Limitless Eternity
by Mizukume
Summary: A man who yearned for an impossible dream is reborn into the world of Nasuverse with similar abilities to the Gamer. In this cruel world where the supernatural walk amongst men, he will do anything in order to reach his goal and achieve that ever-distant dream of his. AU/Nasuverse, Angst, Dark/Antagonistic Gamer (COMPLETED)
1. Foreword & Glossary

**Foreword**

* * *

 **Hey, Author here~ I just want to let you know that I always wanted to write a gamer-type story, and the Nasuverse has always been my favorite.**

 **I will try to update frequently. That's all~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Type-Moon or any other mentioned fictional works. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

 **Word Format**

* * *

Story

 _Flashback_

'Important'

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Telepathic"_

 **System**

 **"Noble Phantasm"**

* * *

 **Glossary**

* * *

 **History & Timeline**

* * *

 **History:**

 **Age of Gods**

 **Age of Fairies**

 **Age of Man**

 **Canon Timeline:**

 **First Holy Grail War 1814**

 **Second Holy Grail War 1874**

 **Third Holy Grail War 1934**

 **Mahoutsukai no Yoru 1989**

 **Fate/Zero 1994**

 **Kara no Kyoukai 1995-1999**

 **Tsukihime 1999**

 **Kagetsu Tohya 2001**

 **Melty Blood 2001-2002**

 **Fate/stay night 2004**


	2. An Impossible Dream

...It's dark.

I can't see anything.

I tried to move, but discovered that I couldn't. I didn't have hands, nor did I have a body. I was merely a formless being, floating in the endless void. All that surrounds me are darkness. Blackness so deep that I could not see any light shining through.

Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I so calm? Why don't I have a physical body? Wait-

I see.

I am dead.

I can't remember anything, but somehow, I knew that I have died. My memories are all fuzzy. No. They are blank. I truly can't recall anything events that has happened in my life.

Then why am I here-

 **Welcome.**

Huh? You are-

 **Please refer me as System.**

System...?

 **You have been chosen as the lucky winner. The first, the last, and the only being that will ever inherit this power.**

Power? What do you mean?

 **I am Cosmic Entity which came into existence by pure coincidences, and have been traveling in the void for as long as I can remember. Presently, I am no longer alive, and this is the only fragment of me left behind. I have decided to pass this onto a random being, and you were chosen.**

I am chosen... for what?

 **Nothing. As nothing matters to me anymore. You were simply lucky. That's all. This ability will help you calculate your strength, in the form of a Status Screen. And in addition, you will gain certain privileges.**

Privileges?

 **Yes... and this is a farewell. Live a free life, Chosen One.**

Wait!

 _Ping!_

 **Greetings, Host! I am System.**

 **You are granted one of the following perks. It is the privilege of the one who has acquired the System. And as a bonus for the first, last, and only being chosen, you can select an extra perk. Here are the-**

-This is... Ugh. I can feel... my emotions returning? Ah, they must have been suppressed by the one who called himself a Cosmic Entity earlier. I... still can't remember my own identity. My name, my family, my parents' faces. I can't remember any of them.

Nevertheless, I do recognize this. System. It's similar to a fictional work called the Gamer I have read about in my previous life. If I know about this, then why can't I remember myself?

Hey, System, are you there?

...

Hello? System?

...

Don't tell me... that he's gone? Is this different from the System of the Gamer? He did mention certain privileges and Status Sheet, but do I have no way to communicate with the System?

Or don't tell me... is the System, and who spoke to me earlier, dead? It's not something like the System from the Gamer, but merely a simple RPG interface that I have access to?

Hah.

Hahaha...

Ha, HAHAHA!

I can feel my emotions going wild. I can feel my blood boiling. I can feel my excitement rising. This is the System! A god-like power which can make an ordinary rise above and triumph over all other beings!

 _Status Screen!_

 **Name: ?**

 **Level: 0**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Od: ?**

 **Circuit Quality: ?**

 **Circuit Quantity: ?**

 **Circuit Composition: ?**

 **Origin: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: ?**

 **Sorcery Trait: ?**

 **Innate Talent: ?**

 **Status Points: 10**

This is... I am in the Nasuverse? The world where Magi, Dead Apostles, Heroic Spirits, and Phantasmal Beasts live? A place where humans are merely baits waiting to be devoured? I-

-Ugh.

Ah, my memories are returning... So this is who I was. I still don't know my own name, but I was from Earth. An ordinary human who lived a peaceful and boring life, striving for nothing but his own quiet place.

But now... I have received a chance to live in a new world. A second chance a life. A chance to learn to use supernatural powers, going beyond what I can ever be. Yes... This is it. This is my chance at my dream. The one I have always wished for, but can't reach.

I only have one desire.

The wish for eternity. Immortality which I could not be killed, a life that transcends death itself.

So to achieve that, I would do anything. Anything. No matter no heinous the act is, I would complete it with a smile. Because. I want it. I crave for it. I long for, I yearn for...! That, that beautiful, and mesmerizing... Limitless Eternity...

This is my second chance, and one which the possibility for true immortality exist! I will study. I will train. I will lie. I will murder. I will torture. I will assassinate. Anything, and everything that stand before my path to eternity.

So would that make me a villain? Yes. Definitely yes. So then, am I evil? Absolutely not. I can be considered evil if you look at my corrupted thought process, but what defines evil? It's simple, really.

Anything that causes a person who is righteous assume that it is extremely immoral is considered evil.

The difference between justice and injustice, order and chaos, sanity and insanity, are mere imaginations set up by the ones who believe in it. And would that make me crazy? Is chasing after a dream which was impossible wrong? No. It's definitely not.

There is no border between rationality and irrationality.

Back at the old Earth, I might have been a psychopath since I was too rational. Yes. Rational. It is a simple thing that anyone can understand.

For a normal person, rationality is irrationality, and irrationality is rationality.

Why do you eat that double cheeseburger when you knew that junk food like that was not great for your health? Because it's delicious? Was temporary bliss more advantageous than long-term benefits?

When you are rational, you would not choose to consume that food. But when your heart goes against you, you will take that juicy and steaming burger and bite down on it like it was heaven incarnate.

I am not special. I am an ordinary person who has too much time, causing me to delve into my own thoughts more often than others. And what I discovered was that my actions and my thoughts went against each other every single second I am alive.

And honestly, I do not care. I was born as a human being. A race which reigns apex on the planet known as Earth. We, the humans, absolutely dominated every other species on the planet.

We didn't need to worry about our own survival everyday. We have easy access to food, clothing, medications, and hygiene. What was there more to ask for? Why would you be that greedy for more?

Those luxurious things: Branded goods, sports car, giant mansions, beach house, mountain villas, those material goods aren't completely necessary. Yes, they make you happy, but I did not need them. I was already happy.

I was a winner the moment I came into existence. That is something that I will never refute. It was my privilege. It was the most significant thing for me. Being human. Becoming human. And dying as a human.

I lived my life carefreely. I was born into an upper-middle-class family and I lived my childhood greatly. I got into a famous university through connections and graduated with a master's degree.

They might say happiness can't be bought, but I digress. It can be bought, temporary happiness that is. But in reality, permanent happiness does not exist. So what? You met a woman which will accompany you for the rest of your life? That's a few decades of happiness, it's not permanent.

Happiness can be bought, and I sure did that. I lived my life as I pleased, I ruined my health because I knew I won't live pass a hundred years. I rather die young contented than die old unhappy.

Was I satisfied? No, not entirely. I didn't achieve my dream. It was impossible from the start. We live in a world of science, not one that is ruled by magic.

However, at this moment, this moment! A System! An unknown power from a dead yet nigh-omnipotent being that could make me become the same as him! With this, I can reach immortality!

I clenched my imaginary fists and focused on the perks once again.

 **You are granted one of the following perks. It is the privilege of the one who has acquired the System. And as a bonus for the first, last, and only being chosen, you can select an extra perk. Here are the available perks, please choose two:**

 **[Prodigious Magical Talent]: You are a genius of Magecraft who possesses EX-Rank Magic Circuits in both quality and quantity (3000 units of magical energy in total). You are an Average One who possesses six Elemental Affinity, the Five Great Elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ether) and a rare Element that is different from the norm. You have a choice to randomly receive a pair of ordinary Mystic Eyes (Below Gold-class).**

 **[Prodigious ESP Talent]: You are born with five random Psychic Powers (Including Mystic Eyes), and will be able to master them with ease.**

 **[Special Mystic Eyes]: You have a type of Mystic Eyes that are considered to be such a rarity that they are thought not to exist at all. Randomly grants a pair of Mystic Eyes at or above Rainbow-class and you will be able to master them with ease.**

 **[Absolute Composure]: You have eidetic memory. You can control your emotions and keep calm under any and every stressful circumstances. It is not a suppression as it is merely the ability to always remain calm. You will be completely immune to all mental interferences.**

 **[Distortion Zero]: You possesses a Reality Marble, but you are not an incarnation nor someone who has a distorted mentality. You will be able to master the Reality Marble quickly and not be disturbed by an unusual reality perception.**

 **[Lineage of Blood]: Arcueid Brunestud isn't the last surviving True Ancestor and she does not know it. You have survived the massacre since you weren't present during the incident. After a long experimentation, you have managed to completely suppress and eliminate your Vampiric Impulses. You have access to the race's incredible strength and the usage of Marble Phantasm. However, be warned that you are not and will be nowhere as strong as the White Princess herself.**

 **[Exalted Half-Blood]: You are an offspring of one of the more illustrious Phantasmal Species. You will be granted access to the abilities of a randomly chosen species (Including the Transcendent Kind), and the natural instincts for their usage.**

 **[Bearer of Myths]: You are somehow related to one of the legendary heroes in history. You carry their legacy, in the form of a Noble Phantasm. Randomly receives two arms-type Noble Phantasms. You will be able to dematerialize and materialize them at will, and they will not lose their Mystery through degradation.**

 **[Divine Miracle]: You have limited usage of a randomly chosen Divine Spirit's Authority. This ability can only be used once per day, and its effects are heavily reduced depending on how powerful and damaging it is, e.g. the Authority of Dead Resurrection can only bring back a single life per day and can't be used on yourself.**

 **[Bane of Magic]: You are granted protection against magical effects and cancel spells that target you. It is equivalent to a Heroic Spirit's EX-Rank Magic Resistance.**

 **[Infinite Potential]: Your Origin is Limitlessness. You have limitless potential and can grow to one who is unequaled. However, the road to become the one above all is riddled with difficulties as you are a normal human and your talent is above average at best.**

 **[Revival of Legends]: You have a choice to either become a Demi-Servant by possessing the Saint Graph of a dying Servant or to become a Pseudo-Servant by letting a Heroic Spirit inhabit your body. You will not experience any personality change.**

 **[Dawn of Madness]: You embrace the love of a higher dimensional life form and become their Apostle, receiving eldritch powers from a randomly chosen Elder God or Great Old One.**

 **[I am, You.]: You become one of the well-known characters of this universe by taking over their mind and body. Your personality will not be changed as the one you have taken over is assimilated and dominated by your soul.**

 **[Gods Among Us]: In this land where gods and monsters walk amongst men, you are merely an ordinary human being who is not talented, nor are you a failure. You are ordinary, at best. You can choose to remove all your memories and live in this world without any special powers. You will be blessed with the fortune that keeps you away from all incidents involving the Moonlit World.**

[Prodigious Magical Talent]. 3000 units of Od, Average One and an extra Elemental Affinity, plus a Mystic Eyes below Gold-class? It might sound great. No, it is indeed great. But when compared to all the other known characters of Type-Moon, it is useless.

3000 units of Od? Sure, that's over double of what Artoria Pendragon has, but it's still below of Ciel's 4000. Even if I mastered Magecraft, I would merely be a powerful Archmagus that can barely rival a Servant of the Caster class. It helps me reach for immortality, though not as much in the big picture.

[Prodigious ESP Talent] is the same thing. If I am lucky, I might get Precognition or Mystic Eyes of Distortion. It seemed that I am lucky... but I will never bet my dream on luck alone.

[Special Mystic Eyes], huh? Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and other that are similarly powerful. Eyes that can kill gods... They are great, and also useless if I get the one that the two Shiki own. So what if I can kill anything? It doesn't matter how lethal I am when I can't hit my target. I also do not know about other Mystic Eyes, so it's a gamble in the end.

[Absolute Composure]. Now this is what I am talking about. A perk similar to Gamer's Mind. No, it's a massive direct upgrade. Eidetic memory, non-suppressed emotions, and absolute immunity to all mental attacks? I need to keep my composure since I value my thoughts the most, and no one will take that away from me.

This first perk is decided.

[Distortion Zero]... Really, these perks are all amazing. A Reality Marble. It's really cool. It has the potential to rival high-ranking Noble Phantasms, and it makes someone look really badass when it's deployed. However, do I have enough Prana to support it? Not changing my mentality is great, so I will keep it in reserves for now.

[Lineage of Blood] is out of the question. I will get great boosts of power with Marble Phantasm and a True Ancestor's physical abilities while removing the race's disadvantage, but I will forever be below Arcueid Brunestud. Immortality of a True Ancestor is not true immorality. I want to be able to live forever. And by forever, I meant even if Earth were to be blown up, I would still be alive and kicking.

[Exalted Half-Blood] is the same. It's a gamble. I might be lucky and receive the blood of the Dragon Kind or of a Divine Spirit. Half-dragon and Demigod, they sound great, though what are the chances of me getting them? And won't I be limit by the bloodline in some way?

[Bearer of Myths], two Noble Phantasms that won't degrade. They will help, massively. If I were to get a sword like Ascalon, I would be able to defend myself against low-ranking Servants even when I am weak. But then, it's a gamble, and one that I would not take when my dream is on the betting table.

[Divine Miracle] is a tough choice. It's very powerful, but I'm worried about the limitations it has. Once per day... what if I were to be attacked after using it up? It's a limited ability, and I do not want to be limited.

[Bane of Magic] is useless. So what if I'm invincible against magical attacks? Would it matter when I get smacked by someone like Heracles? I can resist magic, but I have no defense against physical attack at all. What a joke.

[Infinite Potential]... I think I just found my second perk. It does not matter if I am ordinary. I can grow infinitely, albeit slowly. I will have to see the other perks first before deciding.

[Revival of Legends] is the definition of sudden strength gain. And it is also the definition of zero growth. I will become as powerful as a Servant instantaneously, but I won't be able to grow or develop any new abilities. All I can do is to hone my skills, and that's not what I am interested in.

...I will not be controlled by someone else, absolutely not. [Dawn of Madness] should not even exist as a choice.

[I am, You.] caught my attention. Will I be able to replace... let's say, Type-Mercury? Aozaki Aoko? Zelretch? This is very tempting. If it truly works, I will be able to become a planet-class powerhouse immediately. I will take over and dominate their soul? Will I be able to absorb them? An Ultimate One or a Sorcerer? Is this a trap? ...I will keep this in the reserves.

[Gods Among Us]... Hahaha. Directly going against my dream, isn't it? Is this sarcasm from the System?

Tough choices, aren't they?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If it were you, what would you have chosen? (Don't worry, it won't impact the story).**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	3. Fenric von Leiqritus

The year is 1927.

Yes, that's right, I was dropped into the world of Nasuverse long before the canon events of Mahoutsukai no Yoru, Fate/Zero, Kara no Kyoukai, Tsukihime, or Fate/stay night.

I was born in the 13th of May, 1919, half a year after the First World War.

I have to say, the experience of going through childbirth while conscious was not... pleasant, so I'll leave that part out.

My name is Fenric. Fenric von Leiqritus. A healthy male child born into the Leiqritus family. I was lucky. I'll repeat that. I was really, really lucky.

The Leiqritus is a family of Magi. They aren't famous like the Barthomelois, the El-Mellois, or the Einzberns, but they were at least an average noble family of the Mage's Association.

The keyword here is 'were'. You see, their Magic Circuits have started deteriorating in the 1850s. So they decided to withdraw from the public after they discovered the deterioration and have been holed up in Germany since then.

Despite being a declining Magi family, it's still a family with a lineage of about 250 years. Not to mention that they have been improving their Circuit Quality and Quantity for the two-third of a century, and recently rejoined the Association as an active member.

I am truly lucky.

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, (No Title)**

 **Level: 2**

 **EXP: 53/400**

 **Strength: 0.7**

 **Endurance: 0.8**

 **Agility: 1.1**

 **Od: 194/194 (330)**

 **Circuit Quality: B (1.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: C (22)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Status Points: 20**

This is the stats of an eight-year-old child that has been trying his best to train himself.

Unlike the normal stats you'd find on the Gamer's System, the one here is calculated by an adult male's constitution.

What does that mean? It means that at eight years old, I have 1.1 times the speed of an average adult male. I am below in my Strength and Endurance aspect, but that is quite obvious. It's very impressive considering that I have the body of a child.

My Circuit Quality and Quantity are the definition of barely above average. 22 Magic Circuits and they are capable of producing up to 15 units of magical energy per Circuit. Their maximum capacity is 330 units of magical energy.

It really hurt the first time I activated them. But I didn't even groan. I gritted my teeth and smiled. Because it was my first step to immortality. My Circuits' Mental Trigger is a form of irony in itself as my hand reaches out for a warm light that fades away the instant I come into contact with it.

I am far from monsters like Tohsaka Rin or Luviagelita Edelfelt, who can reach the four digits in units of magical energy. Yes, they do have Magic Crests, but their in born Magic Circuits are still double or triple or even quadruple of mine.

Unfortunately, I am not the heir to my family. I have no access to the Magic Crest, because I was the third baby to be pumped out of my mother's vagina.

It's fine. I am not complaining much.

I was born into a wealthy family of supernatural users. I am not inheriting the Magic Crest, but I am being taught Magecraft at the very least. The lessons helped to broadened my knowledge on the world of Type-Moon massively.

The reason my Circuit Composition is classified as Dynamic is because of my Origin, Limitlessness.

Yes, that's right. Unlike all the other Mages out there in the world... I have a chance to improve my Magic Circuits. Why do I know that? It's because I have simply thought about it and received an answer from the System.

It's the Status Points.

Strength, Endurance, Agility increase by 0.1 per point, meaning that I have can receive 1.7 times the strength of an adult male if I were to invest 10 points into my Strength right now.

For every 100 points, I can raise my Circuit ratings by 1 rank.

If I were to spend 100 points right now, I will have total of 32 Magic Circuits or I will be able to produce 1.75 units of Od per Circuit.

To be frank, even if it's not worth it, it's still a blessing in disguise. Just by the fact that I can increase the Quality and Quantity of my Magic Circuits meant that not just my physical body, but my soul could be improved constantly.

I receive 5 Status Points per level up, so when I am level 20, I can be 10 times stronger than an average adult if I were to invest it all in one single stat.

I do gain stats when I exercise, but I am only improving slowly. Just by seeing **For running a long distance you have gained +0.1 Agility** once a year would make me a very happy child.

Yes, the reality is harsh. The System I have isn't as much of a cheat like the others. There isn't even as much options as I have believed it to be. Unlike the other RPG systems, there are only three choices here:

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Status Screen]**

 **[Skills]**

Only three, but they are all incredibly helpful.

I also discovered that, as disappointing as it is, Skills are not flexible like the System from the Gamer.

I can't just do an action repeatedly to gain a Skill. The skills here seemed more like Feats from Dungeons & Dragons rather than something you can easily learn. Yes, like a Servant's Passive and Active Skills, I have to achieve something in order to gain it.

Well, what do I expect. My System is technically dead. It only left me the gaming interface and a few pieces of advices. Nothing more, nothing less.

Though... the last present it gave me was nice.

 **[Analyze]**

 **Rank: -**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

It's the only Skill I have, and most likely the most useful one ever.

It is actually similar to the spell Structural Grasp seeing that it doesn't show me my target's level and history. I also realized that no one other than me has a level. But at the very least, I can still see their physical stats.

This is my eldest brother's status:

 **Name: Karl von Leiqritus, the Leiqritus heir**

 **Strength: 0.9**

 **Endurance: 0.7**

 **Agility: 0.7**

I can't see his total Od output, but I know that it's somewhere around 500-600. He has A-Rank Circuit Quality and B-Rank Circuit Quantity after all.

He's a total waste. He's twenty years old, and his health should have all been above 1.0 considering that he's a Mage. We're not crazy bodybuilders, but he should at least be around 1.0-1.5 since our physical body does matter in some spells or rituals, say, Reinforcement.

Enough talk about him.

On the topic of Elemental Affinity. It seemed that mine worked differently from the normal Magi because of my Origin... or it might also be because of the System's assistance.

I was born with three elements. Incredibly lucky, though not as crazy as those Average Ones. But here's the thing. I can manipulate Fire, Earth, and Water twice as better than the average Magus, and I have affinity with every single other Elements as well.

It's quite simple if I were to put it this way: I start with 100% Affinity with every single Element in existence, but the ones I am born with are at 200%. It's insane, isn't it?

I have also found out that I could add a new Element to my Elemental Affinity if I were to spend 50 points for it. I won't do that for now, since I have my hands full with my Magus training.

Now onto the Sorcery Trait. I am lucky. Hey, did I say that before? Then let me repeat it again. I am lucky.

Not all Mages are born with a Sorcery Trait, and some are just nameless ones since they aren't even that powerful. Nevertheless, seeing that the Leiqritus are a family of noble Magi with 250 years of lineage, they should at least have one, right?

And they do!

Divine Chant, a fancy name. I'd prefer to call it Silent Casting. It's a simple yet extremely useful Trait that can be called borderline cheating.

It makes me able to cast spells silently and without leaking Prana. What does that mean? It means that I won't be able to be detected by other Mages through magical senses. It's the perfect trait to have if I want to stay in the background. Who would suspect 'Harmless Random Mage A', right?

And lastly... Innate Talents.

The perks I have chosen seemed to be classified as talents. I have ended up picking **[Absolute Composure]** and **[Infinite Potential]** because they are the ones that will benefit me the most in long-term.

I don't need power with zero growth, I don't need limited miracles, I don't need the prodigious talent when I can surpass them one day, I don't need Mystic Eyes when I can try to create an artificial one in the future, and I can create an alien world-type Bounded Field to replace a Reality Marble when I need to.

Yes, many of them are way superior than what I can do with Magecraft alone, but there are too many gambles with the choices.

Trying to be cool or badass will just get me killed. I will simply stay in the shadows and watch the heroes do their job while reaping the benefits. And to do that, I need to be able to have rational thoughts all the time.

The most important thing I find in Infinite Potential is the unstoppable growth. There won't be any bottleneck. You must understand how amazing it is when a human body can house the strength, speed, and endurance of a god without breaking apart.

"The highest class of Mystery cannot be defeated without another higher class of Mystery." This logic of the Nasuverse is very troublesome. Lugh Beowulf from Mahoutsukai no Yoru is an example. He has been alive for three thousand years and with that, he is a three thousand year class Mystery. That 'thing' is pretty much immune to Magecraft.

I won't be able to accumulate enough Mystery even if I try my hardest because I don't know the way to increase my own Mystery in the first place. I will use physical prowess against the monster with high Mystery. I don't believe that the Phantasmal Beast won't die after getting smacked by tens of times the strength of an average man.

My Status Points will be reserved for my Strength, Endurance, and Agility. Of course, I won't use them now. I can still try and find ways to improve my physical strength through the average magical means.

Though I must say, getting experience points has been quite hard, and the only way I know is through slaughtering. I found that out the first time I practiced my Magecraft on a rat when I received a small amount of EXP after its head blew off.

It was so wonderful that I did not care about the flesh or blood that covered my face. I only cared that I found a way to become stronger. I smiled that day. A genuine smile, I'd say.

There are quite a lot of people in my family, or should I call it a clan? Ignoring all the uncles, aunts, and cousins who live in the same castle I am in, my family is consisted of my father, Reinhard, my eldest brother and the heir to the Leiqritus clan, Karl, my little sister, Charlotte, and me, Fenric.

I was surprised when I found out that their names sound quite normal compared to the other canon Magi I knew of. Barthomeloi Lorelei, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, May Riddell Archelot, Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, none of them sound normal, do they?

Oh, did I mention that my mother is dead? Yes, she's dead. Irina von Leiqritus died after giving birth to little Charlotte. I am not sad, and I will never grieve her dead. I do not know her, and I do not care. Though I am thankful that she gave birth to me seeing that I've gained Magic Circuits from that.

I do sound really insane for being so careless about my mother's death- Ah, I'm talking to myself again. I really need to fix this bad habit... Oh well.

As I mentioned earlier, I live in a castle. No, it should be called a fortress. It's a medieval structure located in god knows where that was built hundreds of years ago. All I know is that we are in Germany, and all that surrounded us are the wildlands.

It's literally a land of frost and snow.

My living conditions is quite similar to the Einzberns, and the clan members are all archetypal Mages who don't use modern technology. They do not find convenience in using modern technology, believing that the comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior.

Well, it is the 1920s, so the situation is still better than what will happen decades later.

I have been focusing on refining my Magic Circuits to their highest peak for the past few years. My objective is to achieve its best before the year 1930... That's close to the year which the Third Holy Grail War starts.

I only know that it took place in the 1930s, held on the eve of World War II. And for my dream, I need to win the tournament of death and make a wish to the Cup of Heaven.

Yes, I know that the Holy Grail isn't omnipotent.

It is literally a mix of the Third Magic and the Einzbern's Sorcery Trait, Wishcraft. It can grant many unique wishes, including the resurrection of the death, but it can't... say, make me more powerful than an Ultimate One. I do not know the scope of the wishes, but there is one simple thing it has. The wish and yearning of all Einzberns, the Third Magic-

Heaven's Feel.

With this Sorcery, I will be able to stop the dispersion of my soul when I die. I will transcend to a higher form of existence and age will not affect me ever again. However, that is not the true immortality I desire. I want invulnerability, and eternal life.

Even if my soul does not need an anchor to the world, I will still die if I were to get hit by a Conceptual Weapon that targets the soul. Even if the Third Magic can empower my soul to a certain degree and I survive attacks on the conceptual level, I will still be destroyed after getting hit several times.

It is still a limited form of immortality, nevertheless, it's a start. In addition, The practitioner of Heaven's Feel will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine. This will help immensely in my future endeavors and I cannot allow it to slip away from my hand.

So for now, in order to accomplish all that, little Fenric will have to focus on his studies and please his clan members. And in a few years time, join the Clock Tower and befriend other Magi... Though I do believe that the Third Holy Grail War will start before I can join the Mage's Association.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am surprised by how popular a gamer fic is :O I am technically on a break, but I'm going to release this seeing how well the story has done.**

 **This chapter is a bit messy since I've never written a gamer story before, so please comment on what I did wrong and I'll fix it during edit! I'll think about your advice when I process how to better write a RPG-style story during my break!**

 **Guest: Yes, it's gamer-esque, but you can't say no to infinite potential, right? And [I am, You] is random, with you replacing a well-known canon character.**

 **ZenoZen: Thanks!**

 **Fate: Yup~**

 **Cole shiryu: Exactly what I thought about. You might not be able to improve your Magic Circuits normally, but there are alternatives at increasing your maximum Prana.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks for the support, and you probably won't even see much romance. I don't want to write harem as well, it's too troublesome. Just look at my other story, it's a harem yet not a harem since I focus on the plot more.**

 **Flavy02: Not a bad choice!**

 **Stratos263: I see you saw this story, thanks for the long-time support :D**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: Accumulating Mystery there I see?**

 **LMaltez: I didn't include it, but 3000 units is the maximum as he's pretty much spawned in at max magical potential. I was more keen on the mental interference immunity for [Absolute Composure], and I know that it's quite weak so I added eidetic memory and the calming effect as bonuses.**

 **I was thinking of giving him a Reality Marble in the future. Well, not a Reality Marble but a recreation of something similar. You're absolutely right with [Lineage of Blood] since I recalled Crimson Moon when I wrote it. And I don't want to choose the gambling options, go to an RNG site, and pray to jesus, so yup, those are out.**

 **[Bane of Magic] is the epitome of glass cannon. It's anti-magic, but when you get hit by a Phantasmal Species, you're dead. [Dawn of Madness]'s idea is from the Foreigner-class Servants, and [I am, You.] is random, though it does go for the more well-known characters.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	4. 1930s (Part 1)

_Tap tap tap tap._

"Big brother! Big brother! Teach me how to convert Elements!" A young girl ran into a luxurious room and cried out.

"All right. Come over here, Char." I smiled happily and picked my little sister up before placing her beside me and facing the study table.

This cheerful young girl is my sister, Charlotte. She's three years younger than me and is currently five years old. She has long, wavy, blonde hair and blue eyes. A typical look of a noble, unlike me.

Oh, I have never mentioned my appearance, haven't I?

I look quite ordinary. Black hair, grey eyes, not ugly nor handsome. I am the epitome of normalness, someone you will forget after a few seconds, and would mix with a crowd perfectly as 'Passerby A'. Excellent for remaining inconspicuous, but honestly, I wouldn't mind being born with, you know, superior appearances.

Oh, have I mentioned that Charlotte is cute? Yes, she's very cute. Incredibly cute. Cuter than a group of harps seals. She's the cutest thing I have seen in my two lives. So... Am I developing a sister complex?

No.

Hey, just because I have the grand plan of destruction and endless slaughter does not mean that I do not enjoy life. What's the point of immortality if you can't even have some fun?

So. Char is cute, and I appreciate cute things.

Though... If I was promised eternal life in exchange for sacrificing her to Satan, I'd do it. After checking its authenticity, of course.

Hahaha. Hah.

"-You have to focus here, and channel your Od carefully so that you won't waste too much Prana from leakage." I explained the fundamentals of Elemental Conversion to Charlotte as I continued my pleasant inner monologue.

"Oh! Now I get it, thanks big brother!" Char smiled happily and pecked me on the cheek. She then hopped down and ran out if my room while I gave her a gentle smiled.

What a benevolent smile it is. It's a flawless smile I have practiced endlessly. No one will know it's fake, not with the hours spent on it. Of course, I can fake my smile with self-hypnosis or force it with Magecraft to produce a perfect smile. But the moment something becomes perfect, it also becomes imperfect. It's too easy to discern, after all.

Why am I so nice to my little sister? Apart from her being cute, well no, the true reason is that it's good to be nice to her when she's young since she might come in handy in the future.

Ah, look how evil little Fenric is.

I have been observing the wastrel of my brother for the past few years. He's an arrogant idiot who's blessed with a great set of Magic Circuits. He was nice to me at first... until he found me threatening his position of heir.

No, I didn't show any sign of great talent. I was ordinary. And not the 'unusual ordinary but actually a genius' ordinary, but I have built the facade of a true normal child who is trying his hardest to master the Craft.

And thanks to that, my father found my perseverance excellent and has been teaching me Magecraft. The patriarch himself is giving me lessons, what a gentle and caring parent he is...

No, not really.

On the contrary, he does not care about me in the slightest because of my average magical talents. He's using me as an incentive to make my brother Karl work harder so that I can never threaten his position of clan heir.

I don't mind it in the least bit. In fact, I welcome it. I am getting extra lessons from the best Magus of our family, what more can I ask? And he's actually paying attention when he's teaching me, all thanks to my honorable father's perfectionism.

I still don't know why Karl is such a moron. Does he not realize that Charlotte has more talent than the both of us? Her Magic Circuits Quantity might be slightly below him, but her Circuit Quality is above even himself.

In the end, I am the target of Karl's outbursts, though he never actually did anything that crossed the line. Even he knew that it's stupid to shout at a kid when he's over ten years older.

I do hope that Charlotte notice me shielding Karl from her in the future. It would make brother Fenric very happy, hmhm.

Although the Leiqritus clan specializes in Curses and Formalcraft, I have been dabbling with Alchemy lately. There's a huge library in the castle and you can find almost everything about Thaumaturgy inside it. I have been visiting the library whenever I'm not being tutored or when I'm not reviewing my daily lessons.

Transmutation is truly fascinating, and I'd like to delve into Runes, Material Transmutation, and Enchanting as well. I'm trying to master them so that I will be able to make my own Mystic Codes in the future.

Why am I suddenly interested in Mystic Codes? It's because of this.

 **Contempt for the Weak**

 **Rank: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Classification: Mystic Code**

 **Effect: Extorts vitality from a wounded opponent.**

 **Prerequisite: Only those of the Leiqritus blood.**

 **Description: An old earring created by an ancestor of the Leiqritus clan who was also a famous Alchemist. It is made out of pure mithril that has been colored in navy blue with the purpose of making it more inconspicuous.**

Look at what I found in the basement. Yes, it was a literal basement. A dim, eery, moldy, damp, and ancient magical basement. There's a lot of things collecting dusts in that dark space and no one in the castle were interested in cleaning it up.

So of course I went there and hunted for treasures. The result is this piece of jackpot.

Checking it with Structural Grasp, I can tell that it's two hundred years old. I wonder why no one has noticed this artifact down here? Mithril is very, very expensive, and its price has been increasing since the deterioration of magic. Guess Magi just don't bother searching their basement that is filled with treasures, eh?

Well, it's not like I disagree. I did went through thousands of objects before coming onto the old earring and I would have also discarded it away if not for me using Analyze on it. I'm so glad that I'm a cautious person.

On the topics of the Skill's result, I can see that Mystic Codes aren't given a Rank or Type. They are probably for higher and more illustrious items like Noble Phantasms.

The effect it has is impressive though. I tried its effect yesterday. After completing my daily routine of jumping jacks, squats, and laps around the castle, I went out of the castle and experimented by killing a flock of birds.

It's not hard when I simply manipulated the wind and froze the flying animals with snow. I felt my stamina recovering after the birds fell to their death. No, should I say that they fell to their undeath? ...Okay, I'll stop.

It's something amazing. You have to know that my body is not like other children. I can keep training without damaging my foundation because I have no limits in growth. All I have to do is exercise, go out a kill the poor and innocent animals, and repeat.

I could do that all day if I didn't have my Magecraft studies. I can't be absent from even a single lesson or my stern father will punish me. Ah, what a busy child. Poor Fenric is going to be burnt out sooner or later-

And you are horribly wrong if you are thinking of something like that.

I will never rest when I knew I will be participating in a death tournament in the 1930s. To raise my power, and to increase my chance of survival by even the tiniest margin. I will not rest.

* * *

"Burn." I flared up my Magic Circuits and muttered the incantation for the Single-Action spell. No magical energy leaked thanks to Divine Chant and the wolf immediately caught on fire. "Combust." The fire intensified and the wailing wolf was burned to ashes.

 **For killing a Wolf +200 EXP**

I grinned smelling the burnt flesh. Ahhh, Single-Action spells are awesome since they can be cast instantaneously. Even one-tenth of a second matters in a fight, and the slower one loses. Though this might not always be the case if you simply ambush someone, for example, some guy that can ambush others silently with spells?

"Begone, the fallen dead. Forget the past, and guide us to the future. Believe, the savior of man. Show us your mercy, and bring us to eternal prosperity. With my beliefs, may everything return to ashes once again..."

"Cinder Maelstrom." At my words, the burning ashes on the snowy ground rise up and transformed into a scorching inferno. The flames then rushed towards the pack of wolves and turned them into ashes.

 **For killing a pack of Wolves(7) +1,400 EXP**

Ha. Hahahah. HAHAHA!

This is what you feel when you have great power! Look at the scene I have created. The frost melted as even liquids were being burned. The animals' corpses have long turned into nothingness.

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, (No Title)**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 2,647/3,200**

 **Strength: 1.2**

 **Endurance: 1.5**

 **Agility: 1.7**

 **Od: 238/268 (330)**

 **Circuit Quality: B (1.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: C (22)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Magecraft C],** **[High-Speed Incantation D]**

 **Status Points: 35**

I gained the Skills **[Magecraft]** and **[High-Speed Incantation]** the moment I completed the formulas for Cinder Maelstrom.

 **[Magecraft]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill on** **knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy.**

 **At this rank, the basic foundation of Magecraft has been mastered. Advanced spells are available to be created, learned, and used.**

This is my greatest work. An original Flame Magecraft spell I created and mastered in three years. With High-Speed Incantation, I can complete the chanting of incantations at a rapid speed and finish it in one and a half seconds.

 **[High-Speed Incantation]**

 **Rank: D**

 **The skill to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.**

 **At this rank,** **Five-Line spells' incantations can be excessively cut down and activated within seconds.**

A thousand-degree conflagration that can be created from any heat source. A direct ripoff and upgrade of Cornelius Alba's Sea of Flames. So what if I copied him? The crimson-coated Mage isn't even born yet. Here, in this world, I am the original.

I worked so hard that I managed to reduce its cost down to 30 units of Od per spell. With this, I at least am capable of defending myself.

If I spend a year or two more on it, I might be able to cut it down into a Single Action spell, and when that happens, the Skill should increase to C Rank. However, I'll have to be able to cut down Ten-Count spells down to a few second in order to make it to B Rank.

As for performing High-Thaumaturgy that is equivalent to A-Rank magical attack at the speed of a Single Action spell? Haha. That's impossible for the current me, and I don't have the time to invest into a single Skill like this one.

I am now eleven years old. It might seemed unfeasible for someone so young to create a Flame spell on the level of Sea of Flames, but I am a child who has completely given up his childhood.

I am being tutored by father everyday, and when I'm not studying in the library, I'd go out into the wildlands and experiment with my Magecraft while killing any animal I came across with.

I need more strength. Someone as talented as Cornelius Alba, who is on the level of a director of a Magi organization, was killed easily by Aozaki Touko, a Grand Rank Mage. Yes, she used a Daemon from the myths to kill him, but do you know that she killed Cornelius when she was at her weakest?

This is a world full of monsters, and the spell I have created is nothing compared to theirs.

Fortunately, excluding the earring Mystic Code, I found another way to increase my physical prowess. By saturating my bones and muscles with Prana, I have managed to steadily increase my bodily strength.

It's not much, but It'll keep working. In fact, this might be one of the ways to increase my body's Mystery. It's not strange if you consider it. I am literally soaking my entire body in magical energy, which is one of the sources of supernatural phenomena.

If I were to dabble with my body with different rituals, will I receive more Mystery? I'll think about it for now, don't want to end up like best Dork Lord Voldemort.

I wish that this world is like Harry Potter. Their wizards are quite retarded, and I'd welcome them with open hands any moment, anytime.

The only similarity between the Wizards and the Magi is that they are all old-fashioned. And then the rest are entirely different. Magi are like Wizards on legendary difficulty. Every single one of them are cold, ruthless, and logical. Frankly, it's terrifying.

They would do anything in order to reach their final objective, the Root. Blood rituals, Black Magic, human sacrifices, spirit, soul, and memory manipulation, those are the norms, and are being performed by the Mages everyday.

I'd like to stay away from the Mage's Association as far as possible, but I simply can't. They are the ones who have access to the rarest and most exotic knowledge I can never find on my own.

Yes, let's just stay in the background. That's for the best.

Now I just have to get a gun.

What? I am not one who ignores the wisdom of men. Man-made projectile weapons are powerful and I should start practicing my aim when I am younger. I have experience with guns so it would be much faster. I might even gain the **[Marksmanship]** Skill from it too.

Of course, it won't be as strong as my spells that are both deadly and silent, but it costs no Prana to use at all. It's a great backup and it can also serve as a distraction. Even Mages knew what guns are and who wouldn't stare at the gun barrel when it's being pointed at you?

I am a villain you see, and lucky me, I am in Germany, the nation that will soon declare the start of World War II. How many symbolic villain guns are in this country? Aha.

No, I'm not going to use something like a heavy machine gun or an anti-tank weapon. No, not even an automatic rifle, a submachine gun, or those bolt action rifles. I only need a pistol, something that feels comfortable in my hand, and more importantly, something concealable under civilian clothing.

Sadly, the Walther PPK and the Walther P38 are either being produced of not even designed yet. Oh wait, is the PPK already being produced? It's 1930 after all. To be honest, I prefer the Browning Hi-Power since it has 13-round magazine capacity compared to these 7 to 8 round magazine pistol.

The M1911 is also a great weapon, but I might have problems with the Nazis in the future if I were to use a foreign-made weapon. On the bright side, I have access to two symbolic weapons: the Luger P08 and the Mauser C96.

Which one am I going to choose? The Luger of course! C96 seemed to be used more by those Korean and Chinese villains after all. Little Fenric here is a proud German evil overlord and he will obediently use the Luger P08. That is final.

Plus, who said that I won't be participating in the great massacres of World War II? Joining the Wehrmacht or disguising myself as a Germany soldier, oh wait, an officer should be better. Then start going around and killing people.

No one will remember a missing soldier, right? Maybe, if this is the modern era, but this is the 1930s, with millions of soldiers fighting everyday. They won't blame me, meh, Hitler himself might shake my hand, award me a medal of honor, and promote me to a higher rank.

Oh! the Simo Häyhä of Nazi Germany? I will be twenty years old in 1939, and I just have to change my appearance and figure slightly to look older by around 10-20 years. In fact, I should join the army earlier and earn an officer position.

I can actually do that. Hypnotize a high-ranking personnel and let him fabricate a official certificate of graduation from a military academy. Then forge a reliable history while giving me the rank between Captain and Colonel.

Ah, I see, an evil plan is already forming within little Fenric's head.

My father won't even care that much about me disappearing since asking for permission to leave the castle from my father was surprisingly easy. Too easy. He really doesn't care about me, does he?

It only matters to him if I were to birth him more descendants, however, my Magic Circuits are inferior to my siblings in the first place. He'll probably just turn to Charlotte and use her against my brother.

I'm not sad that he doesn't care about me. On the contrary, I'm ecstatic because I can focus on murdering more living beings! Oh sweet sweet experience points... You'll never betray me~

Now, shall I go 'procure' the pistol and its ammunition?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm supposed to be on a break, dammit.**

 **Please suggest any Skills you can think of! And ideas are also welcomed too~**

 **The pace of this story will be fast at the start. I don't know 'bout you guys, but I hate training arcs. I also hate too much details, so please excuse me if you prefer them. I'd like to use timeskips until we reach the important events.**

 **jaxups: It's a cool choice if you want to become your favorite Servant :D**

 **Cole shiryu: I know right, I love that story. Can't believe I found a fellow reader here :O**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: Actually, you're right. It's fixed now.**

 **LMaltez: It's 2.5-3k words per chapter, and I won't write any longer because it takes too much time. As for the uses of his Origin and the creation of Reality Marbles, I'll slowly think something up and use it in the future chapters. It's an AU so I'm not going to follow 100% canon anyway. Though the application of unlimited distance is a great idea. Calm down on the details, it's only been 1 chapter since he's born and I'm not someone who likes to pay attention to details since it cost too much time~ The Magic Circuits ranking will probably be my most detailed part in this story~**

 **Stratos263: Yup, he'll need it~**

 **Rangle: The A.I. Chip was seriously a cheat. It's crazier than even plot armors. Who cares about his ordinary talent when the Chip could calculate and process everything for him, right?**

 **merendinoemiliano: I will try to play the safe route, but yanno, anything can happen. And yeah, the MC gotta train hard. Phantasmal Species aren't extinct, it's just that most of them have migrated to the Reverse Side of the World, there are still some that decided to remain.**

 **vvfdfdvfv: Thanks for the information, though can you tell me where you found the time of the war (1938-1939)?**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	5. 1930s (Part 2)

...I have been wrong.

 **For killing an Ant +0.5 EXP**

I have been very wrong.

 **For killing Ants(4) +2 EXP**

I have been terribly. Horribly wrong.

 **For killing a colony of Ants(43,508) +21,754 EXP**

 **For killing a colony of Ants(17,143) +8571.5 EXP**

 **For killing a colony of Ants(356,224) +178,112 EXP**

I am sorry, System. This Fenric confesses his love to you so please marry me!

 **For killing a supercolony of Ants(3,908,416) +1,954,208 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

Why have I never thought of something like this? Was I mentally handicapped previously? A wise old man once said that "Bruh, if you ain't got quality then go for quantity!" Oh wait, I think that was me! Yeah, bravos for Fenric the Wise!

Why should I face the smart and dangerous wolves when I can simply trample on creatures that are below me? For example, insects. Find a colony, snap my finger, burn the entire habitat with my flames, and voilà. Just 675,341 EXP from earlier sent me straight from level 5 to level 12!

Eh.

Come on, come on. Why are you doing this to my, System? Have I wronged you before? I have killed millions of ants and I have not even gotten a single Title? Not an Insect Hunter, Insect Slayer, Bug Repeller, or Natural Enemy of Insects?

Do I seriously have to do something that is acknowledged by others to receive a Title?

Oh, where am I, you ask? Ants don't like living in Germany? Yeah, I'm not in that frosty country anymore. I have already traveled to the Far East since I left the Eternal Fortress to 'procure' a gun.

Yes, my old home, the Leiqritus castle is called the Eternal Fortress. They really do like fancy names, don't they?

No, I'm not running away from home. There are so many knowledge on Magecraft back at the fortress and I'll not let them go. "I want to see more of this world!," was what I told my dear father and he just nodded before letting me go while only telling me to be back within a year. Who lets a child go free like that? Crazy Mages.

Nevermind, it doesn't matter since it benefits me. My Magic Circuits have fully matured, and I can even defend myself against a battalion of soldiers. Not such a 'child' anymore, am I? Well, my father doesn't have to know about that.

Hmhm, wasn't there a supercolony of ants with estimated millions of nests and billions of workers in Southern Europe? It was discovered decades later, but there should already be a few billions in it. Let's pay it a visit during my return trip. Wait for me my dear friends, Fenric will come find you soon.

Oh look at where I am right now!

China is a beautiful country, you know that? I love the ancient atmosphere and the abundant nature it has. Mountain ranges, Oriental structures, exotic animals, I do really appreciate these fine little things in life.

Let's see, what did that article say?

China is an ancient civilization aged more than 5,000 years old. The Chinese culture features an abundance of the material and spiritual values, unchanged over millennia. In spite of the influence from outside and numerous foreign invasions, the nation have managed to preserve its individuality and unique identity.

Thanks brain. Well, I do really like the country... considering that they invented paper and... gun powder. Come, simply look at this beautiful yellow river beside me, what a stunning sight it is. Hang on, let me just flare up my Magic Circuits, and-

 **For beginning floods and extending its period, you have indirectly killed 3,958,273 humans +197,913,650 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

Yes, I love China.

I am not laughing. I might be a cold and ruthless person, but I am doing it because it is needed. Massacres, genocides, I'd execute them with a smile if it's necessary for my own gains, nonetheless, I will not enjoy the scenes of carnage nor will I smile before death for I am not a psychopath.

The 1931 China floods killed many, and many deaths meant a massive amount of experience points. I merely encouraged and manipulated the rivers a little bit and it went 'boom'. Although the System message may say that I have extended it, the floods will at most be lengthened by one or two days.

It's funny how the death estimation is actually on the higher-end. Sure, I might have played a tiny part in it, but in the end, numbers do not lie... at least not before you involve the supernatural.

Unfortunately, it seems that you only gain 10% EXP if you indirectly though deliberately causes someone's deaths. I'd like to slaughter more for experience points, but that will affect the history too greatly.

The Spanish Civil War... let's leave that alone. I do not know much about it and it might backfire on me. Despite having eidetic memory, I can't remember what I don't know in the first place. I am not a historian after all.

...Talking about genocides as if I'm on a happy lunch break... At least the System hasn't given me a Genocider Title.

Am I calm right now? Yes, I am. If not for the help of **[Absolute Composure]** , I would be vomiting my lungs out right now. I did swore to do anything for my goal, but I am still an ordinary human. Magus or not, the species does not change.

How pathetic.

Hmm... Thinking about it. Don't I need a philosophy? I mean, the reason, the beliefs, the ideology of a villain.

What? I need something to say during my final evil antagonist's soliloquy so that the hero can unlock his potential and breakthrough his limits. He will then refute me on what motives I have no matter how true and right it is just because I am the bad guy.

Ah, sometimes I think that this is merely a bad dream. Someone who was a common man in his previous life have just massacred millions of innocent people. How many families have I just murdered? How many dreams have I just trampled on? Have many promises have I just forcefully broken?

It's funny how no matter who they are, an elder, an adult, a child... a baby. As long as they are unarmed, harmless, and not hostile, all civilians are worth 500 EXP. Five hundred fucking points. That's the price of a human life?

I might be the one who have killed millions, however, I still think that lives are worth more. Everyone will die one day, but is decades of life only worth five hundred points?

I do not, and will never justify the acts I have just done, because it is my intents. It's all for my benefits.

As for my philosophy? Let's just imitate Kiritsugu while toning his ideals down a little bit. I don't want all the salvation and utopia bullshits to start sprouting from my mouth after all. Let's go with: "One life for many. The minor for the majority. At the end of the day, someone has to sacrifice himself." Sounds great! Now I only have to-

 _Sigh._

...I am truly a monster, aren't I?

Look at these rushing waves. The river shall drown all sorrows away. The farmlands, the natures, the people, their memories, all shall be drown in this yellow river. One day, just one day... I will hold onto that immortality.

So for that day. Please die.

 **For reaching level 20, the [Quest] option has been unlocked!**

"And thank you, nameless ones, for your assistance. You have my eternal gratitude." I lowered my head towards the flooding river and distanced myself from the place. I can't have someone seeing me there. It might potentially blow up my cover.

Reinforcing my body, I jumped onto a large tree branch and glanced at the new option available.

 **Quest: The Third Holy Grail War**

 **Objective: Be victorious**

 **Rewards: A wish, 200 SP, 100,000,000,000 EXP, $5,000,000 US Dollars**

 **Failure: None**

 **Do you accept? Y/N**

I immediately chose yes. There's no reason not to. I will win, and there's no punishment for failure. It might sound foolish of me to declare my victory this soon, but I know the truth and strategies behind the Holy Grail War. I also know the identities of some of the participants so it will work in my favor as well.

However, let's focus on becoming stronger for now. My target of getting involved in the 1931 China floods have been accomplished. I will return to the Eternal Fortress since I already spent a few months traveling and practicing Magecraft.

Oh, I haven't forget about those ants in Southern Europe...

* * *

"Thank you for today's lesson, father."

I gave Reinhard a noble salute. He merely nodded and left the room, leaving me alone, again. Despite us being father and son, we are not really that close to each other. In addition, I still have to pay him the minimum amount of respect because he is the patriarch of our clan.

The year is 1936, and I am now 17 years old. Little Fenric isn't little anymore.

The experience points required has also crossed the billionth line. Excluding the few ant supercolonies I have destroyed on my way back, I have not made much progress with my levels at all.

However, my skills in Thaumaturgy have increased by leaps and bounds. I have recently mastered Mental Interference, and I am near the end of our family's specialty, Curses. Of course, my father and the other members do not know of that.

 **[Magecraft]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill on knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy.**

 **At this rank, many branches of Magecraft have been grasped as advanced spells are created and learned.**

 **[High-Speed Incantation]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.**

 **At this rank, incantations of Five-Line spells can activated instantly while Ten-Count spells can be cut down.**

My Alchemy has been improved by a lot and I gained the Skills **[Item Construction]** and **[Enchant]** when I combined all my knowledge of creation to make my own Mystic Code.

 **[Item Construction]**

 **Rank: D**

 **The skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use.**

 **At this rank, basic yet useful magical items and Mystic Codes can be created.**

 **[Enchant]**

 **Rank: D**

 **The skill to endow concepts to items.**

 **At this rank, average functions can be added to items with sufficient Mystery.**

I have not expected this, but I am a genius. Although I am not a genius of Magecraft, I felt incredibly comfortable when I have a gun in my hand. Yes, looks like I'll become an Archer if I were to die, boys. No, just joking, I'm not going to die.

I am not on the level of Billy the Kid, no I should say that I am not like him. Unlike Billy the Kid who can fight with a gun in close ranges, I am a genuine Arche- No, let's just clarify here first, that the Archer-class is the class of Servants that uses projectile-based weapons, alright?

After I discovered that I was a natural with guns, I practiced again and again and again in the snowy forest. Five years of unstop training in a forest full of tiny and camouflaging animals landed me multiple skills.

 **[Marksmanship]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill of all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.**

 **At this rank, targets can be accurately hit from 7 kilometers away.**

 **[Eye of the Mind (True)]**

 **Rank: C++**

 **The skill of a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **At this rank, analysis of the opponent with absolute calmness is possible. The skill is greatly boosted by [Absolute Composure].**

 **[Clairvoyance]**

 **Rank: D+++**

 **The skill that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **At this rank, keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of two and a half kilometers is possible. Due to a limitless body capacity, when Reinforcement is used on the eyes, the range can be greatly extended.**

 **[Presence Concealment]**

 **Rank: D**

 **The skill to hide one's presence.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to hide oneself in the shadows. However, it is possible to be detected through supernatural means.**

It's a massive power-up... However, I am not happy at all. I'm not using a bow that can mow down buildings. I am using a gun. A modern weapon that can be easily shrugged off by Servants. They are invulnerable to physical attacks, so I have to upgrade my weapons.

With the resources available to me, I managed to get my hands on some ancient wood and blessed metals. After a month of hard work, sacrificial rituals, Mystery gathering, reinforcing and enchanting, I have created my first specialized Mystic Code.

 **Desperate**

 **Rank: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Classification: Mystic Code**

 **Effect: Bullet acceleration, elemental imbuement, sound and light dampening.**

 **Prerequisite: Only Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Description: A bolt-action rifle based on the Karabiner 98 kurz. It is made out of ancient materials with great Mystery and reinforced to level that it won't break down even after suffering a direct artillery barrage. Muzzle flashes will be hidden as all bullets fired from the gun will be muffled, accelerated by the wind, and then enchanted by lightning, causing its speed to massively increase while anyone hit by it will be temporarily stunned. Its effective firing range is 6,000 meters and its maximum firing range is 28,000 meters. Its enchantment can be switched on and off through the influence of its wielder's Od.**

Yes. I named the Mystic Code Desperate because I actually am. I am not Billy the Kid, I am talented at hitting an object from a long distance away. It is perfect for me since I don't want to get up-close-and-personal in the first place.

I'm will just lie down, and aim for someone's head from far, far away. Erect a simple Bounded Field that decreases sound in addition to my Mystic Code's sound dampening, and they won't even see it coming.

I am a coward, and I know that. Will you rush into a battlefield knowing that your opponent can easy kill you with a slap? Not me, no thank you. On the worst-case scenario, I can take care of close range combat with my sword and try to escape with Magecraft.

Oh? I have not mentioned that I picked up the sword? Good, you don't need to know because I'm mediocre with it at best. It's a sabre to be exact, and I am not good with it at all. Sure, I can probably reach the level of a swordmaster in decades and the level of Sasaki Kojiro after a few hundred-

Yup, definitely not worth it.

I can deal so much damage, yet I'd die even if a Caster-class Servant were to slap me... I am the definition of glass cannon, aren't I? And um, a sniper looks cool in movies but don't they get taken out every time...? Did I just-

Ahem.

Lastly, I have finally spent my Status Points on something.

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, (No Title)**

 **Level: 25**

 **EXP: 1,509,318,738/3,355,443,200**

 **Strength: 2.3**

 **Endurance: 2.6**

 **Agility: 3.4**

 **Od: 330/330 (330)**

 **Circuit Quality: B (1.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: C (22)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water, Distortion**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Magecraft B], [High-Speed Incantation C], [Item Construction D], [Enchant D], [Marksmanship A], [Eye of the Mind (True) C++], [Clairvoyance D+++], [Presence Concealment D]**

 **Status Points: 85**

I was planning to go all cool and give myself the Death Element, but then I realize that I didn't even know what I can do with it. Something about adding instant-death effects to my spells? Nope, I don't have enough knowledge for that.

On the other hand, I knew of one Element that is incredibly, no, insanely compatible with the Leiqritus clan's specialization.

Distortion.

What a frightening thing. Frankly, I was horrified and ecstatic of my own ideas. I truly wasn't prepared for what I was going to create at all...

Do you know how lethal and severe it is when you add Distortion to Curses?

There are many types of Curses. I'd classify them into two types: direct and indirect. A direct Curse will be something like the Scandinavia Curse, Gandr. You have to actually hit someone with it in order for its effect to take place.

The indirect Curses are ones that you don't have to hit them with. Say, a voodoo curse doll or a cursed Bounded Field. You only need materials for the curse doll, and you can just erect a barrier and wait for someone to come into.

Then, what happens when you add the Element of Distortion to a Bounded Field?

...You not only distort someone's senses, but you distort their perception of reality. The Bounded Field I created is on the level of an alien world where there is no escape. A limitless world of endless confusion.

I'm not good with names, so I named it Distorted World.

When reality itself is distorted, they won't be able to understand or even theorize what is going on. They'll be trap in it indefinitely. Their sense of reality, time, and space are all unknown and constantly changing. Perhaps their own personality will also change, and it will continue for all eternity.

However, it is not as strong as you think it is. In fact, it's quite fragile when compared to a Reality Marble.

If the enemy is strong enough and does not need to rely on wisdom, they can simply escape by destroying the entire Bounded Field using an attack that is strong enough to directly overpower the barrier and crush it from inside.

Nevertheless, this will be very effective against Mages and even Servants of the Berserker and Assassin classes. In addition, I can extend and reinforce the Bounded Field, though that'll require an immense amount of magical energy, which I do not have.

...But what will happen when I lay my hands on Heaven's Feel?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if you don't like inner monologues, I'd like to try this type of writing style seeing that my other story is in third person D:**

 **I also want to let you guys know more about Fenric. I have planned for a cynical, satirical, and rational character. He's not smart, and he's not someone who would justify his acts with nonsense, no, he knows that he's evil, and he will continue doing it for his goals.**

 **I'm not going to just drop him in the Nasuverse and have him be cool with everything. That's why I chose [Absolute Composure]. You know, despite calling this a dark story, the Nasuverse is actually dark in itself. It's just that many people tried to beautify it.**

 **Cole shiryu: Yep, I'm very bad with names so I reused it. I even reused the incantation from World's Asylum's newest chapter :P I'm not sure about the Omake because I'm too lazy right now~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: 10% Experience from indirect kills (Only if he's conscious about it), I'm surprised you noticed this since I was going to talk about it in this chapter. And here you go, your favorite abuser Fenric working his way to destroy all the ants in the world. Don't worry, he won't mess with the timeline so much since it would definitely backfire. I know the logic of "Every choice you make has consequences."**

 **superpierce: Thanks for the support!**

 **The Big Gey: No, I don't want to include anything that is not from the Nasuverse. It's already messy enough and I don't want to completely wreck it any further~**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks!**

 **Rangle: What are you saying? Little Fenric is a very innocent young child :D**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: Hahahahaha... All those EXPs *Rubs hands evilly.***

 **ArchieElite: I am having a lot of fun writing this as well!**

 **Gatling: Great ideas mate!**

 **LMaltez: I want him to focus more on his Magecraft foundations. And yes, guns are good.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	6. 1930s (Part 3)

_Shlick. Cut. Cling._

"So this is the Aorta?" I put down the beating heart and glanced at the largest artery of human body in my bloodied hand. "It's smaller than I expected."

 **Congratulations! [Human Anatomy Understanding] has ranked up!**

"Oh, a-"

Look at what you're doing, Fenric. Look at that sea of blood. That messy surgery table. Those severed heads and limbs. The terrified faces of those innocent villagers. Look at what you're doing, Fenric-

I know what I am doing.

Is it worth giving up your humanity and your emotions for eternity?! It's easier said than done, but just look into the mirror! That is you-

It is worth it.

I am not wrong.

* * *

I have finally turned 18.

Thanks for gaining a great amount of Skills recently, I have decided to start experimenting with them. The results were quite... intriguing. You see, Skills are basically powers that enhances the abilities I already possesses. I can throw a dagger? With a projectile throwing skill, I can also throw a javelin with equaled mastery.

I discovered that Skills won't be created unless I wanted it to. I don't have an all-knowing System that will grant me any Skills I can have. In addition to that, Skills that are useless to me won't be created.

For example, **[Calm and** **Collected]** , **[Eternal Arms Mastership]** and **[Unyielding Will]** are completely useless because I have **[Absolute Composure]** so they can't be gained no matter what I do. Then, what did Fenric the Wise do? He relocated some of his time spent on Magecraft and training to widening his Skills repertoire of course!

Here are the results of one year of effort:

 **[Presence Concealment]**

 **Rank: A+**

 **The skill to hide one's presence.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.**

The Element of Distortion... I literally distorted my own existence from the world. I don't think even the Counter Force can find me if I were to try my hardest. Using my Bounded Field's power, I can even approach the EX-Rank mark.

 **[Territory Creation]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana.**

 **At this rank, creation of a 'Workshop' becomes possible.**

It's just the Skill for creating workshops. There are so many textbooks on this one. I'd be ashamed if I were to received it at below C-Rank considering the Servants who possesses this Skill at C-Rank are failures at this branch of the Craft.

But to reach A-Rank, I'll have to find a way to make a 'Temple'. That'll take some time.

 **[Familiar Creation]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance.**

 **At this rank, creation of ordinary Magus familiars becomes possible.**

It wasn't hard to learn this Skill at all, though I'd probably need to make something like a synthetic beast to level this up.

 **[Presence Detection]**

 **Rank: E**

 **The skill to detect other Servants and local mana sources.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to detect anything within 1 kilometer via total magical energy output. If used on things at close range, an equal or lower rank of Presence Concealment can be nullified.**

I do not want to talk about this... Okay, I'll admit it, I went naked and spent a long time in the snowy forest to try and gain this Skill. I failed... Then I had the brilliant idea of trying to sense things through the natural Mana in the air... _Sigh._

 **[Human Observation]**

 **Rank: E**

 **The skill of the technique that observe and understand people.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to observe basic human behaviors.**

I got it after spending two hours a week to observe the people in my castle. I think I creeped out most of my clan members from staring at them constantly since I received a word of warning from my father.

This will be easy to level up seeing that all I need is to analyze more people. I have an eidetic memory after all.

 **[Human Anatomy Understanding]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill that allows one to have a grasp of the inner workings of the human body, like a piece of precision machinery.**

 **At this rank, all actions intended to heal through Skills, Magecraft, etc, are improved. One is able to target enemy vitals with extreme precision, and all damage inflicted is increased. In addition, all damage received by the user is reduced.**

Two words: eidetic memory... and some agreeing volunteers from the nearest village who all willingly sighed up and were transported by Fenric himself!

...Yes. It was my first time performing human experiment... and it was also my first time directly killing a living human being.

I am not proud of it, but I am grateful for the opportunity.

 **[Torture Techniques]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill that represents one's possession of outstanding torture techniques.**

 **At this rank, plus modifiers are added when using torture tools to deal damage. Because it strengthens bloodshed and agony, further damage is continuously added after the ordinary damage.**

Do you know how great my family's library is? But do you know that some weirdo misplaced 'A Complete Guide to Torture' from volume 1 to volume 8 in the children's section?

Also, I swear that I didn't practice this Skill on animals.

I didn't lie.

I practiced it on humans after all.

 **[Protection from Arrows]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to deal with projectiles that do not depend on Magecraft by tracking them down with eyes alone.**

I got this awfully easily thanks to Eye of the Mind and Clairvoyance. But I've got to ask... how to hell do I deal with bullets when I'm not even fast enough to deflect them? Do I have to use Reinforcement every single time? Am I even fast enough to deflect bullets?

 **[Projectile]**

 **Rank: E**

 **The skill for the destructive power of throwing projectile weapons.**

 **At this rank, projectiles are thrown at five times faster than an average major-league fastball.**

The speed of an average fastball thrown by a major league pitcher is 90 mph. I can throw a dirk, a dagger, a javelin, or even a frisbee at at 425 mph. Hey... is it possible to throw a pitchfork at the same speed as well? I've got to research into that later.

 **[Poison Resistance]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill that makes the user resistant to poison.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to naturally invalidates average poisons while being resistant to the lethal ones.**

Consuming poison is not fun. I'll repeat that. Consuming poison is not fun- Ahhh, no. I have to start ingesting lethal poisons to rank this up further. Dear god...

On the bright side, I gained 9 Skills and significantly improved one of the older Skills in only 1 year! Now I just have to focus on refining them while continue delving into the secrets of Thaumaturgy. And to do that I need to-

"We have arrived, Sire." The driver notified me politely. I glanced at my wristwatch and breathed deeply. The year is 1937, and I am currently in London, England. Yes, it's time for Fenric von Leiqritus to enroll into the Clock Tower.

...

The Clock Tower.

It is the current headquarters and main branch of the Mage's Association. The departments that composed it as well as the workshops of its members, which are mainly underground facilities, are located in London's British Museum. However, some affiliated buildings and institutions are known to be located elsewhere.

From the outside, Clock Tower appears to be an appealing and welcoming place, but the truth is not so bright. Actually, the inner workings of the place are ruled by the power struggles between several factions of Magi.

The Clock Tower is currently under the control of a pseudo-aristocratic elite called the Lords. Each Lord holds great political power within the Association just by himself, and there is also those who associate themselves to other talented Magi or an important Magi lineage in a sponsor-sponsored relationship so to increase their influence.

Maybe due this elitist background, preconceived and discriminatory behavior is somewhat widespread inside Clock Tower. Rune and Witchcraft Thaumaturgy are not very popular in the main branch, the latter not being taught as an academia at all.

Admission of new members also involves exams to test one's knowledge of Magecraft, but it is possible to bypass this through letters of recommendation or if one is the successor of a distinct lineage of Magi.

And I, of course, have a letter of recommendation. I may not be the heir, but I am still a Magus from a long line of lineage. Fortunately, I also received an individual room in the dormitory.

The Clock Tower has three major factions: Barthomeloi - the Aristocrat faction, Trambelio - the Democracy faction, and Meluastea - the Neutral faction. My family, the Leiqritus, is a member of the Meluastea faction. I'm glad that I don't have to get too involved with the politics. Well, at least for now.

The city is divided based on faculty and department. The architecture varied depending on the district. The Mage's Association divided mysticism into 12 departments. In other words, this city reflected the specialties of each faculty.

The Twelve Faculties were ruled by the Twelve Lords. The majority of the Magi studied General Fundamentals and then enter the Faculty that is associated with the lineage.

Magi might also enroll in other Faculties as associates to help further his studies in his own Faculty. Also, there was great unity within each dormitory. If an outsider stepped into the college, it was not uncommon for interpersonal conflicts to evolve into inter-college wars.

This is a bit of a digression, but there is a distinction between what are called the big and small Lords of the Clock Tower. The big sense, referring to the Twelve Lords, probably doesn't need explaining anymore.

However, there was also the small sense, referred to as the Noble Lords, most of whom belonged to the Three Great Families. Of course, the second sense was an entirely unofficial one. My father Reinhard is in a sense, a Noble Lord.

The twelve departments of mysticism include: General Fundamentals, Individual Fundamentals, Spiritual Evocation, Mineralogy, Zoology, Anthropology, Botany, Celestial Body, Creation, Curse, Archaeology, and Modern Magecraft.

Although there is a thirteenth department, known as Policies, or the Faculty of Law. It was open to those who wish to pursue politics as it was a social science rather than a discipline in the pursue to mysticism. As a result, it was not included in the Twelve Faculties.

Luckily, I do not have to spend five years in the Department of General Fundamentals since I already learned the common magical knowledge, sympathetic Magecraft, contagious Magecraft, leyline studies, and Mana studies they taught.

Now, what do I choose? Hmhmhm~

...

"Good morning, Lady Iris." I set down my textbooks and gave the woman beside me my iconic smile. No, it's not the gentle smile I show Charlotte, but a friendly smile I have practiced for everyone else.

Her name is Iris Loei Animusphere, the current heiress of the Animusphere family and most likely the grandmother of Olga Marie Animusphere. What a coincidence, I got extremely lucky when I was chosen to sit next to her during our assignments.

It's college and you shouldn't be forced to sit in the same seat, you say? Well, go and ask the stubborn Magi. I heard that not all faculties are like the Celestial body department, some are stricter, and some are more lax.

I decided to enroll in the faculty of Animusphere because I am particularly interested in Astronomy. I'd like to know how I can apply the power of the stars and planets to my spells. Something like: "I am Fenric von Leiqritus, champion of justice! On behalf of the cosmos, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

No, don't take me seriously. But it'd be great if I can use the powers of the celestial bodies as a form of offensive Magecraft. Summoning meteors and calling down beams powered by the stars would be awesome.

I have also been attending the lessons of Astrology and Planetology during my free time. Screw Divinity though, I'm not going to learn about the gods and religions. Nope, definitely not for Fenric- Argh. Fine, I do have to learn about Divination if I want to further my progress with a new set of spells I'm developing... Haah.

It's been two months since I have started my college life in the Clock Tower, and I've got to say, this place is amazing. They teach you pretty much anything from the specialty you chose, and you can switch to another faculty when you are done with your current one.

As for the teachers and students, they are just like what you'd experience in a more famous and private university, albeit dangerous since any one of them can gut you at any moment.

The atmosphere here changes depending on the department and their faction. The ones involved with the Aristocratic faction are filled with solemness. The students there all seemed to have sticks up their ass.

The Democracy faction is more open, and they are quite friendly to people like me who is not from the Aristocratic faction. And lastly, the Neutral faction... To be honest, they are basically just a bunch of guys giving the vibe of 'I don't care, so please don't waste my time.'

The Animusphere is surprisingly a Neutral family. I've always believed that they are with the Aristocratic considering Olga Marie's attitude. Perhaps it was changed during her father's rule?

There is also a massive library. It's the same one Waver was in during the first episode of Fate/Zero. Books filled with Magecraft knowledge from all ages and category can be found in it. This heaven on earth is where I have spent most of my free time at.

The first thing I did was to find information on Memory Partition and Thought Acceleration. It took a whole day until I managed to dig up an old tome containing the knowledge on the both of them.

Was it was a lost book from the Atlas Academy? Well, it might not be seeing that the Three Great Branches weren't always far from each other. Atlas could have donated that to the Clock Tower a long time ago.

Memory Partition is the ability to partition one's thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single 'room' in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms.

As for Thought Acceleration... Well, it's in its name. It accelerates your thoughts. Simple yet helpful.

I have only formed another room with Memory Partition at the moment and it is processing the knowledge I have memorized from reading every book on Magecraft I can find within the library. To be honest, it feels like I am cheating. Sure, someone like Sion Eltnam Atlasia can manage seven partitions, but I have an eidetic memory.

I can simply scan through a book, and it'll forever be archived in my brain. Then while my primary self is paying attention to my everyday life, my other thought will be constantly operating and understanding the books I have read.

"Good morning to you too, Fenric." Iris' white hair swung to side as her orange pupils gazed at me mirthfully. I nodded at her and took my seat. A few minutes later, a professor who has a head full of grey hair stepped into the classroom.

What? Just because she's a Magus and the heiress of one of the Twelve Lords doesn't mean she can't be cheerful. Did you perhaps imagined Mages as inhumane creatures that hole themselves in their workshops everyday? It's not like that. Magi are also human, you know. It's only that their senses of value is distorted from the norm.

If you ask an ordinary person and a Mage: 'What is the value of a single life?' The ordinary person will probably tell you that a life is priceless. But the Mage will ask you for the identity of the life's owner... If they deemed that its even worth their time to answer the question, of course.

The person's history, appearance, education, wealth, etc. Are they also a Magus? If no, then they might say it's worthless while some might go deeper and analyze their true value as an ordinary human, or perhaps the quality if they were to be used as a human sacrifice in their experiments.

Magi are not emotionless. They are logical, and will be ruthless when necessary. So during their daily lives, they can be as happy and as mad as every other ordinary human out there... Though you might find some of their lunch break conversations hair-raising.

I am not particularly close with my seatmate. We are more like acquaintances. Greeting each other when we meet and have small talks during class, simple things like that. She'd ask me questions from time to time, and in exchange, I'd ask her questions that I can't find in the library.

I'd avoid advanced topics that we are not supposed to know yet, and went for the more uncommon ones that a heiress like her would know while not being puzzled by the unusual inquiry.

The clock steadily ticked by and soon the class was over. Seeing that the time's up, the second-class instructor quickly took his belongings and rushed out of the class.

"It's like he's avoiding us as if we are a plague." I picked up my textbooks and voiced out.

"Yes, he probably dislikes me. It's because of my father that he was not able to become a first-class instructor." Iris giggled... Did she just say something that scary while giggling? I take back my opinions on Magi, they are- "Just kidding. Don't be so stiff, Fenric. Well then, see you later!"

She retrieved her bag and stood up for the room's exit. "A joke, huh?" I sighed as I watched her receding figure. "I'm not sure that was a joke, Iris." I'm pretty sure the guy did have his promotion blocked by your father since he's a member of the Barthomeloi faction...

Hahaha.

I fucking hate politics.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **After looking into every Servants' Skills, I discovered that they aren't as powerful as some might think. Not all Skills are like Imperial Privilege or Pioneer of the Stars which can literally bend the laws of reality. In fact, the normal Skills aren't even that powerful and some are straight-up useless. Servants aren't strong because of their Active and Passive Skills, they are strong because of their crazy parameters (E-Rank STR is x10 normal human strength) and Noble Phantasms. It's not a joke when a Caster like Medea can crush a human's skull with only 1/8 of her strength.**

 **LMaltez: Yeah, Distortion is a terrifying Element. I got the idea from Warlock in the Magus World's Distorted Shadow. Can't win the Holy Grail War? I'm going to prove you wrong... or not? Thanks for the [Human Observation] idea btw.**

 **bloodredmoon22: You're welcome ^o^**

 **Savoled: Thanks for the support, and you gotta wait for this :) Unlike my other story, I'm writing whatever that comes up to my mind in this story instead of planning the whole arc~ :3**

 **MM Browsing: Yeah, I based him on WMW's Leylin Farlier, but I made him more human. Leylin seemed like a emotionless puppet controlled by his A.I. Chip from time to time. Those are some great ideas~**

 **vvfdfdvfv: NOPE, I'm not crossing that line of no return.**

 **Guest: This man knows what he's talking about. Yes, Fenric needs real combat experience and WW2 is his stage.**

 **Stratos263: Still thinking about it here :o**

 **merendinoemiliano: C:**

 **klim770: I think Aoko's grandfather was born around the same time Fenric was. Maybe 1 or 2 years older. And Fenric stealing Aoko's grandpa's da wae to Root is an amazing idea :O**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	7. 1930s (Part 4)

I am back in China. It's been 7 years since I last visited this ancient nation.

Oh how I miss the ethereal scenery... Sadly, this tranquil country is now hell on earth. World War II is near, and this Far East nation has already fell into bloodshed. I was truly lucky to be born into a peaceful and quiet era in my previous life...

It's time.

My Magic Circuits flared up as the sky darkened the instant the light of my Mental Trigger fades away. The wailing sky was crying, trying to warn the people of the impending catastrophe.

The 1938 Yellow River flood was created by the Nationalist Government in central China during the early stage of the Second Sino-Japanese War in an attempt to halt the rapid advance of Japanese forces.

It's a man-made natural disaster, and I am merely lending a helping hand by being the one to start it for them. Yes, I am just lending a helping hand. I didn't create it. The stationed soldiers didn't even notice me sneaking inside.

Forgive me.

 **For starting a flood, you have inevitably killed 743,316 humans +373,858,000 EXP**

Ahhh, the rain.

The sky is weeping. The land is screaming. The innocents are dying, and the nature is howling.

You have all my apologies. No matter how this slaughter was supposed to be start by your own government... You have my utmost sympathy. You are not wrong. You are guiltless. You have all the rights to blame your leaders. You have all the rights to hate me.

So then, good night. Please have a sweet dream, o'nameless and sinless ones...

...I am sorry.

Despite saying that I will do anything to attain eternal life, I am still not used to murder.

Right now, I am simply glad that I do not have to see the faces of the ones that are about to die, or else, I may falter in my path to eternity.

How pathetic can you be, murderer-

No. Cheer up, Fenric. You are the one who chose this. You will hold onto these memories forever, and one day, you will get used to bloodying your hands. You will get used to the most foul and heinous act so-

One day. One day. One day...!

* * *

"...What?"

"Oh, have you never heard of this?" A blonde young man beside me spoke up in surprise.

"No, Rain, I have never heard of it." I showed a interested face and replied.

"Ah, yes, as I was saying." Rain coughed and continued. "There are no Magicians alive. The last known Sorcerer was the Master of the Second Magic Kaleidoscope, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He apparently died after his battle against the King of Vampires, Brunestud of the Crimson Moon in the 7th century."

"Thankfully he managed to defeat the Ultimate One of the Moon or god knows what would have happened to this world." Rain finished sharing his knowledge and gulped down a cup of tea. He then went back to his lunch meals while discussing the same topic with our other classmates.

What? The Old Man of the Jewels is dead...? Is this timeline different from the canon? But the history I learned of are all the same. The existence of Type-Mercury and the Dead Apostle Ancestors, the birth of Arcueid Brunestud, and first two Holy Grail Wars have not changed.

Is this a timeline infinitely close to the main one? Shouldn't the unknown Fourth Magician also exist? What about the Blue? Will Aozaki Aoko's grandfather still discover the pathway to the Root?

Something, something must have happened to Zelretch. There is no way that someone like him would just kick the bucket. To even kill the Magician who have access to the Operation of Parallel Worlds, you'll have to be an Ultimate One, a world-destroying alien, or a-

Cosmic Entity? Don't tell me... Did those two kill each other?

No, Zelretch shouldn't be as powerful as a nigh-omnipotent Cosmic Entity. Did the Fourth Magician help him? The Removal of Concepts? The Manipulation of Principles? The Absolute Control over Space, Time, and Mystery? I don't know about the Fourth, but it's said to be extremely destructive, even more so than the Fifth. Then isn't-

"Argh." I-It hurts. What? Hmm? There's a big bruise on the back of my left hand, and the burning pain is gone... It's as if nothing has happened. No, the pain wasn't fake, I can still properly feel it.

"Are you alright, Fenric?" Another young man beside me asked.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking, Yuwir." Seeing my careless smile, he simply nodded. What are these, these red marks- Don't tell me-

"Hey. Hey, Fenric." Yuwir tapped my arm and whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Look over there. There, see those Finns? They are the ones I have talked about the last time in class." He gritted his teeth and pointed at a pair of sisters that just entered the canteen. "They are the shameless hyenas that came into power during the Renaissance Era. Thanks to them, my family lost quite a bit of fortune in the Middle East."

The young women both have blonde hair and amber eyes. They wore fancy dresses that probably cost more than someone's car. The older one has coiled hair while the younger one wore ribbons. Aren't they...

The Edelfelt sisters?

They must be. Although they looked slightly like Rin and Sakura, their stunning appearances are closer to Luvia. The haughtiness, the overbearingness, and the gracefulness, their elitism attitude is quite obvious here.

However, I was not admiring their voluptuous figure. My focus was on their hands where strange red tattoos were imprinted. The elder sister concealed hers with white gloves, but I could clearly see the imprints on the younger sister's uncovered hand. I then glanced at the back of my left hand.

Yes, it seems like I have just received my own set of Command Seals. It's time to bring the plan forward.

* * *

 **(Recommendation: Fate/Zero OST - Point Zero)**

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."

Honestly? I want to summon Tamamo. Who doesn't want to summon the devoted foxy wife? Too bad, I have to win this war. She might be a fragment of a highest-ranking god that still exist and is a Heroic Spirit of Japanese origin, but I do not think that I can win the war without her achieving her three-tailed form.

Nuke Servants like Karna and Hercules are also out of the question. I'll definitely die from excessive Prana consumption before the war even end. Ultimately, it comes to the quality of the Servant you are going to summon. And there are two classes that almost always make it to the final round.

It's Saber and Assassin.

"Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

It's not a lie when they say that Saber is the best class. They have high parameters, Magic Resistance, and powerful Noble Phantasms, and most importantly, they don't deplete their Master's Prana as fast as Berserkers do. The previous war's Master of Berserker did actually die from excessive Prana consumption.

Assassin often make it far into the war because they always catch their enemies off guard. Just look at the kill count of Cursed Arm Hassan... Three Servants.

He, a Servant of the weakest class, have managed to end False Assassin, Caster, and even Lancer through mere tactics. He also played a huge part on Saber's downfall. I do not care if it's through dirty means like taking hostage or ambushing, all is fine as long as the enemies are killed.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me."

However, I can't summon Saber nor Assassin. I know the information on their Masters and I don't want to change history. The Lancer slot is left to Darnic. Berserker does not exist, and that is good. Ruler or Avenger taking its slot? That is bad. In the end, only Archer, Rider, and Caster remains.

Just in case I can't acquire a catalyst, let's think strategy.

First thing first, Caster is out. I don't want to deal with Magic Resistance and the Caster-class is mostly made up of Magi. Unless I got lucky and summon friendly Servants like Cu Chulainn or Xuanzang, then there is a chance of me being betrayed. A small chance, but a gamble I will not be taking. No thank you.

The Rider-class is good. They usually have the strongest Noble Phantasms and most of the known Riders are agreeable. If I can summon Achilles... No. Not enough Prana. I can only supply someone on his level for a while and I'll be exhausted just by maintaining his existence.

Finally, Archers, the Servants of the Bo- Projectiles. They are... okay? Excluding the freakish Gilgamesh, most of the ones that I know of are average Servants. Not powerful nor weak. I can't maintain Arjuna, and Divine Spirits like Ishtar can't be summoned... Shall I just call for Billy the Kid and give in to fate? Haha. No. Not funny.

A magic circle was carved onto the ground. It shined brightly as the the wind howled and roared while a storm of magical energy overflowed the glowing circle. Seeing the ritual working, I fed all my Prana into it and yelled out the summoning incantations.

"I hereby declare! That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world."

Finally, I chose a Servant who suited me the most.

A legendary great hero from Ancient Persia. A warrior of King Manuchehr who was referred to as the last king of the Age of Gods in West Asia, and as the strongest archer, he brought an end to the war between Persia and Turan that had spanned for 60 years.

The brave warrior of salvation who bestowed peace and tranquility to the people of both countries. He accomplished the great feat of saving thousands of people during battle.

He has an anecdote where it is said that in exchange for a special move that exceeds the limits of humans, he ended up perishing by having his body burst and scatter in all directions.

"From the Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

Surging wind and blinding lights engulfed the entire workshop as the summoning process was successfully completed. The overflowing magical energy settled and the light dimmed down, revealing the figure of the Servant who was summoned.

"I am the great hero of the East-" He was a man with brown skin and eyes full of life. He wore a blue-green chestplate, black-red gloves and greaves in addition to a similar-looking bow. "-Arash! Best regards, Master!"

Yes, it's my suicide boy.

"Let's win this war, Archer." I smiled and lend him my hand while simultaneously activating my Master vision.

 **Class: Archer**

 **True Name: Arash Kamangir**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Arash the Archer**

 **Height/Weight: 185cm 75kg**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: B++**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance C**

 **Independent Action C**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Robust Health EX**

 **Clairvoyance A**

 **Bow and Arrow Creation A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Stella: Lone Meteor B++**

Great, as I expected. His physical parameters are high, he is a friendly and understanding guy, he has useful skills including Magic Resistance, it doesn't take much to maintain him, and when it gets really dangerous, he can use his Noble Phantasm to bring the opponent down with him.

His ultimate suicide attack is **Stella: Lone Meteor** , though classified as Anti-Army, it in fact has the power of an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, and when taking into consideration its range, it would probably even correspond to an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm!

Expendable and low cost. He's the greatest disposable tool, I'd say. Plus, he's actually an Archer that wields a genuine bow. No, he can even make his own bows and arrows! He's the perfect Servant for me!

Then what about **[Analyze]**?

 **Name: Arash Kamangir, Arash the Archer**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Endurance: 50**

 **Agility: 50 (50~100)**

Yes, this is the status of a high-ranking Servant. Me? Someone with stats at 2-3 times above the average man? Hah. I am simply a joke in front of Archer.

Look at that Agility, he has long since broke the sound barrier... Jesus christ. This is why I don't want to get close to any Servants. The moment they spot you, you're going to die no matter what you do.

You can't rush in, you can't fight back, you can't survive a serious hit, it's dead end anyway. That's why I chose to be a sniper. Even if I can't fight a Servant, I can still kill their Master if I was lucky enough.

Hmm, thinking about it. What if I use **[Analyze]** on his Skills...?

 **Magic Resistance C**

 **The Skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.**

 **He can cancel spells with a chant below two verses. However, he cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.**

Ah, it's works. Nice.

Below two verses? Does this mean that Cinder Maelstrom can affect him if it hits him? But that Endurance... It probably won't even hurt much.

 **Independent Action C**

 **The Skill to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master, and the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master.**

 **It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for one day without a Master.**

I don't have to worry about him betraying me. I already know that Arash isn't someone who will do that.

 **Robust Health EX**

 **The Skill that are made up of anecdotes of "not receiving a wound on the battlefield" and "never becoming sick even once since birth". It is also a composite Skill and includes Poison Resistance.**

 **Arash, who is strongly endowed with the vestiges of the Age of Gods, was born with an especially robust health. END parameter is ranked up and attacks received have their damage reduced.**

So this is why his Endurance is so high. I am not jealous, I swear that I am not jealous! Envy is a sin of man, envy is a sin of man. Repeat after me, envy is a sin of man.

Ugh.

 **Clairvoyance A**

 **The Skill that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **For Arash, who has A Rank in this Skill, one type of future sight (predicting the future) and even mind reading is possible.**

Classic Archer Skill.

Thanks to my perk, I do not have to worry about him reading my mind. He'd probably distance himself or even kill me with how insane I am. Precognition is nice. It is limited but if it works well we can predict our enemies' movements while also exposing their bases.

 **Bow and Arrow Creation A**

 **The Skill for designing and creating a bow and arrows.**

 **The goddess Armaiti gave him the wisdom but the designer and the creator of the bow was Arash. As long as he has the materials, he can instantly make a bow and arrows. A bow needs physical materials, however, arrows can be made by using his magical energy. Because of this, Arash can intermittently fire a countless number of arrows.**

This. This I can abuse. I haven't spend a single cent on the catalyst because I merely borrowed it from a friend. 'For educational purposes' works quite well, you know? Hahaha.

I will go talk to the same merchant I got my materials from last time. He should be able to get more, and if I use my whole fortune, I should be able to obtain 550 grams of mithril. Yes, I may have robbed some wealthy fellows, but no one can trace it back to me.

Perhaps after acquiring the materials, Archer can also teach me the Skill? He was summoned with a bow already so he doesn't need to make another one for himself. He can probably craft a magical bow blessed by the wisdom of the goddess for me. Good idea, Fenric.

 **Stella: Lone Meteor**

 **Owner: Arash Kamangir**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Rank: B++**

 **Range: 1~99**

 **Maximum number of targets: 900**

 **The "Ultimate Shot" used by Arash. A famous legend of an arrow shot with all of Arash's might. It is a maximum range, long-range attack that literally "Divides the Earth", bringing an end to all kinds of strife.**

 **In legends, the "national borders" between Persia and Turan was created by means of Arash's ultimate arrow, having divided the land. Such ultimate arrow's shooting range is indeed 2500 km. It is said that, in exchange for this special move that exceeds the limits of humans, he lost his life by having his body scattered in all directions.**

 **Though classified as Anti-Army, it in fact has the power of an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, and when taking into consideration its range, it would probably even correspond to an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm.**

 **However, it can only be employed once for its usage always results in Arash's death, simultaneously destroying him and the Noble Phantasm, and in a sense, it is a "Double Broken Phantasm"**

Ahhh, suicide boy, I'm glad I summoned you before the war will start. Now let us bond as Master and Servant, let us be intimate with each other so that you will believe me as a saint and become a Servant that will readily sacrifices his life for me!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Fufun. You thought I'd summon some waifu Servant, didn't you? Speak. Come, speak. Speak quickly. Admit it to me. You didn't expect Arash, right?**

 **Ohhhh, I reached the 20k mark within one week!**

 **Also, I removed the death penalty from the Third Holy Grail War's quest.**

 **superpierce: It's all good, mate. :3**

 **LMaltez: Took it directly from Sailor Moon and then edited some lines XD I'm not going the Dead Apostle route, too risky~**

 **bloodredmoon22: You're welcome!**

 **Atziluth: I'm going with the results of my own calculations. I believe Kojiro wasn't serious when he fought against Emiya, and Emiya was using Reinforcement to keep up. Also, breaking the sound barrier isn't strange at all, many Servants can do that. Anti-World Noble Phantasms affect the World itself. Ea can't threaten the world, it can 'destroy' a world such as Reality Marbles. Hope that clear up some of your questions!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: Yep. He can instantly kill the ordinary folks. As for the Servants, they will just laugh at Fenric's futile attempts for a few seconds before instantly killing him~**

 **ActionJHW: The Third Holy Grail War is coming soon :)**

 **harvald: 3k words per chapter is already too much for me :O The update speed will slow down later. It's fast right now because I'm feeling great when I'm writing this story. If you like OP MC, you can check out my other story, World's Asylum! It has 128k words and 3 arcs are already completed! :D Don't worry about nerfs. It won't happen as I personally hate them as well.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks for the support!**

 **klim770: He can't buy an Origin but he can buy an Element for 50 Status Points~**

 **Stratos263: :)**

 **vvfdfdvfv: I'd agree that Fenric is very Magus-like, in fact, the only thing that separate him from the normal Magi is that he doesn't necessarily want to reach the Root if not for its power.**

 **ShinRainhawk: 50 points were spent for the Distortion Element~**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: :O I totally forgot about that.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	8. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 1)

"Relax, Master. Your shoulders are stiff. Yes. Yes. That's right. Now pull. Slowly." At Archer's words, I pulled the bow's string and relaxed my grip. "Steady. Steady. That's it, now let it fly!"

 _Whoosh!_ I exhaled and let go. The arrow traveled through the skies and across the field. It then embedded itself into the target. "Bull's-eye!" I shouted gleefully.

"Great job, Master!" Arash patted me on the back. "For someone who is so mediocre with the blade, you're awfully talented with the bow. No, should I perhaps say that you're awfully talented with ranged weaponry?"

"That's not helping, Archer. Some motivation would have been nice instead." I stumbled and lowered my bow.

"You're just going to become cocky if I were to say anything nice." Arash chuckled and slapped my shoulder. However, his hand stopped in mid-air and his expression turned solemn. "It's time isn't it, Master?"

I glanced at the serene range and smiled knowingly. "Yes. Yes, it is."

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, (No Title)**

 **Level: 25**

 **EXP: 1,883,204,738/3,355,443,200**

 **Strength: 2.9**

 **Endurance: 3.1**

 **Agility: 3.9**

 **Od: 330/330 (330)**

 **Circuit Quality: B (1.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: C (22)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water, Distortion**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Presence Concealment A+], [Marksmanship A], [Human Anatomy Understanding A], [Magecraft B], [High-Speed Incantation B], [Territory Creation B], [Torture Techniques B], [Eye of the Mind (True) C++], [Item Construction C], [Enchant C], [Familiar Creation C+], [Protection from Arrows C], [Poison Resistance C], [Human Observation C], [Presence Detection C], [Clairvoyance D+++], [Projectile D], [Bow and Arrow Creation E]**

 **Status Points: 85**

I have bought a house in Miyama Town of Fuyuki City. It's not a mansion like the ones Rin, Sakura, or Luvia lived in, but a normal house suitable for a family of four. A extravagant residence like theirs simply screamed "Teehee~ I may be an enemy, so please monitor me~"

So far, I have confirmed all seven participating Mages. Firstly, the two Edelfelt sisters have already summoned their Servants and moved into their residences in Fuyuki two days ago. I have also identified the two Sabers.

It's Lancelot.

To be more exact, the young Lancelot and the old Lancelot. The elder sister summoned the older Lancelot, who is clad in a black knight's armor similar to the one from Fate/Zero while the younger sister's Saber wore a purple and golden knight armor.

I am not surprised. Lancelot is described as the perfect knight, and the two probably decided to summon one of the Round Table Knights or even King Arthur herself seeing how famous they are.

The Assassin pair is exactly like how it was described in Fate/hollow ataraxia. An American puppet master with the name of Isaac summoned one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah. He's a midget whose height is no greater than that of an adult's knees.

Additionally, Darnic was spotted in his German officer uniform yesterday. By his side was the great hero warrior Fionn mac Cumhaill himself.

The two unknowns are the Tohsaka and Makiri Masters. Caster and Rider were confirmed to be summoned seeing that I have detected a massive Prana spike a few hours ago.

Lastly, the Einzbern Master. The pale homunculus has arrived with her Servant yesterday. It's funny how she and her Servant ran into Darnic the moment they entered the city. Sadly, they did not start a fight since the encounter was during broad daylight.

So, who was her Servant?

It's Ruler: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

No, it is not a coincidence nor luck. It's me, Fenric! I have been spreading a certain rumor in the Clock Tower since I enrolled and the Einzbern must have heard it as well. "Hey guys, guess what I found? There was in fact a villager named Angra Mainyu in the past!"

Well, I did not actually say that but you get the idea. Rumors sure spread fast no matter where you are.

The Einzberns are not members of the Mage's Association but they still have their spies and contacts in it. They have definitely attempted to verify the truth after hearing it and knowing that the Avenger-class Servant they were going to summon was merely a fake, they immediately changed their plan and went with Ruler.

You should thank me, superior-hair-Shirou! Thanks to me, you now have a chance at the salvation of humanity! Hooray! I can't wait to trample on that pitiful dream of yours!

I know all these information because I have postponed my studies and moved to Fuyuki right after I summoned Arash. The Magi aren't strict with attendance and it's actually quite normal for someone to travel the world and come back after many months and years.

Except for Distorted World, I did not put down any other Bounded Field nor traps in this house. Erecting a normal barrier would not defend me against Servants but it will instead notify everyone else with its Prana leakage. Typical Bounded Fields are simply useless unless I can set up a perfect one that can prevent all magical energy from escaping.

It's the same reason why I did not use magical surveillance cameras. No, I did not use normal cameras either. It's 1939, surveillance cameras aren't invented and manufactured yet. I also can't hypnotize people and let them observe the city because the signs of mental interference spells on them would be too obvious.

In the end, I used familiars. Not only aerial animals like birds and bats, but also frogs, rats, and insects. They are minimal as only 25 of them are spread throughout the city and they would only respond when I ordered them to.

They are not monitoring the others actively or passively. I have installed them with spells that enhances our mental connection so that I can tapped into them and use **[Presence Detection]** whenever I'm free. At C rank, I can detect anything within 3 kilometers via Mana and wind so it's better than the Remote Viewing spell I've learned.

They normally act like the animals that they are and will only show signs of intelligence whenever I linked with them. It's the perfect disguise and I would have made more if not for being afraid of the Caster-class Servant's detection magic.

Then, what's my plan for this war?

It's simple. I will wait, wait in my house and do nothing. That's it. I know that they will eventually kill each other and I do not have to join in the chaotic mess that will soon occur. Do you know that the Nazis and the Imperial Japanese Army will join in the fray when the war is at its peak? Hell no, I'm not going to get involved with that. No way, nuh uh.

Darnic will smuggle his Mage associates into Fuyuki, and under the orders of the Führer himself, an army of Germans will also follow Darnic into the country. Unfortunately, Japan isn't on guard because Germany is their soon-to-be ally.

Additionally, I know that a hidden war for the Holy Grail will break out in Tokyo while the Masters and Servants fight to their death in Fuyuki City. Although most of the soldiers won't come to Fuyuki, elite Nazi squads will definitely be lurking around here.

At some time, the streets will even be covered in bombs and landmines. Crazy bastards. And I know that it will get even uglier because it took the Holy Church a lot of efforts to cover up this incident as the third war is the reason behind the incorporation of a Church supervisor.

Even though I am not participating in the chaos myself, I will order Arash to attack the other Servants and Masters. Don't I get 10% EXP from the kills? How many experience points will a Servant give? Aha.

* * *

"Hmm."

A young woman was enjoying a cup of red tea within a luxuriously decorated western room. The teacup held in her hand seemed to be even more expensive than a diamond ring.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" A violet-haired man asked. He was knelt down like a knight and was showing respect to the person he has swore to protect during his time in this world. He was Saber, the younger version of Lancelot.

"What do you think will happen after we defeated all the other Servants?" The younger Edelfelt, Annelia, asked.

They have summoned the same class of Servant since they possesses the Ore Scales Sorcery Trait, which allows them to share the family's Magic Crest and lineage. Ore Scales allows them to summon two aspects of their Servant while still remaining as a single Master.

Although the Servant they summoned were slightly weakened, they were able to acquire a fragment of the Round Table and summon the strongest Servant class, Saber. There was nothing to worry about since they will definitely be victorious with two of the strongest Servant helping each other.

"Your will is my command, My Lady. I do not mind striking down my counterpart as we both have similar wishes." Lancelot responded in a grave tone while still facing the ground.

"To meet your king and to receive the punishment you deserved, huh?" Annelia put down the teacup and gazed at the sky through the room's window. "It's not like I don't understand your wish considering your legend..."

"Fine." She moved her gaze to the kneeling knight and smiled. "Assist me in winning the war and triumphing over my sister then I'll grant you your wish."

"I am grateful, My Lady." Lancelot lowered his head. "My sword is your will, and my destiny is of yours. I hereby swear once more to protect you with all that I have."

...

"Be careful of Lady Annelia?" A black knight exclaimed in surprise. "What do you mean by that, My Lady?"

"Just follow my command, Servant." A young woman with coiled blonde hair voiced out coldly. She's the older Edelfelt sister, Eineline "That incompetent girl has always wanted to surpass me despite not having the talent. She may betray us the moment we have our guards down."

"...Betrayal?" The older Lancelot asked.

"Yes. Betrayal. Although our plan was to cooperate until the other Servants fell, it's highly likely that our alliance will break apart before even half of them perishes." Eineline played with her hair and sighed. "At that time, I want you to destroy her Servant while... I trample on her." All of a sudden, her expression turned to one of pure sadism.

"...Thanks to this ritual, I'll finally have the chance to show that little girl who is the superior one." She stared out of her window, towards the direction of her sister's residence as a cruel smiled formed on her face. "What do you think, my dear Annelia?"

...

"You better win and bring me the Grail, Kaito." An old man stepped out of the shadows. He was so withered that his bald head and limbs looked like he was mummified, yet the light deep in his eyes filled his spirit.

"I know that, grandfather." A man in his thirties answered. He has curly blue hair and gray blue eyes, his appearance was extremely similar to a more mature and solemn Shinji. His name is Matou Kaito, the Holy Grail War representative of the Makiri family.

"All right. Since you have mastered our family's Magecraft, I will not interfere anymore." Matou Zouken snickered and his silhouette disappeared into the shadows. He did not believe that his grandson would win, but he was the best candidate they have produced in fifty years. If worse come to worst, he just have to find another himself.

 _'Useless. You're all useless.'_ Zouken frowned in the shadows. His family lineage has deteriorate so much that the quality and quantity of their Magic Circuits are barely up to the standards of an average Magus. At this rate, he would have to take in the descendant of another Magi family into his.

 _'Just watch me, old worm. I will win this war, and then I'll use the Grail to grant my own wish! Why would I hand an omnipotent-wishing device to you when I can have it all for myself?'_ Kaito laughed inwardly. He would win this war, and he would use the Grail to become the richest man in this world so that he could live a carefree life without anymore worries!

...

"Bless me, ancestors, for I will triumph in the Heaven's Feel ritual and bring glory to our family. I will reach the Origin, and I will visualize the desires of our blood."

Tohsaka Hisahito, the third generation head of the Tohsaka family proudly stood before the paintings of the two previous family heads and saluted. Despite appearing in his forties, he was in truth a man who was near his eighties. His grey-black hair and grey eyes shone brightly and the jewels in his hand glowed in a threatening light.

He was not afraid of losing his life. He has already retired and the child he has sired was already the fourth head for over a decade. In addition, his promising grandson and the heir to their family was talented and has mastered intermediate Jewel Magecraft when he was only fifteen.

As of now, the other Tohsakas have all moved out of Fuyuki City. It's time for the old monster to fight in the tournament and finally attain their family's goal. He will win, and he will pass down his legacy. The Holy Grail is his, and the Tohsaka shall be known as the Magi who have reached the Akashic Records!

And perhaps, he could capture the little girl from Edelfelt and forced her to birth a child for his grandson? He did overhear that their lineage produce high-quality Circuits after all. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

...

 _Clink. Clink._

The sounds of metals sounded out within the dim room.

A muscular man in his thirties was tinkering a french doll. The puppet looked extremely creepy. Its lifeless eye stared at its creator in silence while the sound of metal constantly rang out.

 _Clink. Clink._

The construction Isaac was fiddling with was a tool of death equipped with various killing mechanisms. He could control it as if they were his limbs, and there were many weaponry installed within the french doll.

He inspected the poisoned blades inside the doll's arm, he then checked the machine gun on its chest. Lastly, he adjusted the flamethrower behind the puppet's mouth.

Even though he was a accomplished Magus, he preferred the usage of modern weaponry because they were simple to use and they do not expire easily. He could also find their replacements with little effort.

 _Clink. Clink._

However, many did not know how terrifying he was. In this makeshift workshop, behind the surgery table and countless furniture, was a wall dedicated to his greatest works. On the wooden shelves he carefully picked, was his love, his life, his proudest creations! What were placed on the shelves was in truth-

-an army of french dolls.

...

"Why do you participate in this bloodshed, Master?" A black-haired young man was staring at the snow-covered forest. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada stopped and picked up a walnut while taking in the beautiful scenery of a winter wonderland.

"Why do I participate in the Holy Grail War?" The homunculus' long silver hair swung to the side as her apathetic red eyes moved to her Servant's figure.

"Do you not have a wish, Master?" The Japanese saint smiled benevolently and asked.

"I am participating in the Holy Grail War in order to recover the miracle of the Einzbern family." The homunculus replied unemotionally.

"What about your own wish, Master? Isn't the recovery of the Third Magic the dreams of the Alchemists and not yours?"

"I do not have my own wish. I am created for the purpose of retrieving the lost Heaven's Feel."

"I see." Amakusa Shirou smiled though with less vigor. "But even then, artificial being or not, I do hope for you to find your own wishes and miracles. Having a dream and being able to chase after your own ideals is a wonderful thing... Perhaps, one day, you will be able to smile too, Liliyasviel."

At her Servant's kind words, the humanoid puppet merely tilted her head in confusion.

...

"Do you not mind lowering your head to a Mage like me?"

A man in his late twenties was conversing with a blonde man who was in the prime of his life. "You are a great hero of divine descent and the leader of the famed Knights of Fianna. Won't you be ashamed at obeying a simple human like me?"

"I am the hero of Erin, but I am also a knight. I will not hesitate to serve someone, and if I can work for the good of the innocent, then I have no complaints." Lancer, Fionn mac Cumhaill, simply smiled and nodded at his Master's question.

He served the High King of Erin, Cormac mac Airt, and attained appropriate achievements to be celebrated as both the leader and greatest knight in the glorious Knights of Fianna so there was no trouble for him to lower his head and assist another man in his quest for power once more.

"I see." Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia smiled and extended his hand. He was truly glad to have summoned such an obliging Servant. "Then may us be victorious in this war, Lancer."

While Fionn accepted Darnic's gesture of friendship, he didn't know, didn't know that deep down inside, the Mage has already planned for his death.

 _'Anything! I'd do anything for my clan...! Those imbeciles at the Mage's Association shall know, know that the Yggdmillennia clan are not to be looked down upon! I will not just win the Holy Grail War, but I will seize it for my clan, and we shall prosper for all eternity...!'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A sneak peek on the Masters and the Servants!**

 **I didn't know "viel" actually meant "many" until I wrote this chapter... poor homunculi D:**

 **xeromega: Thanks for the support!**

 **Fenrir of the North: Third Holy Grail War arc is coming soon. Charlotte will become a bro-con. Not the creepy incestuous type, but the 'I admire Onii-chan!' type~**

 **superpierce: He already know Runes, I just never mentioned it~ Think of the skill [Magecraft] as him knowing all the branches, but not the more advanced and specialized parts.**

 **Rangle: I read the first few chapters but I dropped it soon after. Not a big fan of Chinese cultivation, especially not after reading so many of them :c Hype, hype, hype! :D**

 **LMaltez: I chose Arash because of how high his parameters are and he has a powerful Noble Phantasm. Fenric can also maintain him considering that his Magic Circuits level is similar to Elsa Saijou.**

 **Guest: Gotta love World War. I would've made him born before the First World War, but I'm too lazy to write 2 similar arcs.**

 **The Big Gey: The bonding, ahhh.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: I don't quite get what you're try to point out, but if you mean getting stronger, then I see no point of not becoming stronger~ He's not going to just kill a Master. If he's spotted by the Servant, he can easily be tracked down and killed before the Servant disappear from the world~**

 **vvfdfdvfv: You just have to wait for it :3**

 **ShinRainhawk: Not going to spoil it~**

 **The-Funeral-Pyre: It can be done, but the amount of Prana required to do that is insane so Fenric can't do it.**

 **Ruberforumfree: There will be, though not this early into the story. I'm still choosing the heroine atm~ I agree that immortality is not always good as well, and he won't be corrupted because Ruler was summoned instead of Avenger!**

 **merendinoemiliano: You're welcome :)**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: He's not just going around and slaughtering mindlessly. He's using the disasters in history to his own advantage, and the two Chinese floods were the ones with the most casualties.**

 **Stratos263: Surprise, surprise~**

 **Cavehaki: I read it and didn't like it, too much info dumps~**

 **ian25rebel: EMIYA is only reserved for Rin c;**

 **Barren heart: I'll try my best to continue the story!**

 **klim770: I like Apocrypha as well. 7 vs 7 is just so much more epic than the normal war~**

 **MM Browsing: I didn't want to add Zelretch to the story. I disagree him being viewed as a giant troll by the majority of the fanbase so it's better if I just exclude him.**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: According to Mahoutsukai no Yoru, Touko said that the Blue is too damaging to the universe and tried to stop her with Lugh when Aoko tried to use it. However, that's a long-term thing and Aoko's been trying to fix the damages since then. The Fourth was said to be hidden and was never explained so I will just put it as more destructive than the Fifth. This isn't canon, this is my AU and Wiki does not tell you everything~**

 **Savoled: I don't quite understand the first part of your review, but [Analyze] only shows the target's stats and the concept of Resistance from Nasuverse can easily negate a low level spell like Structural Grasp. Spirit and Soul Magecraft exist in the Nasuverse and can be used by normal Mages with enough research so he doesn't need to add them as Elements. Also, 50 points is a lot and it'll be better if he were to save it.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	9. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 2)

"Hmm?"

This is... Are you serious? Right now? ...Jesus christ, these people are impatient. I simply sent out a Prana signal and they all started racing to it. Aren't they supposed to be highly-trained Mages?

I narrowed my eyes and spoke through my mental link with Arash. _"Archer."_

 _"Yes, Master?"_ My Servant's voice sounded in my mind.

 _"Quickly head southeast and take position on a tall building. A fight's going to occur in a few seconds near the snowy forest."_

 _"A fight? But it's the first night of the war. Shouldn't they be monitoring each other? What about the information war and the Servant identity guessing phase?"_

 _"It's a total mess. The two Sabers and their Masters ran into Rider and her Master. I can also see Darnic and Lancer heading towards their direction while the American Mage and the Einzbern pair seemed to be alerted as well. The old man from the Tohsakas is probably also watching because I'm pretty sure he summoned a Caster considering the newly-created defenses at their residence."_

 _"That's... worrying."_

 _"It is, and it's also an opportunity. I_ _won't ask you to attack the Master, but can you take down at least one of the Servants when they have their guards down?"_

I know that Arash is a man who does what must be done at a time where it needs to be done, but I'd rather improve our relationship by selecting the more peaceful path. There will be no Master-killing for my Servant. That will be my job.

 _"It is possible, though I can't be sure."_

 _"Alright, please do your best. I'll be watching through your vision and don't hesitate to tell me if you need me to help you with a Command Seal."_

 _"Thanks, Master. I'm glad that you have my back."_

And here I was hoping for an easy time. However, I can't just ignore it when all these idiots are running towards the direction of my favored terrain, right? I did say that I am a fantastic shot, especially in forests, and not to mention a snow-covered one.

It's literally my home turf.

* * *

 _Bzzz. Bzzt. Bzzzt._

"What a disgusting man you are, and yet you proclaimed to be the representative of one of the Three Founding Families? Have the Makiri fallen so far that their descendants have become this weak?" Annelia scowled and hurled a gemstone at a group of insects. It detonated when it reached the bugs' range and the explosion annihilated them all.

"You..." Kaito has spent a great amount of Prana to call forth the familiars and they were all destroyed in a single strike. His self-esteem was considerably hurt seeing that the one who outclassed him was merely a young girl who was barely twenty years old.

"Stop playing around, Annelia. We should quickly dispose of this useless man. Sabers are also almost done with his Servant as well." Eineline watched the struggling Kaito with contempt. She raised her arm and a sphere of black and red formed before her index finger.

The sphere is a spell named Gandr. It's a simple curse originating from Scandinavia which decreases the physical health of the target. However, the spell she was using was slightly different because it's a Gandr with so much magical energy concentrated into it, causing it to be capable of physical interference.

Finn shot has roughly the destructive power of a pistol bullet and while a single hit is not enough to kill someone, it is still capable of knocking out a normal person. Though not using any Rune letter, it is of Rune Magecraft, and the Edelfelts are among the best Gandr-users in the world.

"Die, you sorry excuse of a Mage." At Eineline's murderous words, the sphere of destruction was released as it rushed towards the Makiri Master. The pale man was exhausted from Prana consumption and the Finn shot was targeting his head. It'll be fine if he was hit anywhere else, but he definitely wouldn't survive a headshot.

At that moment, before the spell can pierce the man's head, the air twisted and a wall of pressured air emerged between Kaito and the sphere. The Finn shot dissipated upon contact with the wall and the blue-haired man gave out a sigh of relief.

"How are you, Matou Kaito?"

An affable voice came from behind the pale man. "Who?" Kaito turned around and saw a man dressed in a dark grey suit. He has blue-grey hair tied up in a ponytail and his genial purple eyes were staring at him in mild concern.

"I am Vlad." Darnic lied while his eyes didn't blink even once. "I saw that you are in trouble and I came here to offer my assistance."

"You're here to help? Do you think that I'll believe that?" Kaito narrowed his eyes and distanced himself from his savior. Who in the world would believe it when a man who was clearly a Magus was offering to 'assist' him?

"How about we form a temporary alliance?" Darnic merely smiled at the man's wariness. "The opposite side seemed to have somehow summoned two Sabers and I believe that we will have to help each other in order to defeat them. My Servant is already lending his help to yours as well."

 _Clang!_ _Clang!_

On the other side of the snowy forest, a woman dressed in a revealing white costume was engaging two sword-wielding knights in combat. She has long flowing hair and turquoise-like eyes. It's Rider, the Servant of Matou Kaito.

She swung her long sword and barely parried away a slash. She then quickly raised her buckler and defended her neck from a blade. _'...At this rate, I won't be able to hold on for any longer...!'_ At that moment, the younger Lancelot appeared behind her and lunged for her defenseless back. _'No, I can't make it in time!'_

However, the pain that she was expecting didn't come. She quickly turned around and witnessed the purple knight being knocked back by an unexpected spear thrust. A man with long blonde hair was standing in front of her and shielding her from the two Sabers.

"Are you fine, O'Beautiful lady? Under the command of my Master, I have arrived to assist you in your plight!" Fionn evaded the older Saber's sword and countered by kicking the knight away. Blocking the younger Lancelot's slash, he smirked as his two-handed spear cut through the knight's armor and lacerated his opponent's chest.

The red-haired woman simply stared at the flamboyant Lancer and uttered out a, "...What?"

* * *

Ah, they are fighting already.

As expected of Fionn, this accursed womanizer is sure fast on his feet when a beautiful woman is near and in trouble. I just hope that the queen won't lose her mind from his attempts at flirting... in the midst of a battlefield.

Well, thanks to my knowledge of the Servants' true names, I can actually see their full parameters.

 **Class: Lancer**

 **True Name: Fionn mac Cumhaill**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Leader of the Knights of Fianna**

 **Height/Weight: 181cm 63kg**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Divinity D**

 **Clairvoyance (Beauty) B++**

 **Beauty of Trouble with Women A**

 **Magecraft B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Mac an Luin: Undefeated Violet Flower A+**

 **Uisce Beatha: O' Life Scooped with These Hands C**

 **Fintan Finegas: Biting the Thumb Swelling with Wisdom B**

Oh, he has the upgraded version of Clairvoyance here. Uh, is it an upgrade...? I do hope that Amakusa Shirou will quickly take his guy down so I don't have to be worried about him surprising me.

He can use Magecraft, he can resist magical attacks, and he can spot you from far, far away. His Noble Phantasms can attack, heal, and find him a way to victory. At least his Divinity is low or we'll have to start finding ways to defend against powerful Divinity-imbued attacks.

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: Lancelot**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Knight of the Lake**

 **Height/Weight: 191cm 81kg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance B**

 **Riding B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Knight of the Lake A**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership A+**

 **Protection of the Fairies A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A**

 **Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++**

...

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: Lancelot**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: Knight of the Lake**

 **Height/Weight: 191cm 81kg**

 **Alignment:** **Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance B**

 **Riding B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership A+**

 **Protection of the Fairies A**

 **Reverse Flow of Mana A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A**

 **Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands A++**

With the exception of Mana and Luck, the other parameters are the same. The younger one who has not committed the mistake has higher luck than the older one... This is truly a twisted form of irony. The older one even lost the Knight of the Lake Skill that symbolizes his legend and got another weird Skill.

Both of them have access to Arondight, but only the younger one can use Saber beam... Saber who can't shoot beams aren't Sabers! The older one is a fake! Ok, no, just kidding. Though big daddy black knight there has that cheat-like Noble Phantasm that turns whatever he holds into a D-Rank Noble Phantasm.

Hmm? Despite being on a building a few kilometers away from the battlefield, I can still feel the intensity of the clashes between heroes from legends.

At least he's not going to use a jet or a minigun since it's 1939. Bullets and missiles that were enhanced to the level of a Noble Phantasm... I'd be the first person out of the city if that were the case. A random bullet can easily kill me and I bet the range on that thing will be heavily amplified as well.

I want to pull the trigger on Desperate so badly... I can put a bullet in one of the Masters' head but that'll immediately alarm every Servants in the city.

Haah, tough life.

Anyway, I didn't expect her to get summoned... Did the Makiri not have any catalysts left? I'm not surprised. They did went for a blind Berserker summon during the Fourth Holy Grail War. Zouken probably did not think that the guy could win if he didn't even acquire a catalyst for him. Whatever, he's just another casualty of war.

 **Class: Rider**

 **True Name: Boudica**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Title: Queen of Victory**

 **Height/Weight: 174cm 62kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: B+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding A**

 **Magic Resistance D**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Oath to the Goddess B**

 **Battle Continuation A**

 **Protection from Andraste A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Chariot of Boudica: Chariot Without Promised Protection B+**

 **Sword of Boudica: Sword Without Promised Victory B**

What do you say, 'big sister'?

Summoned into this war by a useless Master. No wonder the Makiri was never mentioned during the Third Holy Grail War. Their Master and Servant were probably instantly killed by another Servant.

Boudica just wasn't strong enough. She's a peak mid-tier Servant at best. It would've been nice if her sword can fire a beam, but alas, she's not a Saber. It can only fire a barrage of Mana projectiles, nevertheless, those are already enough to shred me into nothingness. Haha. I don't care. Still not a beam though.

What? I like those beams that can cause... endless destruction. The light beam from Excalibur can destroy the entire Fuyuki City! Isn't that great? I'd like to hold a sword that can shoot out beams one day as well... If only I can tie a Servant up and rob their Noble Phantasm-

Oh? Isn't that...

* * *

"Ruler."

"Yes, Master."

Amakusa Shirou nodded and unsheathed his weapon, Miike Tenta Mitsuyo. The katana was not a Noble Phantasm as it is merely a simple armament summoned with him. However, it was still a powerful sword due to its accumulated Mystery from its long history.

Confirming that his Master was in a safe spot, he stepped out of hiding and ran through the streets of Fuyuki. His benevolent smile has disappeared and all that was left was a cold and stoic mask. This was a war, and no mercy are allowed in wars. He has learnt that by experience.

He knew that the moment he led the Shimabara Rebellion he would no longer be the same carefree youngster anymore. He was a leader, and he had to guide his followers to prosperity.

Sadly, he and his men have all died in the end.

After his rebellion ultimately failed, Shirou was sentenced to execution by decapitation. Before his death, Shirou felt he was naïve and he witnessed a scene like hell as his comrades were slowly killed off.

The decapitated heads of the elderly, men butchered up like experimental animals, babies pierced by spears, girls raped in the pursuit of lust and then thrown away afterwards. He was convinced that the countless lives gathered were not taken away by the enemy but by himself.

He without once changing expression, accepted this result with a will of steel and it made him impossible to yield to the scene of carnage. He merely gazed at this scene of ruin. He revealed no resignation or sorrow and even overcame the pain of his dismembered arms.

He accepted that he had lost, the responsibility for his comrades death and his inevitable death. But the one thing he could not accept was that everything would fall to ruins after this. He couldn't accept it. After having wasted so many lives, he absolutely could not accept that nothing would be gained as a result.

However, he does not loathe his enemies.

He once hated everything, from God to humans. He hated humans, not because they had killed him or his comrades, but how humanity easily accepted it as a repeating system in history where life is priceless yet has no value.

He finds humanity to be just like Ouroboros, eating themselves in order to grow. Shirou admitted to his failure, his mortality and his guilt. So, he forsook his heart filled with hatred, for the sake of the salvation of mankind, he will need to win this war and claim the Holy Grail as his prize.

Amakusa Shirou reached the block near the Mion River and took cover behind a house. He peeked out of the corner and saw a muscular man standing alone by the riverbank. The man has dark brown hair and blue eyes, the look of a typical American.

Around fifteen French dolls with varying appearances surrounded Isaac, and Ruler narrowed his eyes at the creepy and chilling atmosphere they gave off. _'Where's his Servant?'_ Amakusa Shirou frowned when he couldn't sense the enemy Master's Servant.

 _'It can't be helped then. Waiting won't do me anything, so let's test the waters first.'_ He activated his Noble Phantasms. His two arms have the ability to connect to all Thaumaturgy Foundations, allowing him to effectively use any sort of Magecraft with its Almighty Key.

By linking to the foundation of all forms of Magecraft, these Noble Phantasms make it possible to use, to a certain degree, even Magecraft that the user shouldn't know of as general knowledge.

They are handy and convenient Noble Phantasms, but even if Shirou was summoned as a Caster, he still wouldn't stand a chance against a first-rate magus like Medea.

At his command, Prana flared and twenty earth spikes rise up from the ground. Fifteen targeted the dolls as the last five all attempted to impale the muscular man.

 _Crack. Crack. Crack-_

 _'What...?'_ Seeing all the spikes successfully skewered their targets, Ruler frowned. There's something wrong... it was too easy-

All of a sudden, his Revelation Skill kicked in and his instincts screamed for him to dodge.

He immediately jumped back and narrowly avoided four dirks. The flying blades traveled at the speed of a bullet and left four small holes at the ground where he was previously.

 _'Who?'_ Amakusa Shirou searched around for his assailant and wasn't able to pinpoint him. It was nighttime, and the shadows were deep and gloomy. Considering that he didn't even perceive his attacker getting close, it must be-

 _'Assassin!'_ He dashed away from the neighborhood and approached Mion River. He shouldn't fight Assassin in a location full of hiding spots, and the riverbank was the perfect choice. He breathed in deeply and once again used his Noble Phantasms.

The wind blew as a gale traveled around the areas surrounding him. As the invisible air reached the rooftop of a nearby house, a silhouette flickered slightly and leaped away knowing that it has been detected.

"Got you!" Blades of wind assaulted the figure and at the same time, the leaves on the ground were reinforced and shot towards Assassin at the speed which broke the sound barrier. The silhouette didn't even scream as it was directly shredded apart by the spells.

 _'No... that was too easy.'_ Amakusa Shirou frowned and concentrated on the remains of the enemy Servant. After a few seconds, he discovered white porcelain and metal gears falling out of the corpse. _'...He's still alive-'_

"Hmm?" Ruler glanced at the ground close to him. "What-" He widened his eyes. For some reason, all the french dolls he has destroyed earlier have somehow made their way near him during the time he was examining the fake corpse.

He quickly tried to move away from the riverbank, but it was too late. The only human-sized doll with the appearance of Isaac suddenly separated in two and smoke came out of its stomach. The other dolls then all detonated, creating a giant fireball at the bank.

Amakusa Shirou narrowed his eyes and scanned the surroundings. He was fine as the explosion wasn't able to harm him since the bombs within the french dolls were made out of normal materials.

Servants are not invulnerable to physical attacks, but you have to actually affect the ethereal aspects of their magical core in order to truly harm the Servants. This ability made them completely immune to all modern and conventional weaponry.

The entire riverbank was enshrouded in black smokes while Ruler couldn't make his escape because he would have to show his back to his opponent during his retreat. For the third time, he used his Noble Phantasms and the wind started blowing.

However, before the smoke were dissipated, a tiny figure similar to a midget came out of one of the destroyed dolls and lunged at Ruler's defenseless back.

"I got you this time!" Amakusa Shirou didn't panic. Instead, he grinned and held his katana in a reverse grip.

On the other side, Assassin wasn't surprise by his opponent's retaliation. He simply paused his strike and hopped back into the shadows. Although there weren't any usable covers, the midget was able to conceal himself in the vegetation by taking advantage of his short height.

A sea of flames materialized as Ruler commanded them to incinerate the overgrown grasses. He burned away every plant above knee's height to search for the hidden opponent but he was not able to find him.

All of a sudden, his instincts kicked in once again and Amakusa Shirou rolled away while four dirks passed by his head. He immediately responded by swinging his katana and deflecting more flying blades.

He then reinforced his body and raced to a patch of grass a few meters away from him. At the same time he was about to arrive, he smiled and used his trump card. _'In the name of Ruler- of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, I order you to show yourself to me and freeze on the spot, Assassin!'_

The tattoos on his clothed chest glowed and one of them disappeared. A tiny figure stepped out of the grasses awkwardly and became frozen in front of Ruler. Assassin was struggling furiously but he found out that he simply could not do anything about the perilous situation.

"You're mine." Amakusa Shirou smiled and slashed at the midget, decapitating his head. However, the moment his blade reached Assassin's defenseless neck, the midget abruptly disappeared... as if he was never at the riverbank in the first place.

 _'His Master used a Command Seal...?'_ Ruler gritted his teeth. He was close. Really, really close... His opponents didn't know that he was of the Ruler-class and has Command Seals. He was going to take the chance and kill Assassin off before his Master could respond but it seemed his plan has failed.

The main reason why he failed was because the usage of a Command Spell can overwrite the order of another Command Spell. Additionally, the Command Spell of a Master is more powerful than a Ruler's. The Master of Assassin must have used his to teleport Assassin away.

 _"How are you, Ruler?"_ The voice of Liliyasviel sounded out in Amakusa Shirou's mind.

 _"...They got away and I even wasted a Command Seal... I am sorry, Master."_ Amakusa Shirou smiled bitterly and replied.

 _"It's fine, Ruler. It's only the first night of the war and we have many more chances in the future. Please return for now."_

 _"...Yes, Master."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, you'll see how Fenric do his killings in the next chapter! :D**

 **By the way, Command Seal and Command Spell are the same thing in case you're confused.**

 **Savoled: So that's what you meant, thanks for clearing it up! I want the Titles in the story to be one that is received after being acknowledged. However, I might give him the Title of 'Holy Grail War Victor'.**

 **Reishine: Thanks for the support~!**

 **LMaltez: Imouto is fine, but you can't touch or the po-po will come. I'll probably need to add a Skill that's not [Magecraft] since it's for modern Thaumaturgy. Maybe [Magical Knowledge]. Don't worry, Fenric will join the war since he has to be the one to kill the last surviving pair anyway~**

 **xeromega: Thanks!**

 **vvfdfdvfv: I actually considered making my own Morgan le Fay Servant but I was too lazy, and it seemed that she will soon be added to the Nasuverse considering that her designs are out~**

 **Jupiter's Bull: Thanks for the comment! They help me a lot by motivating me to write more~!**

 **akasuna123: Interesting idea, I'll have to look into it since I've never seen Prisma Illya.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Uh huh.**

 **Stratos263: Yeah, Arash is weak against magical attacks as well~**

 **superpierce: C:**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: Fenric is considered strong amongst Mages, but he is not yet at the Grand Rank. The Nasuverse is even more insane with all the planet-class creatures seeing that a single dragon has enough power to destroy a country. Despite him seeming quite powerful, he's only at the bottom rung right now and he himself is the one who is most conscious about it.**

 **Necrogod: Will do :D**

 **Ruberforumfree: That won't happen. He doesn't want to change the future and killing Hitler is probably the most history-changing act he can do.**

 **y9999: All Heroic Spirits receive boosts from the Throne of Heroes, and EMIYA receives his from the Counter Force. Magic Resistance is a Class Skill so anyone can get it! The concept of Resistance does exist so you don't actually have to be a Servant to cancel magical attacks. The [Magecraft] Skill is for Thaumaturgy, which the 'modern' Magecraft. Other Servants might only have Skills like [Healing Magecraft] because they do not know the other branches or it might represent the Magecraft from the Age of Gods. He knows Runes, but he doesn't know all of them and he still have to practice and create something great to rank up his Skills. The difference between ranks is actually quite high here. He only learned [Bow and Arrow Creation] recently and he hasn't invested time into it since the Third Holy Grail War is occurring. For the last question, Fenric summoned the default Arash and not the upgraded version (Chaldea's Saint Graph). A Command Spell is also too valuable to spend on upgrading his Noble Phantasm seeing that it's something that can save lives and act as trump cards. Hope that answer all of your questions! :)**

 **Type-mars: Fenric will be seeing some actions! It's not really a time to practice Magecraft since a war is happening~**

 **mermizle: I totally agree. Just calculating the experience points is giving me a headache and I definitely don't want to use a complicated system like the other Authors do!**

 **SleepingWithTheWolves: Great idea! I'll add that in the future :D**

 **FateBurn: Yesh~**

 **CD123505: The Skills ranked up during the years, and no, he can't make Noble Phantasms. However, he can already use High-Thaumaturgy right now! Though you probably won't see it during this arc because he can't expend any Prana since he needs to support Arash. Thanks for the compliment, and the explanation for Heaven's Feel and immortality is at the end of the third chapter!**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	10. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 3)

_Slash!_

The younger Lancelot gritted his teeth and clenched Arondight. _"We'll delay the Servants while our Masters take out theirs. The ladies shouldn't lose since they are many times stronger than an average Mage."_ He turned to his older counterpart and nodded.

The black knight nodded slightly in understanding and dashed towards Fionn, indicating that he would be taking on the more troublesome foe. The purple Saber calmed down his mind as the world seemed to slow down. He glared at the red-haired woman and bolted towards her.

The Unfading Light of the Lake came down on Boudica head. She quickly raise her buckler to defend her while her long sword aimed for her opponent's unprotected neck. No words were exchanged since this was a life and death battle.

Lancelot tilted his head and avoided the incoming blade. He stopped his sword arm because he knew that he could be temporarily stunned if he were to hit the shield with all his strength. He then instead grabbed the buckler with his other hand and tried to yank the shield out of Rider's grasp.

Seeing Saber's attempt at disarming her, Boudica merely raised her brows and waved her sword. A small Mana projectile materialized from her swing and shot towards the purple knight's face.

Alarmed by the unexpected attack, Lancelot took the strike directly and was knocked back by a few inches. Nevertheless, as the smoke settles, no injury could be seen on the younger Saber's face.

"Magic Resistance?" Boudica frowned. The small Mana projectile she shot was not strong enough to kill a Servant in one hit, but it is able to be fired repeatedly and at a low, convenient cost. However, the bane of such an attack was Magic Resistance since it could literally reject magical energy and cancel spells.

"That's right, and you are a powerful swordmaster as well. You must have been a famous hero in life. Although I will not ask for your name as it will reveal your identity, I do hope to exchange more blows with you. You have the respect of this knight, My Lady." Lancelot nodded and smiled.

"I appreciate your compliment, knight." The red-haired queen smiled in response. "Then, let us fight to the death." She swung her sword and a barrage of Mana blades shot at the purple knight. She didn't want to unleash its True Name, so she has to make do with firing them one at a time.

Lancelot avoided the torrent of projectiles with ease and aimed for Boudica's leg. From the earlier exchange, he knew that his parameters outclassed her by a level. It was bothersome to deal with her shield, but if he could disable her and slowly wear her down, the victory would be his.

However, Saber was caught off guard when his opponent leaped at him instead of raising her buckler. Boudica quickly counterattacked the surprised Lancelot by parrying his sword with her own. She then used her shield and smashed him right in the head.

The purple knight was beaten to the ground and temporarily stunned. Boudica lifted her buckler and hammered the man once again rather than using her sword to finish him off. It would have costed extra time if she were to use the long sword, and every second mattered in a battle between Heroic Spirits.

Lancelot widened his eyes and raised his sword. His Skill Eternal Arms Mastership helped him at that moment as his temporary incapacity was completely negated. He shielded himself from the second shield bash and gritted his teeth.

Prana leaked out of Arondight and Lancelot slammed it to the ground. The earth caved in and a giant hole was created while the area those two were in instantly exploded in a brilliant firework.

"Ugh." The figure of a charred Boudica came out of the hole. She had narrowly avoided the strike since she saw the shining Arondight and detected the overflowing magical energy. However, she was still wounded as her left thigh was deeply cut and bleeding because her D-Rank Magic Resistance didn't protect her from the entire attack.

The purple knight moved out of the hole and stared at the injured woman. _'She's doesn't seem that hurt?'_ She wasn't even limping...

It was Rider's Skill, Battle Continuation, a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. At A rank, she can remain alive so long as she does not receive a decisive fatal wound and it is possible for her to fight even with deadly injuries.

 _'Any longer and I'll start affecting Master. Even though she has a large magical reserve, it's definitely not infinite... Should I use Arondight and finish this in one move?'_ Lancelot frowned and glanced at the holy sword in his hand.

Noticing her opponent's determined look, Rider face turned solemn. If the purple knight was going to use his Noble Phantasm, which was clearly his sword, then she will have to use hers as well. Having decided mentally, she narrowed her eyes and prepared to call for her chariot.

It was at that moment. A black figure came from the sky and crashed down on the Knight of the Lake. "Argh, what the-" Lancelot grimaced and pushed whatever crashed into him off. He then glanced at the 'thing'. "Huh?"

It was his older counterpart.

At the same time the younger Saber was struggling to push off his older self, Fionn stepped out of the thicket nearby. He scanned the battlefield and discovered the silhouettes of the red-haired queen and the fallen enemies.

"Oh! My beautiful lady, I see that you have also beaten your enemy." Lancer raised his two-meter-long spear and greeted Boudica. "Hah, look at yourselves. Are you sure you are of the Saber class?" He chuckled seeing the two knights that were standing up awkwardly.

"Lancer, I thank you for your assistance, but please do not mock them. They are skilled heroes from the past, and the one I faced is an honorable knight. I'd like to believe that the other one must also be as great as the one I faced." Boudica frowned and rebuked Fionn sternly.

"As you will, O'Beautiful lady." Lancer shrugged his shoulder.

"I thank you for speaking up for us, My Lady." The younger Saber glared at Fionn and clenched his fists. "And you, Lancer, for someone who is this powerful, you must also have a minimum amount of resp-"

 _Bang! Whoosh! Crash!_

At the sounds of explosions, all the Servants shut their mouths and all the eyes went to the direction of the city.

* * *

 _"I apologize for failing, Master."_ A deep voice sounded out within the puppet master's mind and he simply acknowledged it by nodding his head.

 _"It's fine, I personally didn't expect the opponent to possess something like a Command Seal either."_ Isaac replied to his Servant through their mental link. It was fine. Although they might have not taken down the Asian Servant, they now know that someone has broken the rules of the Holy Grail by summoning a forbidden class.

 _'I should form an alliance with one of the other Masters, and this information can be use as a bargaining chip... If I am lucky enough, I can meet up with multiple Masters and offer to kill Ruler together before continuing the war-'_

At the same time the pair was walking down the streets and back to their base, far, far away, were two figures that were silently waiting on two different buildings. One of them who was lying prone noticed the pair and immediately whispered to his partner.

 _"Archer."_ Fenric spoke to Arash.

 _"Yes, Master?"_

 _"250 degrees, southwest, muscular man, four french dolls surrounding him. Do you see him?"_

 _"Hang on... Yes, I see him."_

 _"That's the Master of Assassin, Isaac, and the doll that's closest to him, the one with blonde locks and a white skull mask... I want you to take out that doll with... maximum firepower."_ Fenric said gravely.

 _"The doll, and not the Master?"_ Arash responded with surprise in his tone.

 _"The doll is Assassin."_

 _"Ah, I understand. Then, on your mark."_

 _"In 5 seconds."_

Oh, Isaac, your back looks very defenseless right now. I would have missed you if I didn't monitor the entire city for the past months, and you would have definitely survived if I didn't know that one of your dolls was actually the midget Hassan-i-Sabbah in disguise.

This is your end.

Whatever my you do, Desperate is modeled and built after the purpose of highest lethality. It has been boosted with maximum penetration power, and if you don't suffer an immediate death, you will still be stunned by the lightning while the bullets that are laced and saturated with the deadliest poisons I can find will take effect instantaneously.

Heh, I'd even make the bullet explode through Magecraft. Sadly, I can't waste any Prana right now since my low reserves must be used to maintain Archer and any unexpected fight against other Servants.

I do not fight fair, and I will never fight fairly. There are no rules on the battlefield. Honor and glory are just fancy beliefs of the fools that do not know the truth of war. Reality hits where it truly hurts, and those that idolizes war will suffer for it one day.

I will fight dirty, I will throw sands in my opponent's eyes, I will kidnap their loved ones and threaten them, I will show them their worst nightmares and hit them when they're at their most vulnerable times. As long as I survive the encounters and benefit from the conflicts, all is fine.

This is me, Fenric von Leiqritus.

"Farewell, Isaac." The moment the bullet traveled through the barrel and came out of Desperate, it was immediately boosted by the wind and its speed increased tremendously. The muzzle flash was completely hidden and the sound greatly dampened. The blue lightnings on the bullet buzzed and it headed directly for the muscular man's head.

He didn't even feel it.

Isaac's head exploded into a shower of blood and gore while Assassin stared at his dead Master in shock. All of a sudden, tens of arrows broke the sound barrier and bombarded the midget without delay. The streets was wrecked and the surroundings were obliterated as they suffered an attack similar to an artillery barrage.

And this is how I kill.

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

I stared in surprise as something similar to a fortune wheel appeared in front of me. There are, however, only five choices, and they weren't as powerful as what the other Servants have because it's from an Assassin.

 **Class Skill: [Presence Concealment A+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Projectile (Daggers) B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Information Erasure B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Shapeshift (Infiltration Specialization) C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Zabaniya: Cyber Phantasy C]**

Despite being the ultimate attack, the Noble Phantasm occupied identical spaces as the Skills, no more, no less.

There's no time to waste, I touched the wheel of fortune and it started spinning. After a few seconds of anxious waiting, which includes me getting off the rooftop and away from the building I was in, the arrow finally landed on-

 **You have received the Skill: [Information Erasure B]!**

 **[Information Erasure]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill for the removal of information regarding the perpetrator's true identity, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all eye witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement.**

 **At this rank, this effect is enforced even if the battle took place in broad daylight or was recorded by devices such as digital recordings of a closed-circuit camera. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the perpetrator's identity may be revealed by examining those evidence.**

Ahhh, what about my Noble Phantasm? Oh well, that's good enough.

 _"Archer, please switch locations and continue monitoring the battlefield. The other Servants and Masters must have noticed what have happened considering the scale of our assault. I'll be returning to our house right now."_

 _"I got it. Good job back there, Master. Guess we're the first ones to defeat an enemy Servant, eh?" Archer joyful voice came through our mental link._

 _"Yes, and we'll kick the asses of many more later."_

 _"Hahaha, that's why I like you, Master. Calm and collected, yet decisive when you need to be."_

 _"Thanks, Arash."_

...And now there's a new objective for me in this war: To kill as many Servants as possible.

* * *

"Interesting..."

A giggle sounded out within a dim and dark room. A young woman was watching a floating orb at the room's center. Various unique and exotic tools laid on the tables around her, making the place look extremely gloomy.

The giggling woman has long pink hair, blue-green eyes, and fair skin. Notably, her ears are pointed, giving her an elf-like appearance. She wears a golden tiara, a light tunic with a short skirt, and gladiator sandals.

It was Caster.

"Interesting. Very interesting! Somehow, I can't remember anything about him... or her? Why, I wonder why? They were clearly a Master, and a mage of the modern era. Then... why can't I remember him? Interesting! I am sooo curious right now~!" The elf-like woman squealed in fascination.

"Ahh, I can't find him anymore. It's like his entire presence have just disappeared! Why? I wonder why? Why can't I locate him? I can clearly see the Archer that attacked Assassin, but why can't I remember or find him anymore?" Caster scanned the whole city with the orb. However, she simply couldn't discern her target's location.

"I should tell the pig- I mean Master, to let me out of this gloomy basement. The workshop's not bad, but I don't want to establish my temple at this tasteless place. Ahh, I want to know~ I want to know why can't I find him... Ahh...!" The pink-haired woman frowned and started throwing a tantrum, before finally settling down.

"Yes, I'll widen my surveillance! The war is still ongoing and I should be able to see him again!" An innocent yet twisted smile formed on her face as she tenderly caressed the floating glass orb. Her long pink hair floated up by the sudden influx of magical energy and she whispered her thoughts out in a pure and ominous voice. "I'll see you soon..."

"... _my piglet._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Can you guess who Caster is?**

 **I did used Wheel Decide and got Information Erasure... guess there'll be no Noble Phantasm for Fenric :C**

 **merendinoemiliano: A least Fionn isn't joking about Darmuid's betrayal and his own betrayal here. Their exchange is hilarious in F/GO though xD**

 **Some guy: Sadly, the Fenric's Inventory can't store living things.**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome! :)**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

 **Range: Here he is!**

 **vvfdfdvfv: He will, and he already knows the basic martial arts. I'm just not mentioning them because they aren't going to help in the future anyway :3**

 **Jack555RIPper: Thanks for the support! And here is how Fenric kills. It's not entirely clean, but it's practical~ :D**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: It'll only work if the Mage he kidnaps has awakened their Origin, has a useful Origin, and won't affect his political standing. It's too risky right now.**

 **CD123505: Miike Tenta Mitsuyo is simply a normal armament without Shakespeare's enchantment. It's like Sasaki Kojirou's Monohoshi Zao. Knight of Owner is a Noble Phantasm that embodies the incident where Lancelot was forced to fight Phelot, which was just before the death of 'King Arthur'. So it's not a Noble Phantasm for his Berserker counterpart, but it's for the older version of Lancelot.**

 **Stratos263: Yes~**

 **klim770: Guess you'll just have to wait and find out~ :3**

 **MKaius: He was just hit with the sudden influx of memories, and discovered that he can achieve his true wish. It's simple human desire that everyone has hidden within themselves. And nope, no sleeping because he's not a psychopath who kills freely. He knows the horrible acts he's causing. Fenric is actually quite an understanding guy if you exclude the stupidly impossible dream of his~**

 **Zentari2238: Arash is a great Servant. Ea can't destroy the world. Ea can tear through the layers of a 'world', in other words, it can destroy realities. Da Vinci-chan did mention that even a Divine Spirit's Anti-Planet or Anti-Star Noble Phantasm can't destroy the whole world.**

 **MM Browsing: The heroine is still being decided. She also won't play an important role, well at least for what I'm thinking of. I'll mention the events with the Leiqritus in the future, and the next arc is one of the biggest historic event you can remember :D**

 **y9999: That's a lot of question. I hope you will look into Wiki or forums in the future instead of asking them here. Servants do receive bonus from how famous they are and the location of their summoning. The thing with Lugh Beowulf is called Regression to the Age of Gods in the official Nasuverse term, you can find its information on the Type-Moon Wiki. He did learn martial arts and the sword, but he knows he's going to face Servants so they are simply useless even with Reinforcement. He also doesn't have a crazy reality-bending trump card like Bazett's Fragarach. More Magic Circuits is always better. The daily maintenance of a Servant isn't the most important part, it's the amount of Prana they take during battle that truly matters. Arash will disappear after a day without Prana. Most of the summoning is done by the Holy Grail, and Fenric is simply Arash's anchor to the world. The Command Seals return to the Holy Grail when the Master is disqualified. I'll just use Shirou as an example. In a direct fight, Fenric will lose to Shirou if the redhead has Unlimited Blade Works. In a real fight, Shirou stands no chance agaisnt Fenric because of his desire to help everyone. Lastly, he won't launch atomic bombs and commit genocides, they'll affect the history. Please check your grammar the next time you ask something because I can barely understand what you're trying to ask. I hope these answered your questions though!**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	11. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 4)

"Hmm."

"Seems like they were both instantly killed by long-range attacks." Darnic crouched down and examined the frozen corpse of Isaac. "They didn't even get a chance to counterattack. The Master was taken out in one hit, and the Servant was most likely sniped by Archer."

"We can plainly see that." Annelia frowned in displeasure and crossed her arms below her perky chest. "So tell us something useful or you should just keep your mouth shut over the obvious and useless details."

She was clearly irritated by the temporary ceasefire. The four Servants have returned earlier, and under the still-fighting Masters' shocked faces, told them that a battle have probably happened in the city and there's a high chance that a Servant or Master was defeated.

They have agreed to stop fighting for a short while to go and investigate the location where the explosions came from. However, all that they discovered was a headless body and what seemed to be the evidences of a disappeared Servant.

They would not know for sure that a Servant have died here since they were not in possession of the Lesser Grail, but they could be sure that the man who died was actually a participant of the Holy Grail War because they saw Command Seal-like bruises on the back of his hand.

"This is worrisome... Someone is taking us out when we're off guard." Darnic decided to speak up at this moment. "I propose an alliance. We can help each other to take out the dishonorable Master and Servant before we officially start the war. How is it?"

Ignoring the Masters, the four present Servants were all either knights or rulers. They have a standard level of conscience and honor, meaning that they would not betray someone or use dirty tactics unless they were commanded or were in the most critical situations.

"I agree. I do not feel safe knowing that someone is targeting ours back while we are fighting against each other." Kaito frowned and nodded. He didn't like teaming up with a stranger, but he felt more threatened by an unknown sniper who summoned an Archer-class Servant.

"No, I disagree." Eineline stated in disdain. "I will not be in an alliance with the likes of you." She turned around as if the two men weren't even in her vision. "We have had enough tonight. Let us return to our residences, Annelia." She glanced at her sister and then started walking away with the black knight following behind her.

The younger sister merely stared at her elder sister's receding figure. "Yes. We have had enough tonight... Let's go home, Saber." Annelia frowned since she felt like she was following Eineline's orders. Nevertheless, there was no reason to stay here anymore.

"At your will." The younger Lancelot gave Boudica a noble salute and moved to escort his Master.

"There they go." Darnic was provoked. The pair of sisters have foiled his plan. If they have agreed to cooperate, he was going to take out the three other Servants, and then work with Kaito to defeat the two Sabers. He then could simply stab the Makiri Master in the back and seize the Chalice of Heaven.

Although Darnic was vexed by the Edelfelt sisters acts, he did manage to suppress the boiling emotions from showing on his face. The two young women just have to make this Holy Grail War much more complicated for him, and he might even need to call in the Nazi death squads from Tokyo.

"Since the two sisters do not want to form an alliance, how about we help each other? We'll defeat the other Servants first, and then we will have a fair duel between our Servants. So, what do you say?" Darnic smiled and asked Kaito.

"...I am fine with that." The blue-haired man nodded. "However, I will only work with you at nighttime. We'll meet each other at this location, but I will call this alliance off if one of us were to be late." He pulled out a note from his pocket and scribbled it with a pen he took out from another.

Darnic took the note. He scanned the paper for any signs of tampering and then nodded. "All right. See you at 6 p.m." Finishing the sentence, he smiled for one last time and made his way away from the wrecked streets.

* * *

"Please come in."

"Ruler." Liliyasviel knocked on the door and entered her Servant's room. The Asian man was performing his daily prayer. He was knelt on the ground and a cross necklace was held in his hand.

Amakusa Shirou rise from the floor and gently smiled. "What can I help you with, Master?"

"I have received a response from the Lesser Grail." The homunculus stared at the smiling man and stated. "The Servant who you have engaged yesterday night, Assassin, has perished."

"Oh?" Ruler raised his brows in surprise. "The Master of Assassin still has two Command Seals left. Shouldn't he have used them in order to escape from whoever that tried to attack them?"

"I do not know." Liliyasviel shook her head. "He must have died before he had the chance to use a Command Seal."

"An instant death." Amakusa Shirou narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I see, we have a pair of finer and more careful assassins amidst the participants. You'll have to hole up in this residence in the future or you may be the one to be ambushed next, Master."

"I understand."

* * *

"I am staying home today, Archer. Please patrol the city tonight and only attack a Servant when you can deal a fatal blow." I put my Mystic Code back onto the table and turned to my Servant.

"Alright. Please be careful, Master." Sunlight came through the windows as its light further amplified Arash's grave expression.

"I will, I will. You don't have to worry about me." I chuckled and Arash slowly nodded before exiting my workshop.

Hnhn. What a great Servant, checking on me if I was injured. I am safe, my suicide boy, now go out and land a few lucky shots for me. I can't wait for the sweet, sweet Noble Phantasm from one of the Servants.

What? It's daytime? Who do you think I am? I am an evil man, a villain who doesn't mind attacking another Master in broad daylight, especially not since I know most of them will be more relaxed.

To be honest, I do not care if Magecraft were to be exposed. We can just blame it on the Nazis while the Church and the Mage's Association take care of the cover-up. Sure, the aftermath will not be pretty. Some innocent bystanders might have their memories erased or killed for knowing too much, but that's not my problem, is it?

Ah, yes. It's all thanks to Assassin's Personal Skill. **[Information Erasure]** is such a beautiful thing. Thank you, Jackie, for the magnificent Skill... What? It's not hers since it belongs to one of the nineteen Hassans? No, I do not care. I'd like to thank the psychopathic little girl rather than the anti-social midget.

...Umu, no matter how many times I examine it, this bow is so ravishing and gorgeous. No, I am not comparing it to a female, I am simply appreciating the creation of an A-Rank Skill.

 **Moonlight Falling**

 **Rank: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Classification: Mystic Code**

 **Effect: Arrow creation, projectile acceleration, air resistance lessening**

 **Prerequisite: Only Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Description: A purple and black bow designed and created by a famous Heroic Spirit. Mana arrows can be materialized using its wielder's magical energy and the cost is incredibly low, causing even the weakest Mages to be able to produce hundreds of arrows. All fired projectiles will be accelerated and air resistance will be greatly reduced.**

I am not replacing my gun with this bow, at least not right now. I am still better with Desperate and Moonlight Falling relies more on its wielder's physical capabilities. Despite the acceleration, a normal arrow travels way slower than my rifle's bullet since it's not enchanted by the Elements.

I will only start using this bow when my physical parameters reach 10 times of a normal human's.

Reflexes beyond human logic. Flexibility which allows the body to fly in critical situations. Vision which allows me to observe and learn quickly in certain situations. Thorough understanding of the human body. Critical thinking in highly pressured environments and executing tactics others wouldn't even be able to think of. Adaptability allowing me to perfect a difficult movement in just one try etc.

At that time, my arrows will definitely hit harder than the force of a bullet and magical arrows will also have more piercing power.

Look at how beautiful it is. It's purple and black, and it's like an unique gemstone that does not reflect any light. Then for now... Let me just caress this bow... Hehehehehehe- No, I am just kidding. I do not have so much free time to stroke this... beauty.

I still need to do gun maintenance and monitor the other Masters and Servants. Most of them should be alerted and discovered that I have ambushed Isaac and Assassin. **[Information Erasure]** should have also kicked in and erased my involvements.

However, I have a bad premonition. It's as if some perverted woman was stalking me... Although it only happened for half a minute after I pulled the trigger, I must have surely been spotted.

I have got to say, the feeling of being watched by a pervert is hair-chilling. I think I finally understand the plight of Gudao... But it shouldn't be Kiyohime, Brynhildr, or Minamoto no Yorimitsu.

I do not know if they can be summoned in the Caster class, nonetheless, I wouldn't have been their target because they'd only care about their own Master and not me... Though there are many other depraved and immoral Casters... such as Medea's obsession towards Artoria. Ah, did I perhaps just jinxed myself?

In any case, I'll obediently stay put and watch over our little home. Good luck, Arash~

* * *

Tokyo, Japan.

A hidden war raged on as soldiers in grey and khaki traded bullets with each other. A Japanese sniper spotted a German officer yelling at his subordinates. He quickly took aim and hit the shouting man in the head.

Tens of meters away, a German marksman saw his commander getting shot. He followed the trail of bullet and muzzle flash, and found the building where the sniper hid. He raised his bolt-action rifle and a lead round found its way into the Japanese sniper's head.

Despite the exchange being in the capital of Japan, the sounds of gun fires didn't alert the sleeping citizens since the allied Mages hired by Darnic managed to erect a Bounded Field that dispels excess noises and repels any random passerby.

A squad of Nazis took up position in a four-story building and a machine gun nest was swiftly established. A hail of bullets rained down on the unsuspecting soldiers of the Imperial Japanese Army and almost twenty Japanese soldiers were killed.

All of a sudden, three nearby buildings exploded as the Magi decided to join the chaos. Earth spikes, wind blades, ice spears, fireballs, and many other spells were throw around, decimating an entire company of 120 Japanese soldiers.

However, the Mages aren't completely invisible. Grenades and machine gun fire assaulted the group of six powerful men, forcing them to change their focus to defense. The Germans responded by putting down suppressive fire and creating a retreat route for the Magi.

"Keeping holding them back!" One of the Mages ordered. He stepped out from his cover and produced multiple earth spikes, impaling multiple Japanese enemies. "We must keep them from approaching Fuyuki City at any cost!"

"""Sir, yes sir!""" The German soldiers cried out in affirmative and continued firing their guns.

 _CRASH!_

A tank with the symbol of the rising sun crashed out of a building and took aim on the lone Magus. A tank shell was launched, and it impacted on a earth wall the shocked man hurriedly erected. It penetrated the soft earth and the metal projectile burst through the Mage body, instantly killing him.

"Dammit. That idiot should've taken cover." One of the remaining Magi cursed. He peeked out and glared at the iron giant. Lifting his hand, the air below the tank heated up and flames surrounded the metallic machine. Another Mage came out of hiding and pointed his hand at the vehicle's hatch.

Screams came out of the Japanese tank. The crew tried to open the hatch but it didn't budge at all. The soldiers within the tank could only wail and stare in horror as they were cooked alive by the flames.

Mortars round rained down on the Germans and tens of soldiers died yet again. The Japanese reinforcement has arrived. A group of men came out of a corner and hurled tens of grenades at the Mages' shelter.

A Magus with blonde hair glanced at the explosive devices and snorted with contempt in his eyes. He manipulated the wind and the grenades bounced back to the group of Japanese soldiers before detonating.

Rounds of bullets were exchanged continuously and many headed towards the Mages. The blonde man exclaimed in shock and quickly took cover. Unfortunately, he was hit in the shoulder, causing the man to groan in pain.

"Gustav, are you still not ready?!" The blonde Mage shouted in frustration. He actually got shot... No, he wouldn't mind taking a hit because he knew the risk of this mission. However, his worthless pride just couldn't accept that the one who successfully harmed him was an ordinary man.

"I'm ready, now!" A black-haired man replied. He has heavy eye bags and his complexion was extremely pale. Despite the cliché appearance, he was a man who specializes in Spiritual Evocation, Summoning, and Necromancy.

His Magic Circuits flared up and formless shadows materialized in the center of the war zone. They were malicious spirits and ghosts, supernatural beings that are extremely effective against the common men. And the reason is because-

"Argh! W-What?" A Japanese officer screamed in shock as his pistol rounds passed through the shades without harming them. The ghosts then rushed at the man and passed through his body, causing him to crumble down. A nearby subordinate quickly ran to him and check for any signs of life. However, the man was no longer breathing.

He was dead.

That's right. These spirits are formless. They aren't exactly immune to modern and conventional weapons, but most of the physical damages are negated by their special nature. On the other hand, they are exceedingly weak against magical attacks. Unless they are of the higher tier summons, most of them would die in a few Single-Action spells.

Having tasted their first blood, the shadows screeched in delight and raced towards the other Japanese soldiers. The terrifying creatures wrecked havoc amongst their formation, causing massive casualties to the Imperial Japanese Army.

Just when the German soldiers and Magi were about to smile in victorious, artillery barrage rained down on them and wiped out half of the men on the east side. The stream of death bombarded their position repeatedly and even more Germans lost their lives.

"Oh god..." A soldier prayed. They have forgotten... forgotten that this was foreign territory. Enemy reinforcements could be sent and arrive at moment. They wouldn't be able to have a break or a triumphant laugh-

Because they were in the capital of Japan.

As if announcing their appearance, several tanks crashed through the residential buildings and fired at the group of five Mages. The wounded blonde man was immediately killed, and the necromancer luckily survived thanks to his comrade protecting him with a spell.

This was a battlefield. A war zone. No one could be absolutely safe in this hell on earth. Not the soldiers. Not the commanding officers. Not the war veterans. Not the tank crew inside an iron giant. And not even the powerful magic-wielding Magi. No one. Absolutely no one. Is safe in the arena of war.

 _'-What chaos... I hope the that the Führer is right about this one... We even had to invade our future ally in order to complete this mission.'_ A German officer sighed and watched the scene of carnage.

He has the rank of Oberst, which is equivalent to Colonel, and he was supposed to be the one to lead this secret operation. However, he knew that the ones who actually have any authority here are the ones who called themselves 'Magi.'

He simply hope that the soldiers sacrificed here could help his country in its advance. Didn't they start this war with the purpose of acquiring more land and making their nation more prosper? But this... is it truly worth it to sacrifice the young ones to better their country...?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's another chapter~**

 **Heretical God Douluo: I can neither confirm nor deny it, I guess you just have to find our later~**

 **Jupiter's Bull: Thanks for the support!**

 **FluffySheepLion:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it, teehee~**

 **Mkaius:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it, and I agree that [Information Erasure] is quite a powerful Skill.**

 **Some guy: As long as he or Archer kills the Servant, he'll get the reward. His Inventory is just a normal one. It's basically an infinite storage~**

 **Kshail: I'm writing 1 Chapter a day until I'm burnt out :3 And yes, Arash is probably one of the best he can choose out of all the Servants. Both strength-wise and personality-wise.**

 **Flavy02: Thanks! :D**

 **ShinRainhawk: Yes, Fenric has always been lucky and [Information Erasure] is truly great!**

 **merendinoemiliano: Feel free to do a crossover with my story :)**

 **Stratos263: It's how Fenric kills :3 A bit similar to Titus. Fast, silent, and without hesitation.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

 **stryder122:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it~ By the way, I'm repeating this phrase because it's so awesome~**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: It's all up to his luck (My luck) :3**

 **Jack555RIPper: Yes,** **[Information Erasure] is powerful, especially for someone who prepares to kill silently. Ahh, the Class Affinity. It's totally BS. I'm just glad that it doesn't apply to a real Holy Grail War~**

 **MM Browsing: He gets a random Skill or Noble Phantasm of the defeated Servant.**

 **hideki667: Magic Circuits aren't as important when you have limitless potential, especially not when his target for this Holy Grail War is Heaven's Feel~**

 **Alucard Bellsing:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it :3**

 **LMaltez:** **I can neither confirm nor deny Caster's identity~ He's just unlucky to be spotted before the Skill fully kick in :D If he gets** **[High-Speed Divine Words], he'll be able to use it thanks to the awesome System's adjustments~**

 **iRogue III:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it, and yes, thanks to my luck Fenric got the skill! Although Zabaniya is great, it simply doesn't have enough firepower against stronger Servants so [Information Erasure] is definitely the best option in my opinion!**

 **Iskandar06:** **I can neither confirm nor deny it, don't want to spoil it even though it's so obvious by now... Argh T-T**

 **Est-Saarlane: Thanks for the support! C:**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	12. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 5)

"I am impressed, O'Beautiful lady, I didn't know that you were a ruler!"

Darkness descended upon the city of Fuyuki as the second night of the Third Holy Grail War arrived. Lancer and Rider were navigating through the streets side by side. A barely hidden irritated expression could be seen on Boudica's face while Fionn was ever so joyful.

"A great queen of the past! Then may I know your country of origin?" The long-haired man gave the red-haired woman a gentlemanly smile.

"No, Lancer. It's unfortunate but I cannot tell you my true name." Rather than feeling flattered, the swordswoman felt even more revolted by the annoying womanizer.

However, she did not know. Although Fionn was simply flirting with Boudica, he was actually following the orders of Darnic, which is to find out Rider's identity. The Leader of the Knights of Fianna may be a hopeless womanizer, but he is also a proper knight, one who knows what to do and what not to do when expected.

"Ah, then it's truly unfortunate. You have to know, I have never once forgotten the names of the beautiful ladies I have met in my life. If you were to tell me your name, it would forever be etched in my heart!" Fionn's smile grew deeper.

"Even though I am a hero of divine origin, I am-" The blonde man decided to shut his mouth at that moment because he perceived the existences of two familiar figures a block away. He wasn't just fawning over the redhead beside him, he was in fact on alert with his Clairvoyance the whole time.

"We've got enemies. It's the two sir knights from last night." Fionn turned solemn and his spear, Mac an Luin, materialized in his hand. Seeing the man's abrupt change, Boudica followed his act and her armaments appeared as well.

"So you have detected us." The two Sabers stepped out from behind a nearby house. They have similarly discovered the pair and crossed over 300 meters in only a few seconds.

"Thankfully, our Masters are quite the competent ones, you see." The younger Lancelot stated. The Sabers did not have any long-range perception abilities, but their Masters do.

"No more words are needed. Let us continue yesterday's duel." The black knight raised Arondight and stood in a sword stance. He then bolted towards Fionn, his blade aiming for the man's wrist.

"So hasty-" The blonde man lifted his two-handed spear and deflected the blow. "-but I like it!" He grinned and counterattacked by slashing down. Pressurized water came into being near the spear head and the older Lancelot was smashed away til he hit a nearby building.

At the same time the black knight was thrown back, Fionn flared up his Prana and erected a people-repelling Bounded Field. It wouldn't do them any good if some random passerby were to spot them, right?

On the other side, the younger Saber swung his holy sword and pushed Boudica further from where the other two were. They were going to their own field of combat so that they wouldn't disturb others with their own.

The Leader of the Knights of Fianna sidestepped the black knight's strike. He then created blades of water as they beaten the Saber down to the ground. "Come on, Servant! Face me like a real knight!" The spear's back slammed into Lancelot and he was thrown away once again.

The Knight of the Lake gritted his teeth and clenched his sword. He knew that he was outclassed by the irksome Lancer because he wasn't summoned at full power. He could deal with his opponent's strength, but he was simply horribly outmatched in the battle of speed.

Lancers are known as the fastest class, and the parameters of a divine hero summoned as the fastest class must be above A rank. It doesn't matter how great the force behind his sword is if he can't even land a blow on his enemy.

His does not have access to Arondight's Anti-Army form. It's truly frustrating because the slash of light is an area of effect attack and can definitely hit Fionn. His other Noble Phantasm is even more useless. Why would he discard an A-Rank holy sword for some random junk that counted as a D-Rank Noble Phantasm?

"Hah!" Prana overflowed Arondight. Yes, he couldn't use the ultimate attack, but he could still use the sword to unleash smaller large area attacks. "Guide me and my homeland, **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake!** "

Blue brilliance covered the holy sword and the stream of Mana collided with the incoming Lancer. However, Fionn merely snickered as more streams of water from his spear and Magecraft crashed into the light of Arondight.

The blue brilliance were annihilated by the highly pressurized water. The blonde man navigated through the fog created by their exchange and Mac an Luin headed for the black knight's head. Before the spear could penetrate the older Lancelot's helmet, he disappeared and leaving Fionn alone in the streets.

"Spatial Transporation... Command Seal?" The Leader of the Knights of Fianna frowned. All he saw earlier was a flicker of red glow and the black knight was gone. "What a coward- No, this is a war. It's not a duel between heroes, but a tournament with an ultimate prize for the Mages."

"Nonetheless, I now know the identity of the two Sabers." He glanced to the side, where Boudica and the other Saber were. "Lancelot, huh?"

 _"Lancer."_ Darnic's voice came through their mental link.

 _"Oh, Master. What do you need?"_

 _"Good job finding out the Sabers' true name. I am currently tracking the black knight's Master, and Kaito is looking for Anneline. Please go assist Rider and defeat the other Saber. It's too dangerous to leave them around."_

 _"Understood, Master."_ Sure, Fionn doesn't like ganging up on a single person. However, he also know that the act of letting such a good chance slip away will certainly cause it to come back and bite him later.

* * *

"What was that, Saber?!"

An enraged shout came out of a mansion located close to the Fuyuki Church.

"You couldn't even land a single blow on Lancer, and I even had to use a Command Seal to save you!" Eineline snapped at the kneeling Servant. Her glare burned through Lancelot as he lowered his head in shame.

"You really-" The young woman closed her mouth and breathed in deeply. She understood that there was no point admonishing the black knight any longer since he's surely aware of his failures.

"Fine. Just don't disappoint me the next time, Saber." Eineline frowned and stopped glaring at the kneeling man. Her vision returned to the red tea in her hand. "I guess I'll have to warn Annelia of your defeat before her Servant is teamed up by those two..." She lifted the cup and took a sip. "...or do I?"

Ah. It has already turned cold.

* * *

"Argh!" The purple knight crashed into the ground.

The areas surrounding him were devastated by the fight between him and the red-haired woman. He was holding his own without much effort against Rider... Until Lancer decided to join in the fray.

He was smashed by torrents of water, and was ambushed as a two-meter-long spear cut through his armor and badly wounded him in the side. More water blades were hurled at him and he narrowly avoided them using his holy sword as a shield.

Excluding the spear's power, the magical attack was clearly not High-Thaumaturgy yet they still managed to injure him when he has B-Rank Magic Resistance. The power of the spells were obviously decreased, so it must have been imbued by minor Divinity since that's the only way Lancer could have harmed him.

 _"Stand down, Rider."_ Just as Boudica was going to intercept Fionn, Kaito's voice sounded out in her mind and she froze. _"Lancer is here to help you. Cooperate with him and defeat Saber."_

 _"But, Master-"_

 _"This is an order, Rider. Or do you perhaps want me to use a precious Command Spell just to make you follow my orders?"_

 _"...I understand, Master."_

 _"Good."_

Boudica gritted her teeth and pointed her sword at Lancelot. "I am sorry, Saber, but this is Master's orders." Her hands were clenched and trembling in humiliation while her expression turned to one of complete indignation.

"I appreciate your honesty so don't be trouble by it, My Lady." Lancelot smiled and nodded. He lifted Arondight and parried Fionn's downward slash. A quick jab and a thrust for his neck quickly followed. "Ugh...!" The purple knight knight defend himself with his gauntlet and lifted his shoulder to avoid being fatally injured.

 _Whoosh!_ A barrage of Mana projectiles fired towards him. The younger Saber took it head on and swung his holy sword to deflect the advancing water stream. He then used the chance to distance himself away from the grinning Lancer and the solemn Rider.

 _'Looks like I can't stand my ground against the both of them any longer...'_ The purple knight inhaled to calm himself down. _"Master, shall I fall back? You may need to use a Command Seal since I'm not confident at escaping."_

 _"No, Saber. I'll now use a Command Seal to power you up."_

 _"But Master, I'm not sure if I can defeat the both of them even if my strength were to rise by a level-"_ Lancelot went silent and widened his eyes at the sudden increased power. _"Master, did you just...?"_

 _"I used two Command Seals. Please be victorious, Saber."_

 _"You shouldn't have done that, Master! Command Spells are extremely precious and vital to-"_

 _"I know that, Saber, so please be sure to kill the two opponents in front of you. A Command Seal per Servant, it's a fair exchange, right?"_

 _"...Your wish is my command, My Lady."_ Lancelot smiled and stepped forward with determination. He sped up and instantly appeared next to Boudica, surprising the red-haired woman. She was hammered by the purple knight and crashed into a nearby building.

"You-" The grin was wiped off Fionn's face. He quickly raised his spear and summoned water whips to assault the younger Saber. However, the spells didn't work at all. They were decimated by a single swing of Arondight while the purple knight jumped up and bolted at the blonde man using a nearby pole as support.

Lancer took the strike head on and almost dropped Mac an Luin. _'Such strength?!'_ He gritted his teeth at the difference of strength. No, not only his strength, but his speed and endurance were promoted massively as well.

Knowing that he was now outclassed, Fionn went on the defensive and prepared to counterattack. _'It's time to finally use you...'_ He glanced at his two-handed spear and smiled. It's fine, he has already received the consent of his Master too.

 _'Is he going to...?'_ Noticing Fionn sudden change, Lancelot leaped away and narrowed his eyes. At that moment, Boudica came out of a ruined house. She seemed to be injured because her buckler was unequipped and her arm was hanging limply in the air.

"Uh- I see." The red-haired queen scanned the streets and understood the situation. She then turned to Fionn and quickly receive a nod of confirmation. _"Master... I'll have to use my Noble Phantasm."_

 _"...Hm. Okay, you have my permission. However, I do not have enough Prana so I'll have to power you up with a Command Seal. Do not fail me."_

Boudica immediately felt herself being controlled by an invisible force. "O'Goddess of Victory, please lend me your strength!" Her sword glowed blue and magical energy started flowing around it.

"Now is the time for a glorious victory!" Fionn took a step back and stood in a stance with his spear pointed forward. "This is the one blow that has slain fallen gods. Taste it with that body, Knight of the Lake!" Water Elemental from all over the city went on a rampage as they traveled and gathered at the two-handed spear's tip.

"Oath to my King!" Other the other side, Lancelot raised his sword to the sky and blue light congregated. "Reaching the very end, beyond the boundaries. Warrior on the other side, look at this light!" Vast amount of magical energy created a tiny hurricane while the gale blew to form a unforgettable storm.

This was a clash of Noble Phantasms, the illustrious weapons wielded by heroes from legends and myths, something which will be recorded in the history of the world and forever be remembered by the ones of the future.

" **Sword of Boudica: Sword Without Promised Victory!** "

" **Mac an Luin: Undefeated Violet Flower!** "

A barrage of Mana projectiles many times greater and more powerful than ones Boudica used shot out of her glowing sword. At the same time, a stream of water controlled by the god of war himself fired out from Fionn's spear and headed straight towards the purple knight.

" **Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake!** "

Arondight howled and the blue light illuminated the entire streets with its brilliance. Lancelot leaped into the air and swung his sword down on the other two Heroic Spirits.

The moment the Divine Construct came into contact with the stream of water and barrage of Mana projectiles, a river of vast magical energy overflowed and swallowed the whole block with its blue radiance.

The sky darkened by the impossible strikes and every houses in the area were annihilated. The Masters sharing their Servants vision watched in shock and horror as they finally realized what they have chosen to be involved in.

This is the Holy Grail War. The war which summoned figures who have transcended beyond humanity down to the earth once more to fight to the death.

The beams of lights clashed ceaselessly. The heat alone melted all metals and concretes to liquid while the region's Mana experienced an enormous decrease since they have all assembled at this district.

After a few seconds, the exchange between the colossal tempests finally settled down, leaving only a wrecked neighborhood. The state of the zone was appalling. It's as if the city have suffered bombardments from both heavy artillery and bomber planes for several days.

"Haah, haah, haah." The three Servants were panting heavily. They were all greatly wounded by each other's Noble Phantasms. Although no one was dead, their Prana were completely depleted and their Masters have also suffered a similar fate.

Even Annelia, someone who has high quality and quantity of Magic Circuits, was burnt out from the usage of an A++ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. She had to sustain her Servant's earlier fight, and now she was even forced to use her jewels to supply her emptied Prana reserves.

"So, this is, a Heroic Spirit?" The young woman panted in an alley a few blocks away. "How... How terrifying..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man was in deep contemplation. His arm were on the table and his hand were in the infamous finger-tenting posture.

Do I let this chance go? The three are all clearly exhausted. Their Masters must have wasted a couple Command Seals as well. It's three Servants. Three Servants, Fenric! Are you going to just watch them retreat?

Should I do it? Is it worth it? Should I just use Archer's Noble Phantasm? What if the enemies use more Command Spells? What are the possibilities of me killing all of them in once go? No, what are the possibilities of me meeting three exhausted Servants in the first place?

Arash can deal with Boudica easily. Lancelot can also be killed with enough time. The problem is Fionn mac Cumhaill... No, let us analyze the situation more calmly. My Memory Partition has reached four rooms last month, so let's stop all their works and let them process it.

Yes, at the moment Lancelot is the easiest one to kill. His increased parameters from the Command Seals used earlier should have disappeared already. Fionn is harder to kill with his Clairvoyance. He will see the incoming attacks even if it's beyond the speed of sound because he can manipulate his own sense of time.

Boudica is both the easiest and hardest to kill. She has A-Rank Battle Continuation, but Archer's arrows are faster than her speed. Unless Kaito used a Command Spell, Boudica can be killed in a short while.

So I need to prioritize one of them. The most useful one when dead, that is. Firstly, Fionn is out. I know that he will lose against Amakusa Shirou Tokisada in the future and it's better to not mess with the showdown between those two.

Lancer has great Skills but I can also get useless ones. Even though he has three Noble Phantasms and I can remove Skills from my Skill list whenever I want to, it's still not worth it to bet on him. Not to mention that he is hard to kill and I am pretty sure Darnic still has three Command Seals left.

The rewards from eliminating Boudica is quite average. Her Noble Phantasms and Skills lean towards team battles, and I am someone who prefers to do my tasks alone. However, A-Rank Battle Continuation is really tempting.

Lastly, my lake-loving cuckold boy. Magic Resistance, Riding, Eternal Arms Mastership, Protection of the Fairies... With the exception of Knight of the Lake, everything else is useful. Moreover, there's Arondight... And I have double the chance to get it because the Anti-Army version can't be used without the holy sword itself.

Additionally, didn't the younger sister lose her Servant early in the war as well? I guess it's decided. Haha.

Then.

"By the power of this Command Spell, I order you, Archer..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Insert very very important Author stuff here :thinking:***

 **Rangle: Thanks for the poem! :D**

 **Flavy02: I don't think the Magic Circuit matters, did you perhaps mixed it up with Sajyou Manaka's limitation? But it doesn't matter because he has the cheat of no bottlenecks!**

 **Some guy: Thanks! And no, he can't influence the System with anything. Geis is a form of binding curse so it'll probably be noticed by any Magus that studied the fundamentals.**

 **Belgrave123: Yes, he can!**

 **marsolino: That's a great choice! Reinforcement is a spell where you interfere with something and alter it to make it better til it reaches its limit, different from Fenric's saturating his body with magical energy.**

 **truegameruser: Quite close to what I imagined, and I don't know when will this arc end~ And yes, blame the Nazis! Nothing will go wrong with that, right? :3**

 **Stratos263: Handy indeed~**

 **merendinoemiliano: I have never seen RWBY, but good luck on your story!**

 **akasuna123: That pink hair, eh~**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome :)**

 **vvfdfdvfv: Thanks for the support! Yes, I have chose Arash after contemplating. There are many Servants but they are either too powerful or they clash with Fenric's personality. Ah, [Beauty of Trouble with Women] is a scary Skill... and an awesome Skill at the same time~**

 **ShinRainhawk: Yes, I just hope that he gets Magic Resistance (Pray to Fortune Wheel)**

 **Metastable: I actually have twenty hobbits in my basement slaving away everyday to write stories for me. Shhh, don't tell anyone about this or I'll shank ye ass, okay?**

 **FateBurn: Right under the nose of the Emperor of Japan C:**

 **Albion 343: Yeah, Fenric is Shirou's direct opposite~**

 **LMaltez: Yes~ What a nice guy~**

 **MM Browsing: Unfortunately, the older Lancelot wasn't summoned with** **For Someone's Glory because of being downgraded by Ore Scales :c**

 **Fenrir of the North: I hope that that train will crash into a wall :3**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	13. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 6)

_"Archer."_

 _"Yes, Master?"_

 _"Prepare to take out Saber. I'll use a Command Spell to boost your attack to make sure that he is killed."_

 _"You don't have to use a Command Seal for this, Master."_

 _"It's not that I don't trust your skills, Archer, but remember that the enemy Masters also have Command Spells and they can use them to counter your arrows."_

 _"Reasonable enough. Then, do I need to target the other Servants as well?"_

 _"Yes. After you successfully confirmed the strike on Saber, give them hell."_

"Well then." I inhaled deeply and stared at the red tattoos on the back of my left hand. "May the goddess Armaiti bless your bow and arrows... By the power of this Command Spell, I order you, Archer, _shoot down Saber and kill him_."

The crystallization of a great magic worked its miracles and Arash, who was atop a building a few kilometers away instantly felt its compliance. It was as if a divine blessing was bestowed, his parameters were all raised and the arrow on his bow was amplified to the highest degrees.

He knew that this shot would not miss. Both the experience of a legendary bowmaster and Heroic Spirit were screaming at him that the moment the arrow was released, the purple knight would be pierced no matter what even if the nature of causality must be reversed.

Arash obeyed and the unavoidable arrow flew to the sky. It traveled through the city- No, it didn't even fly. It materialized before the younger Lancelot and penetrated his purple armor. The Knight of the Lake's heart was pierced. And thus, he collapsed onto the ground.

He was dead.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

Hahaha... Hahaha, hah. I do not understand why would you waste your precious Command Seals on something like Spatial Transportation since all you have to do is to avoid being in danger in the first place.

Increasing a Servant's parameters is great but why won't you simply use the crystallization of great magic to make sure one of your hits do not miss? It's not like Lancelot has a Skill or Noble Phantasm that can protect him.

Sure, the arrow is originally many times weaker than even the lowest-ranking Noble Phantasms. Nonetheless, all I have to make sure is just the arrow will hit my foe no matter the consequences.

It's usually incredibly stupid to use a Command Spell to boost a single strike unless it's the Servant's ultimate attack. However, won't everyone detect the surge of magical energy from using it? It's too conspicuous after all.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Class Skill: [Riding B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Knight of the Lake A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Eternal Arms Mastership A+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Protection of the Fairies A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++]**

The wheel of fortune appeared before me once again.

I'd take Riding with a grain of salt. I know how to drive normal vehicles, but I can't pilot planes nor helicopters. I'll be able to use fighter planes, jets, tanks, and even battleships... with a crew, of course. Sadly, I can't ride Phantasmal Species with the Skill being B rank.

Magic Resistance is an incredible Skill to have. I will become the bane of Mages and shrug off powerful spells like nothing. The personal Skills aren't all so bad as well, though I wouldn't want them over the other choices either...

Oh! The Noble Phantasms took up the same slot and its size is doubled. Looks like my prediction was right. You can't use the Anti-Army beam if you don't even have the holy sword, right?

Then, Lord System, please, please give me the Noble Phantasms...

Here goes nothing. Spin spin spin, aaannndd-

 **You have received the Skill: [Protection of the Fairies A]**

 **[Protection of the Fairies]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill which indicates the blessing from Elementals, the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.**

 **At this rank, one's luck can be greatly increased during combat.**

Why have you forsaken me, System? "..." I truly have no words for this. I mean, this is the best Skill amongst Lancelot's Personal Skills since **[Knight of the Lake]** only boost you when you're near sizable bodies of water.

But why won't you give me something else? Come on, Lady Luck, didn't a Cosmic Entity tell me that I was fairly lucky? I just- No, nevermind. It doesn't matter. I have gotten stronger thanks to the experience points. I have also received a good Skill and managed to lower the amount of enemies I'll have to face in the future.

I should not complain. Nonetheless, it's quite worrying that Archer has not replied to me yet...

 _"Archer, did you fail to kill the other Servants?"_

 _"Yes, Master. I have heavily wounded Rider but Lancer got in the way of the final blow and deflected the following arrows. I am currently relocating from my previous position since Lancer is trying to trail me."_

 _"Godspeed, Archer."_

I do not have to be concerned about this. Fionn can't exceed Arash's speed unless he is boosted by a Command Seal. All in all, it's a great harvest today. Ah, I do wonder how will the Holy Church and the Mage's Association cover up the incident with all those brilliant fireworks caused by the clash of three Noble Phantasms.

And what's going to happen to the younger Edelfelt? Will she still be kidnapped or killed like in the canon? Hmhmhm.

* * *

"Argh!"

Annelia screamed out in pain as she felt entire hand burning. The last Command Spell which remained on the back of her hand glowed in red and slowly faded away. "W-What?" She widened her eyes and stared at her hand dully.

"Did, did Saber...?" She felt her connection with her Servant cut off a few seconds ago. However, wasn't Saber alive and kicking? He might have been wounded and exhausted, but he was certainly fine...

"N-No way..." Her Servant has died. She was no longer a Master. She could no longer participate in the Heaven's Feel ritual. She couldn't show her sister who's the more talented heiress. She couldn't-

"Haha, ha."

All of a sudden, a voice sounded from behind her. _'Who...?'_ Annelia was currently located in an open area which was connected to the back alleys of Fuyuki City. No one should have been able to find her because she has set up a Bounded Field that prevented detection... unless they are...

"What do we have here? A lost little lamb?" A man in his forties stepped out of the shadows. He hair was grey-black, and his grey eyes shined in a dangerous light. The ruby embedded atop the wooden cane he held reflected the moonlight as a teasing smile formed on his face.

"You are... The Tohsaka Master?" Annelia muttered.

"Yes, I am." Tohsaka Hisahito chuckled and lifted his hand. Then, the darkness on every side twisted and a figure became visible.

It was Caster.

"W-What are you trying to- Kyaah!" The shadows turned solid. Tens of black limbs materialized and headed straight for the young woman. Annelia tried to resist by throwing gemstones at them but all the explosions were swallowed by the endless darkness.

She reinforced herself and turned around. "What-" However, before her escape attempt could even begin, she found herself bound by hundreds of formless shades. "N-No, wait, what are you doing?! I am Annelia Edelfelt, one of the two heiresses of the Edelfelt family! You can't do-"

As if nothing has happened, the shadows disappeared and the silhouettes of Caster, Annelia, and Hisahito completely vanished from the now silent open space.

* * *

 _"Status report, Lancer."_ A calm voice transmitted to Fionn's mind.

 _"I lost Archer, Master."_

 _"It's fine, you do not have to worry about it. Return for now, and make sure not to be tracked."_

 _"Understood."_

As their mental link was cut off, Darnic smiled. Yes, he smiled. What's wrong with him smiling? He's happy. If you considered what happened tonight, then the one who profited the most was him and the two unknown Masters.

Although Lancer was wounded, he can heal him back to full health without much efforts. He hasn't expended a single Command Seal, and one of the Sabers just went and die off himself. Oh, Rider was fatally injured as well!

Archer was the one who got the kill, and he was also the one who defeated another Servant yesterday. Every Masters and Servants must have known what have happened in the streets of Fuyuki.

The two unknown Masters are the remaining members of the Three Founding Families, Einzbern and Tohsaka. The Einzbern is in the possession of the Lesser Grail, and the Tohsaka is the second owner of Fuyuki City, there's no way that they have not observed the events.

Because of the two kills, all the heat will be on Archer and his Master. They are now the most dangerous and primary target of every participants of the Heaven's Feel ritual. Soon, those two will be killed, and it is highly likely that they are going to take a couple more Servants down with them before dying.

In fact, all that's been exposed tonight is his Servant's true name, and it's not even certain that the observers have managed to listen in during the unleashing of the Noble Phantasms.

He's safe, he's in an alliance with one of the other Masters, his ally is considerably weaker than him, his Servant still has two unused Noble Phantasms, and lastly, he has yet to call in the support of the German Army.

Truly, everything's going according to his grand plan of stealing the Holy Grail.

* * *

"...I got you."

 _"Archer, 120 degrees southeast, five blocks away from the neighborhood fill with western mansions. Male, in his thirties with curly blue hair, do you see him?"_

 _"Yes, I can see the Master of Rider."_

 _"Take the shot, Rider doesn't have the ability to intercept your arrows. You can use as much Prana as you need since I can use the few gems I have to supply myself. So make sure that he's dead in one hit."_

Archer went silent when he heard my command. No, he's not hesitating. He's not against killing Kaito. No, he knew that the pale man was a Mage who chose to join a death tournament himself. He was prepared to die from the start, so there is no need for hesitation.

Arash Kamangir is a man who does what must be done at a time where it needs to be done. I merely stopped him from Master-killing in order to improve our relationship in the first place. However, there isn't a reason for that anymore... because Arash will die in this war.

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 _"...Good job, Archer. Please return for the night, we have already killed three people... That's enough bloodshed for the night."_

 _"Yes. I agree, Master."_

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Riding A]**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance D]**

 **Personal Skill: [Oath to the Goddess B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Battle Continuation A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Protection from Andraste]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Chariot of Boudica: Chariot Without Promised Protection B+** **]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Sword of Boudica: Sword Without Promised Victory B]**

"..."

 **You have received the Skill: [Riding A]**

 **[Riding]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.**

 **At this rank, all vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.**

I wonder why... Despite successfully removing three Servants from the Holy Grail War in only two nights... I do not feel an ounce of pride within myself.

Is it because I want someone to know my achievements? Is it because I want to be acknowledged for my deeds? Is it because I am not satisfied with the rewards? Is it because the kills are not clean enough? Is it because I murdered someone and trampled on their dreams of peace?

Really... Human hearts are so fickle at times. Mine is also the same. As long as I remain human and think like a human, I'll forever be bound by the compassion and the seven sins of man... But I do not regret it-

No. I do regret it.

Because I know that's she's kind. Because I know that she truly desired peace for her subjects. Because I knew that she fought to the end for her kingdom.

Ah... Fenric... Why are you like this? Just because you know her better than the others, just because you know the genuine history behind her doesn't make you-

 _"-Her daughters were exhaustively raped as much as possible, these little children begging for mercy in their thin voices while in tears. That very incident, expressed formerly through her voice and appearance, is what she thought of while on the verge of death. Justice. Maybe she have discovered that she may have already let go of what she truly wanted to protect-"_

Yes. It's because I genuinely admired someone like her.

I admired someone who can still be brilliant in the darkest times. She can stand tall while her flesh and blood flows endlessly. She fought for her ideals, the people's freedom, and the justice and order that shielded all the innocents. In the end, for ones who are meant to stand in the shadows like me...

The light. Have always been too bright for us...

I knew it from the start. For an ordinary man like me, to be reborn into a world of full of true cruelty- I was not prepared for it. I tried to lie to myself, I invested all my time into honing my skills and gaining more wisdom-

Because I was scared.

The dream of an everlasting life. A limitless eternity. It's not something you can attain even with the foreknowledge of future events. A life of misery was promised to me the moment I chose to walk the harder path.

The path of a Magus, the path of death, the path for immortality.

I am frankly frightened, frightened by how calm I am. It's not as if I do not feel human emotions. I am scared, because I have the full control to all my emotions. I can reach my boiling point almost instantly, and I can still feel as cool as the breeze because I can't lose myself to unnecessary sentiments.

I have never once questioned it. I have acted like a psychopath in order to make me seem more human. No, to make me seem more sane... At the boundary of absolute composure, one does not feel perturbed by anything or everything.

You will never lose it. You will always observe your loved ones as if you're a stranger. What if I were to become inhuman one day? Hah... I will probably be the same person as I always were because-

Huh.

Who and what am I to doubt the morality and mortality of men...?

It is too late by now, Fenric... It is too late.

...I am sorry, 'Onee-san.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who think that some choices that Fenric made are not right, please remember that he is not a perfect protagonist who calculates every step and every choices. Since I don't want him to be perfect, I have never planned the whole arc before writing unlike my other story.**

 **Yes, he may be able to kill Lancelot without boosting Arash with a Command Seal, but that is not 100%, so he made sure that it is almost a 100% with a Command Seal. The kill on Kaito was easier because the injured Boudica was in spiritual form and her Master was exhausted from using up most of his magical energy. I hope that clears up your questions.**

 **Jupiter's Bull: Thanks, and you're welcome!**

 **vvfdfdvfv: Yeah, Arjuna's cost is too high. That's a good plan, but sadly, Arash is at most an expendable puppet/familiar to Fenric.**

 **FerunaLutelou: C:**

 **Some guy: Fenric is quite far from a mid-tier Heroic Spirit, he needs about 1000 Status Points to reach that. Yes, Fenric can use Jewel Magecraft and store Prana. Gaia has no influence to Inventory.**

 **MKaius: If you noticed any grammar errors you can message me~**

 **Stratos263: Yeah, the Masters weren't ready for the true power of Servants~**

 **marsolino: To make sure the kill is instant and certain. Annelia can easily use her last Command Seal to negate it if Lancelot wasn't killed in a single hit and that's a harsh requirement.**

 **klim770: The harsher the order, the easier it is to resist. Also, it is faster to kill Assassin himself than letting him try to resist the suicide while his Master stop him using Command Seals.**

 **merendinoemiliano: I worked hard to write it :3**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

 **Kshail: To power the attack since he can't be sure to kill a Heroic Spirit that easily without a Noble Phantasm~**

 **Val'Hor: Thanks for the support!**

 **ActionJHW: Yes, that's the Noble Phantasm I'm hoping him to get the most because it's very versatile and not overpowered~**

 **Guest: Nope, not so stupid to waste an allied Servant like that~**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome~**

 **truegameruser: The Masters in this war are actually decent. It's just that their mindsets have not adapted to the level of destruction that Heroic Spirits can cause yet~**

 **ShinRainhawk: That's a waste since Arash can shoot salvos of up to twenty arrows at the same time and each of them has enough power to easily shatter boulders.**

 **Est-Saarlane: No, I will maintain 3-3.5k words per chapter~ Thanks for the support!**

 **LMaltez: Haha~**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	14. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 7)

_"Are you all right, Master? You suddenly went silent."_

 _"Change of plans, Archer. We'll now go on the offensive."_

 _"But- ...I understand."_ Arash wanted to object. However, he discovered that Fenric seemed to be different from the usual.

 _"Please assault these three coordinates and draw out the Servants and their Masters. We will end the Holy Grail War tonight."_ As Fenric finished his sentence, the images of three locations appeared in Archer's mind. Two western mansion, where Eineline and Liliyasviel stayed, and a civilian one-story household, where Darnic hid.

 _"All three...?"_ Arash furrowed his brows and spoke though their mental link.

 _"Yes. Please trust me, Archer. You just have to create enough chaos to draw them all out and let them fight against each other."_

"..." The great hero of Ancient Persia went silent for a few seconds. It was too risky. It's not what they were supposed to be doing because he knew that his Master was an extremely cautious and meticulous person... So why now?

 _"...Affirmative, Master."_ Nevertheless, he has known the man for a year and they strove for the same goal. The trust they have built was not so frail that it will crumple down in a single night.

 _"Thanks for believing in me, Arash."_

 _"Heh, what are you saying now, Master? Aren't we comrades in arms?"_

 _"...I am glad to have summoned someone as affable as you."_

 _"Hahaha! Then, let's do our best, Master!"_

 _"Godspeed."_

* * *

 _Whoosh!_

As if the gods have announced their wrath, tens of arrows fell down from the sky and bombarded three separate buildings throughout the City of Fuyuki. The defensive barriers sprang up into existence and surrounded the structures.

However, they were all completely destroyed within mere moments while the additional arrows blasted the buildings into smithereens. Lancer, Saber, and Ruler who were all in spiritual form passed through the walls and came out of their bases.

They deflected the incoming projectiles and shielded their Masters from the storm of endless arrows. The barrage only stopped after a few minutes as the Servants picked up their Masters and leaped away.

Following after the bombardment were accurately-aimed shots that have more force behind them. They targeted the Servants in mid-air and managed to injure all three of them since they couldn't dodge the attacks while protecting their Masters.

The projectiles assaulted the Servants continuously, until they arrived at a park near the center of the city. "You-" Eineline widened her eyes. In front of her were four individuals. Darnic, Fionn, Liliyasviel, and Amakusa Shirou... They were all participants of the Holy Grail War.

 _'Did the arrows purposely guide us here?'_ The Edelfelt heiress frowned. She has lost contact with her sister earlier, and her mansion was destroyed by a hail of arrows soon after.

"Master, do I...?" Lancelot asked and stood in front of his Master.

Eineline narrowed her eyes and surveyed Darnic. Moving her sight to the side, her eyes shined when she saw Liliyasviel. _'Einzbern homunculus... the Lesser Grail must be with her.'_ She smiled inwardly at the unexpected chance.

Sure, she knew that she was probably playing into the hands of the Master of Archer, but how could she just let this chance go? The one who holds the key to the Holy Grail War is in front of her right now!

Her gaze returned to Darnic once again and she saw him nodding at her. _'Yes, at least this second-rate Magus understands the basics._ ' She smiled and spoke out. "Saber, defeat that Asian Servant and return with his head!"

 _"Cooperate with Saber and take him down, Lancer."_ At the same time, Darnic tapped his Servant's shoulder and told him the same thing through telepathy. _"However, be careful of Archer. With your Clairvoyance, he won't be able to ambush us unlike the previous Servants who were fell by his hands."_

Seeing the sudden change, Amakusa Shirou expression turned grave. "We're getting out of here, Master." He hugged the homunculus and leaped off. However, his escape attempt was cut off when a wall of water came into being before him.

The wall expanded and hundreds of needles rained down on him. "It seems like they don't want us to leave." The Asian saint smiled wryly and created a barrier of wind to block off the needles. His A-Rank Magic Resistance could shrug the needles off, but his Master will surely die if even one were to make it through his defenses.

Below him, Fionn and Lancelot were already preparing to finish him with their weapons. Amakusa Shirou gritted by teeth and used four Command Seals all at once. The first three went to increasing his parameters, and the last one massively boosted the next spell was he going to cast.

A dome of sand rise up from the ground and encompassed Fionn and Lancelot. The next moment, it tightened down on the two and proceeded to crush them to a pulp. However, instead of crushing the two Heroic Spirits with billions of sands, the dome exploded and shattered into countless pieces.

 _'This is...'_ Ruler created a wind field to shield him and Liliyasviel. He picked up one of the fallen bits and exclaimed in surprise. _'...glass?'_ The transparent crystal in his hand broke down into pieces the moment he lifted it up.

 _'The Fire Elements gathered... Can one of the Servants use Elemental Magecraft?'_ The sands were melted at thousands of degrees, and were transformed into glass in only a few seconds. ' _Just my luck... To run into two knight classes who can also cast spells.'_

Amakusa Shirou didn't have any more time to contemplate because Fionn bolted towards him the moment he was out of the glass dome. Lancelot was following behind the speedy Lancer and the three soon clashed in melee combat.

"Watch out, Saber! That Servant isn't Caster! I saw him used Command Seals earlier!" Eineline shouted out from behind while Darnic's face turned ugly. Yes, he was clearly not the only one who has broken the rules of the Holy Grail War.

The army of men he called in are certainly not related to the magical side, and the Ruler-class Servant possesses 2 Command Seals per Servant summoned. Whether it's summoning a Servant who is supposed to act as the war's supervisor or to calling in an army of Nazis, they are surely breaking the rules like there's no tomorrow.

Just as Eineline yelled out, The Asian saint's chest shined in red twice and the two Servants found themselves immobile. "Master, use a Command Seal to counter it!" Fionn quickly shouted and the two Master abided.

Red lights glowed once again and both Eineline and Darnic used up one of their precious crystallization of great magic. However, Shirou simply smiled and the two Heroic Spirits found themselves frozen in place for the second time.

 _'That's 5 Command Seals left...'_ Amakusa Shirou sighed inwardly and got close to Fionn. He has already activated True Name Discernment and found out the identity of his opponents. _'Knight of the Lake and Leader of the Knights of Fianna, Saber and Lancer...'_

 _'...I can't hold back or I'll be killed immediately!'_ He swung Miike Tenta Mitsuyo. The katana traveled at an incredible speed and headed for the blonde man's neck. Fionn expression turned solemn and a flood burst out of Mac an Luin. The massive tide knocked the Asian saint backwards and the Water Elements gathered.

 _'He's using his Noble Phantasm already?!'_ Amakusa Shirou widened his eyes. At the same time, the magical energy overflowed from his left. _'...and Saber too?'_ Lancelot has also raised his holy sword and prepared to strike the Asian saint down.

 _'There's no time to waste!'_ 2 more Command Spells were utilized and the Noble Phantasms were stopped. Unfortunately, his orders were overwritten once more by Darnic and Eineline.

The exchanges between the three legends occurred in tens of seconds, and the two Master have finally realized that Ruler must fall here today or else they are going to have massive problems with a Servant that is in the possession of over ten Command Seals.

 _'Such a waste.'_ The activation of the Noble Phantasms were stopped one more time. _'I have used 12 Command Seals this quickly, and moreover, I have no access to my third Noble Phantasm...'_ His strongest trump card **Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence** is an A+ rank Anti-Army.

However, in order to completely impel it as a Noble Phantasm, he must first somehow establish a Magical Energy supply route different from his Master, and he didn't have enough time to do that since it's currently only the second night of the war.

His parameter-boost was still in effect and he could hold his own against the two famous Heroic Spirits, but he didn't have the ability to defend his Master. On the bright side, Liliyasviel has not expended a single Command Seal.

"This is troublesome." Darnic frowned. He has also noticed that the Einzbern Master has not used a Command Seal yet. "If only-"

 _Whoosh!_

A barrage of arrows rained down from the sky and assaulted Liliyasviel. Amakusa Shirou was already in front of her and deflecting the projectiles since he was warned by his A-Rank Revelation the moment the arrows were fired.

Taking this chance, Fionn and Lancelot readied their Anti-Army Noble Phantasms for the third time.

Knowing that they stood no chance, the Asian saint cried out while still blocking the storm of arrows. "Master, use a Command Seal and get us out of here!"

"Y-Yes. I will now..." Liliyasviel finally recovered from her stupor and lifted her arm. "By the power of these Command Spells, Ruler, get us-"

* * *

You know...

Elemental Magecraft is powerful and one of the best offensive Magecraft, but there's a big problem with it. It's too easy to detect, and anyone with some knowledge of the Thaumaturgy branch can effortlessly counter it.

You should not use Elemental Magecraft in a one versus one battle against another Mage unless you're absolutely confident of it. And I am not confident in killing Tohsaka Hisahito in one single blow, that's why the best way I can think of is to ambush him.

"I am, You. You are, Me. I am, They. They are, Me. I am, You. You are-"

I can't rely on Desperate. The old man might just move away when I reach an ideal sniping position. Time is against me, and I'll have to do this silent and fast.

"W-What?" The first shot was fired, a gemstone shield protected the man as he cried out in alarm.

"Find him, Caster!" By the time the second one hit, he has stopped panicking and was screaming for his Servant to find me. However, Circe did not come out of spiritual form and merely watched her Master being targeted by an assassin.

As expected.

"What are you doing, Caster?!" When the third round hit, the shield was barely standing and Hisahito has decided to use a Command Spell to force his Servant to comply.

When the fourth round was fired, the barrier was broken into pieces and Circe materialized.

"Cas-" When the fifth round traveled through the gun barrel, the bullet landed on the old man's forehead and embedded itself deep within his brain.

"You fool!" When the gun was reloaded and the sixth round was fired, the wound on Hisahito's head have completely healed and the giant ruby atop his cane turned dim.

"Find him, and kill him!" When the seventh shot was fired, the previous Tohsaka head yelled out his second order and Circe reached the sniper's location in a flash of red.

When the trigger was about to be pulled again, the hideout was bombarded by a volley of rapidly-fired beams of light.

"What was that, Caster?!" As the dust settled, Hisahito arrived at the young man's corpse and mutilated it while rebuking his Servant. "You whor-"

As the words ended, the world shifted and the old man crumbled down to his death before the shocking look of Circe.

"-Distorted World."

The young man who was supposed to be dead was without a single scratch. He bowed towards the pink-haired demigoddess and offered his hand.

"Would you like to join me, daughter of Helios?"

* * *

Back at the park, a scream came from a building far away and the six people in the park all turned their eyes towards the source. However, all they saw was a massive sky of fire, a world which burned to its end, the wrath of the gods in the heaven, and the hopes of an ancient hero who wished for peace.

"Wha, what are you, doing, Master?! N-No, argh- Fenric...! You trai-"

"-O' My Good Willed Sacred Master. O' Lord of Brightness who bestows all of his power, sanctity, and wisdom to me. See clearly my heart, my thoughts, and my skill. Now, O' being who created the moon and stars... Behold my deeds, my death, my spenta armaiti which I must carry out."

" **Stella: Lone Meteor!** "

The ultimate shot which divided the earth which brought an end to all kinds of strife was fired. It aggregated amount of pure energy was comparable to even an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and it was then boosted by an additional Command Spell.

The arrow of death traveled through the skies and reached the six individuals instantaneously.

It was an avoidable attack.

The Masters didn't even get a chance to use their Command Seals- No, even if they were to teleport away, they'd still die. Stella was raised to the level of an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm and the destruction behind such a strike could clearly be seen in the next second.

Half of Fuyuki City was wiped off the surface of the world.

The land cried as the earth was obliterated, the blackened sky howled seeing the city engulfed in an inescapable inferno, and the city inhabitants wailed while they watched their loved ones burned to their deaths.

This was a living hell.

"-Hmhmhm~ That's impressive, Master." At the forest that borders Fuyuki City were the last two survivors of the Holy Grail War. Caster peeked her head from Fenric's shoulder and giggled. "I didn't think Archer had something like that up his sleeve... and I have not met a man as interesting as you since- No, nevermind."

"Yes, and I find you very attractive as well." The young man smiled. He has made a contract with the young woman after killing her Master. You must know how surprised he was when she simply greeted him and agreed to become his Servant... not before calling him a piglet of course. _'Well, everyone she first meet is probably a piglet in her eyes...'_

"However, it does not matter anymore."

"Hm? What do you mean, Master?" Caster pouted and poked Fenric in the face. She then moved in front of him and gave him a radiant smile... It was oh so innocent and mesmerizing.

"Truly, you are the witch of temptation and depravity." He laughed and put his finger on the young woman's lips. " _Kill yourself_ , Circe." The last red tattoo at the back of his left hand flashed and disappeared.

How ironic, that Command Seal was from Hisahito himself.

"Y-You-" The pink-haired demigoddess widened her eyes and tried to resist. Unfortunately, she was of the Caster-class. She did not have Magic Resistance or was she prepared for the sudden suicidal command.

She bit her tongue and blood leaked out of the young woman's mouth as she simply stared at the opposite man in disbelief. "W-Why...?" She barely muttered out while she drowned in her own blood and slowly bled to death.

"For eternity, Circe." Fenric clenched his fists and lowered his head. "You can hate me, you can loathe me, you can curse me, Circe... So at the very least, please accept this apology." He stated and looked into the young woman's eyes with unmatched desire. "Farewell, daughter of Helios."

"...That's a sad fate you have chosen, Fenric." Circe's gaze softened slightly before her head was cut off by a familiar sword. Fenric quickly caught the head and did not allow it to be stained by the ground.

...Ah. I've done it. I've done it. I've done it, I've done it. I've done it. He had to do it, he had to do it because he can't be sure of her death unless he receives the notice from System.

If you do not take any risk, you can't receive any rewards either. I have to do it. What if the future were to go wrong? What if the other Masters and Servants decide to team up against me? What if they destroy the Lesser Grail and end the war prematurely?

I have not forgotten that the Lesser Grail was destroyed by the others early in the war.

It was honestly a bet with minor risks. The only Servant I knew remaining was Caster, and the gaze I felt yesterday must have been hers. I simply bet, bet that Caster was not loyal to her Master like every Casters out there and it worked.

"But even though you're merely a fragment of the real Heroic Spirit... why does my heart ache so much?"

Circe is not wrong. She is not wrong. I am the one who has made so many mistakes because I cannot accept my frail mortality.

"Let's travel together. Let's lay down on a meadow and see the same dream," she says. Isn't that a dialogue directly from that game? You just have to remind me of your gentle self, don't you, Circe?

...You know, she could have been the first and main heroine in a harem novel. But this isn't a heroic movie, this isn't a romance drama, or a happy story.

This is reality.

Ah. I wish I have tried the kykeon you've mentioned...

Circe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To be honest, the entire city would have been destroyed considering that Stella far exceeds Excalibur's range, but let just count it as "for da plot" :3**

 **Prepare for massive stats dump in the next chapter, and I sped up this arc because I was getting tired of writing similar fights, hope you don't mind.**

 **Cole shiryu: And your hope came true!**

 **Rangle: *Insert evil laugh here***

 **vvfdfdvfv: I am not involving Fate/Extra right now~**

 **Alex2909: It's good to watch the world burn sometime :3**

 **Some guy: Thanks for the support! No, a Command Seal can't be used to gain more Command Seals or that would have been abused already~ Inventory can't be used as a shield and it doesn't keep motion~**

 **Savoled: Just don't get caught C: I'm still thinking of what to do with Heaven's Feel, and I am planning to give him a pair of Mystic Eyes~ You can have as many Magics you want as long as you can find different paths to the Root :D**

 **merendinoemiliano: Yes~**

 **MKaius: Nope, all ded :3**

 **ian25rebel: Trust me, Fenric can do something even worse than Zouken c:**

 **Stratos263: Ded right there~**

 **HollowSeven: Do you mean A+ Rank Riding? It's only a rank but A and A+ are quite far away from each other~**

 **truegameruser: There's a huge difference between assisting an event that will surely happen in history and killing someone he genuinely admired. Will you be sad if some random kid in Africa were to die from hunger? What about your parents then? It's simply human nature~**

 **FateBurn: He's going to go far, far later :D**

 **FerunaLutelou: :)**

 **klim770: I didn't, but I was thinking of World's Asylum's Titus when I was writing that scene~**

 **The-Funeral-Pyre: I don't want everything to go his way, that's why I am using a roulette to determine the outcomes of his rewards. He's getting stronger anyway so I'd rather avoid making it seemed like he has plot armor~**

 **CD123505: Enchant are similar, and the luck that applies is mine :3 Apocrypha will likely happen because I am more keen with faction vs faction rather than the standard seven~**

 **Geasszero: Thanks for the support!**

 **Colinpop5: He's calm most of the time because he might just lose it if he doesn't remain calm.**

 **Kshail: Luckily there's no Berserker in this war~**

 **LMaltez: I have hinted earlier that he does care about the acts he's done, it's just that he's never confronted it directly~**

 **SubSurvivor: Nein~**

 **MM Browsing: Stats is coming in the next chapter C:**

 **Flavy02: Yes, he's not a psychopath. Think of him like us normal people, and then he was suddenly dropped into one of the darkest worlds in anime.**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome~**

 **Fenrir of the North: DENIED! DENIED! DENIED!**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	15. The Third Holy Grail War (Part 8)

True equality does not exist.

Something like true equality is merely a fantasy written up by the powerless ones. A single step forward, and your entire destiny is decided the moment your weak and tiny life begins.

We humans are born into this world as unequals.

The sands beneath our feet, and the vast blue skies above us are of different realms. Our frail lives try their best to touch the unreachable, but all we can do is to flail our arms as we gazed at those impossibilities.

However, it does not matter whether you're born to wealth or you're born to poverty, because everyone ends up lying in the grave during their finals. Nevertheless, we are human. As fragile as we are, our species have managed to reign supreme as the apex predator of this planet.

Although the race of infinite possibilities is merely a false pretext created by the predecessors to make us feel superior, I must agree that us humans are capable of the impossibles. Our ancestors argued that we will never touch the skies, but we shown them that we can by reaching the outer space.

In this beautiful world of ours, war, death, genocides, these inhumane acts occurred day by day and no one have thought to stop it- No, some have tried, but what can they do when they are oh so powerless themselves?

I wonder why. Why do I feel so empty after all these successes? Why does my heart feel hollow after finally acquiring immortality? Why did she smile before I killed her? Why...

Just why won't tears fall down my face?

Ahh, the skies are burning once more. How ironic it is for them to always be burning when I wished them to not.

Move on, Fenric. You must move on. One day, one day, you'll find your true purpose for immortality... for life. If you cannot save them, then at least record their very deaths down. Remember them as the ones who have existed.

No matter how dark or despairing it is, tiny specks of lights can always be found after the shadows. The chirping birds in the morning, the brightened dew on the morning leaves, the genuine gratitude expressed by the rescued, the brilliant smile spread by the laughing young girl.

The world is beautiful.

That's why, you cannot give up in this path yet. Do not stop, step forward. Witness this irreplaceable memories of ours. Do not let anyone steal it and face the future. Find that everlasting life of yours at the end, and move beyond the last boundaries of horizon!

So please cheer up and see how beautiful this world is!

Myself.

One day, just one day, you'll find a true purpose for yourself.

* * *

Ahh, the logs are overflowing.

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For forcing your Servant to unleash his Noble Phantasm, you have killed 356,692 humans +** **178,346,000 EXP**

Hah.

Yes, I have not killed Annelia. I only took her Magic Crest while forcing her to marry the Tohsaka through a Self-Geis Scroll. She has sworn secrecy of what occurred during the Holy Grail War, and will be living the rest of her life with the Tohsakas peacefully.

What? I'd like to see Rin and Sakura existing. Luvia will probably also be born because it was only mentioned that the Edelfelt sisters are her relatives. She could have been born from some other family member's descendant.

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For reaching the max level, the [Prestige] option has been unlocked!**

 **You are now Prestige 1!**

That's good. I almost believed that the experience points I need for the future levels will reach the trillions.

 **For reaching the max level, the [Familiar] option has been unlocked!**

 **An extra familiar slot will be unlocked per every prestige level gained.**

Familiar system...? Let me see... Oh, unlike the ordinary Magi familiars, these won't die permanently. When it's killed, it will return to the familiar space and can be resummoned after 24 hours of rest.

 **For unlocking the [Familiar] option, a random familiar will be given.**

 **You have gained the Familiar: [Zerureusu]**

 **Zerureusu**

 **Species: Flying Wyvern**

 **Classification: Phantasmal Beast**

 **Description: The** **Bright Field Wyvern is a bipedal flying wyvern with mainly ash-white coloring and strange crystal/spikes formations that exhibits inner blue glow that are distributed evenly across the shelled surface of its body, with exception of the lower neck, underbelly and wing membranes. Zerureusu is capable of using Light element attacks. It will also have a trail of red light from its eyes.**

A wyvern? Just when I received the skill for riding. Nice... But aren't wyverns members of the Dragon Kind? Do I have to rank my **[Riding]** to EX? No, I should get another Skill specialized for dragon controlling later.

 **For reaching the max level, the [Dungeons] option has been unlocked!**

Wait, what? So I do have something similar to **[ID Create]** from the Gamer. But you're giving me this after all this time...?

 **You have leveled up x29! +145 SP**

Ahhh, I am happy. I am truly happy... but why can't I smile?

No. There's no use thinking of Arash and Circe any longer. The ones of the past will be forgotten, the regrets will be kept, and I will keep moving forward.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Class Skill: [Riding B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Eternal Arms Mastership A+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Protection of the Fairies A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Reverse Flow of Mana A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands A++]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Divinity D]**

 **Personal Skill: [Clairvoyance (Beauty) B++]**

 **Personal Skill: [Beauty of Trouble with Women A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Magecraft B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Mac an Luin: Undefeated Violet Flower A+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Uisce Beatha: O' Life Scooped with These Hands C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Fintan Finegas: Biting the Thumb Swelling with Wisdom B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance A]**

 **Class Skill: [True Name Discernment B]**

 **Class Skill: [God's Resolution C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Revelation A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Charisma C-]**

 **Personal Skill: [Baptism Rite B+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing D]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation D]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence A+]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance C]**

 **Class Skill: [Independent Action C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Robust Health EX]**

 **Personal Skill: [Clairvoyance A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Bow and Arrow Creation A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Stella: Lone Meteor B++]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Territory Creation B]**

 **Class Skill: [Item Construction A]**

 **Personal Skill: [High-Speed Divine Words B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Poisoned Meal A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Advice for Sailing A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Metabo Piglets: Forbidden Revelry C]**

My rewards... They make me feel... alive?

 **You have received the** **Noble Phantasm: [** **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A]**

 **[Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A]**

 **Rank: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: Grants +10 to all stats when drawn, deals additional damage to anything that has a "dragon" attribute**

 **Prerequisite: Only Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Description: The holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur. It bears a similar design to that of Excalibur, carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was a Divine Construct not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake.**

 **Congratulations! For gaining** **[** **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A], you have received the** **Noble Phantasm: [Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++]**

 **[Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++]**

 **Rank: A++**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: -**

 **Prerequisite: The possession of Arondight**

 **Description: This Noble Phantasm is something close to a sword skill, which deliberately refrains from emitting the Mana as a slash of light, instead releasing it upon cutting at the target. The blue light of the vast magical energy that overflows from the severed section has been alluded as like a lake.**

...What? Does this mean that I am now acceptable as a Saber? Saber beam anyone? Well, Arondight doesn't technically fire Saber beams... but who cares? I just got a holy sword that is also a Divine Construct.

Hooray.

 **You have received the Skill:** **[Magic Resistance B]**

 **[Magic Resistance]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The Skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.**

 **At this rank, spells with a chant below three verses are canceled. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.**

Hello Mages, it's me, Fenric, your worst nightmare. Screw A-Rank magical attacks, right?

 **You have received the Skill: [** **God's Resolution C]**

 **[God's Resolution]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill** **privilege for the right to use Command Spells against Servants.**

 **At this rank, two Command Spells are granted for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War.**

My boy Amakusa, always helping me here. That's 14 extra Command Seals in all future Holy Grail Wars.

 **You have received the Skill: [Robust Health EX]**

 **[Robust Health]  
**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The skill that are made up of anecdotes of "not receiving a wound on the battlefield" and "never becoming sick even once since birth". It is also a composite Skill and includes Poison Resistance.**

 **At this rank, Endurance parameter is ranked up and attacks received have their damage reduced.**

Did I say I was jealous before? Guess who's laughing now, suicide boy? How does it feel getting betrayed by your most-trusted Master? ...No, I am sorry. You did not deserve it. But your death was needed. Not for the greater good, but for my own selfish wish.

And now I do not need to swallow lethal poisons to increase my **[Poison Resistance]** anymore.

 **You have received the Skill:** **[High-Speed Divine Words B]**

 **[High-Speed Divine Words]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic.**

 **At this rank, by using a language from the Age of Gods, High-Thaumaturgy can be cast at the speed of Single-Action spells.**

Yes, I am certainly lucky.

High-Thaumaturgy... A-Rank magical attack... as Single-Action spells...?

We're in the big league now, boys.

 **You have completed the quest: The Third Holy Grail War! +A wish +200 SP +100,000,000,000 EXP +$5,000,000 US Dollars**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For defeating every other Servants and Masters, you have received bonus: +100 SP!**

* * *

I have placed the Lesser Grail in the wrecked Fuyuki Church since I chose that place as the evocation site. My wish? It's obvious isn't it.

"Please grant me the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel."

All of a sudden, a hole was opened in the sky and I was sucked in.

I think I've arrived at the Swirl of the Root... The feeling was... fascinating. It was as if I was floating in the infinite void, all that surrounds me are the thick darkness. Yes... It's incredibly similar to when I first arrived at this world.

The ethereal feeling soon disappeared, and when I opened my eyes once more, I was back at the ruins of Fuyuki Church. The hole in the sky was gone, and the used Lesser Grail has fell down onto the floor.

Magecraft can be classified as human wisdom and the world, while Magic is the solitude outside of that, included in neither. Magecraft focuses on the studying of history, the works of man and the circle of life of the planet, but Magic is considered the providence of a god beyond the skies.

It is considered an irrefutable crime against both humanity and the planet, so reaching out to the Root is something that brings about the Counter Force. Then...

Where is the red shadow?

It appeared when Aoko first activated the Fifth Magic. However, why didn't it appear before me? Is it because the path to the Root are different? No, isn't the red shadow something related to the Counter Force?

Then why isn't it here? Don't tell me... System?

 **You have gained the Skill: [Heaven's Feel]**

 **[Heaven's Feel]**

 **Rank: -**

 **The skill regarding the instinctive usage of the Third Magic.**

 **The soul will no longer experience dispersion as true immortality is realized making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine.**

Ah, do you see this, Circe? Arash?

I have became a Magician.

I now have infinite magical energy. Who cares about Magic Circuits? It's a part of my soul, and now my soul is of a higher dimen-

Haha.

Do all Magicians feel this empty when they succeeded?

Not my problem.

 **You have gained the Title: [The Third Magician]**

 **[The Third Magician]**

 **Effect: All supernatural abilities learning speed +100%, greatly increases resistance against conceptual-based attacks**

Ahh, this is it. I have achieved true immortality. My first step to the becoming undying and ever-living. However, it's still far from my goal. I have to be absolutely immune to all conceptual attacks before I can fully declare that I am _eternal_.

The previous Third Magician did die after all.

So now that I'm a Magician, does that make me very special and powerful? No. Actually, I have a infinite magical supply so I can cast unlimited amount of spells, but it still doesn't make me that much stronger than before.

A-Rank magical attacks like High-Thaumaturgy are quite powerful yet could be nullified by high-ranking Servants and Phantasmal Species. I need an ultimate attack on the level of Noble Phantasms to actually be considered powerful. Right now, I am simply a pseudo-immortal Mage. That's it.

How many will give me the chance to charge up Arondight instead of just cutting my head off when I'm standing there like an idiot? I need a trump card. An instantly-activated trump card.

Even if another Mage were to attain Heaven's Feel, they'd be at the level of pseudo-immortality with an undying soul, not an undying physical body. Their body will still be limited by themselves, and can't grow beyond their biological physiology.

But I have **[Infinite Potential]**. I can simply saturate my entire body with the Third Magic's infinite magical energy supply and my physical capabilities should spike up by several levels over time. It'll be fast at first before slowing down. Even if the body is limitless, the Mystery accumulation speed simply cannot catch up to it.

Now that I think about it, aren't I the exact counterpart of Ciel? I mean, she's got all the body immortality thing going on while I've got soul immortality. I should be stronger than her, but she's not going to fall no matter how many times she's killed so we're kind of equal.

Should I invest all my Status Points and draw Arondight, I can reach the minimum level of a standard Servant. Nonetheless, I can no longer be permanently killed through physical and magical means. The only thing I have to be wary of is conceptual-based attacks.

This has truly been a wake up call. You cannot gain benefits without any risks. The winner takes all and the losers rot in hell. In the end, wars bring the most benefits. It's the same with Annelia.

Do I save the damsel in distress and unlock a possible heroine route, or do I increase my chances at winning the Holy Grail? Of course I let Hisahito kidnap her and caught him off guard. Magi sure are easy to distract when their lineage's future is involved.

Every choice you make has consequences. Now that Darnic and Amakusa Shirou are dead, the Great Holy Grail War will not happen... But what if I become the one to host the next Holy Grail War? I can stuff the Greater Grail and Lesser Grail into my Inventory, and feed it Mana myself.

Ah, now that I think about it...

Isn't the Second World War beginning in a couple of months?

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, The Third Magician**

 **Level: 30**

 **Prestige Level: 1**

 **EXP:** **43,534,483,624/107,374,182,400**

 **Strength: 2.9**

 **Endurance: 13.1**

 **Agility: 3.9**

 **Od: Infinite/Infinite**

 **Circuit Quality: EX**

 **Circuit Quantity: EX**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water, Distortion**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Heaven's Feel], [Robust Health EX], [Presence Concealment A+], [Riding A], [Marksmanship A],** **[High-Speed Divine Words B],** **[Protection of the Fairies A], [Human Anatomy Understanding A],** **[Magic Resistance B],** **[** **Magecraft B], [High-Speed Incantation B], [Territory Creation B], [Information Erasure B], [Torture Techniques B], [Eye of the Mind (True) C++], [Item Construction C], [Enchant C], [Familiar Creation C+], [Protection from Arrows C], [Human Observation C], [Presence Detection C],** **[** **God's Resolution C],** **[Clairvoyance D+++], [Projectile D], [Bow and Arrow Creation E]**

 **Noble Phantasms:** **[** **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A],** **[Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++]**

 **Familiar(1/1): [** **Zerureusu** **]**

 **Status Points: 565**

Ah, the sky have cleared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **END OF ARC 1**

 **I'm surprised by how good the results from Wheel Decide are~** **Little Fenric can finally (barely) stand against mid-tier Servants now if he were to use all his Status Points. He would have needed 500 more Status Points if it weren't for the Third Holy Grail War Quest and [Robust Health]~**

 **I am actually thinking about the future chapters... What do you guys think of Fenric getting a Quest to act as a Servant in an Alternate Universe? Or perhaps this universe?**

 **Anyways, I seriously need a break after updating this nonstop for two weeks straight.**

 **ArchieElite: :3!**

 **MKaius: Thanks for the support c:**

 **marsolino: They have to have two sets of Magic Crest, which the Tohsakas don't~** **Yes, he's likely going to become the only living Sorcerer~ I am still thinking of what to do with Magic Blue right now~**

 **vvfdfdvfv: For immortality, he says. In the end, it might not be worth it.**

 **Some guy: I won't spoil some the answers, and yes, Inventory can store Noble Phantasms as long as he owns it. But the Noble Phantasms he owns are in a similar state to when a Servant holds them. They can be summoned and they do not degrade. I have no plans for Inventory for now~**

 **Belgrave123: Yes, it does!**

 **Guest: Yes, the main timeline is slightly deviated but not completely. Kara no Kyoukai and Tsukihime will happen. If you're interested you can check out my other story since I have already finished those two arcs there~**

 **truegameruser: Here you go! Your answers will be answered in the next chapter :)**

 **Savoled: I got lucky with the roulette, and thanks for the support! :D**

 **FerunaLutelou: :3**

 **Allhailthesith: ;))**

 **Stratos263: Yes, and that's when I nerfed it a little~**

 **Rangle: The rewards, hmhmhm~**

 **merendinoemiliano: Immortality is his goal so he won't give up! Plus, it's too late to go back now.**

 **Seth Shura: :3**

 **FateBurn: On the next chapter! C:**

 **Jack555RIPper: Thanks for the compliment! :D**

 **SantaSocks: A Lovecraft fan I see :o**

 **Metastable: Yeah, I had to drown them in alcohol first, and then kidnap them all in a big bag. You gotta put those slave collars while screaming at them naked to show dominance, yanno?**

 **Knight: You guessed right!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: Fenric wasn't meant for any waifus... Feelsrealbad ;-;**

 **SleepingSwallow999: Thanks for the support! C:**

 **MM Browsing: You need the souls of seven Heroic Spirits to reach the Root while you only need six for a wish within the limits of the world, that's why Arash had to die :c**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome~ :)**

 **Lurker: Amen.**

 **bloodredmoon22: Yup!  
**

 **Guest: Yay...**

 **Est-Saarlane: And it'll become Darker than Bla- Ok, maybe not the references~ :3**

 **klim770: Correct~!**

 **Lord Fifth:** **You need the souls of seven Heroic Spirits to reach the Root while you only need six for a wish within the limits of the world~**

 **Kshail:** **Poor Fenric must go** **through the development of all dark characters and confront the reality of the world.**

 **Flavy02: Yes, they don't remember anything because they are only a fragment of the real Heroic Spirit. It can increase the power, and I'm not sure about Wishcraft right now. He can no longer gain a True Magic from the Holy Grail because the path has already been used.**

 **Guest: :3**

 **The Benevolent Scriber: Yes, exactly. That's what I wanted the readers to feel. At this time, he knew that this path was pointless, but there is nothing else he can think of. So he kept chasing after it**

 **LMaltez: 1 Command Seal was used to force Arash use his Noble Phantasm. Yes, Fenric must find happiness for once~ He has realized how much it hurts right after betraying both Arash and Circe.**

 **Guest: Yes, he did! As expected of a Noble Phantasm that took down someone like Ozymandias~**

 **SMxABULM: Realization is the second step of acceptance~**

 **Colinpop5: Ok~**

 **king of gilgamesh: You can only feel it when you are related to something. Typical complicated human behaviors.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	16. The Third Holy Grail War (Epilogue)

**Five Hours Later**

The soldiers from the German Army arrived at Fuyuki City under the command of the two surviving Mages. However, all that they found is a dreadful scene.

The men felt strength leaving their bodies as their weapons fell down to the floor. "W-What is this...?" One of the Magi spouted. The entire city was a land of fire. The flames was still burning, creating an inferno and devouring the buildings in an unstoppable force.

A marksman lifted his sniper rifle, and immediately saw a mother and her baby swallowed by the fire after their house collapsed onto them. There was no escape. The battle-hardened soldier could only stare in horror while the innocents were tortured to death by the unceasing flames.

A young child stepped out of a ruined alley and gazed ahead at the city he lived in. Orange. It's a land of red and orange. The neighborhood where the uncle and aunts laughed and gossiped, the house where he has spent his whole life happily living with his family... They were all consumed by the same orange blaze.

...Why is this happening? What happened to their house? Where's papa? Where's mama? Where's Yukari-

Ah.

They're dead.

All of a sudden, the building beside him crumbled down and the burning wreckage crashed into him. He widened his eyes and took a step back in fear. But before he could even cry out in fear, the rubble hit him and squashed him to death.

The Mages finally regained their calm and shouted for the soldiers to move into the city. They must search for their employer and commander, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, and find out what madness had happened here.

 _'This is the Holy Grail War...? But Darnic didn't mention this! He said that it was merely a great ritual, not a catastrophe can swallow an entire land!'_ A Magus clenched his fists and cursed. _'With this much damage, it'll be impossible to not involve the Holy Church and the Association... I must get out of this country as fast as possible.'_

The soldiers rushed into Fuyuki City and scoured through the scorching kingdom. However, they did not find the signs of the Masters and Servants. The Tohsaka residence, the Makiri residence, and the Edelfelt residences have all collapsed.

The marks indicated that the mansion have been attacked by heavy artillery and have been abandoned by its inhabitants during their escape. The corpses of the members of the Tohsaka and Edelfelt were nowhere to be found, but they discovered that most of the Makiri were killed with the exception of their patriarch.

The only other clue they found pointed to the ruins of Fuyuki Church. Although there were no stationed priests in the structure, the two Magi have realized that the unusual amount of magical energy must be related to the evocation of the Chalice of Heaven.

Nevertheless, they did not have any evidence of who was and what exactly occurred here. What could actually happen in the course of merely two days? How was such a great fire created? Even a complex ritual at the level of High-Thaumaturgy cannot reach such a horrifying result...

...and why couldn't they find anything that suggested the perpetrator's true identity?

The German Army was supposed to buy Darnic time while he gains the information of the other participants of the war. He would then call them in when ready and a massive invasion would have been launched against the city.

The Lesser Grail was their hidden card since it was a bait for the Masters and Servants. Such a thing was not necessary when they could simply capture the Greater Grail and use it to host their own rituals.

Producing homunculi and transforming them into absolutely obedient Masters was their grand plan. The just have to order the Servants to suicide the moment they are summoned and the war can proceed without any faults.

A contract has been signed and Darnic has promised to not use the Holy Grail to reach the Root. He would use it to recover and improve the Yggdmillennia clan's bloodlines while the other Mages are given chances to reach the Origin.

However, the plan has already fallen apart... in a mere two days.

"What had happened here?" The German colonel scanned the ruined Church. He picked up a broken cross and clenched it in his hand. He has failed. They have failed... Now that the plan to seize the Holy Grail was foiled by someone-

"Just what should I tell the Führer... of this mess?"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Rising dawn welcomed a new day as the orange star shined its warmth down onto the city of Fuyuki.

The bright blue sky was one of black. Smokes and fumes left from the great fire filled the air and covered the whole sky in a hazy blanket. With the help of the Imperial Japanese Army, the flames were extinguished, and the survivors were evacuated.

"-Damn!" A Japanese officer yelled out his frustration. They have chased after the invading force and all that they discovered was a city set on fire. The Germany Army has long since retreated, and were already on their way back to their homeland.

As a defender and a high-ranking soldier, he has received the news that the incident was caused by people from the mystical side. He does not know much of the Moonlit World, but he understood that it was the other side of the world which mere mortals like him should not get involved with.

Nonetheless, how can he not be infuriated? Their nation, the nation led and protected by the heavenly sovereign, was invaded, occupied, and defiled in the same night by those vulgar bandits...! The act of storming into their country was the same as trampling on their benevolent emperor's honor!

"These Nazi scums..." He gritted his teeth and smashed his sheathed katana on a nearby table. _Crack!_ The wooden furniture fractured and broke down into pieces while the adjutant beside him flinched.

"Please calm down, Lieutenant General. You have a meeting in five minutes for the aftermath and the recovery of the city." The adjutant bowed and handed him a report.

"I am fine." The General took in deep breaths and his expression cooled. "Let us go."

Faraway from the army camp outside of the city was the figures of two cloaked men. "-so Risei survived." One of them inspected the mark carved onto the Church's secret hideout and spoke up. A dropped stone on the ground glowed in a holy light and its sharpened tip pointed to their right.

"That is good." The second cloaked figure agreed and they followed after the stone's direction. Twenty minutes later, the inquisitors arrived at a barely-standing house. Both of them pulled out Black Keys from their frocks and the one at the front kicked down the door.

 _Crash!_ The priests moved into the room and separated. However, they lowered their blades the moment they saw the scene. "This is..." The first inquisitor pulled down his hood and a head full of blonde hair appeared.

"How is he, Irina?" The second figure also removed his hood and asked his partner. Kotomine Risei had his back against the wall and his shock-filled eyes were still wide open.

"He's fine... But something seems wrong." The young woman furrowed her brows and touched Risei's head. "Huh?" She took her hand back when it came into contact with the young Risei's head and frowned.

"What's wrong, Irina?" The brown-haired man moved closer and crouched down beside his partner.

"...His mind's been tampered." The blonde woman stated.

"What do you me-" The man examined the collapsed Risei and his face turned ugly.

"So you've noticed. Someone has erased his memories up to the last two years. His is not wounded, but he must have passed out from the traumatizing experience." Irina clutched her cross and started praying. She was chanting the incantation of a Holy Sacrament.

"Memory Manipulation, the basics of basics of Mental Interference spells. It must have been a Magus." A male inquisitor narrowed his eyes and helped Risei up to a more comfortable position.

"-and may the Lord help you regain your strength." The incantation ceased and a warm glow encircled the fainted man. As the sacred blessing disappeared, Irina checked Risei for signs of memory tampering and her eyes flashed with anger. "It's gone."

"What?" Her partner asked.

"It's completely gone. His memories were permanently deleted and... will never be recovered. Even a greater Holy Sacrament will not restore it." She took out a spare coat and placed in on Risei. "Let's bring him back for now. We can't leave him here seeing that the Mages will soon arrive."

"Copy that." The male inquisitor nodded and stood up for the exit.

 _'Just who is it?'_ Irina bit her lips and lifted Risei up with her partner. _'To be this meticulous... Although half of the city was ruined, the Church won't actually send out a squad of Executors or a member of the Burial Agency without any immediate threats from the enemy or casualties on their side.'_

 _'With this, he has successfully destroyed all the evidences that connected to him while also keeping the heat off him for a short duration, which is certainly enough for one to escape this island country.'_

 _'...The Lord will surely punish a heretic like him. To include the innocents in a war not related to them... He should be burned in the 9 Circles of Hell...!'_

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

"The Greater Grail... is missing?" The shock robbed him of speech and the porcelain cup which held his favorite Darjeeling tea fell out of Jubstacheit von Einzbern's hand and collided with the marble floor.

The Einzbern Magus who reported the news nodded as his face twisted into an ugly expression. The Greater Grail, The Chalice of Heaven, the only chance and hope that allowed them to reach the Akashic Records and recover their lost Third Magic... was now gone.

"Family head, please allow me to send messengers to the Church and the Association for information and reinforcement! The bastards had stolen our most valuable treasure right under our nose!" The man clenched his fists "We need to send out every personnel available after him!"

"The Association will not help us, and the Church won't work with us." The eighth head of the Einzbern family replied calmly. He could not panic, he must proceed with caution seeing how damaging the Grail's loss could be.

"Then what should we do, family head?"

"First, put a bounty on his head. I want a hundred times the amount of the current highest bounty." Jubstacheit stated. With such prizes, every Enforcers and freelancers should be looking everywhere for him.

"Then, contact some Lords and make them put a Sealing Designation on whoever took the Holy Grail... even if you must blackmail them." They have acquired enough blackmail materials over the course of hundreds of years. They were not on the Lords themselves, but on their bloodlines, which is more effective against Magi.

"Third, inform the Church that we'll provide them with monetary support as long as they were to target the man." The promised funds might not move the inquisitors, but it'll motivate them to take action faster.

"Lastly, prepare your luggage. We are going to Fuyuki City."

At the same time Jubstacheit received the news, there was an uproar in the Mage's Association. Every high-ranking members were told of the destruction of a city in the country of Japan, and more importantly, the genuinity of the Holy Grail.

The first thing they did when the news of the destruction spread was to send a group of Mages to verify the veracity of the claim. When the reports were sent back, the Tower Lords and the Noble Lords all read it with shock in their eyes.

They did not expect that something on the level of an omnipotent wish-granting device would actually be true. Not to mention that such an important object and its grand ritual was in fact hosted in the Far East.

The next thing that happened was that several important Magi decided to pack their luggage and head to the mentioned city to look into what had really happened. Some were travelling due to complying to the Einzberns' request, and others were researchers who wanted to seek the truth.

If they're lucky enough, they may be able to analyze the inner-workings of the Holy Grail and seize it for their own. With that thing in hand, their bloodline would flourish and their lineage be forever remembered in the history of Mages.

The race to Japan soon turned into a competition of speed. Politics was involved, connections were used, and favors were called in to hamper their opponents while they themselves were stopped by other hostile Mages.

The situation was about to turn even more chaotic and severe when the current Vice Director of the Mage's Association, Barthomeloi Ionna, stepped in and interfered with the chaos.

She gave four simple orders: Be civilized, do not attack each other unless provoked, no usage of Magecraft in public locations, and do not tamper with the evocation site.

Thanks to the Vice Director, the rush to Japan calmed down and became more stable. The Magi traveled to the island nation one by one and the burnt down city was filled with Mages in a single week.

However, they will soon discover that there was nothing left for them to find in Fuyuki thanks to a certain someone.

* * *

 _"Even if the world were to collapse... will you still protect me?"_

"Why are you here?" A young woman frowned and played with her long, wavy, blonde hair as her sky blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Watching over you." A black-haired man who seemed to be two years older laughed and got out of her way. He fell in behind her and followed her footsteps, which got louder and faster every second.

"Why are you following me, stalker?" The blonde woman looked behind and scowled. However, her face softened slightly when she saw the opposite man. _'Why does this happen every time...'_ She gritted her teeth and turned around.

"Charlotte, do you know him?" The two girls who were accompanying her slowed down and shielded their friend from the 'stalker'.

"Yes... I do." She sighed and gave her friends a wry smile. "Please go on ahead, I will catch up in a moment after making this man... know his place." The two young women glanced at each other, giggled, and then left.

Charlotte watched her friends walked away and immediately pulled the black-haired man into an empty classroom nearby. They were in the Clock Tower and god knows if someone would spread a rumor if she were to be spotted speaking to him.

"When will you stop this... brother?" The blonde woman crossed her arms below her rather bountiful chest and stated.

"Oh, come on, Char, why won't you call me big brother anymore?" The black-haired man, Fenric, grabbed his heart and acted as if he was hurt while a fake tear rolled down his face.

"You..." Charlotte panicked for a second before her face hardened. She was now a student of the Clock Tower! An independent Mage! She did not have to get involved with her father and Karl anymore, and she would not allow anyone to interfere with her now freed life!

Not even if it's him.

"Why don't you give big brother a hug?" Fenric moved in and Charlotte avoided him. He looked at the distant girl and pouted. "You used to love hugging me and sitting on my lap, you know..."

"It's been two years since you left the castle, and I'm not the same person anymore!" The blonde woman yelled. "And don't call me Char. I am Charlotte!"

"...Look at you, you're all grown up now." Fenric gently smiled and got closer to Charlotte.

"Wha, wha." She slightly panicked and took a step backwards. "Don't get any closer or I'll-"

"I am worried about you because you are the most important person in this world to me." He knocked her head once before softly patting her head. "I was afraid that you were not used to a new environment after being cooped up in that castle for so long." He brushed her hair tenderly and said.

"...That's unfair of you." Charlotte stopped resisting and looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I missed you, big brother."

"And so do I, Char." Fenric hugged his sister and wiped her tears. "The Clock Tower is a dangerous place and it'll take a while for you to adapt. Come find me if there's any problem. I have swore to protect and keep you away from all harm after all. So... please smile for me, Char."

"...Yes, big brother." The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

Ah, it's so radiant and mesmerizing... it's as if she was-

 _"Will you promise to be with me forever?"_

"Will you promise to watch over me forever?" The two voices overlapped and waves appeared in the man's eyes before quickly disappearing. "Even if you knew the sky were to fall, the land were to part, and the world were to crumble tomorrow... will you still protect me?"

"...Yes. Yes. I promise. _Cir-_ Charlotte."

 **Quest: Someday, For The Third Time**

 **Objective: Protect Charlotte and allow her to die by natural causes**

 **Rewards: ?, ?, Lost Magic: Cosmomancy, 50 SP**

 **Failure: None**

 **Do you accept? Y/N**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's decided, the 4th and 5th war will happen while Apocrypha will happen in an Alternate Universe!**

 **That's a lot of reviews :O**

 **Cole shiryu: Haha xD**

 **MKaius: Thanks for the support!  
**

 **FerunaLutelou: He needs character growth. It won't happen all the time but it will happen at important moments.**

 **MonochromeJoker29: :3**

 **CD123505: Yes, he could! Apocrypha can happen if Fenric was the one who hosts it~**

 **Kshail: Fenric will slowly grow~ :D**

 **vvfdfdvfv: He will understand how to use Heaven's Fell :D**

 **Terror of Death Skieth: Thanks! It's been fixed!**

 **merendinoemiliano: He's actually not that powerful. He's currently only at low-tier Servant level c:**

 **Some guy: Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Stratos263: Fufun~**

 **Rangle: Kaleidoscope is the next Magic I want him to get. Though that'll take a while since he needs another path to the Root~**

 **klim770: Hnhn, you'll find out soon~**

 **Guest: Yup! The Second Magic is his next goal!**

 **Flavy02: It's time for training/resting arc!**

 **Groot root: That's true :o**

 **Reishine: I'm keen on Archer, but he can also be Assassin or Caster~**

 **ArchieElite: That'll definitely happen since I'm excited about the idea as well!**

 **Belgrave123: He does keep his stats thanks to the System~**

 **marsolino: Here it is!**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: Yes, perhaps a quest will motivate him~**

 **Allhailthesith: Dropping him in Apocrypha would be nice~ But that is after he gets powered up more since he won't last that long against the strong Servants :O Time for a training/resting arc~**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome!**

 **The Benevolent Scriber: He'd likely screw up if he didn't had [Presence Concealment] and [Information Erasure], but here's the chapter!**

 **bloodredmoon22: I'd likely pick him a partner by the next Holy Grail War :D**

 **hideki667: That's a good idea. I'd think about it, though only after he gets the Second Magic~**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: :3**

 **FateBurn: It'll start on the next chapter~**

 **YukiNonShita: Thanks for the compliment! :)**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: Charlotte is here :D**

 **Colinpop5: Yeet**

 **Ciel de Lueur: Thanks for the compliments! They feed meeee, and yes, I kind of want to show a more dark and depressing atmosphere seeing that it's what the Nasuverse is supposed to be like. He can probably overcharge incredibly rare and high quality jewels to reach C or even B-Rank Noble Phantasms, and he'll definitely find a companion at the time of the Fourth Holy Grail War!**

 **Guest: I won't let Fenric get controlled, and yes, the real Fenric will be shown one day. I have also read Shade's stories! :3**

 **timelesstrix00: Soon :D  
**

 **ActionJHW: I am planning to have Fenric develop his own Mystic Eyes, Reality Marble, and finally Noble Phantasm in the future. And here's the reaction!**

 **ian25rebel: He's not ready for Gilgamesh yet :P**

 **ShinRainhawk: The Crest was taken to return it, he will learn swordsmanship slowly, the next is Fourth Holy Grail War, and yes, he can no longer reach the Root through the Holy Grail.**

 **nanayakiri: As an assassin and incredibly cautious person, he'd lose the moment someone sees him. Don't worry about his companion, he'll get it in during or before the Fourth Holy Grail War!**

 **sultansmf: Here it is~**

 **iRogue III: Yes, Primate Murder is too overpowered and also too troublesome~**

 **Susanno: Unknown!**

 **Black key boi: Ahahaha~**

 **Ruberforumfree: There are currently no other Magicians in Fenric's timeline!**

 **truegameruser: Sadly he can't gain Kaleidoscope through the Holy Grail because once a path to Root is used, it cannot be used again :c**

 **Drake: He gains 1 random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the killed Servant during a Holy Grail War.**

 **FluffySheepLion: I've decided with Apocrypha first :3**

 **Alex2909: Gotta go with those character development~**

 **MM Browsing: This chapter is for the arc's epilogue~ And yup, the two Sabers were summoned through Ore Scales so it's not 100%**

 **Cavehaki: I wish for him to attain the Second Magic before traveling through dimensions, and I'll try my best to conclude this story before I become busy with life~**

 **Savoled: Thanks for the continuous support! :)**

 **LMaltez: The quests are from the System and the world traveling won't happen so soon. He'll experience WW2 first and experiment more with his Magic and Magecraft.**

 **Fenrir of the North: The ship has sunk before it even sailed :3 Fenric automatically knows how to use Divine Words thanks to the Skill! :D**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: Good idea~**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	17. This World Of Ours (Part 1)

_ROAR!_

At the deafening roar, the green creatures on the field panicked and their already pitiful formation broke down as they tried to escape from the field like headless chickens.

The next moment, an ash-white wyvern appeared from the cloudless sky and a beam of light was fired from its mouth. The sweeping elemental beam traveled the ground and annihilated every green creatures in its sight. A rain of light bursts followed after the photon laser and most of the survivors were killed.

A man leaped off the intimidating beast and a sea of flames swallowed the remaining ones while the dark purple sword that materialized in his hand was slashed down on the last green creature.

 **For killing a tribe of Goblins(67) +100,500 EXP**

"Another one down." Fenric breathed out and unsummoned Arondight.

He has been training in the dungeon since his return from the Third Holy Grail War. The days were spent peacefully. His lessons at the faculty of Animusphere continued as if nothing had happened. No one asked him what he did nor did they cared too much since he had came back before even a year has passed.

Although someone has taken over his seat beside Iris, he did not care much and has kept talking to her during their free periods. He has also recovered his relationship with Charlotte and met up frequently at lunch breaks or dinner.

What about Circe and Arash? No, he has not forgotten about them. However, he wasn't going to be mentally impaired permanently just because he experienced a traumatizing event.

He's not that weak.

What's done is done. If you cannot forget it, then remember it, carve it into your mind and move forward like a man. The lessons of Arash taught him was that sacrifices had to be made... but it was not always worth it to sacrifice your closed ones for your own selfishness.

Circe taught him something he has long forgotten- No, something he has suppressed, something he has lost in his constant attempt to reach immortality.

Compassion. Sympathy. Empathy.

He knew it from the start, that immortality isn't everything. On the contrary, an everlasting life isn't something one will want if they can't even be joyful in their life.

Happiness may be limited, but the little things you see everyday can brighten your life up with the full spectrum of colors. One step at a time, and he may finally realize his true fulfillment from seeing more of this vibrant world.

So before that day, he decided to pursue his goal and observe this world as neutral as possible.

With his increased Memory Partition, he scoured the great library for every available magical tome until none were left. While leaving three rooms to process the information, he used the last to simulate their practical uses and experimented with them in the dungeon.

The dungeon is an amazing place... No, it should be called a miracle that can't be done even by Sorcerers.

The **[Dungeon]** option gave him access to an entirely new world. It is in fact, the Reverse Side of the World, the layer of the world that retains the laws of the Age of Gods, housing Phantasmal Species instead of people.

The world where humans currently live employing the laws of physics is like a fabric that thinly extends across the surface of the planet, and underneath this fabric exists the Reverse Side of the World, where supernatural beings have retreated to after the Age of Gods ended.

And the System had done it.

It perfectly recreated the true Reverse Side of the World while constantly generating an indefinite amount of creatures.

A map was provided to him the moment he first activated the option. It showed him the layouts of the massive world and the exact territories owned by the Phantasmal Species living there.

He felt faint and surreal the first time he opened the map.

The beings shown on the chart included ones which made him feel like an ant. The most noticeable ones were the Dragon Kind. Primeval dragons, ancient wyverns, elemental drakes, frost wyrms, elder basilisks, nine-headed hydras, thunder kirins, divine serpents, greater imoogis, limbless lindworms, dragon turtles, there are so many of them that it made his knees weak.

Of course there are other famous mythological and legendary creatures. Phoenixes, manticores, griffins, hippigriffs, unicorns, bicorns, pegasus, chimeras, trolls, ogres, demon boars, harpies, dryads, kelpies, sphinxes, fairies, centaurs, arachni, demons, and even angels.

Many of the Phantasmal Species fall into the category of Magical Beasts which is the common denomination for all creatures that do not fit in the ordinary biological classification for living beings and those that do not fall within the normal ecosystem.

The term 'beast' is a thaumaturgical term, and it does not necessarily mean quadrupedal mammals. They are true deviations from biology that cannot be explained by immature research or sudden mutations.

They can be ranked into three categories, which change as the creatures age and increase in power towards becoming higher existences. The lowest rank is Monstrous Beasts, which then change into Phantasmal Beasts, and finally become classified as Divine Beasts.

The longer the creatures live, the further away they grow from the rest of the world.

Phantasmal Beasts of the Millennium-Rank and Divine Beasts are equal to Magic, making them unable to even be harmed by Mysteries on the level of Magecraft. Medusa's Pegasus, which has grown from a Monstrous Beast to a Phantasmal Beast, has even greater resistance than Saber, who can easily negate Caster's Magecraft from the Age of Gods.

He couldn't start with the Phantasmal Beasts because of the risks, and definitely not the Divine Beasts, so he started with the lowest of low beings that can barely be considered as Monstrous Beasts.

Goblins, kobolds, and lesser undeads were the ones he started with and has been experimenting his spells on. There's also the magical snails and mushrooms, which he got tired of killing since they were even more helpless than the previously mentioned creatures.

"Let's take a break, Zeru." Fenric smiled and took out their lunch from his inventory as the wyvern cried out in delight.

One day, perhaps he can even ride a True Dragon after making it his familiar?

* * *

Heaven's Feel.

It is one of the five remaining True Magic and was originally achieved by the Einzbern family, but its secret was lost one thousand years ago.

The Third Magic is not as powerful as one might think. It can stop the soul's dispersion and grants its wielder true immortality of the soul along with an unlimited source of magical energy.

Its greatest purpose is to make the Sorcerer one of the hardest being to kill in the entire universe.

Yes, technically I can call forth every single Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes. However, the materialized souls are not slaves, they are not under my absolute control- No, actually... instead of a materialized soul, it's more like they are the exact copies of the Heroic Spirits.

Additionally, when they are not summoned into a Servant container, they'd be limited by their physical vessel. It's like what happened when Ishtar housed the body of Fillia von Einzbern, she cannot use her full power because of Fillia's limits.

Summoning a Heroic Spirit has both the benefits and drawbacks. I can support them with my infinite Mana supply, but the summoned souls have their own character and personality. They are not puppet slaves to be controlled.

Then what about rewriting their soul itself?

...Do you want mama Alaya to drop her Counter Force on me and shred me into a million pieces? I already have enough potential trouble with being a Magician, and when I invade the territory of the Throne, I'd be killed before I can even blink.

Each activation of Heaven's Feel can attract Counter Guardians. The act of materializing a Heroic Spirit's soul is even more insane because I'd definitely be tagged as 'must annihilate right nao' by Alaya.

That's why despite its potential abuse, the main purpose of the Third Magic is soul immortality with zero degradation and unlimited magical energy.

No, it's not weak at all. On the contrary, it made me one of the hardest being to kill on this planet and as far as I know, this solar system. Strictly speaking, I am actually harder to kill than Type-Mercury.

The Ultimate Ones can be instantly killed by a Conceptual Weapon that targets Grains, the base component of all heavenly bodies. The closer is the connection between a life form and its mother planet the greater will be the amount of Ether in their bodies.

Ultimate Ones are the greatest example of this because they are supreme existence of each respective's planets and true avatars of their will. However, Those kind of armaments are rarer than a living god even though they can be produced by the Alchemists from Atlas Academy.

The greater the quantity of Grain, the more damage will be inflicted upon the enemy, and it is impossible to even hold it unless the body is free of such substances. As a Magician, I have long since parted from the planet- No, it's more like I have _betrayed_ the planet and its inhabitants by transcending to a higher form of existence.

One day when I finally reach the outer space, I will be free from the cycle of life and death, and the circle of the food chain set by the forgotten goddess who created both the earth and the Root from 8,000 years ago.

So why exactly am I harder to kill compared to an Ultimate One? It's actually quite simple. It's because no one knows of my ascension to a Magician at the present. The red shadow didn't show up which indicates that Alaya and the Counter Force have no idea of my acquisition of Heaven's Feel while I also erased all my marks in Fuyuki.

The only explanation I can think of is that the Deterrent Force themselves were suppressed by the System. At first, I didn't believe that the System managed to hide such a significant event from the planet itself.

But then, I realized something.

For some unknown reason... I was no longer suppressed by Gaia. The application and evocation of Mysteries have all been triggered at full power. In fact, I have experimented a lot during the past six months.

What about the Second World War? I am simply buying out every major and minor arms manufacturer I can find. Infantry guns, military vehicles, war supplies, and even metallurgy plants.

Rather than standing in a field of war all the time, I'd rather be the merchant who obtained benefits in the dark. Though I'd definitely be present at the historical moments. Stalingrad, D-Day, Iwo Jima, Bulge, Berlin, and Moscow are just some of the ones I'd be monitoring.

I have recognized my own weakness during the Third Holy Grail War. I may be able to ambush the Masters and Servants, but I'd be easily killed when I come in direct contact with any of them.

In the end, what truly matters is your own personal strength.

* * *

"So what do you think of your first year here." I took a bite from the juicy sandwich and felt its flavor exploded in my mouth. _'Ah, bliss...'_

"There's nothing much to talk about the faculty of Jigmarie. It's not like the instructors will teach their undisclosed spells to us... But I do find my foundation in the branch improving greatly." Charlotte sipped on her tea and said. "Though I'm surprised when I found out you didn't join the Department of Curses like everyone else in our family."

"I simply find Astronomy and other Celestial body branches interesting. Plus, I feel like I'd die if I throw myself into studying Curses again after all the lessons father forced into me..." I narrowed my eyes teasingly, "...but I didn't expect you to become so popular, Char."

"It's because I am competent. Unlike you, bi- brother." The blonde girl stuttered and a small blush formed on her face.

Look at how cute she is, it's no wonder she became so popular amongst the freshmen. A talented apprentice from a long lineage with stunning looks. Her Magic Circuits are of high quality, and her manners and grace are suitable for a noblewoman.

See, I am right, aren't I? I totally expected her to grow up into a beauty. "A cute Charlotte will grow into a cute and beautiful Charlotte," says the Mystic Eyes of Fenric. The pair of eyes that is impossible to have did not lie, after all-

She's the ideal wife candidate for the Mages.

No, I am not against it. She's now nineteen years old and can manage her own life. She does not need my guidance nor advice. I will merely watch over her, protect her when needed, and silently accept her choices no matter how many mistakes she's going to make.

I will take care of you when you're down, Charlotte. That was my promise. The oath I swore I will not forget.

"I'll have you know that I am quite a competent Magus... apprentice!" I declared and stuffed the last sandwich into my mouth while she giggled.

"You're such a jester, brother. It really makes me worried of your future if I am not by your side." Charlotte lowered your teacup and sighed.

"Oh?" My expression turned solemn and I moved my seat closer to hers. "Then..."

"W-Why are you getting closer." The blonde girl crossed her arms and glared at me.

"...why don't you just marry me and we'll spend our remaining life together, Char?" I whispered into her ears softly. All of a sudden, her blush turned into a deeper shade as the embarrassing red hue covered her entire face.

"Y-You..." Charlotte stammered and pointed at me.

Ah, it's so fun to tease her. What? Incest? I don't mind it, you know. Really... are you seriously talking of the wrongness of morality after all the massacres and tortures I've done?

Oh well. I'm not actually going to marry my own sister. I'm simply laying low for now. It's not like I can just march into the Clock Tower, find the higher-ups, and say something like: "Hello gais it's ya boi Fenric. You better watch out 'cause a new Magician is in the hood."

I'd get a Sealing Designation smacked on my head faster than Lorelei can say "What the fuck."

...Oh wait, it's not Lorelei but Ionna right now?

"I am just kidding, Char." I smiled teasingly and poked her cheek. However, the world seemed to be frozen over the next second as the temperature dropped to the absolute zero.

"What." The blonde girl's face turned icy and a pair of dull eyes stared at me.

"Huh, why is your face so scary, Char...?" Realizing my mistake, I quickly stood up before something can go wrong.

Alas, the karma and retribution from the crimes I have done finally came back and bite me as my hand was grasped by a tinier and softer one.

"Fenric, come to the empty classroom after your lessons are over."

Yes, this is my life now... and crap, I think my sister has a crush on me.

* * *

"Let's go to the next class together, Fenric." Iris picked up her textbooks and smiled towards me.

"Sure, Iris." I glance at her and nodded. We have gotten much closer since I returned... though nothing romantic happened. It's fine, Fenric will stay a bachelor for lif- No, wait, don't curse yourself!

Ah, it's already too late. I am a master of Curses after all.

Technically, I am already a Mage, a Magus, a Thaumaturgist, a Magician, and a Sorcerer, so adding a Wizard onto that doesn't change much, does it? Oh, can't I also be considered a Shaman, a Necromancer, a Seer, and an Enchanter thanks to my mastery over Curses, Necromancy, Divination, and Enchanting?

Still not a Wizard though.

The date is the 20th of March, 1940. The Winter War between the Soviet Union and Finland has ended last week. Thinking about it, the experience of assassinating Simo Häyhä and stealing his title of the White Death is still fresh in my mind.

The nation of snow suffered from a catastrophic invasion from the Soviets because the reds wanted to create a buffer against possible German attacks... You know you can't just go around and ask for some neutral country's land, Stalin.

So of course, Finland refused 'offering' a part of their territory and an invasion was launched by Stalin. Despite being outnumbered, the Finns managed to hold their ground thanks to the favored terrain... until a new Soviet commander was appointed and a massive reinforcement arrived.

A snow-covered forest terrain. A war of modern firearms. A faction of well-trained soldiers and a faction of recruits. The Soviet Union suffered heavy losses but managed to win the war in the end.

But who do you think has the greatest advantage and kill count? Simo Häyhä had 505 confirmed kills. What about me?

2563.

As Anastasia once said: "In this eternal frozen land, salvation for the souls are not rewarded."

I picked off Soviet troops day by day with Desperate. I scared off an entire brigade of soldiers just by existing and positioning myself near them. I disabled and destroyed tanks by shooting their tiles or through their barrels. I survived heavy artillery that were aimed at me alone. I shot down planes by hitting their engines.

I have created a _legend_.

And I was awarded for it.

 **For creating a legend that will be remembered by many down the generations, you have gained the title:** **[The White Death]**

 **[The White Death]**

 **Effect: Accuracy with all firearms improves greatly, accuracy with all firearms improves drastically in snowy terrains**

What did I say? Snow-covered forests are my absolute territor- Hold on, that's sounded wrong...

The good thing is that title effects are always active even if it's not equipped since I definitely won't replace my current Title with this one.

 **For creating a legend that will be remembered by many down the generations, you have gained the Noble Phantasm: [Desperate: Silenced Snow]**

Yes, apparently you can create Noble Phantasms. Thanks System.

Well, Noble Phantasms _are_ crystallized mysteries or powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core. Though it's unfortunate that Desperate doesn't have a long history and didn't originate from Gilgamesh's treasury making it quite weak.

It's also from the modern era and as of the 21st Century of the main timeline, the most recent Heroic Spirits are from one hundred years prior. However, it is still possible for people to make contracts with the World as Counter Guardians and be summoned from the future into the current age as well.

There is less likelihood of Heroic Spirits from times where technology was much more advanced since it's far from the Age of Gods. The dwindling Mystery and magic made it harder to reach the Throne of Heroes and the minds of the modern human have transformed into one of lesser worship.

No matter how much of a hero someone is in modern times, they're not going to get that same recognition of the past ones. Simo Häyhä may have 505 kills, but no one will attribute his achievement as a superhuman feat.

Total worship is not possible anymore.

On the other hand, I am being revered by the world because I killed thousands of men alone in a single war that lasted less than half a year. A guy who killed 505 soldiers? Sure, he survived artillery strikes and armored vehicles...

But I destroyed the troops. I _annihilated_ every tanks, planes, and infantries sent after me.

What do you think of a guy who's picking off your allies every second? Your tanks and planes were all blown up or disabled the moment they approached the sniper. Your heavy artillery barrages did nothing to him.

And more importantly, you can't find him. You can't spot him no matter how hard you tried since all your counter snipers died while trying that. The good thing about **[Information Erasure]** and all other Skills is that I can set their effects to the level I want.

Don't want people forgetting about me after all. The world shall forever remember the nameless and invincible sniper who fought in the Winter War.

However, even after being worshipped and feared by the Finnish and Soviet troops, the Noble Phantams I received was still weak.

 **[Desperate: Silenced Snow]**

 **Rank: E**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: Bullet acceleration, elemental imbuement, sound and light silencing**

 **Prerequisite: Only Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Description: A bolt-action rifle based on the Karabiner 98 kurz. Muzzle flashes completely disappears as all bullets fired from the gun will be muffled, accelerated by the wind, and then enchanted by ice, causing its speed to massively increase while anyone hit by it will be temporarily frozen. Its effective firing range is 25,000 meters and its maximum firing range is 75,000 meters. Its enchantment can be switched on and off through the influence of its wielder's Od.**

Although it's actually just an improved Desperate, I must agree that the new white paint job looks amazing on it. However, it's quite depressing when you realized that it's around the same level of Elizabeth Báthory's joke of a Noble Phantasm...

On the bright side, it's actually a modern firearm that can damage a Heroic Spirit.

I have not forgotten about this as well.

 **[Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools)]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill for the slaughtering of humans.**

 **At this rank, implements used gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against 'humans'.**

I am quite talented at killing humans. Ha. Hahaha. Hah.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't worry guys, Fenric isn't that weak. It's like what I said in one of the previous chapters: "It hurts the most when reality hits you in the face." He's not upset about Circe. He's more upset by himself after the impact she's caused.**

 **For those who are curious, Charlotte looks like Charlotte from Ryuuou no Oshigoto!**

 **Fenric is going to become stronger and stronger but he can still be destroyed by the higher-classed Servants in a single hit. He's also a glass cannon who can't actually die thanks to Heaven's Feel~ :3**

 **Tbh, the power level of Nasuverse is kinda bullshit and a mess. I don't even want to talk about it after thinking about it for hours. In the end, it's all about the affinities between the combatants. (Gilgamesh can annihilate Artoria instantly, Artoria can defeat Shirou in one hit, and Shirou can kill Gilgamesh with his Reality Marble).**

 **Stratos263: The last chapter was the epilogue.**

 **klim770: Black Barrel is one OP weapon :O**

 **Guest: :3**

 **vvfdfdvfv: Francesca, Manaka, and Altrouge? You should just throw Fillia in there to make it more crazy xD**

 **FerunaLutelou: It's not hard for him to hide his Magic, and Aoko hasn't born yet and I'm still thinking of what to do with the Fifth~**

 **merendinoemiliano: C;**

 **LastPenis: All Servants used will be canon. I find no reason to make an original Servant when there are so many available with their own character arts and lore~**

 **Belgrave123: That's a good idea! I am planning something with Rhongomyniad and Avalon :3**

 **Rangle: Oh shit, Fenric got found out. Time to bail...**

 **MKaius: Yeah, the image had more impact when its right before him rather than knowing it but not seeing it.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: Charlotte looks like Charlotte from Ryuuou no Oshigoto! I'll leave the grown up version to your imagination... ;))) *wink wink***

 **Treavthepsycho: It is impossible. The Holy Grail is not omnipotent. It can only reach the Root with souls of seven Heroic Spirits, which are beings that considered to be on the level of Magic themselves. I bet that any more and the Grail would self-destruct, and it is limited within the world with only six souls~**

 **Kshail: [Information Erasure] OP af**

 **Necrogod: He'd only summon another Circe who doesn't remember him. That's even more damaging to his psyche.**

 **Barren heart: He's not going to die protecting Charlotte and he'd only summon another Circe who doesn't remember him.**

 **akasuna123: He'd only summon a Circe who doesn't remember him. Heaven's Feel can only copy info from the Throne and recreate copies of the heroes.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks~**

 **Flavy02: I'll make him get over it and focus on his goal~**

 **Guest: Nope!**

 **nanayakiri: Don't worry, Fenric isn't that weak. Thanks for the support!**

 **Colinpop5: :3**

 **Guest: YUS**

 **Skiff900: He won't be alone forever. I'm thinking of finding him a pairing at the Fourth War~**

 **Veil70: Fenric is the protagonist and he won't get controlled.**

 **Guest: Circe~ Circe~ Circe-**

 **Grail-kun: He's not upset about Circe. He's more upset by himself after the impact she caused. He'd only summon another Circe who doesn't remember him.**

 **truegameruser: He needs another path to Root to attain the Second Magic so the Holy Grail isn't as useful to him anymore~**

 **evo123457: Circe let him remembered compassion that he tried to remove~**

 **Susanno: I have not read Mahoutsukai no Yoru so I'm not sure right now :c**

 **MM Browsing: Fate/Apocrypha will likely be the last arc.**

 **Death to Original Naming: Circe let him remembered compassion that he tried to remove~ He's more upset by himself after the impact she caused.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Oh god here we go again... Inb4 Fenric swallowed by Tiamat~ :O**

 **ShinRainhawk: I won't spoil anything. The Third Magic works differently from Kaleidoscope.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	18. This World Of Ours (Part 2)

I am frustrated.

As the path to the Root of the Greater Grail has been used, I must now find another way to the Root. I do not know of any way, so I decided to attempt it with Magecraft that can be called Magic.

 **You have gained the Elemental Affinity of Wind**

 **You have gained the Elemental Affinity of** **Void**

 **You have gained the Elemental Affinity of** **Soul**

 **You have gained the Elemental Affinity of** **Space**

 **You have gained the Elemental Affinity of** **Time**

 **Status Points: 315**

There goes more than half the rewards from the Third Holy Grail War. However, it is worth it. To make my standard Magecraft operate better, I have decided to complete the Five Great Elements of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Void, and become an Average One.

The Elemental Affinity of Soul should boost my application of Heaven's Feel and help me better during my experiment.

Yes, I have started with the changing of physical vessel. Giving up the body of Fenric von Leiqritus and moving into a whole new body. Although the Third Magic stops my soul from suffering degradation, my physical body will age and eventually die.

I am not that attached to the body of Fenric, and will replace it when it is necessary. However, I will have tp transform the vessel I'm transferring into to suit my soul or I'll have to create a whole new body for myself.

Such thoughts came to me when I was taking a shower. I remember it went like: Hey, what will happen if I give up my body and take over a dragon's? Huh, that's an interesting idea. Shall I start collecting preserved corpses of Phantasmal Species and start the second round of my experiment?

What? Shower thoughts are usually spot on, and it surprisingly did.

Of course, I did not actually kill a true dragon and moved into its body. I may have Arondight, but dragon slaying is still far from what my current power can do. Nevertheless, I did suffocate a dire wolf to death and moved into its body.

It's awful.

The body did gain life once more as I inhabit it. But it was more like a puppet. The response are dull and I had a hard time learning to walk again. I wasn't even reaching 20% of it's full capability at that point. I spent the next month transforming it into an ideal vessel and it only reached 55% of its ability at best.

The Species I choose to house in has their differences as well. Creatures that have high elemental properties are easy to house in because of my affinity to their Elements and I can reach up to 80-85% within them while unfamiliar creatures barely reached 20%.

The biggest reward was that the parameters I have are added on top of the creature's. However, I'd like to stay as a human in the end. It's more comfortable and I am used to it. Why give up the joy for more power when it's optional?

I simply have to take over a stronger creature during battle and stay a bipedal creature in my daily lives. The feeling of using a Dragon's Breath is amazing... Um, well, does a salamander's breath count...?

Hah.

Perhaps only when I can fully control and be in perfect synchronization with the creatures will I reach the Root by being attuned to every single species. But that's a tall order, and one that I will not follow. You do know that I will have to mess around with Divine Beasts to do that, right?

My target is to the perfect preservation of a true dragon. It can become a trump card when I suddenly transform into a giant fire-breathing lizard and no one will see it coming thanks to my Inventory.

The second path to Root I am chasing after is to navigate myself through space and time. I want to reach the end of the universe and reach the Origin. Of course, Time and Dimensional Manipulation are strictly in the realm of True Magic and I won't be able to achieve that easily.

From now on, I am going to spend my time and master to art of establishing a 'temple'. I will make the area absolute and cut off all interference from the outside world with Distorted World so that I can focus everything on the path to Root. The dungeon is a perfect place to do that since no one can access it.

When I have finally mastered **[Territory Creation]** , I can simply channel an unlimited amount of magical energy and distort reality itself to the extreme ends. I will distort everything, including space and time, and reach the Root that way.

I do not know if it will work, but that's the closest thing I can think of right now.

* * *

The Tripartite Pact between Germany, Italy, and Japan was signed yesterday. The war is becoming more severe day by day and my business managers have warned me that we are running low on raw materials. It is not a problem to acquire more supplies, but the quality of my factories' products will certainly drop.

I have built the prototype of my first temple recently. It's not an authentic one, nevertheless, its capability is far above what my workshop can do. They are not kidding when they say that Mages are like an one many army when they are in their own territory.

As a Magician with unlimited Prana, I can set up as many traps as I want until there are no spaces available... It's good and all until you realize that the tactic of 'hitting it until it's dead' doesn't work that well in the Nasuverse.

Sure, it's going to work against other Magi and Phantasmal Species. However, the spells basically turn into weak fireworks the moment Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, and Divine Beasts were involved.

Divine Spirits who have authorities over the world do not even need to be mentioned here. They are not a joke. The likes of Shiva and Hanuman have infinite mass, and Kingprotea from Fate/Extra can grow in size indefinitely.

There's a reason why seven Heroic Spirits can be summoned in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War but not a single Divine Spirit can be summoned. They are all on another level with only the likes of Gilgamesh and Karna that can contend against them. It's even more of a joke to bind a true Divine Spirit with Command Spells.

My hunt in the dungeon has been going well. I'm still not touching the Phantasmal Beasts and sticking to the Monstrous Beasts since I do not have to risk my life when I'm merely experimenting with my Craft.

Space and Time Manipulation have not been going well. I simply can't process the complex aspects and their evocation is even harder. For now, I am trying to decelerate time within a Bounded Field.

When I can do that, I'll copy the Emiya family's design and attempt to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the 'flow of time' in the outside world.

Spatial Transportation is also another spell I'm working on. To do that, I'll have to perfectly grasp the space and dimension I am in so I am trying to level up my **[Presence Detection]** along with mastering my perception spells' repertoire.

Since a single mistake will be fatal, I need the exact coordinates of where I am teleporting to, making the process very slow.

This will take years at the minimum.

Fortunately, the knowledge I gained from Astronomy, Astrology, Planetology, and Divinity classes have helped greatly because they actually teach you how to calculate and predict flawless coordinates of the stars and planets.

Anyway, that'll cut down a few years of researching and I ju-

 _Whimper._

Ah, yes. Let me move my sword down.

 **For killing a Poisonous Slime +2500 EXP**

This purple blob, unlike what you'd expect in a novel, is actually extremely terrifying. To think that I believed them to be cute the first time I discovered them just because of their favorable color...

An average slime can swallow an adult human whole. They won't be able to escape, and physical damage against the blobs is limited because of their special fluid nature. Unless your attacks are imbued with Prana, you'll find them very hard to deal with. Normal fire can harm them as well, but it's not as effective as Magecraft.

...Though it doesn't matter when you cut them down with a Divine Construct. Heh. Their body parts, especially their jello, are extremely useful in Alchemy. I'd be rich if I were to sell all the monster harvests I gained from the dungeon... but that'll be too conspicuous.

Anyway, something has been on my mind for a long time. I wonder... is there a type of slime that only melts clothes?

I swear it's just simple curiosity.

* * *

" _Oh time, be still..._ " I uttered out the Divine Words. Nothing seemed to happen to the white flower at full bloom but I can tell the difference. For a fraction of a second, _time was stopped_.

The duration was negligible, nevertheless, I managed to manipulate time, the zenith of Mystery that men should never touch. All those efforts, day and day of experimentation, finally paid off.

I did it. I stopped time!

True, it's in a Bounded Field that is located within my temple. However, it is still a success that would've taken an elite Magi lineage generations of research and experiments. I have done that in merely two years. It was not distorted til it looked like it was stopped, but _time itself_ was actually stopped.

That's the first step to Time Manipulation.

A year has passed once more. It's been four years since I joined the Clock Tower, and two years since the Third Holy Grail War. Operation Barbarossa was launched last week by Hitler as the war between Germany and Russia finally began.

I have graduated from the faculty of Animusphere last month and I am now an official Magus of the Clock Tower, given the Rank Title of Fes: Festival by the Mage's Association. No, I did not stand out at all. In fact, I'd received a lower rank if not for my family's connections.

I lived my life like I used to, though with more vigor. Thanks to the influence of the Holy Grail War, I have recognized myself as someone who is 'real'. I do not need to feel foreign of this world and live my life like an emotionless robot. Even if I must have an outer facade, I can still genuinely enjoy myself while interacting with others.

I am not talking to myself because I am insane. On the contrary, I am judging, criticizing, and analyzing myself in a neutral good third person perspective just because of how incredibly calm I am.

What? Denial is the first step of acceptance? Get out of here Fenric number two. You're not welcomed. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

Seeing that I no longer need to attend classes anymore, I now have more free time and I have decided to become an Enforcer. As an official member of the Association, I was quickly hired as a one.

The pay is horrible, and the available jobs are either too cheap or too dangerous. However, it is a fun job I must say. What? You get to travel around the world and hunt down 'heretical Mages'. There are also many hidden benefits, as in, the taboo items that are in their possession.

Well, it's more of a part-time job because I need to experiment and practice my Magecraft at the Clock Tower and find a path to Root at the dungeon.

Thinking about it, isn't my next job's target coming up soon?

...

"Are you leaving again, brother?"

"Yes, Char. Your big brother has a very very important job to do." I picked up a black leather suitcase and gave my blonde sister a cheeky grin. What's in the briefcase? It's just a bunch of magic items and apparatuses. I do need something to act as the camouflage when I'm pulling stuff out of my inventory, right?

"...Fine, but you better bring me souvenirs." Charlotte glanced at my suitcase and bit her lips.

"Aww, I'll be fine, Char. I know you feel lonely when I am gone so here you go!" I pulled out a necklace from my pocket. It's a locket. Made of the finest platinum and mithril and its purpose is the surveillance and protection of Charlotte.

I do have eyes around the Clock Tower watching her, nevertheless, it's better to be safe than sorry. The locket tracks her location in real-time and it can create a barrier-type Bounded Field to protect her instantaneously.

"Uh... thanks?" She took the silver pendant and examined it with doubt. "Is this made of silver? I can't really tell what it's made of even with Structral Grasp..."

"Yes and no. Come on, Char, you know your brother isn't rich enough to afford a locket made entirely of silver so don't hurt my feeling anymore." I faked being hurt as I wiped an imaginary tear drop off my eyes.

Of course I can't tell her that it's made of platinum and mithril. The core is even made with holy mithril and Monstrous Beast materials that I gathered.

 **Silver Gleam (1/2)**

 **Rank: -**

 **Type: -**

 **Classification: Mystic Code**

 **Effect: Barrier creation**

 **Prerequisite: Charlotte von Leiqritus**

 **Description: A wing shaped silver locket which seems to be one half of a whole. It is made of many rare magical materials including mithril, holy mithril, wyvern's fangs, earth golem's core, water sprite's tears, and trace of elemental. A Bounded Field will instantly deploy when its wearer receives a lethal attack and the barrier can withstand a single strike from a spell on the level of High-Thaumaturgy.**

"Yes, yes, thank you, Fenric." Charlotte wore the pendant and giggled. She then grabbed my coat and pushed me away. "Now off you go!"

"Then I'm off." I laughed and exited the room as I heard my sister's soft whisper.

"Please be safe, big brother."

...

"1st of July, 1941, Enforcer #33, Fenric von Leiqritus will now begin assignment #I-4583" I recorded my voice and deactivated the tiny glass ball. These mass-produced magical items are allocated to every Enforcer and they can use it to keep a record of their jobs.

It's not actually necessary, but it saves you a lot of paperwork when you're turning in your mission. It's used for verifying the authenticity of the completed task while the details of the procedures aren't needed.

As long as the job's done, the process doesn't matter. The higher-ups only care about the results and the concealment of Magecraft.

 **Assignment Name: Kill that traitor**

 **Assignment Number: #I-4583**

 **Assignee: Meterit Wunderwether, First-class instructor, Department of Zoology**

 **Objective: Death of Richard Wunderwether, Recovery of stolen knowledge**

 **Reward: 3 pieces of objects with moderate Mystery from the Georgian era**

The job is issued by a Noble Lord from the faculty of Chimera. Apparently, one of their unpromising clan member decided that he's had enough of being inferior and ran away from home with a couple of grimoires.

Of course the family head was enraged and sent men to chase after him, but they failed since Richard had his escape all planned out from the start. Without any leads, Meterit could only entrust the Association to search the thief for him as he endured the shame of producing a traitor amongst his clan.

However, my primary target isn't Richard.

* * *

Smederevo, Nazi-occupied Yugoslavia, Southern Europe

Under the cover of the deep dark night, nine cloaked men silently entered the city of iron and grapes. They hid in the shadows and deftly navigated through the urban area. They headed towards the heavily damaged Smederevo Fortress at a fast pace while expertly avoiding the German patrols on the way.

The moment the one of them stepped foot onto the fortress, he was assaulted by three flying blades. The cloaked figure did not panic. He merely lifted his head and pulled out a set of similar-looking swords.

The other members ignored their attacked companion and moved forward. They weren't heartless, they simply trusted their comrade's abilities because he was not a man who'd be killed by such a weak trap.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ As if on cue, the three flying blades were skillfully deflected by the man. He then caught the falling swords with his other hand and examined them. The weapons were long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter.

Black Keys.

It was at that moment that a silhouette appeared from one of the castle towers and dropped down to meet the eight approaching men. They were not alerted nor did they act hostile at the abrupt arrival because-

"You're late." The lone man pulled down his cloak's hood and stated. Long blonde hair flowed down to the lone figure's back and a stunning comeliness showed itself to the world.

"Sorry for being late, Irina. We ran into a storm." The man who deflected the Black Keys greeted the woman and handed the blades back to her. "It's good to see you again."

"Spare the excuses, Klenn. Our target has already arrived at the city a few hours ago. He has brought a group of subordinates with him and we have no information on their identities." The blonde inquisitor took the Black Keys and replied in a business-like tone.

"How many?" Klenn friendly expression transformed to one of no emotion the moment the target was mentioned.

"Fifteen. They should not pose too much of a problem compared to their leader." Irina passed him the report and a map of the city as the other eight cloaked figures moved in to listen to the briefing. "Here's the inn he's staying at. Most of the guards are at the bar while the others are spread out across the second floor and the streets. The innkeeper is likely hypnotized or dead."

"It does not matter." One of the cloaked men spoke up. "We'll strike him and his daughter down anyway. Anyone who dares to house one of those monsters is certainly a heretic."

"Affirmative." Irina grimaced slightly before nodding. She then turned to the other people and asked. "Any more questions?" Seeing that no one was voicing out their questions, the map and the blueprints in her hand caught on fire and burned to ashes.

"We shall start the hunt of the heretics when the moon reaches the height of the skies." Klenn stated. "Show them the Lord's light and let them feel the punishment of his wrath. Good luck, brothers and sisters."

The moment he finished the sentence, the cloaked figures dispersed, leaving only him and Irina at the heavily damaged Smederevo Fortress. Klenn glanced at Irina and gave her a solemn nod. "Good luck to you as well, sister Irina." He then merged into the shadows and disappeared.

"Well then, let us start this vampire hunt." The blonde woman sighed and lifted her hood up.

 _'...Dear Lord, please have mercy and grant salvation to the poor souls...'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter was almost done when I caught a bad cold. I'm very sick, and no, Charlotte's not the heroine~**

 **For those who are still not clear, F** **enric simply realized how crazy and inhumane he was to instantly betray someone who trusted him. That's why he was lost with himself and was obsessed with Circe for a while.**

 **The-Funeral-Pyre: 5 Command Seals per Servant (3 from Master's standard, 2 from God's Resolution). The massive EXP was from the Quest's boost. And the repeated summon of Heroic Spirits will definitely catch Alaya's eyes.**

 **MKaius: Charlotte 4ever~**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: A really average European guy with black hair and grey eyes~**

 **bloodredmoon22: No, this is Nasuverse, not Bleach. However, a conceptual-based weapon that targets the soul is possible but the amount of effort that will take can't be calculated and it's not even a sure chance.**

 **Veil70: He'd try his best to save the world. There's no point of immortality when there's not even a planet to live in, right?**

 **Barren heart: I'm not going to make him like Leylin, who is a puppet controlled by the A.I. Chip.**

 **SleepingSwallow999: You're totally fine. Fenric simply realized how crazy he was to instantly betray someone who trusted him. That's why he was lost with himself.**

 **GeassDragon: The Holy Grail is not omnipotent.** **You need to read the wiki and Fate's materials, it was even described in Fate/Zero (The scene where Kiritsugu was confronted by Angra Mainyu who transformed into Irisviel)~**

 **FerunaLutelou: I am not sure if he'll be involved with WW2 that much. Even if he can gain another Noble Phantasm, he already has a Divine Construct that is Arondight. I'm not giving him the Jewel Sword. He doesn't need the Sword Element to use a sword and there are many other that are more useful, I won't just create a quest that doesn't impact the story just to give him more rewards. It's not 100% that he will get UBW when CG Emiya is killed and he can use another Reality Marble without the Origin~**

 **merendinoemiliano: I work hard~ Though the update speed should slow down soon since I am getting bored~**

 **Reishine: Jing Ke is too weak in a Holy Grail War so she won't be summoned~**

 **prof. fukin' oak: Nope~**

 **Guest: He just dump them in the inventory and use them later when needed~ No, I will not add other people in.**

 **FateBurn: You're welcome~**

 **Gatling: I wanted him to learn the basics of the world and a normal dungeon from the other story seemed overused and cliché so I just chose a copy of the Reverse Side of the World :D**

 **Black key boi: He can't time travel, and unlike many other stories, the Nasuverse did mention how damaging time travelling can be. Just look at Aoko, she's been trying her best to patch up the damage she caused.**

 **Lance D Lucifer: Hmhmhm~**

 **Cole shiryu: Someone really hates beta MC I see**

 **Belgrave123: Yes, and you're welcome~**

 **Stratos263: :3**

 **TehDIGI: Depends on the author's whims, but even if it happens it's going to be like Warlock of the Magus World where it's barely mentioned~**

 **Ultimate Luck Aizen: Just jelly~**

 **dloold87: Exactly!**

 **Ruberforumfree: Nope~**

 **Allucard nosferatu van hellsin: I see you're a man of culture as well- No, wait, I am normal ok?**

 **DemonKing14102000: Thanks for the support~**

 **Necrogod: You're welcome~**

 **Savoled: Origin Bullet won't be so effective against Fenric. His Magic Circuits are also ever-changing so it's impossible to do permanent damage against him~**

 **CD123505: [Robust Health] gives +10 to Endurance (1 Servant Rank in parameters)**

 **The Benevolent Scriber: Heaven's Feel wasn't meant to be used in offensive in the first place. It's the weakest True Magic offensive wise. Even Denial of Nothingness, which is a jack of all trades, is more powerful.**

 **Some guy: I have never played Sonic and the Black Knight so I don't know~**

 **LastPenis: He will have similar power~**

 **Guest: No, I'm not a fan of superheroes~**

 **MM Browsing: The thing is Artoria isn't even the true owner of Excalibur, Avalon or Rhongomyniad in the first place.**

 **vvfdfdvfv: To achieve a perfect copy of oneself will take tens of years for him.**

 **evo123457: He is becoming stronger and his skills are more refined, but I'm not going to add a status page for every chapter~**

 **king gilgamesh: inb4 Fenric becomes bomb-obsessed~**

 **Red626: Thanks~**

 **Alex2909: Charlotte is still best girl imo~**

 **Naruto is Jesus 666: It can't. It's merely an attempt that never succeeded.**

 **Colinpop5: Aha~**

 **Nox Deus: Fenric can be apathetic, but I won't make him an emotionless puppet like Leylin.**

 **Est-Saarlane: Fenric is actually quite weak, it's just that he has an incredibly high survival chance :D**

 **Angeloux: No, there won't be any incest.**

 **LMaltez: The weapon became a Noble Phantasm, and I'll leave it to your imagination ;)**

 **Treavthepsycho: Nope, he's not going to. The experience points he gains in the dungeon is much higher and rewarding than a WW2's battlefield~**

 **hnh058513: Anastasia died in 1918, one year before Fenric was born~**

 **ShinRainhawk: No~**

 **PervyPanda: Thanks for the support~**

 **Guest: C:**

 **ARSLOTHES: Still deciding~**

 **nanayakiri: Thanks for point out he mistake, it's fixed now~**

 **ActionJHW: He's likely not going to try and gain another Noble Phantasm. Even tens of Noble Phantasms below C-Rank are added together won't be equal to a Divine Construct like Arondight. It's a waste of time~**

 **LastPenis: We'll see~**

 **Guest: Because the author dislikes the concept of 'luck'** **:3**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	19. This World Of Ours (Part 3)

Noble Phantasm.

They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes.

They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.

It is impossible for myths and legends to start from nothing, so they all have common points acting as the foundations that became the model for the legend. Those like demonic swords and holy swords were granted names and abilities once such legends begin to flourish in their lands of origination.

Noble Phantasms make up part of the existence of Heroic Spirits, the anecdotes about their prowess and weaponry all becoming part of the very symbol of their existence. As the ultimate mysteries and embodiment of the heroes, they are trump cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time.

Most Noble Phantasms will belong only to a single hero, activated only by them, their true owners, by channeling magical energy into them and releasing their True Names. They each possess a great amount of magical energy that show them being things 'outside of normality', miracles exceeding both humanity and Magecraft.

Most Noble Phantasms are simply regarded as lost legends in modern times, but there are some that have remained throughout the millennia. A few numbers of those legendary objects existed in the present era of the Second World War, hidden at somewhere of this vast world.

Even if I were to try my best, it's still impossible for me to locate one of them. Instead of describing it as finding a needle in a haystack, it's more like finding a barely different yet unique needle in a haystack littered with similar-looking needles.

However, I do remember five of those Noble Phantasms being mentioned in the source materials I've once read.

 **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**

 **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World**

 **Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God**

 **Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment**

Lastly, the nameless catalyst of Qin Shi Huang owned by the Kuruoka family from Fate/strange fake.

I do not have the Sorcery Trait Traditional Carriers – God's Holders, so I can't utilize Fragarach. I could not find the location of Jack the Ripper's knives even though I invested a large amount of money searching for it.

I have no idea how Hyouma Sagara, a second-rate Magus from a lineage of Magi that was commonly looked down upon as 'rats' managed to gain possession of the Whitechapel Murderer's knives.

I have confirmed the existence of the Kuruoka family, but they will only acquire the First Emperor of Qin's catalyst during the Fate/strange fake timeline that happened in the 2000s.

The same thing goes with Hyouma Sagara, who came across Jack the Ripper's knives only during Fate/Apocrypha. It's 1941, and the guy isn't even born yet, so there's no point wasting more resources seeking for the obscure artifacts.

...But this is when things get interesting.

Rhongomyniad, the Holy Lance of King Arthur, the anchor of storm that fastens the planet together, the light of destruction coming down from the heavens, the Divine Construct that is regarded as the 'spear of the end', the lance which is seen in the same light as the Holy Lance Longinus that pierced the Messiah around the 1st Century AD actually-

Exists.

At the same time, Avalon, the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the absolute defense that completely shields its user in the domain of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that King Arthur dreamt of and was said to have gone to after her death-

Also exists.

And I know of their locations.

Additionally, one of them is already in my hands.

 **[Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia]**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Type: Barrier**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: Unequaled regeneration, eternal youth, world isolation**

 **Prerequisite: Fenric von Leiqritus, Artoria Pendragon**

 **Description:** **The hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks, originally stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann due to the machinations of Morgan le Fay. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of Divine Mystery it is made from, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world. The scabbard dissipates into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfs the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier.**

Do you know what message popped up when I excavated Avalon from Cornwall?

 **For discovering a hidden artifact with no owner, you have gained the Noble Phantasm: [Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia EX]**

System... Oh System. Have I ever confessed my love to you? Why do you always shed light on me during my darkest times? Are you trying to make me fall hopelessly in love with you? You sexy robotic non-existing unemotional goddess.

I am now forever 22 years old. Thanks to my massive, or should I say, unlimited magical energy, the tremendous cost of Avalon is therefore nullified, and I can regenerate lost limbs and even hearts within seconds.

Of course, my brain is still vulnerable, but does it really matter when I am the Third Magician? I can simply astral projection out of the warzone and takeover some poor soul's body while manufacturing myself a new and better body.

What did I say? Physical immortality get!

As you can see, I am quite paranoid about dying. Fortunately, lady luck has blessed me with the two greatest gifts I can ever hope for. It's especially bone-chilling if you think about it.

A Mage who was born with ordinary talents, never valued by his family, or expected to achieve great heights, have managed to attain both Heaven's Feel and Avalon, and consequently, soul and physical immortality... in merely _22_ years.

I am not done. I will not give up until I reach my dream. Yes, my dream is true immortality, in other words, absolute safety because even if you are the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, you can still not be safe.

I know my dream seems impossible, but that's what makes it beautiful. It is worthy to chase after, and it is one that is worth to die for. Live free, and die hard. Live life, with no regrets.

I am not satisfied with Avalon alone. Why? Why would I be satisfied, when I know that Rhongomyniad is in the hands of the distant descendants of King Arthur herself? Gray isn't born yet, but I know the appearance of Artoria Pendragon.

How can anyone miss it? European, blonde, and green eyes... The hair color might differ, nevertheless, it's not hard to find them when you are spending money as if you are flushing them down the drain.

No, actually, Saberface and Ahoge are just too hard to miss. Haha.

Yes, I found them- No. I found _her_. Dressed in that familiar blue, knee-length skirt with tights and a pair of brown-colored boots that is common in the 1940s. The white shirt with long sleeves that reaches up to her hand, and a blue string tie.

That moving Ahoge that seemed to have a life of its own, and the piercing green eyes that stares into your soul. The only difference between her, and the real _her_ , is the long flowing soft blonde hair that reaches down to her hip.

Hello Artori- ...No. Hello,

Canary.

 **Canary Pendragon, Royal Descendant**

 **Strength: 1.2**

 **Endurance: 1.8**

 **Agility: 1.3**

And Hello,

Rhongomyniad.

Why, oh why, are you not in Britain? Do you know the amount of efforts I spent looking for you in that cold country? The hometown of the Clock Tower is my playing field, yet I couldn't find you after two years of searching.

So this is where you are hiding.

Nonetheless, I am seriously bewildered. Why are you in Southern Europe? Why are you in Yugoslavia? Why are you in a Nazi-filled Smederevo? And why in the world... are you working as a waitress in the inn filled with rogue Magi and a Dead Apostle?

I have long since detected them seeing that I have carved surveillance runes all over the city the moment I arrived here, and It's all thanks to my family's Sorcery Trait that no one noticed the leaking magical energy during my spells' evocations.

Thus, the city of Smederevo is under my complete surveillance.

The Mages should be the bloodsucker's subordinates... or are they? I cannot be sure until I tap into their conversations. The Dead Apostle has also been holed up in his room with a Bounded Field so I can't eavesdrop on him unless I fully penetrate through its defenses... But that'll just warn the vampire of a potential spy.

Additionaly, there's a group of nine plus one Church's Executors and inquisitors laying low at the Smederevo fortress. From the short briefing, they seemed to be after the group of fifteen plus one. I have also heard that they have no qualms at killing the innocent innkeeper and his 'daughter', who is actually Canary.

Why oh why will you be here.

Unfortunately, she didn't inherit King Arthur's A+ Luck considering her ignorant attitude in such a precarious situation. She's not ready for this.

I have believed that she's got everything under control in at the beginning... Yes, I did _believed_ that, until I saw her careless smile and the wooden bird cage that is sitting on the counter beside her.

Did she not know? -that Add, the unique Mystic Code that has its own ego and is capable of speaking, is stored in a bird cage, and its the true function is to seal Rhongomyniad from losing it's Mystery.

If she does know that... Then why is such a thing acting as a display and collecting dust on the shelves? Furthermore, I could not identify even the tiniest bits of Prana coming from the 16-year-old girl.

As a descendant of the King of Knights who has dragon blood flowing in her veins, why isn't she showing signs of magical energy? Are her Magic Circuits no open? Where are her family members? What about the previous holder of the Holy Lance?

This is... getting troublesome- No, this is an utter chaos. A Dead Apostle, a group of fifteen rogue Mages, a squad of ten Executors, a clueless young girl who descended from King Arthur, and a Mage's Association's Enforcer.

Soon, someone will make the first move, and then, the whole city may fall to bloodshed. If the vampire were to run rampant, he can simply suck the blood out of every passerby and turn them into his minions, creating countless Deads, ghouls, and lesser vampires.

The rogue Magi may not equal the elite Executors, but they can certainly cause massive damage to the Church's side and buy enough time for the bloodsucker. Lastly, if Rhongomyniad is accidently revealed... or even used.

This entire city will disappear off the face of earth.

Truly, what a dilemma I am in. Should I take sides? Rescue the damsel in distress? Nah, I'm here to steal her precious weapon after all. Side with the 'villains'? No, that'll only put me in a conflict with the Holy Church, which I am trying to actively avoid.

That's it! I'll help the priests when they are about to be defeated. Meanwhile, let's just observe the situation and jump in during the best possible conditions so that I can gain the most benefits.

...I am speechless. You're such scoundrel, Fenric.

Yes, yes I am.

* * *

The moon faintly whispers, and thousands of petals flew to the sky as the soft wind blew them towards the faraway western sea.

The brilliance of lunar shined down on the cozy inn, and many cloaked figures stormed into the tiny building. The exhausted and drunken Magi widened their eyes. They have not expect the attack, and they paid the price of carelessness.

Their heads and hearts were pierced by the hurled Black Keys. Their yells were silenced by a stab to the back. In merely ten seconds, eight of the fifteen Mages were killed in the sudden assault performed by the inquisitors.

Then, the Bounded Field finally took action. Curses and fire bolts rained down on the Executors, turning the entire floor into a ruined wreckage. After half of minute, the Mana collected by the spontaneously established Formalcraft circle ran dry and the spells stopped firing.

Before the dust could settle, two rapier-like swords became visible as they beheaded two Magi who had their guards down. Led by the blonde woman and her muscular partner, the Executors leaped out of the smoke unharmed and engaged the five Mages in close quarters combat once more.

All of a sudden, a hole was created above them and the second level's flooring collapsed. A white-haired man bearing an irritated expression appeared and three priests were instantly cut into two halves.

 **Galkmer Mazeik, Unforgivable Green**

 **Strength: 6.7**

 **Endurance: 11.4**

 **Agility: 7.2**

"The Holy Church's Executors?" The Dead Apostle frowned at the mess caused by the inquisitors and swung his arm at the nearest cloaked figure.

"Irina!" Klenn screamed out in surprise... since the individual who was closest to the vampire was his partner.

The blond woman noticed the attack thanks to the muscular man's warning and hopped backwards. She raised the six Black Keys in her hands and used them as a makeshift shield while her mouth has already started chanting the incantations of a Holy Sacrament.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right paths for his name's sake. Even though I- Argh!"

The moment the bloodsucker's claws connected with the Black Keys... the blades broke. Irina was knocked back several feet. She coughed out blood and her deep blue eyes glared at the Dead Apostle with unequaled hatred.

Seeing that their leader has came to join to fight, the Magi's morale spiked and they started throwing spells at the inquisitors with more fervent. One of the Mages gave out a war cry while his robust body shook, and his height increased by a meter.

He ran towards the Executor next to him, and his powerful body destroyed the priest as the man was smash into a pulp. However, at the next second, 20 Black Keys were flung and they all lodged into the giant man's body. The 3 meters tall man fell down in a pool of his own blood and the carnage continued.

Klenn rushed to his partner's side and hurled a set of Black Keys at the Dead Apostle. He quickly checked on Irina's conditions and sighed in relief. The blonde woman was wounded, but she didn't suffer a fatal injury.

 **Irina LaFontaine, Devout Daylily**

 **Strength: 2.3**

 **Endurance: 2.1**

 **Agility: 2.8**

 _'Damn it'_ The vampire hunt wouldn't have been this hard if not for the fifteen Magi. Although the differences between human and Dead Apostle is extremely huge, they were Executors. The elites of the Holy Church who were trained to hunt heretics such as the bloodsucker who was standing in front of him.

Additionally, they have access to Holy Sacraments, the power with the highest Thaumaturgical Foundation that is terrifyingly effective against the vampiric race thanks to the beliefs of billions of Christians.

Unfortunately, things tend to not go your way. Three of their comrades have died to the white-haired vampire's surprise attack and another one was taken out by the robust Magus earlier.

On the bright side, excluding Irina, five of them were combat ready while only four Mages were left standing. The other Executors should dispatch the Dead Apostle's subordinates soon because those Magi were simply not on the level of an Enforcer from the Mage's Association.

"Ugh." The fainted woman came out of her stupor and glared at the vampire. She coughed and wiped the blood with her sleeves as she stood up with the support of the muscular man. "...Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me, your rod and your staff, they comfort me."

"Irina, leave it to me, you should res-" Klenn was about to tell his partner to fall back when he remembered her history.

 _'I guess telling her to rest won't work...'_ The blonde woman was born in a happy family in the suburbs of France. However, the happiness only lasted for seven years when the entire village was devoured by a passing Dead Apostle.

"Alright. Prepare the Sacrament, I'll cover you." He grinned at his partner and shielded her from the approaching vampire while a pair of crimson eyes observed them maliciously as if they were ants that are supposed to be struggling beneath him.

"You have my gratitude, Klenn." Irina nodded and clasped her hands together in prayer. "You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil, my cup overflows."

"A Sacrament? You whore!" Galkmer's face contorted when he heard the incantation. He yelled out a command and the atmosphere froze while the last surviving Magus and the four other Executors turned their head to the enraged bloodsucker.

"Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever!" Irina cried out the last of the chant and a blinding brightness descended on the room. "Begone, creatures of darkness. _Shepherd's Hymn_!"

"Know pain, know mercy, know charity!" At the same time, the Dead Apostle flared his Magic Circuits and shouted out his spell. "May everything return to the Mother Earth, _Sea of Debauchery_!"

And then, deep green was all that they see.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who are curious of how strong Fenric is, here's a chart of his abilities:**

 **Mindset: Empathetic yet composed, logical, and apathetic to the level that it's frightening**

 **Survivability: Above Arcueid Brunestud and near an Ultimate One (Heaven's Feel and Avalon/Absolute soul immorality and limited body immorality)**

 **Physical prowess: Above peak human (First class Executors), barely superhuman**

 **Ranged combat: Genius, Low-tier Archer-class Servant with Desperate (Limited by physical prowess)**

 **Close quarters combat: Trained martial artist (Can be instantly killed by Servants, who have honed their skills to beyond the level of grandmasters. Can last a few moves against Kotomine Kirei by relying on superior physique)**

 **General weapon mastery: Varied, but mediocre with most**

 **Magical mastery: Low-tier Caster-class Servant**

 **Magical potential: Limitless**

 **General Lethality: Low-tier Servant**

 **Maximum Lethality: High-tier Servant with Arondight**

 **In conclusion, he's like a glass cannon that cannot permanently die. He's the most dangerous when ambushing someone, thus making him the most troublesome foe to face since it's incredibly hard to find him.**

 **I won't be replying to any comments anymore since it takes a long time to do that (30 minutes to 1 hour+), but I want you guys to know that I am actively reading your reviews and appreciate every support you offer!**


	20. This World Of Ours (Part 4)

"This way, Canary!"

A minute ago, just as the Executors stormed into the building, the innkeeper ducked down behind the counter and ran into the kitchen. "Come on!" He pulled on the young girl and forced her to follow him after hearing the crashing sounds from the lobby.

 _Step, step, step!_

"Fast, we need to escape before they find us!" The fifty-year-old man uttered. _'No matter what, Canary mustn't be hurt!'_ He has treated the clueless blonde girl as if she was his dead daughter, so how could he allow her to be harmed by one of those monsters?

"W-What is going on, Mister Albert." Canary shakingly asked.

"...A group of suspicious men barged into the inn and wrecked the place. They are now fighting with our customers and god knows what will happen next...!" The elderly man gritted his teeth and sped up his footsteps. "For now, let's get out through the back door."

"O-Okay." The young girl nodded and complied with her employer's words... For some strange reason, the dusty bird cage which should have been on the bar's counter was now hanging from her skirt.

 _Hissssssss!_

All of a sudden, an intense light illuminated the whole corridor as countless vines came out of the floor below them.

"What?! Hold, hold onto me, Canary, I'll definitely bring you out-" Albert cried out and tried to reach for the young girl. But he couldn't. He couldn't save the girl, because... his head was penetrated by a sharp thorn and his body was skewered by tens of poison-dripping green.

"No, no, Mister Alber- No, no, no, NO!" Canary froze in horror as she screamed her head off when she saw the elderly man's corpse.

 _CRASH!_

Without warning, the walls around her cracked. They could not withstand the force of the battle between the Dead Apostle and the inquisitors and the entire building came down on her.

"Wha, what is, going on?" Paralyzed with fear, the young girl could not command her legs to run. She could only stare at the nearing ceiling while the falling debris announced her imminent death. "Ah... Am, am I, going to die...?"

Fortunately, before she was crushed by the collapsed floor, she found herself embraced by a firm and warm hand. The rubble surrounding her were deflected by an invisible force field and she was quickly pulled out of the ruined inn.

"Huh?" She blinked her eyes. Outside of the wreckage were two other groups of men. The first one was composed of four figures who were clad in long cloaks. They seemed to have numerical advantage, but they were in fact all wounded by the earlier battle.

On the other side was a blonde man and a white-haired man. Despite the fact that the former was clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain, they have to be confident of their victory seeing that the latter was smiling maliciously at their limping opponents.

"Die, heretic!" The muscular man led his two standing allies and charged towards Galkmer. The swords in their hands shined with a sacred gleam, threatening to annihilate the evil monster.

Alas, their final attempt at killing the bloodsucker was futile. Vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around the two following Executors. The poisoned thorns dug into their skins and the twisting green circled their necks.

 _Crack._

A short noise sounded out.

"Pete! Frederic!" As Irina cried out in despair, the zigzagging vines stopped and released the priests who have their necks snapped. "No, NO!" The blonde woman ran towards her companions while the two lifeless bodies fell down and landed on the earth.

 _Shlick._

However, she stopped the next moment... since she felt herself being punctured by a sharp object. "W-What?" Looking down, she saw a familiar blade lodged in her right calf.

"Thi, This is... Black Key...?" The female Executor frozen in realization.

A Black Key...? But it couldn't be from the surviving Mage, because he wasn't in possession of the Sacrament. And it couldn't be the Dead Apostle either, because the blade wasn't strong enough to instantly cut off her leg.

"...Why?" She uttered and slowly lifted her head, looking directly at the one who threw the blade.

"Why?" A voice filled with ridicule replied her. "Did you ask me... why? Are you serious right now, Irina? Such a foolish question... are you perhaps too lightheaded from the loss of blood?"

"Why, why are you doing this..." The blonde woman's spiritless eyes stared at her assailant in anguish. "...Klenn?"

"Of course it's for my own goals!" The traitor stated calmly and hurled another blade. It pierced the fallen woman's shoulder and pinned her into the ground.

"Ugh!" Irina clenched her fists from the unbearable pain she was feeling. "Why... Why did you betray us, Klenn? Aren't we partners? We have known each other for this many years... so why?"

"Haaah." The muscular man rubbed his face and exhaled. "That's right. We have known each other for over ten years. That's why I am so surprised. So, so, so surprise that you have never discovered... the true me."

"...The true you?"

"What do you think was on my mind when I joined the Holy Church and put in all those efforts, training myself to become an Executor. I didn't participate in all those 'heretic hunts' to smite evil, I participated in all the bloodshed in order to grasp my dream!" Klenn stared at his close friend as if she were a stranger.

"W-What are you saying..." Irina barely uttered out the words due to the pain.

"I chose this path because I recognized the frailty of man! The moment we were born as human, we become predators! -Predators who reign supreme on this planet... until you realized that we were at the bottom this whole time."

"We, the humans, are supposed to be at the top. I have always believed that, I believed that no one can ever threaten our standing. However, reality proved me wrong when I learned of the existences of... those things."

"The supernatural beings, the creatures from myths and legends, the species which can bend the world to their will. Those monsters have walked amongst us this entire time, and I was never informed of it...!"

"That's why, to trample on those higher existences, I have to become powerful! I have to become stronger than anyone in this world! Being a mere human won't help anything in this quest for strength, that's why I made a deal with the vampire."

"Are, are you trying to..." Irina found herself at a loss for words at the nonsense her partner was spouting. _'What is this... is he insane?'_

"Yes, I wish to become a Dead Apostle." Klenn smiled and moved closer to the blonde woman. He lifted her chin as he watched the stunning blue eyes glaring into his own. "...To do that, I'll need another vampire to turn me into one."

"Unfortunately, it is highly likely for my actions to be uncovered by the Church after the mission, so I'll have to wipe out the team and leave no evidence behind." He lowered his hand and pulled out the Black Key from Irina's shoulder.

"Argh!" The female inquisitor screamed at the sudden pain she felt.

"Well then... Although it saddens me to end someone as beautiful as you... please die for my selfish wish, my friend." Klenn grinned, and the lifted blade came down on the blonde woman's neck, aiming to behead her.

"W-Wait!" All of a sudden, a young girl ran out from behind a wooden cover.

"Huh?" Klenn narrowed his eyes and his swinging motion was stopped. _'What the... the inn's waitress survived? But how?'_ He frowned and scanned the running girl. ' _There's nothing unusual about her... then why am I having a bad premonition?'_

At the next moment, a loud noise sounded out from the three men's behind. The last Mage widened his eyes and touched his neck. _'Wet. Why is it so moist? What-'_ Alas, he could not finish his thoughts because another bullet has punched through his neck, causing a gaping hole in its wake that was quickly filled with blood.

 **For killing a Magus +7,000 EXP**

Klenn quickly tilted his body. He leaped to the side and a full metal jacket round found itself landing on the Executor's previous position. "Who?!" Klenn searched the surrounding wreckage for the assailant.

"Are, are you okay?" Meanwhile, Canary has reached the collapsed Irina. She bit her lips and made a makeshift bandage with her skirt to cover the bleeding woman's shoulder and calf.

"T-Thank you, but I am, fine." The pale woman panted heavily and thanked the young girl. "Please, get out, of here, it's dangerous, for a civilian to-"

 _Tang!_

Another round of bullet was fired. However, it was deflected by the Executor this time. He handled the blades skillfully and the Black Keys easily cut apart the incoming metal projectiles.

"Come out, you coward!" Klenn's voice crackled with anger as he fended off the assault. _Tang! Tang! Tang!_ Metal met metal once more and the rounds were all effortlessly blocked by the Sacraments. "I said, come ou-"

"Yes, yes, I heard you, you don't have to repeat it twice." A man stepped out of a wreckage from the left. His appearance was so average that you will never remember when you passed by him on the streets, nevertheless, his tone which dripped with immeasurable sarcasm immediately ticked the muscular priest off.

"You..." Klenn pulled three additional Black Keys from within his frock and glared at the unremarkable man. "Who are you?" He would've attacked the opposite man already if not for the smoking gun in his hand and the careless attitude he was showing.

"My name does not matter." Fenric smiled and gestured towards the dead Mage who has a hole in his neck. "Richard Wunderwether, the traitor of the Wunderwether family is my target. Please don't obstruct my assignment, and we can part way peacefully."

Without replying, Klenn raised the rapier-swords and threw them at the smiling man. How could he just let him go? Although he was clearly an Enforcer from the Mage's Association, it didn't change the fact that he saw the events that occurred tonight. _'I cannot let him leave here alive...!'_

Contrary to his expectations, the Magus didn't dodge. He merely raised his hand a wall of wind came into being before him. _'What an idiot!'_ Did the man seriously thought that a wall of pressurized wind could block the six Black Keys he's thrown at full force? The flying blades are powerful Sacraments, they'll surely pierce through the- "What...?"

The weapons were all knocked away.

...

 **Klenn Basingstoke, The Corrupted Executor**

 **Strength: 2.6**

 **Endurance: 2.4**

 **Agility: 2.3**

As expected of a man on the level of a second class Executor.

These elite members of the Holy Church are incredibly powerful and they are all above the average man. The perfect example of that would be what has just happened a few seconds ago. Klenn has dodged bullets. Sure, the rounds are 9×19mm Parabellum, but it is still a projectile that traveled at beyond the speed of sound.

Even though Executors like Klenn cannot actually 'evade' bullets, they can foresee the trajectory of the bullet. For the human weapons of the Church, the Executors, the speed of their judgements surpasses even bullets.

He went into action the moment he recognized the usage of firearms from the death of Richard. Thanks to the warning, he located the area I was hiding in and went on full alert.

Why am I using the Luger P08? Why didn't I target him, or the more troublesome Dead Apostle first with Desperate? It's for science, of course. I just wanted to test an Executor's bulletproof frock and the capability of what is known as the peak of humanity. Well, It doesn't matter anymore, because...

This fight has ended the moment I decided to come out of hiding.

I have finished the calculation and the creation of a plan. Firstly, it is impossible for me to lose under normal circumstances since I can even beat that white-haired vampire to death when I pull out the Divine Construct.

There's a saying that a swordmaster can train themselves for their whole life only to fight and die in a battle that lasts a few seconds. This is exactly what's going to happen in the next second-

"Cinder Maelstrom."

...

"W-What?!"

A thousand-degree conflagration materialized and stormed the Executor. Bullets assaulted him when he chose to jump upwards to avoid the flames, and the robust man's frock barely saved him from death.

The black priest frock was stained crimson with blood as Klenn started bleeding from the bruises he's received. The pistol was quickly reloaded by his opponent and when he landed on the ground, eight more rounds headed his way.

Black Keys were used to deflect the projectiles once more. _Clink, clink, clink._ The parried metals fell on the earth and Klenn bolted towards the smiling man who was reloading his pistol.

Unfortunately, he has forgotten one important thing due to the rushing adrenaline. He was not facing a gunman, but a Magus. Excluding the initial sea of flames, all the attacks he's been hit with afterwards were from the firearm, so what was the magic user doing in the interval?

Nothing, actually.

"Time to test this." All of a sudden, the emptied Luger disappeared and a white gun materialized in Fenric's hand. He raised Desperate and aimed at the charging man while his eyes were signaling the traitorous inquisitor's death.

"May your soul find salvation in this eternal frozen land, **Desperate: Silenced Snow.** "

The nearing Executor immediately felt something wrong when the snow-colored rifle appeared. However, he was too late to regret his poor life choices. The rifle was loaded. The rifle was aimed. And the rifle was fired.

He didn't even see it coming.

Although the force behind the Noble Phantasm should have created a sound many times louder than the pistol when it was shot, nothing came out. The bullet silently reached Klenn as if it teleported and the robust Executor turned into an ice sculpture before exploding into pieces of frozen flesh.

He didn't stand a single chance, nor could he retaliate at the least bit.

 **For killing a Holy Church's Executor +15,000 EXP**

Seeing that the male inquisitor was dead, Fenric pointed his gun at the motionless Dead Apostle. The vampire was shocked. He has decided to watch the fight between the two men because he found the conflict amusing and didn't expect that Klenn would lose.

However, reality proved him wrong. The muscular man was instantly killed by a single round from the strange gun the Enforcer pulled out of nowhere. And now, the same weapon was pointed at him.

He was quite confident of himself, being a two-hundred-year-old Dead Apostle and all, but even he was not sure that he could withstand the same attack he witnessed earlier. _'Should I use the vines to cover my escape? Or should I take hostages...?'_ Galkmer narrowed his eyes and analyzed the situation.

"Don't be so stiff, vampire, I won't use this on you." Fenric put the Noble Phantasm away, stunning everyone on the scene.

It didn't matter to him since he only wanted to test the weapon against a peak human and see what will happen. He has already fired at Phantasmal Species that are above the vampiric race and noted down the results, so he knew that Galkmer would merely die a dog's death if he were to use Desperate.

 _'Really... I'm surprised that the Executor didn't burst into pieces immediately unlike the villagers I've tested on._ _That body lasted a fraction of a second before dying, that's good to know._ _This just proves that his physique is indeed at or near the top of humanity.'_

"What do you mean? I do not believe that you will simply let me go." The white-haired vampire clenched his fists and raised his arms in surrender. "So how about a deal? You spare my life, and I'll tell you the locations of the treasures I've collected for two centuries. They will surely help a skilled Magus like you in your future studies."

The shrieking vines encircling all stopped at that moment. They twisted, decayed, and then all crumbled down. There was no point keeping the plant familiars active since they weren't capable of blocking such a destructive weapon in the first place.

"Ah, that's a fascinating suggestion." Fenric rubbed his chin in deep contemplation. "Yes, I think I will-" Out of the blue, a dark purple sword appeared in his hand and he darted at the defenseless bloodsucker.

Galkmer widened his eyes at the unexpected assault and his head was then separated from his shoulders. The Curse of Regeneration did not take effect as well... because what's the point of turning time backwards when the vampire was already deader than dead?

...

 **For killing a Dead Apostle +125,000 EXP**

Ahhh, the 10 points parameter boost from the holy sword is incredible no matter how many times I use it. Thanks to Arondight, my physique which was weaker than the vampire was raised to the point that it was more than double of his. With that much difference, he was easily disposed of.

Hang on, let me just put the corpses in my Inventory so that I can experiment with them later. You don't simply come across the bodies of Dead Apostle, Magi, and Executors everyday, you know?

Anyway, now for the main dish... or is it main dishes?

"Are you all right?" I smiled towards Canary, who was treating the injured Executor.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered and looked at me with both fear and admiration. What a polite young lady, it makes me want to eat you up. If only Artoria was this pure and innocent, she'd be the perfect teasing target. Hmm, doesn't Saber Lily exists?

"You, you're really strong, Mister." She glanced at my unharmed figure and gave me a strained smile. "W-Will you help me at saving this big sister? We need to bring her to a hospital quickly... Um. Now that I think about it... why hasn't the police arrive yet...?"

Oh, how cute.

"It's because a Bounded Field to repel outsiders was erected. Well, the one created by the Magi is gone, but..." I kindly smiled and snapped my fingers. All of a sudden, purple auras that were concealed by me appeared around us. "I am quite adept at creating these too, you see..."

"In any case." My smile deepened, and something became visible in my hand as blood drained from Canary's face. "Farewell, my dear lady..." The pistol was pointed at the girl's head.

"Bang."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Fenric's Distortion is limited to the inner of a Bounded Field, any more and that'll be near the realm of Magic, which will take a crazy amount of time and effort.**

 **The nameless soldier who is known as the White Death exists in the Throne of Heroes and can be summoned. However, he is not the Mage Fenric von Leiqritus, but a simple fragment, a legendary sniper praised and revered by the masses during the Second World War. He is also incredibly weak for being born in the low Mystery era where absolute worship is no longer possible.**

 **Fenric won't be searching and creating more legends. No matter how many Noble Phantasms he obtains, they will never reach the level of his current ones. Tens of C-Rank Noble Phantasms won't be able to rival an A-Rank Divine Construct, not to mention E or D ranks. There's also no point at acquiring more weapons when he hasn't even mastered the ones he's already own.**

 **All reviews are appreciated :D**


	21. This World Of Ours (Part 5)

"No!"

A scream of pure horror reverberated through the air as the bullet left the gun's muzzle. Without any mercy, the smiling man has pulled the trigger of his Luger and sealed the fate of the pitiful young girl.

As if time itself was frozen, Canary watched the metal projectile moving slowly and slowly to its target. Then, the full metal jacket announced the death of its prey by penetrating through the victim's cranium and exiting from the back of her head.

 _Splatter._

Blood splashed on the halved concrete wall, dripping down the lifeless corpse and soaking the crying girl in a shade of red. The tears rolling down her face were quickly dyed crimson as if they were praying for the salvation of god.

 **For killing a Holy Church's Executor +15,000 EXP**

"For all it's worth, I didn't actually want to do that." The smile was wiped off the shooter's face and a cold expression was formed. His steely eyes gazed at the blonde woman and his hand traveled to Irina's face in an attempt to close her deep blue eyes.

 _Smack!_

However, a wistful smile appeared on his face when his hand was smacked away by the weeping girl. He glanced at the dead woman's melancholic yet yearning expression and lowered the smoking pistol in respect.

You must have really wanted to live. It's not like I don't understand you. As the Third Magician and the master of Heaven's Feel, I can read and feel the deepest pain of every soul I ever came into contact with.

The unequaled happiness you experienced during your childhood. The utter despair that was carved into your deep blue eyes during that bloody night. The unwavering resolve your swore when you promised to not let anyone else go through the same thing as you did.

I understand them all.

I have always asked myself the same question again and again... Why was I chosen for this power? Why was I chosen to wield Heaven's Feel? Why wasn't I given the other Sorcery when I reach the Root? Was it truly my wish that helped me attain it? Why did the last Third Magician perish when he has achieve true immorality?

It's because he's weak.

His heart... was too fragile for it. The pain of the soul. The deepest, darkest, unholiest emotions you have to see. The saddest, miserable, tragic, traumatic, heartbreaking memories you are forced to watch.

They are not things an ordinary human, no, not even a god can last after witnessing the devastating recollection. Every time you see their memories, you wish you could be there and offer them your sincerest help.

Salvation for the soul... isn't something that can be rewarded to everyone.

That's why I have not invaded the territory of the afterlife. They have had enough. They have went through enough. So how could I, the one who understood their pain the best, dare to disturb their long-deserved peaceful rest?

I think I have finally started to understand your sympathy, Circe. I think I have finally started to realize your disappointment, Arash. I think I have finally started to genuinely value your existence... Charlotte.

I probably won't be standing here, ridiculing my own achievements if I haven't chose that perk. I may be a villain, but I do have a minimum standard of morality. Haha... A deplorable wrongdoer like me will one day be judged... and I do hope that _you_ are the one to do it.

Because there is a price for everything.

"I am sorry."

"...What can a sorry do?" Canary tear-filled eyes stared right into my soul. "I ask you... just what can an apology do?! A life was taken, and all you can say is a simple sorry?! Every life is invaluable, so how can someone like you, who murders people like nothing, understand the true pain and price of a life?!"

"...She had to die. Even if she were to forget everything about me, she may still discover my identity afterwards since my skill is not perfect... I had no other choice, the option of her death is the optimum one and I-"

"Shut up!" The grief-stricken young girl cried out. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut your mouth! Don't speak anymore... it sickens me every time I hear you talking about death with such a calm voice..."

"Canary, I-"

"Don't call my name..." Canary clenched her fists and glared at me. "...you monster." As her words ended, the bird cage hanging on her skirt opened and a cube flew out to her hand and transformed into a scythe. "I have believed you to be a kindhearted person for rescuing me... but you are just a-"

Liar.

Two months ago, her Mystic Code Add has informed her that he received a strange response from another place. The warmth he felt was tender and nostalgic, as if he, no, _it_ , has experienced in the long past.

She followed the trail of the signal, and finally arrived at the Nazi-occupied Yugoslavia when it was lost. Without any other option, she chose to stay in the city and work as a waitress at an inn in order to wait for the gentle aura to reappear.

However, _it_ now craves for a fight. The sentiment overflowed through her and she saw... that everdistant utopia _it_ misses so much...

"Engrave... in me..." As the whisper came out of the young girl's mouth, a monster created by her hometown appeared in her place. She was no longer herself. Canary Pendragon was no more. "... a grave... for you..."

Oh ancient Mystery, die away.

Oh sweet enigma, return to nothing.

"Pseudo-intelligence disabled. Minimum magical energy levels and collection rate reached. Releasing second stage limiter." Add's voice, sounding unbelievably mechanical, echoed in the darkness. Like a door flying open as its magical seal came undone, the Mystery in Canary's hand opened.

The scythe that devoured spirits and magical energy alike, conferring inhuman strength on its wielder, was not Add's true form. No, the fake intelligence that was Add only existed as a temporary seal to stop the degradation of the weapon's Mystery in the first place.

The Restraints of the Round Table were released one by one.

The enemy must be more powerful than oneself, check.

The battle must be one-on-one, check.

The enemy must not be an elemental, check.

The battle must be one against evil, check.

The battle must not involve personal gain, check.

The battle must not be inhumane, check.

The battle must be for truth, check.

The battle must be to live, check.

The battle must save the world, che- denied.

One's comrades-in-arms should be courageous, denied.

The battle must be an honorable one, denied...

-All at once, over half the restraints were released.

The Grim Reaper's Scythe had fully deployed. In a way that didn't seem to be physically possible, the scythe had twisted and changed shape, taking its true form as a spear.

No, that wasn't quite right. The heroic, noble magical energy pouring off of it made it clear that this was not just a spear. It was on a completely different scale. It was like a tower standing at the end of the world, a crystallized Mystery proving that countless legends, countless myths, were true.

It was the end of the story.

The accursed yet divine spear, decorating the end of the legend of King Arthur.

Softly, the true name of that weapon left the young girl's lips.

"Let light be released from the Ends of the World. It shall split the heavens, and connect the land-"

The time had come.

The divine spear warped and shuddered.

Unable to resist the vortex of swirling magical energy, the entire city shook in fear. Though it was built only to respond to waves of sound, the sheer amount of magical energy was forcibly drawing a reaction out of it.

The manifestation that drew in all Mana from the surrounding environment was like disaster incarnate. That level of magical energy, concentrated to the absolute limit, could be felt like an extreme heat.

"Anchor of the Storm! **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World!** "

Even though it was night, it was as if the Sun had suddenly risen, as if a piece of the Sun had fallen down amongst them, a brilliant crimson spiral. The magical energy, and even the water vapor that hung in the air were burned and boiled away, the flash of light from the Age of Gods riding forth like a mounted tyrant.

" **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia!** "

At the the same time the spiraling light descended on Fenric, a golden scabbard appeared in his hands and the world was drowned by the radiance of the Holy Lance that fastens reality and illusion together.

 _CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!_

The entire city was consumed by a dazzling brilliance. The houses were destroyed, the historical Smederevo Fortress was obliterated instantly, and the roads were turned into blocks before burning away to nothingness.

"Haah, haah, haah." After a few seconds, a heavily panting Canary moved down the ruined region and searched for the man who she tried to kill. "Where is he...?" She scanned the wreckage and found nothing buried below them.

"Is he... dead?" She stared at the devastated city and then at her own hands. "Just... just what have I done...? I-"

"Lie down, idiot." A knifehand strike came from behind her and immediately knocked the young girl out. The assailant caught the falling figure and picked her off the ground. "That was dangerous... I might have temporarily died if I didn't have Avalon." Fenric glanced at the unconscious Canary and then at the razed Smederevo.

"...However, that's enough bloodshed for tonight." He sighed and whispered a couple of indecipherable words into the young girl's ear. " _Forget everything about me, forget what you've seen today, forget all the horrible experiences you've went through for the past two months, and return to your hometown, Canary Pendragon._ "

The next moment, an ash-white wyvern was summoned. It crouched down behind his master and roared in delight as it ignored the awful scenery around them. "Please drop her off at a remote coast of England, Zeru." Fenric stated and fed his familiar a large piece of meat.

The wyvern roared and nodded. It then grabbed the young girl with its leg's claws and flew up to the sky towards the northwest direction. Seeing that his familiar was following his order, Fenric sighed once more and checked the bird cage he took from the fainted girl.

The Mystic Code within the bird cage was silent. Without warning, it gave out a radiant light and a pure white lance was revealed. Fenric clasped the Holy Lance in his hand gazed at it with admiration.

The next moment, a golden scabbard came out of his body and a dark purple sword materialized in his other hand. They all glowed and resonate with each other for a while before finally settling down.

 **For being accepted by an artifact, you have gained the Noble Phantasm: [** **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World A++]**

 **[Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World]**

 **Rank: A++**

 **Type: Anti-Fortress**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: Worlds fastening, Divine Spirit ascension, Thirteen Restraints liberation**

 **Prerequisite: Fenric von Leiqritus, Artoria Pendragon**

 **Description: The Holy Lance of King Arthur. Also known as Ron, it is regarded in the same light as the Holy Lance Longinus that pierced the Messiah around the 1st Century AD. An anchor of storm that fastens the planet together. A Divine Construct armament. Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end", the light of destruction coming down from the heavens. Originally, this Holy Lance is a "pillar of light" that fastens together the two sides of the World itself: the outer layer of the World (reality) and the Reverse Side of the World (illusion). It has been said that, in the unlikely event that this is undone, reality will be torn off from the surface of the World to reveal the Reverse Side of the World, re-enacting the Age of Gods. The** **Restraints of the Round Table has been permanently released with the assistance of Avalon and Arondight.**

"So it really did react to Avalon and Arondight, and responded by guiding Canary to me."

 **You have gained the Skill: [Blessings from the Ends of the World EX]**

 **[Blessings from the Ends of the World]**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The skill automatically given to the wielders of Rhongomyniad since the one who possesses the Holy Lance that exists as an anchor to the planet, is receiving divine protection from the Farthest Ends itself.**

 **At this rank, other than Mana and Luck, all parameters temporarily rank up during battle.**

The Skill gave 10 additional points to Strength, Endurance, and Agility during combat. Unfortunately, he could not dual wield it with Arondight because of the weapon's larger size. On the bright side, Rhongomyniad wasn't needed to be equipped since the Skill is passive.

"Um? This feeling... What is this..."

 **You have gained the Reality Marble: [?: ?]**

 _'Oh... Aha. Ahaha. Ahahaha... I am really drifting further away from reality, aren't I?'_ The Third Magician smiled wryly and looked at the ruined city for one last time before leaving. "...I can't really report this to the Association, can I?"

 **Reality Marble Manifestation: 0.5%**

* * *

"Please submit the full report within forty eight hours."

"Understood." I nodded and left the office room. Walking to the corridor of the Clock Tower, I observed the new batch of freshmen hanging out around the core garden. They sure are carefree, well, they won't be smiling as genuinely as now when they discover the darkness of this place.

A week has passed, and the events of Smederevo sent waves throughout the Mage's Association as they scrambled around to find the culprit behind an entire city's destruction. Technically, the whole city wasn't destroyed, but the center and the more important facilities were all annihilated.

Without the means and resources to operate, the city cannot function normally. The surviving residents living there all have their memories wiped and coerced to become human sacrifices in the Magi's revolting experiments.

The damage control was performed by both the Association and the Holy Church. For once, the two organizations decided to cooperate with each other and search for any evidence the perpetrator may have missed.

Of course, me, the Enforcer who was on an assignment 'near' the region was called to office and forced to make an account of what I've seen. It wasn't a problem at all, I merely gave them a description filled with 70% truth and 30% lies.

After all, it's always effective when you hide the truth in lies.

"I saw a massive spiral of light descending on the city while I was on the way to it since the intelligence I have received proved that Richard Wunderwether was heading towards the city of Smederevo with a group of accomplices."

I was let go after half an hour of questioning. What did they expect? A newbie Enforcer who clearly got his position and rank through family connections managed to unleash an attack that ruined an entire city? Ha, no one would believe that.

Though thanks to that, I must return to Yugoslavia again after I submit the complete report because they wanted someone who has seen the 'spiraling light that should only exist in legends' to be on site.

I am also known to be quite adept at Formalcraft, so they probably just needed someone who can collect the ambient Mana seeing that the magical energy level around Smeredevo was at an all time low. Well, it's reasonable since you can't perform Magecraft properly without enough Prana.

I'll be very busy starting in three days and Charlotte won't be able to see me for at least two weeks. Ah, poor Charlotte, having such an unreasonable brother must be really tiring. Don't worry, I'll always be 'watching'.

Rhongomyniad has been quiet and it obeyed every command I gave. I was surprised when I discovered that the Restraints of the Round Table have all been nullified with the assistance of my other two Noble Phantasms from the Arthurian legend.

Nevertheless, the Holy Lance is going to make me a Divine Spirit if I don't set up a countermeasure. It's not that I don't appreciate becoming one of them, but it's too early for me right now... It should stop if I order it to, right?

As for the Reality Marble that popped out of nowhere... I think I know what it is seeing that its manifestation has been increasing at a rapid rate. The 'world' itself is expanding and transforming steadily, and should reach its peak in two decades.

That world... it's the dream that we once chased after.

That Paradise, that Garden of Eden everyone sees in their dreams. A world where utopia exists and a world where the natural causes take itself to its highest heights. The land, the sea, the sky, they are similarly blessed with eternal favors of Mother Earth as they sing the hymns of happiness.

I really wish to see that dream in person.

In any case, it's finally time to start creating a spare body that I can switch to when mine dies. I'll make it has the appearance of a human, with the inner structures of Phantasmal Species, and the charisma of a god. It'll basically be a homunculus with the status of both human and the inhumans.

Hmm, I do have the DNA of Canary. Yes, she'll do. It'll also be easier to disguise as someone relating to the King of Knights if I were to look like her. Additionally, I should start developing Mystic Eyes as well since they'll help and act as a deterrence. So...

...will you accept my apology for messing with your lineage, Artoria?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm surprised by how many people believed that the saberface died~ :3**

 **Used some parts of canon since I can't do any better at describing it, credits to the translator~**


	22. This World Of Ours (Part 6)

_Pitter-patter._

 _Ah. It's trickling down._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"-I know that my Redeemer lives, and that in the end he will stand up on the earth."_

 _Why are you here, Mister Rain?_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"And after my skin has been destroyed, yet in my flesh I will see God,-"_

 _Have I not told you that I never liked you...?_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"-I myself will see Him with my own eyes, not another's. How my heart yearns within me... Amen."_

 _Please just go away..._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _Why... how did this all happened?_

 _Why, why does it have to be you...?_

 _Please... someone... please just answer me..._

 _Pitter-patter._

* * *

Umu.

The Clock Tower's sure is calm when the atomic bomb was dropped again three days ago. Are they perhaps not surprised or horrified by the destruction of science? Or are the majority of them simply ignorant of technological prowess?

Oh. By the way, I was the one who ordered countless sacrificial charges during the war. Ah, yes, I was also the one who flew over Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Additionally, I have finally gained a Title for my deeds during the Second World War.

 **[Merchant of Death]**

 **Effect: All future bargains and trades will be twice as smooth**

Sadly, I wasn't awarded a Noble Phantasm even though I technically created a legend. Perhaps businessmen are just not worshipped?

It went something like: an anonymous magnate who invested in various military businesses during the Second World War. He is known for raising the severity of the war through his mass-produced yet high quality weapons. Thus, he was blamed as one of the primary reasons of the war's increased causality.

One word: Capitalism.

Well, the governments needed a scapegoat to blame for some of the deaths so I was the perfect target. Nevertheless, I did get something out of all the businesses I ran.

 **[Golden Rule]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth.**

 **At this rank, one can live a lifetime untroubled by money.**

Hooray for no more money trouble!

Charlotte has graduated from the Department of Curses of the faculty of Jigmarie two years ago, and decided to remain in the Clock Tower in order to build connections with the other families.

Well, she's clearly staying here in order to be close to me. I'm not complaining. Her presence makes my daily lives a lot more colorful and I have to protect her to complete the quest. That's killing two birds with one stone.

Anyway, it's time, as all the requirements have been met.

...

Dragon Kind.

They are members of the Trascendent Kind and are considered the pinnacle of the Phantasmal Species.

Dragons are extensions of the world that were created in a form that is independent from nature with intelligence. They have members in all three classes of Magical Beasts, and they are considered to be the greatest species within each corresponding class.

Due to their being Monstrous, Phantasmal, and Divine class dragons, they have been involved with mankind since before the Age of Gods, and left many legends in the field of Thaumaturgy because they have freely intermixed with humans in the past.

Dragons are creatures that generate magical energy merely by breathing, their lungs acting as spiritual worlds, and they possess traits from other types of monsters. It is possible for a human to have the blood of a dragon, whether induced artificially or from having Mixed-Blood.

Dragons each have an attribute, and their strongest weapon, Dragon's Breath, capitalizes upon it by using breath to spread it excessively over the wide area of effect as a torrent of Mana.

Due to having a constitution value which transcends that of humans by far, it is not unreasonable to think of a single dragon being able to destroy a whole country when equally spreading the damage from its breath throughout a whole army.

Currently, I am facing such a menacing foe.

 _ROAR!_

At the monster's roar, the crimson sky shook as the haze of ashes descended onto the burning land. The sea of red parted itself and a giant figure showed itself. The scaled lizard scanned his territory and glared at a lone figure.

 _Grrrrr._

On the red sea's beach was an ash-white wyvern. Zerureusu stood before the giant bravely. It growled at the opposite beast and revealed its sharp fangs in a threatening manner.

 **Zerureusu, Bright Field Wyvern**

 **Strength: 35**

 **Endurance: 35**

 **Agility: 50**

The giant red dragon has relatively short limbs and a long tail and neck. Its body is filled with a magma-like substance which pools at the base of the tail, the chest, and at each shoulder. Each of these pools directs magma flow to certain parts of the body. On its back are a pair of wing-like appendages that are seemingly useless in terms of flight.

 **Dire Miralis, Lord of the Tainted Sea**

 **Strength: 88**

 **Endurance: 95**

 **Agility: 72**

The wyvern flapped its wing and flew up. It inhaled in Mana and a beam of concentrated light elemental was fired from its mouth. The wyvern version of the Dragon's Breath traveled to the massive red dragon and hit directly on its head.

However, Dire Miralis merely shrugged the wyvern's greatest attack off like nothing and snarled contemptuously at the lesser dragon that actually dared to defy him. Zerureusu, who was one the higher ranking wyverns was like nothing in front of a _true dragon_.

Globules of magma fired out from the cannon-like chutes on the dragon's wings. The lava meteorites rained down on the ash-white wyvern and immediately knocked it to the ground. As if that wasn't enough, the magma balls exploded upon impact and dealt serious wounds to Zerureusu.

"Aoo!" The wyvern roared in pain. It felt its scales being devoured by the crimson death. At the next moment, the fire elemental in the area lowered to the extreme degrees as they gathered towards the dragon's mouth.

Dire Miralis glared at the impudent beast before him. It believed that such a weakling was a shame to their race and it has to be taught a lesson by him, a true member of the Dragon Kind.

Then, a plasma-like red beam was fired. The air trembled and the earth cried. The Dragon's Breath reached the ash-white wyvern in no time and annihilated it to nothingness.

It was an instant kill.

Just as the red dragon was about to return to the red sea, it sensed a spike of magical energy from its behind. It quickly turned around and spotted a small creature standing on the water's surface.

Without warning, a ray of light rained down on the giant lizard. Hundreds of beams made up of pure Prana assaulted the dragon, flooding it with a blinding radiance. The entire beach was ruined, and the sea water near it was evaporated.

However, when the steam settled, the figure of a completely unharmed Dire Miralis appeared. It had felt no pain even though it was just hit by a barrage of countless A-Rank magical attacks.

 _The highest class of Mystery cannot be defeated with another higher class of Mystery_

The scene of hundreds of High-Thaumaturgy being blocked by its natural resistance would send any Mage to despair because they simply stood no chance against such an inhuman creature.

All of a sudden, its instincts went off and screamed at itself. The massive red dragon raised its head and tried its best to locate its senses' origin. There, standing on the shore not far from his previous position was the human.

A dark purple sword was in his hand. The Divine Construct howled, shining like the brightest of the lakes and the furthest stars. The holy sword wielded by the Knight of the Lake proved itself to be a legend once more as the magical energy overflowed, and the courageous man dashed at the crimson menace.

Understanding that the human's weapon was not to be underestimated, Dire Miralis opened its mouth and charged up another Dragon's Breath. The red plasma was fired and it reached the sprinting man in no time.

Yet, the man merely smiled and approached the Dragon's Breath bravely. The landed vibrated once more and an earthquake hit the beach. However, the scaled lizard widened its eyes as it saw the human literally phased through its ultimate attack.

Arondight was swung down on the Dragon's neck. Unfortunately, it missed. Dire Miralis has used its massive, heavy tail to parry the holy sword. Although it managed to successfully block the Noble Phantasm, it still suffered a deep cut in its appendage.

" **Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake!** "

All of a sudden, as if a switch was flipped, blue light shined on the dragon's wound and a radiance of vast magical energy overflowed from the wound. It rapidly covered the scaled beast, causing it to howl in agony.

The light swallowed the entire dragon and a huge crater was created by the blast. Nevertheless, Dire Miralis was a true dragon. It would not fall by a single attack even if it was from a dragon-slaying Divine Construct.

Globules of magma shot out from the massive creature's wings and once again bombarded the seashore. Fenric tried to avoid the raining meteors, but he simply couldn't seeing how many of them were produced.

He was inevitably hit by one of them, then followed by another, and another, and another, and another, till most of his body was destroyed by the magma bursts. Witnessing its assailant killed, Dire Miralis roared in delight and a shock wave manifested from its proclamation of victory.

Alas, its cry of triumph was short-lived since it was abruptly cut off by a pillar of light that materialized in the sky. The human has somehow regenerated his body in a few seconds and caught it off guard...!

" **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World!** "

Without giving the massive red dragon a room to breathe, a brilliant crimson spiral descended on the magma beast. For the last time, the beach was assaulted by an unequaled light, and finally ending the Lord of the Tainted Sea's reign of terror.

 **For killing a Low-class Dragon +30,000,000 EXP**

 **For bathing in and drinking the blood of a dragon for the first time +10 to all stats**

 **You have gained the Skill: [Dragon Slayer C]**

 **[Dragon Slayer]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill provided for those who have took down a member of the Dragon Kind. It is not a talent given from heaven, but from killing a dragon. It can be said that the anecdotes themselves have become this Skill.**

 **At this rank, grants improved attack power and defense power against members of the Dragon Kind.**

* * *

"Hmhmhm~"

 _'He's late.'_

"Hmhmhm~"

 _'He's late for... 5 minutes.'_

"Hm, hm, hm~"

 _'How can do he do this to his precious little sister? Well... I am 24 years old this year... but it doesn't matter! Age doesn't matter, a lady is always a lady! And a man who can't adhere to his promise is a scum! The scum of scum! Stupid! Useless! Idiot! Despicable! Wastrel! Cheapskate! Miser! Scoundrel! Vermin-'_

"Hey, hey, hey, I can feel the negativity from tens of meters away." At that moment, a voice sounded from her side. Turning her head, Charlotte found her brother taking a seat next to her with a smiling face.

"Hmph. It's your fault for being late." She added more honey into her milk tea and mixed the cup without giving her brother another glance.

"Oh come on, Char, I was busy with an experiment." Fenric called for a waiter and tried to appease his angry sister.

"Those Mystic Eyes again?" Charlotte crossed her arms below her perky chest and frowned. "What's the point of spending so much time on a pair of low-level Mystic Eyes? Although you're the first in our lineage to awaken them in a long time, they're pretty much useless compared to the other ones."

The Mystic Eyes Charlotte was talking about was the Mystic Eyes of Gravity that once appeared in the Leiqritus family long ago. It was a simple type that was ranked purple in the Noble Colors System, and not much attention was paid to it.

Mystic Eyes may be the symbol of great status to the Magi, but the useless ones are mostly ignored because many Mages have better ones. However, she did not know, that the pair of eyes Fenric possesses ranked way above the ones she was imagining.

They were both natural and artificial, created with the help of his bloodline, magical mutation, and... something else. He couldn't make something on the level of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, the Mystic Eyes of Distortion or the Mystic Eyes of Petrification... but he came quite close.

The Mystic Eyes of Gravity were not created through mere Magecraft. He tried to comprehend the perception of reality in an alien sense, a Magician's sense, a Phantasmal Species' sense, and he managed to develop a pair of lower class Mystic Eyes that can slightly control gravity.

Nevertheless, he was not satisfied with the power to increase gravity by mere two times. Double gravity can barely hurt ordinary human unless they are exposed to it in long-term, not to mention the supernatural creatures.

That's why he evolved them.

 **[Self-Modification]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.**

 **At this rank, physical performance can be enhanced, and the replacement of body parts including the heart is possible.**

Fenric has invested his time on improving his physical prowess, magical mastery, and the development of Mystic Eyes for the past four years. The results are amazing as he has finally succeeded in creating two new bodies to inhabit in.

The first and his main body is the exact copy of Arthur Pendragon from Fate/Prototype, while the second and backup body was of Goddess Rhongomyniad from Fate/Grand Order.

As a healthy male, he'd prefer to keep his gender, but switching it to female during precarious moments may benefit himself as well. A good example would be attacks or Noble Phantasms that can bend the laws of reality and affect those of certain genders.

Although he knows that he is immune to all mental interference, including those brainwashing Noble Phantasms of Mata Hari, Medb, etc. He is still not entirely sure what would happen if it only effects the physical side.

However, there is a huge difference between the homunculi and the real ones. The original ones have dragon or divine blood while the artificial puppets were created with mostly high-ranking Phantasmal Beasts materials that he has harvested for the past years. The homunculi also have white hair and red eyes instead of blonde and green.

 **[Mystic Eyes of Force]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world. The Mystic Eyes of Force can manipulate kinetic energy to a certain degree.**

 **At this rank, kinetic energy can be better controlled through the usage of magical energy and Psychic Power. However, living beings cannot be affected.**

It may sound insanely powerful, but the problem is that he can only affect non-living objects that are accelerating or decelerating. Plus, it requires great focus so he can't fight properly when he eyes start glowing purple.

It's impossible to pay attention to all his bullets and charge them up during battle, though they are quite useful for creating A-Rank physical attacks during ambushes. The accuracy is especially inaccurate, so the Mystic Eyes can only act as diversion or cause faulty area of effect attacks at best.

"I'm a happy man as long as I have them." Fenric smiled and gave the waiter his order. "Oh? Are you perhaps jealous?" Seeing Charlotte's pouting face, he chuckled. "So you are!"

"Shut up!" The blonde woman gritted her teeth and stomped on her brother's shoes.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Take it easy, okay?" The black-haired man widened his eyes in an act of pain and tried to remove his foot from hers. "I'm sorry for being conceited, pretty please, stop hurting your brother." His attempt to push his sister away only ended with his hands being slapped.

"...Ahhh, where has my little Char gone to, she's all grown up and may turn into a bride any day now." Fenric smirked and blew air into Charlotte's ears. The blonde woman yelped, causing him to successfully free his foot. "You used to be so cute when you are stalking me."

"Stop bringing up our childhood as excuses!" Charlotte face flushed red. "I am now an independent Mage who has almost mastered the Craft of Curses!" She downed the milk tea in one go and glared at the opposite man.

"Yes, yes, you're a great Magus." Fenric, much to the blonde woman's chagrin, simply grinned "Now, shall we have lunch?"

"...Fine." The younger sibling sighed and glanced out the cafeteria's window. They have always met up here no matter when and where. Although they both have their own rooms and workshops in or near the Clock Tower, this window seat has been reserved for them since she enrolled into this irritating place.

 _'Why won't you be truthful to me after all this time?'_ Charlotte gazed at her brother, who was skillfully cutting a sizzling steak. _'Do you really think that I don't know your secrets?'_ She smiled nostalgically and touched the locket he gifted her.

 _'How is this made of silver... it's clearly mithril. And there are also so many components that I do not know of...'_ Her eyes softened slightly and a sunny smile formed on her face since she understood how much her brother cared for her. Closing her eyes, she sipped her tea and noticed that it was empty. _'Huh.'_

"Here, Char." Fenric picked up the teapot and filled her cup. He then picked up the milk mug and added the perfect amount into the steaming tea. "Flaweless, right?" He gave her a cheeky grin and mixed her favorite milk tea.

"Thanks brothe-" _Drip, drip._ "Oh?" She turned her head and discovered droplets of water stuck onto the window. "Ah." Charlotte raised her brows and felt the cold window with her hand. All of a sudden, more droplets fell down and the sky slowly darkened. "Look, big brother..."

"-it's _Mister Rain_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have a really bad headache and it hasn't gone away for three days T-T**

 **Not sure if the parameters for Dire Miralis is right so I may change it in the future~**

 **EDIT: Changed the homunculi appearance so they look more different from the originals. Thank you victorsan12345 for the suggestion!**


	23. This World Of Ours (Part 7)

It was a quiet morning.

High up on the mountainside of Misaki Town, and in the heart of a mountain was an odd structure. The building's atmosphere was encompassed by an eerie silence while unusual and otherwordly symbols that couldn't be understood by the common men flashes into existence every few seconds.

The structure was a workshop owned by an ancient Magus.

In this place separated from other human, an elderly man slowly lifted his head and glanced at the gloomy sky. _'What a strange feeling,'_ the ancestor of the magical lineage who owned the city thought.

The date is July 6, 1950.

Although it was already well past the rainy season of June, this region of the island nation of Japan still suffered from heavy rain. The ashen clouds remained motionless, as the unstoppable rain fall down from the heavens and smeared the entire town in watercolor gray.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

On this sunless day, a figure steadily hiked up the ghostly mountain. Dressed in a silver full body armor like a medieval knight, the man seemed extremely out of place. Just what was a knight doing here, hiking up a mountain?

Then, the armored man froze. As if like flowing water, the silver knight withdrew a wooden spike, a flask of green powder, and a orange marble from out of nowhere. Raising the wooden spike that gave off a bloodthirsty aura, the man impaled in into the ground in front of him.

Opening the flask, the unknown powder was scattered into the air. It was spread out to the area by the wind and the green quickly dispersed into nothingness. Seeing the powder gone, the orange marble imbued with indecipherable enchantments and magical power was dropped onto the wooden spike.

All of a sudden, an invisible barrier on the ground slowly materialized. The Bounded Field twisted into various shape, indicating that it was suffering from an unexpected outside attack.

The orange marble glowed and fused with the spike, turning the wood into a shade of black. The color was so dark, similar to the abyss which devours all sources of light. The space below the spike distorted slightly, and a mysterious force started to suck in everything surrounding it.

The Bounded Field gave out a silent cry, trying to resist the overwhelming strength of the wooden spike. Alas, it was not powerful enough. It ran out of energy within seconds, and was then pulled into the imperceptible hole.

"...So this is the Bounded Field erected by an centuries-old Archmagus. I guess it's not a figure of speech when it is said that he is infinitely close to becoming a Magician" The silver knight chuckled and watched the wooden spike crumble to ashes, proving the effectiveness of the barrier.

Ignoring the destroyed magical items, he continued moving forward as he avoided all surveillance and detection spells set up in the mountain. "Is he cautious... or simply paranoid?" The Magus owner must be a really careful man since many traps are separated individually and powered by their own Formalcraft circles.

He has also discovered five more secondary Bounded Fields in the area after the destruction of the primary one. They were easier to destroy, and he managed to erase them all without the use of any catalysts. However, he stopped moving when he was near the entrance to the mountain's core.

It was another barrier.

Unlike the previous Bounded Fields, this one was designed to alert its owner when it was changed. "He got me." The armored man could not demolish or tamper with it in any way because the alarm would be set off immediately.

The only remaining option was to brute force it. Nevertheless, there are two choices that he could make. First, silently remove it or tamper with it slightly, thus sending a message to the Magus that he wishes to meet him.

The second choice was to directly overpower it with vast amount of magical energy and short circuiting the barrier. The owner would be stunned by the influx of Prana and be fixed in his workshop in an attempt to find the reasons behind the sudden Prana spike.

The first is the peaceful way, and the second would without question place him in a hostile relationship with the Mage. The silver knight went with the second choice. Although one might usually be afraid to antagonize a Magus who is infinitely close to a Magician, the brave intruder did not care.

Then, immeasurable quantity of magical energy was injected into the Bounded Field. The whole mountain trembled for a second, and the barrier was demolished without a single chance to resist.

The armored man bolted towards the wooden building. His Clairvoyance saw through and scanned the entire structure. Spotting his target, a dark purple sword was equipped in his hand and the silver knight swung down.

Without warning, the elderly Mage inside witnessed the wall beside him being cut up like butter. It was not a simple wall. It was a blockage created with materials of high Mystery and reinforced with the peak of his Thaumaturgy skills.

Unfortunately, such a thing was no obstacle for a Divine Construct. The silver knight stormed into the building and grabbed the shocked Magus. He swatted a cane-like Mystic Code off the elderly man's hand and slammed him into the ground.

Seeing that the Mage was caught off guard and knocked out cold, the assailant took off his helmet and revealed a head full of white hair. Activating Clairvoyance, his piercing red eyes glowed green once more as he searched for his objective.

There!

He raced forwards a table while ignoring piles of precious magical knowledge and materials. "This is it!" On top of the vintage wooden desk lied an ancient manual, seemingly existing before the beginning of time. "The path to Root, the path to the Fifth Magic!" The armored man exclaimed and touched the mystical tome.

However, the space distorted the moment he came into contact with the prize. "What?" A giant hole was opened above him. "Oh come on-" With a pulling force that greatly surpassed the one he produced earlier, it swiftly sucked him and the mystical tome into the endless void.

 **Ding!**

 **Emergency quest alert!**

 **Quest: The Great Holy Grail War**

 **Objective: Be victorious as a Servant**

 **Rewards: A way back home, 200 SP, 100,000,000,000 EXP**

Ah, fuc-

* * *

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"Hello, My Lady."_

 _Where are you, big brother?_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"It's not good to stay out in the rain like this, you might get sick."_

 _What happened to you? Why did you disappear?_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"_ _Would you like to join me for dinner?_ _"_

 _...Your superior told me that it's normal for Enforcers to go missing... but didn't you promise to watch over me forever? What happened to our oath? Are you going to abandon me to... them?_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"_ _We can have a sumptuous feast at my mansion-_ _"_

 _Father has died, big brother._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"_ _-or would you prefer to eat out instead?_

 _It's quite young for a Mage of such caliber to die in his seventies... but I guess anything can happen._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"_ _My Lady? Are you listening?_ _"_

 _Karl has taken over the family... and that scum wants me to marry some bastard from another family..._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"...Alright, I'll visit you another day."_

 _I can't go against him, because he's the new family head..._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"Goodbye, My Lady."_

 _I don't want to marry some random guy! So please... please come back and save me..._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _... I miss you... I want to see your face again..._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _...big brother._

* * *

 **To: Barthomeloi Ionna**

 **From: Pontius El-Melloi Archisorte**

 **Subject: Short Report on Fenric von Leiqritus**

 **Date: October 17th, 1950**

On July 6, the 33rd Enforcer of the Mage's Association, Fenric von Leiqritus, went missing during Assignment #I-4654. His task was to hunt the Sealing Designate, Caesar Davidoff, in the island nation of Japan.

However, we have lost total contact with him in under a week, and after a month of being missing in action, two additional Enforcers were dispatched to search for the missing second son of Leiqritus.

Although the pair quickly discovered the base of the Sealing Designate, they were not able to find the figure of Caesar nor the missing Enforcer. A battle seemed to have taken within the compound, and the outcome of the examination was that the Sealing Designate was assassinated by Fenric before he could cast his spells.

The traces indicated that the 33rd Enforcer has decided to rest in a nearby city for a day. He then moved onto the road between the ruined and recovering Fuyuki City and the neighboring Misaki Town.

Unfortunately, the trail ended in the woodlands, where we presumed that the Enforcer was attacked. Since there were no signs of magical evocation nor any marks of blood, it is highly likely that he was subdued by a hostile with superior physical prowess.

We have also questioned Fenric's classmates and family members on the man's morality and trustworthiness. From the results of the inquisition, he did not have any reason to betray and escape from the Association, nor did Caesar had any valuable items on him that warrant the greed of the disappeared man.

Thus, I sincerely request a search party to be sent after the missing Enforcer due to being a long-time friend of the last Leiqritus head. The child is not a bad Magus, he is adept at the creation of Formalcraft circles, and quite informative on the topics of Astronomy.

I believe that losing Fenric von Leiqritus is a loss for the Clock Tower, and more importantly, the Mage's Association as a whole, so I'd like to ask the Vice Director for this small favor. I will also shoulder all the funds needed for the mission.

Thank you for sparing your time reading this.

* * *

The Great Holy Grail War.

It is the Fourth Holy Grail War in an alternate timeline of the Nasuverse. Based upon those of Fuyuki, it takes place in Trifas, a city on the outskirts of the Transylvania region of Romania.

Fuyuki's original Third Holy Grail War took place around the time of the beginning of the Second World War, but the ritual failed due to the Lesser Grail being destroyed.

Afterward, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, a Magi supporting the Nazis, found the location of the Great Grail in the caverns underneath Mount Enzou, and it was removed using military aid from the Nazis.

The Three Families and the Japanese Imperial Army fought to thwart the theft, but they were left in a weak position due to having been weakened by the Holy Grail War. With their opposition defeated, the Greater Grail was successfully taken by the Nazis.

Nazi Germany had planned to utilize it to allow them to rule the world as they saw fit, but Darnic interfered during its transport and took it for his own Yggdmillennia family.

Records of battle for it were only known to Magi and its whereabouts thereafter were not known to anybody, leading to speculation that it may have landed in the hands of the Imperial Army or raided by the Soviet forces.

The Great War makes use of the reserve system set up within the Greater Grail. While it would have likely exhausted the leylines of Fuyuki, Trifas's land is positioned on the best leylines of Romania, and they have been stockpiling magical energy at a higher speed than Fuyuki to the point of calling it an inexhaustible amount.

As a highly abnormal situation, it makes for a very different battle than the Fuyuki Wars. Rather than each Servant having to form separate strategies, teams of Servants allow for Servants like Berserker, Assassin, and Caster that would normally have difficulty surviving in single combat to show their full potential.

This is the war that I am about to be dropped in, and not as a Master... but as a Servant this time.

Although I do not know what has happened when I touched the records which kept the Fifth Magic's path to the Root, is it clear to me that the only way back is to either complete the quest or achieve the Second Magic myself.

That is near impossible in merely a few decades.

I do not know how time flows in alternate dimensions, and I do not have the years to spend on discovering that because of... Charlotte. I may be a heartless person, but I am not someone who will go back against a sincere promise I made.

It is the first oath I swore in this life, and I do not want to betray that. Even though the rewards from the System is plenty, I genuinely hope that I can protect someone I truly value for once.

Even if this life is one full of lies built by myself, I will not abandon _her_.

 **Class Qualification:**

 **Saber: 14%**

 **Lancer: 14%**

 **Archer: 19%**

 **Rider: 15%**

 **Caster: 19%**

 **Assassin: 18%**

 **Berserker: 1%**

Ahhh, so I really have to be a Servant.

Is the System a sadist? Always letting me spin this Wheel of Fortune... does it not know that I hate depending on everything relating to the concept of 'luck'? I simply can't stand letting my fate designed by chances.

Fine.

Spin, spin, spin. Spin my fate, spin my destiny, spin for the end of this boring tale. Oh-

 **Rider: 15%**

Heh. I guess it's not that bad to be-

 **You have been chosen as the Rider of the Black Faction!**

Did I say bad? Oh sorry, I mean worse! Horribly worse! This unbelievable, Astolfo is gone. That makes one of the more effective Servants from the Black Faction disappear! Why wasn't I chosen for the Red Faction?

This is... seriously bad. The lineup of the Red Faction can easily decimate the Servants of Black if they were to all go serious without suffering from internal conflicts. Honestly, only two Servants from the Red team is needed to completely annihilate the opposite side.

Fortunately, Saber of Red is a strong and understanding person. Additionally, she is not entirely on the Red's camp. Spartacus isn't much of a problem as well since he can be lured to fight against Mordred and Jeanne.

The problem is the remaining ones.

Although Shakespeare may be a weak Servant, his Self-Preservation is one annoying Skill seeing that he can escape from all harm as long as he preserve the safety of his Master to the lowest possible degree.

His magical abilities are also troublesome in a team fight. He can easily enhance his allies and cause unimaginable psychological damage to any Heroic Spirits who have a traumatic or tragic past. That Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm is also called an Anti-Heart Noble Phantasm that breaks the spirit of any and all great men for a reason.

Atalanta is an Archer who uses a bow. Yes, she uses a bow, and that makes her very menacing- Okay, I am just joking. She's a strong Archer, and can utilize her skills very well in a team fight.

The biggest problem lie within her forbidden Noble Phantasm, **Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment**. The pelt of the Calydonian Boar gave her incredible boost, elevating her to the levels of a Berserker-class Servant.

That's fine, I can still deal with her if given enough time. However, here's when the true 'trouble' starts.

Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria's Hanging Gardens of Babylon isn't something I can destroy alone. Astolfo was supposed to be the best card against Assassin of Red's EX-Ranked Mana blasts, but that's now gone. On the bright side, I am completely immune to all her certain-kill Noble Phantasm's poisons thanks to Arash's Skill.

Then... Achilles and Karna... I can't kill them, and they can't kill me. It's like a Mexican standoff between defensive type Noble Phantasms: My Heaven's Feel and Avalon, Siegfried's Armor of Fafnir, Achilles' Andreias Amarantos and Dromeus Komētēs, and lastly, Karna's Kavacha and Kundala.

To win this crazy war between fourteen Heroic Spirits... I really have to use my foreknowledge and play dirty, don't I?

...I guess it's finally the time to invest all my saved up points into the physical stats.

* * *

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, The Third Magician**

 **Level: 30**

 **Prestige Level: 1**

 **EXP: 57,274,136,106/107,374,182,400**

 **Strength: 53.4 (28.4 + 25)**

 **Endurance: 53.6 (28.6 + 25)**

 **Agility: 65.9 (40.9 + 25)**

 **Od: Infinite/Infinite**

 **Circuit Quality: EX**

 **Circuit Quantity: EX**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Void, Distortion, Soul, Space, Time**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Titles: [The Third Magician], [The White Death], [Merchant of Death]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Heaven's Feel], [Blessings from the Ends of the World EX], [Robust Health EX], [Human Anatomy Understanding EX], [Riding A+++], [Presence Concealment A++], [Marksmanship A++], [Magecraft A+], [High-Speed Incantation A], [High-Speed Divine Words A], [Eye of the Mind (True) A], [Divinity A], [Mana Burst A], [Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) A], [Torture Techniques A], [Protection of the Fairies A], [Territory Creation A], [Human Observation A], [Clairvoyance B], [Magic Resistance B], [Information Erasure B], [Mystic Eyes of Force B], [Presence Detection B], [Item Construction B], [Enchant B], [Familiar Creation B], [Bow and Arrow Creation B], [Protection from Arrows B], [Projectile B],** **[Dragon Slayer B],** **[God's Resolution C], [Golden Rule C], [Self-Modification C]**

 **Noble Phantasms: [Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia EX], [Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World A++], [Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A], [Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++], [Desperate: Silenced Snow E]**

 **Reality Marble: [Seas?: The Ever? (45%)]**

 **Familiar(1/1): [Zerureusu]**

 **Status Points: 0**

 **[Analyze]**

 **Rank: -**

 **The skill to learn about an object or person by observing them.**

 **[Heaven's Feel]**

 **Rank: -**

 **The skill regarding the instinctive usage of the Third Magic.**

 **The soul will no longer experience dispersion as true immortality is realized making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine.**

 **[Blessings from the Ends of the World]**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The skill automatically given to the wielders of Rhongomyniad since the one who possesses the Holy Lance that exists as an anchor to the planet, is receiving divine protection from the Farthest Ends itself.**

 **At this rank, other than Mana and Luck, all parameters temporarily rank up during battle.**

 **[Robust Health EX]**

 **The Skill that are made up of anecdotes of "not receiving a wound on the battlefield" and "never becoming sick even once since birth". It is also a composite Skill and includes Poison Resistance.**

 **At this rank, Endurance ranked up and attacks received have their damage reduced.**

 **[Human Anatomy Understanding]**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The skill that allows one to have a grasp of the inner workings of the human body, like a piece of precision machinery.**

 **At this rank, all actions intended to heal through Skills, Magecraft, etc, and even the soul, are improved. One is able to target enemy vitals with extreme precision, and all damage inflicted is increased. In addition, all damage received by the user is reduced.**

 **[Riding]**

 **Rank: A+++**

 **The skill denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles.**

 **At this rank, all vehicles and all creatures, including the Dragon Kind, up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts.**

 **[Presence Concealment]**

 **Rank: A++**

 **The skill to hide one's presence.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.**

 **[Marksmanship]**

 **Rank: A++**

 **The skill of all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms.**

 **At this rank, targets can be accurately hit from 7 kilometers away. Extreme focus can result in hitting a target up to 21 kilometers away.**

 **[Magecraft]**

 **Rank: A+**

 **The skill on knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Increases learning speed by 80%.**

 **At this rank, all branches of Magecraft have been grasped as many advanced spells are created and learned.**

 **[High-Speed Incantation]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to cast High-Thaumaturgy at the speed of a Single Action spell.**

 **[High-Speed Divine Words]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic.**

 **At this rank, by using a language from the Age of Gods, High-Thaumaturgy can be cast at the speed of Single-Action spells.**

 **[Eye of the Mind (True)]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill of a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **At this rank, analysis of the opponent with absolute calmness is possible. Additionally, many battle experience has been accumulated. The skill is further boosted by [Absolute Composure].**

 **[Divinity]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill that measures whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank.**

 **At this rank, one has reached the Throne of Gods and will become a Divine Spirit after death because of the influence of Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World.**

 **[Mana Burst]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill that causes an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of magical energy.**

 **At this rank, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over.**

 **[Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools)]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill for the slaughtering of humans.**

 **At this rank, implements used gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against 'humans'.**

 **[Torture Techniques]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill that represents one's possession of outstanding torture techniques.**

 **At this rank, plus modifiers are added when using torture tools to deal damage. Because it strengthens bloodshed and agony, further damage is continuously added after the ordinary damage.**

 **[Protection of the Fairies]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill which indicates the blessing from Elementals, the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.**

 **At this rank, one's luck can be greatly increased during combat.**

 **[Territory Creation]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana.**

 **At this rank, creation of a 'Temple', which is superior to a 'Workshop', becomes possible.**

 **[Human Observation]**

 **Rank: A**

 **The skill of the technique that observe and understand people.**

 **At this rank, it is not simply observing but the capacity to hypothesize about one's livelihoods and preferences, and even the lives of people whose name are unknown.**

 **[Clairvoyance]**

 **Rank: B+++**

 **The skill that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **At this rank, keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of five and a half kilometers is possible. Invisible targets can be seen and walls can be seen through. Due to a limitless body capacity, when Reinforcement is used on the eyes, the range can be greatly extended.**

 **[Magic Resistance]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The Skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.**

 **At this rank, spells with a chant below three verses are canceled. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.**

 **[Information Erasure]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill for the removal of information regarding the perpetrator's true identity, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all eye witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement.**

 **At this rank, this effect is enforced even if the battle took place in broad daylight or was recorded by devices such as digital recordings of a closed-circuit camera. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the perpetrator's identity may be revealed by examining those evidence.**

 **[Mystic Eyes of Force]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world. The Mystic Eyes of Force can manipulate kinetic energy to a certain degree.**

 **At this rank, kinetic energy can be better controlled through the usage of magical energy and Psychic Power. However, living beings cannot be affected.**

 **[Presence Detection]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill to detect other Servants and local mana sources.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to detect anything within 4 kilometer via total magical energy output. If used on things at close range, an equal or lower rank of Presence Concealment can be nullified.**

 **[Item Construction]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use.**

 **At this rank, various weapons and items from all branches of Magecraft can be crafted.**

 **[Enchant]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill to endow concepts to items.**

 **At this rank, moderate and useful functions can be added to items with sufficient Mystery.**

 **[Familiar Creation]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance.**

 **At this rank, creation of ordinary Magus familiars and average synthetic beasts becomes possible.**

 **[Bow and Arrow Creation]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill for designing and creating a bow and arrows.**

 **At this rank, bows and arrows can be made quickly. Although unlimited quantity of arrows can be made with magical energy, the creation of bows still need physical materials.**

 **[Protection from Arrows]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to track down ranged weapons with eyes alone and defending against any long range attack is possible if visual confirmation of the opponent is made. However, the skill does not apply to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.**

 **[Projectile]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill for the destructive power of throwing projectile weapons.**

 **At this rank, thrown projectiles have the same destructive power as firearms.**

 **[Dragon Slayer]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill provided for those who have took down a member of the Dragon Kind. It is not a talent given from heaven, but from killing a dragon. It can be said that the anecdotes themselves have become this Skill.**

 **At this rank, grants greater improved attack power and defense power against members of the Dragon Kind.**

 **[God's Resolution]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill privilege for the right to use Command Spells against Servants.**

 **At this rank, two Command Spells are granted for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War.**

 **[Golden Rule]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth.**

 **At this rank, one can live a lifetime untroubled by money.**

 **[Self-Modification]**

 **Rank: C**

 **The skill to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.**

 **At this rank, physical performance can be enhanced, and the replacement of body parts including the heart is possible.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Homunculus's body gives +25 to all his physical parameters, he also gets an additional +10 during battles (uncounted in stats) thanks to [Blessings from the Ends of the World EX].**

 **Zerureusu is not dead, he respawns every 24 hours after death as mentioned in Chapter 15.**

 **Does Fenric seem to have plot armor? I tried to make an extremely cautious character with the foreknowledge and information of all major events so does it make him too overpowered?**

 **He is currently at the level of a high-ranking Servant, making him at the higher end of the Nasuverse cast (If you exclude all the unreasonable ones i.e. Heroic Spirits (Not in Servant Container), Divine Spirits, Higher-ranked Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, Void Shiki, Sajyou Manaka, Gilgamesh, Arcueid Brunestud, Ultimate Ones, etc.).**


	24. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 1)

The Great Holy Grail War.

This is a battle meant not for mages, heroes, saints, or the artificials.

This is a battle meant for a single man, one who simply wishes to return home, and rescue the last piece he valued in this world.

This is a battle meant to discover the truth behind his being.

 _"So Someday, For The Third Time..."_

* * *

"How troublesome."

Celenike frowned and bit her thumb.

The Yggdmillennia clan has planned to secede from the Mage's Association. By using the power of the Greater Grail that their clan elder stole from Fuyuki sixty years ago to reach the Root, the clan will rise above even the pitiful Thaumaturgy of the Three Great Branches.

Yes, if they can reach the Spiral of Origin, they'll be able to attain True Magic. With the genuine miracle above even the power of Magecraft, no one will be able to defy them. Yes... Everything has been going their way until 'that' happened.

A careless mistake, one which was overlooked even by Darnic and the king he's summoned.

Lancer has dispatched the fifty specialized hunters sent by the Association, leaving only one alive. However, the trembling Magus who was supposed to act as a messenger somehow managed to sneak into their castle and unlock the reserve system.

Such an event was one that they truly did not expect despite the years spent on studying it, was an auxiliary mechanism prepared as a countermeasure for the highly unlikely situation of all seven Servants joining forces.

Depending on the situation, the Greater Grail could support the Holy Grail War by once again distributing Command Spells. Thus, the casual ritual they have began was transformed into an all out war between fourteen figures of legends.

It's quite ironic when you realize that such a flaw came from a point that was not considered faulty in the first place. The land of Trifas is positioned on the best leylines of Romania, and the Yggdmillennia clan had fought greatly for it.

Now, the near inexhaustible supply of magical energy the leyline has been stockpiling backfired on them. Over seven Servants can be summoned, and the alerted Holy Grail used that to its advantage.

"A faction war..." The voluptuous woman bit her thumb once more. She has reached the entrance to the throne room, the location where all the chosen Masters of the Black Faction have gathered... in order to summon the four remaining Servants, exempting the Assassin that was supposed to be summoned in Tokyo due to certain circumstances.

 _Creeaaak._

The massive doors were opened by the two guards. They were homunculi, defective ones that are not on the level of the Einzberns' art-like creations, but they are enough to be utilized in a war since they were born as 'perfect' beings.

 **(Recommendation: Fate/Zero OST - Point Zero)**

"You're finally here." An authoritative voice greeted her.

Now, including her, there are six individuals in the throne room.

The first, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, a portly man. With a single look at his expression, one can tell that he is a pompous man. His craft is Alchemy. His catalyst is kept in a case, perhaps due to its value, or not wanting the other Masters to see it.

The second, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the girl in the wheelchair. Her craft is spiritual evocation and human engineering. Her catalyst is an ancient arrow, its tip blackened by something, perhaps blood.

The third, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the younger brother of Fiore. His craft is summoning. With the freckles on his childish face, one would not think that he is eighteen years old. Diffidently, he muttered the spell for summoning Heroic Spirits over and over again. His catalyst is an old piece of paper. On it is drawn a human figure, with the words ' _the perfect human_ ' scribbled in the lower right corner.

The fourth, who has already completed his summoning, Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, the Master of Caster. He is likely the youngest among those present. The thirteen-year-old was watching the scene with interest from slightly further away.

The fifth, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the man who just spoke, the Master of Lancer, and the elder of the clan. He is their leader of the whole Yggdmillennia, the most skilled Magus amongst them, and the man who stole the Greater Grail from Fuyuki sixty years ago.

And lastly, the sixth, herself, Celenike Icecolle Yggdramillennia. Her craft is the dark arts. Despite her clean-cut appearance, her entire body reeked of blood, likely it is due to her kissing the innards taken from the bellies of beasts and humans to be used as sacrifices.

Her catalyst is a piece of silver armor, or more detailedly, a piece of its helmet. There are marks of battle on it, proving its long history with conflict. Unfortunately, she does not know where the object came from, and what Heroic Spirit she will call forth due to its unknown origins.

Nevertheless, Darnic commanded her to use it rather than the glass bottle they acquired after comparing the amount of Mystery it was radiating. However, was it truly right to gamble on an mysterious Servant over Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne?

"Place the catalysts you have gathered upon the altar." The Masters nodded. They followed Darnic's command, and the relics were set down.

The magic ward itself has already been drawn. It uses a mixture of gold and silver, kept in a liquid state by a temperature-retaining technique. This complex and delicate ward was devised to summon multiple Servants at once.

"My Lord, we will now begin the summoning."

Particles of light gathered on the throne, massing together and creating a human form. The man whom Darnic called Lord was dressed in royal fashion, black as a shadow in the night. By contrast, his face was shudderingly pale, and his silk-like white hair stretched long.

"Now, call the Heroic Spirits who would serve under me!" The king, the Lancer of Black, the greatest hero of Transylvania, known fearsomely as the 'Impaling Prince' to the Turks, Vlad III, announced with unequaled dignity.

Darnic bowed to the pale Servant, and all at once, the Masters raised their hands, which were all engraved with distinctive red tattoos. _Command Spells._ The atmosphere changed. Vast amount of magical energy started flowing, and the thaumaturgical circle glowed.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let black be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

When the first verse was complete, the Prana was already raging, and the shining circle became brighter. The harmony-like incantations were spoken without a single mistake, which was quite strange seeing that they have not rehearsed this even once.

 _"Heed my words,_

 _My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me."_

Their Magic Circuits burned. The excess Prana screamed, linking the Magi to a Heroic Spirit, to the Throne of Heroes, to the greatest of beings whose existence is carved in myths and legends... and to an endless void which lights cannot pass through.

 _"I hereby declare!_

 _That I shall be all the good in the world!_

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world!"_

Three of the Masters paused at this precise moment. Only Caules, watching for this opening, continued with another verse.

 _"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._

 _Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."_

The two extra lines were a special incantation for Mad Enhancement, used to summon the specific Servant class of Berserker. It causes the Heroic Spirit Caules has decided to summon to be afflicted with madness to some degree.

 _"From the Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power,_

 _Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"_

The moment the last verse was voiced out by all the Masters, the overflowing magical energy went on a rampage, a storm was created by the miracle, while the Magic Circuits cried out in resistance.

A blinding light flashed.

Then, four figures started to take form within the complex thaumaturgical circles. They were heroes, taking the phantasms of men as their own flesh, humans who reached inhuman heights.

The storm settled down, the blinding radiance dimmed, and the features of the four figures became visible.

One is a petite girl in a white dress. In her hand, a giant mace. With empty eyes, she slowly looked at her surroundings.

One is a man with a bow in his hand. Wrapped around by a grass-colored cloak, he knelt on one knee and faced the ground.

One is another man whose entire body was encased in radiant armor. A greatsword is on his back. His silver-grey hair waved gently in the wind.

And the last is a knight of unknown gender. He was clad in silver armor, and a helmet carved to resemble a lion's face without its mane. A dark purple sword was sheathed on his waist, and a purple and black bow was held in his hand.

"Ahh..."

There was a sound of wonder from someone in the room. Even Darnic's eyes were stolen by their majestic appearance. As thus, the Servants spoke the words of the beginning as one, the words which would uncover the muzzles to this fierce Great Holy Grail War of seven versus seven.

"In accordance to the summons, we present ourselves, the Servants of Black. Our fates shall be with Yggdmillennia, and our swords shall be as your swords!"

Steadily, the Servants rise up one by one. Under the usual circumstances, they would be trying to kill each other to their best. Thankfully, the present war was a team battle. The Servants were provided with the information of the Holy Grail War and the modern era, so they understood that the ones around them were allies.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" The first one to speak was the elder of the Yggdmillennia clan. The other individuals in the room all looked towards the throne, and a nod of approval came from the ruler of Wallachia.

"Since we'll be working with each other, I'll introduce myself." The calm and friendly-looking man answered. "I am Servant Archer. My name is Chiron." The Servant of the Bow then glanced at the girl who wielded a giant mace. "What about you, will you tell us your true name?"

"..." Seeing that she was not replying, Darnic gestured for Caules to answer in her stead.

"Uh... She's Frankenstein's mons-" The anxious boy mumbled out. However, he was cut off by his Servant's displeased growl. "Ah, do you not like your name being called, Berserker?"

"Uuu." The petite girl grumbled and nodded.

"What about you?" Trying to diffuse the awkwardness, Caules turned to the silver-haired man.

"I am-"

"Stop, Saber. Do not speak." Gordes interrupted his Servant. "I will not reveal my Servant's name to anyone but Darnic." He looked towards the leader of their clan, who promptly nodded in acknowledgement.

"What?" Fiore questioned with a frown on her face. "Didn't we all agree beforehand that we would disclose the true names of all our Servants, Uncle Gordes?"

"...I was not sure of whom I was going to summon before acquiring this catalyst." The plump man showed others the case before holding it carefully as if it was his family's greatest treasure.

The identity of Saber should not be known to too many people, even if they were on their side. This is in case any of them were to fell to their enemies' hands. His Servant has a weakness that is too fatal to be disclosed, because his name is...

Siegfried.

The Dragon-Blooded Knight, the great hero who defeated the evil dragon Fafnir with the holy sword Balmung in hand. He is a great national hero of Germany that has many different depictions in the various legends attributed to him.

His most famous role is his introductory appearance in the German epic poem of the Middle Ages, the Nibelungenlied, portrayed as its main character. He is a character in a tragedy that had spread throughout Europe concerning dragon slaying.

Siegfried became an invulnerable existence by obtaining an invincible body from his victory over Fafnir where he would no longer receive even a single wound on the battlefield. But when he bathed in the dragon's blood, a single linden tree leaf happened to stick to his back, making it his one weak point that would bring about his irrevocable death.

Therefore, his true name must not be known by the opposite faction, or he could easily be dispatched by a single backstab from Assassin, a Servant who has the ability to hide in the shadows.

"Is it really so important that you have to keep his name a secret, Uncle Gordes?" Fiore asked once more.

"...Yes, it is vital to the survival of Saber." Gordes nodded. "Now, if you would excuse u-" He was about to leave the throne room... when he remembered that one more Servant's name has not been revealed yet. _'Huh, it's unusual for that woman to be so quiet...'_

Although Celenike was not a loudmouth, she was not a silent one either. He has believed that she would be the first to refute and condemn him for holding back his Servant's true name. "So? What's your Servant's name-" Just as he turned to the chilly woman, he discovered the unusual state of everyone else in the throne room.

It was too quiet.

"What's wrong with you all? Celenik- Uh?" The moment he laid his eyes on the silver knight, his eyes widened at the impossible parameters he's seeing. _'That's preposterous!'_ The witch has used an unknown catalyst, so why...!

 **Class: Rider**

 **True Name: ?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: ?**

 **Height/Weight: 185cm 72kg**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding A+++**

 **Magic Resistance B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **?**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **?**

That was what the Masters were seeing through their visions.

General data such as statistics and class skills cannot be hidden. However, his true name, title, personal skills, and Noble Phantasms are hidden. Such a thing indicated that he might be in possession of a concealment ability. Even Celenike, his own Master, was not able to see through anything beyond his class skills.

Impossible.

Truly impossible.

How could a random catalyst that she looted from a nameless third-rate Magus be this... ludicrous? That was not what everyone unexpected. Not her, the summoner, not Darnic, who was impressed by the Mystery given off by the piece of armor, nor were the other members of the Yggdmillennia clan, who laughed it off as a joke.

That strength... It was undoubtedly the parameters of an incredibly famous hero whose legend should be known across the world. Every country, every past nation, every region, every city, every town, every village, every human should have heard his name at least once or twice in their lifetime.

...and that was the parameter of a Rider-class Servant...?

Just... just what would have happened if he were to be summoned as an Archer, a Lancer, a Saber... or perhaps a Berserker? Would his abilities all exceed the highest rank? Would his Noble Phantasm destroy an entire world?

However, there was only one thing on the mind of the ones present. Quickly, Darnic whispered into the impatient Vlad's ears, who promptly widened his eyes in shock. He too, did not expect the luck and fortune of summoning such a Heroic Spirit.

"...May I ask for your name, great hero?" The ruler of Wallachia voiced out, this time, with genuine respect in his tone. As a royalty and a hero himself, he did not scorn the other Servants, nor did he regard them in high esteem... but this knight before him was different.

This was a man who deserves the honor of a king, the reverence of the masses, and the tribute of the future generations.

"Yes..." The silver knight responded. Then, without a word, the silence was broke once more as his helmet was dematerialized. It was definitely the face of an ideal gentleman who is adored by the ladies. With a bright smile, the Rider of Black answered. "...is what I'd like to say. But unfortunately, I do not have a name."

"...How so?" The inquiry made by Vlad III was one which was one everyone's mind. How could someone who is so strong not have a name? Wouldn't that mean that the silver knight before them do not have a-

"I am not remembered. I do not have a legend, nor was I ever mentioned in the tales of another hero. I am nameless, not a Counter Guardian, nor a beast that threatens mankind." Rider replied with a yearning smile. "But just because I am not remembered, does not mean I can't reach the Throne."

"Therefore, in exchange for being summoned as a Servant, my wish is to be remembered by at least one person across the time, and solidifying my existence as someone who truly existed in the _past_..." He revealed his wish for the Holy Grail, then disappeared, going into spirit form. "...now that you know my objective, please only call for me when you need me. I believe that the magical energy required for maintaining me is massive."

He was not wrong. There is essentially only one thing required by Servants to actualize in this world: Prana. So in practice, the strongest Servant is the one with the greatest quantity of Prana. No matter how powerful a Servant's Noble Phantasm may be, without enough Prana, they risk their own annihilation by calling its true name and awakening it.

Celenike was already feeling the incredible burden of maintaining Rider. True, most of the burdens were being taken care of by the homunculi that acted as Prana battery. Nevertheless, she still felt how heavy it was due to being his Master.

"...A wish, huh?" The Impaler closed his eyes, processing Rider's answer. "...Very well! I, Vlad the Third, shall recognize your existence!" A grin formed on the pale man's face. He rise from his throne, and threw his hand out in an exultant declaration. "Servants of Black! You, who have responded to summons seeking the Holy Grail, may us be victorious in this Great War!"

"As the summonings conclude, we Yggdmillennia have started walking the path of war from which we cannot turn back!" Darnic nodded and proudly continue. "But! Eternal glory comes to those who attain victory! Fear not! We, the Black Faction, are already in control of the legendary wish-granting device, the Greater Grail!"

Thus, marked the beginning of the Great Holy Grail War.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am re-reading Fate/Apocrypha at the moment so that I can grasp the characters better.**

 **Taking some parts from the Light Novel because I'm too lazy to write the characters' introduction myself :3 Don't worry, the plot will start deviating after the beginning parts, I just can't leave the summoning part out because of the chills I get when I read/watched it~!**

 **And thanks for the reviews, guys! I read every single one of them, and they feed me as I write the story :3 I was afraid that Fenric might seemed to be a Mary Sue or an overpowered protagonist with Sieg's EX-Rank** **Anti-Reality** **Plot Armor Noble Phantasm~**

 **Moo: Yes, that's what I am trying to write!**

 **Sam Maxwel: That's a great idea for Desperate! I'll think of a way to improve that in the future (as his legend grow) :D**


	25. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 2)

She was dreaming.

Dreaming of a field of flowers.

However, she could not understand what she was seeing.

Thousands of petals danced freely in the air. A giant tree, one of cherry blossom that must have existed for tens of millennia stood tally above everything else on that lone hill surrounded by flowers.

Green, yellow, orange, red, white. Tree of different seasons surrounded the hill covered by a flower field, mountains with snow top could be seen from the three sides. A boundless sea, one which she could not see the end was beyond the north of the hill.

But why is it so desolate?

Despite being such a beautiful world, why couldn't she find it as 'real'? Why was it so melancholy? It was akin to a perfect image, engraved into the world by a lonely man. Her Servant, Rider, his non-existing legend, the tales carved from the _past_ in the form of a Heroic Spirit.

There was only one thing she could tell, that this was a world that only black exist. Those vibrant nature, the vast blue sky, that limitless ocean, they all seemed to be so fake in some way, painted by himself, in a quest for salvation.

It was as if it was a grave created for someone.

I should have summoned Astolfo, thought the dark witch. She prefers young boys. She loves to defile the pure and innocent. She loves to watch the despair the naive ones show when they are cornered.

That's why she does not like him.

He, the one who has known the cruelty of the world, does not belong to the pure anymore. He is on the same side as her, he is someone who has done the same- no, he has most likely done deeds way worse than she has ever seen.

That's why she can only ridicule him.

You, who can only see the world as if it was through a mirror, how can you exist? How can you appreciate the value of life? How can you feel the thrill of death? How can you weigh the worth of others?

Truly, what a foolish man you are.

* * *

 _"There's something I want you to do, Master."_

"Yeah, what is it?" Moving up the one hundred and seventy-two steps staircase, a fiendish man similar to an American outlaw answered the mental link.

 _"Buy me some clothes."_

"...Why?" His name is Sisigou Kairi, one of the six Magi hired by the Mage's Association to participate in the Great Holy Grail War. He is the Master of the Saber of Red, and a first-class Necromancer.

 _"Do you want me to wear this all day long? I am used to it, but it's still uncomfortable. I also prefer being in physical form and having my feet planted on the ground. Or do you want me to walk around the town in full body armor?"_

"Ugh." He has a scarred face, razor-sharp eyes with a noticeable gaze, a muscular frame, and a black jacket fashioned from hides skinned of magical beasts. He carries a thick stench of blood, and gunpowder emanating from his entire body due to the battlefields he has worked in as a freelance bounty hunter.

 _"Don't be a cheapskate, Master. It's just cloth! Aren't Mages like, really rich?"_

"...Okay, fine. But it's too early, so I will buy you whatever you pick after we're done with this." Agreeing to Mordred's request to purchase her some clothes, he continued heading to the church on the hilltop in Sighisoara.

The city of Sighisoara was formed by a settlement of Saxons in the 12th century. Even within Europe, it is rare to find a city where the vestiges of the Middle Ages so strongly remain.

Sighisoara is also the closest city to Trifas outside the detection borderline of the Yggmillennia and their Servants. It was a wise choice for them to position themselves here. While Trifas is too dangerous to enter, being the enemy's home ground, Bucharest is also simply too far.

Sisigou reached for the church's doors. It was nine o'clock, just as arranged. Entering the building, he found a smiling man standing before the altar. Looking at his gesture, it was likely that he was the one who was sent by the Church.

"Welcome." The white-haired man greeted.

"...I am the one hired by Rocco Belfeban. I guess you're the supervisor?" Sisigou smiled and mentioned the name of the head of the Department of Summoning who employed him.

"Yes, I am Kotomine Shirou, the representative of the Holy Church and the overseer of this Great Holy Grail War." The tan man replied. "Now, please take a seat."

 _"Do you sense any other Servants here, Saber?"_ Seeing no changes to the opposite man's face, the bounty hunter nodded and walked down the aisle. He took a seat on one of the benches, and examined the building's structure for an escape route. After all, you could never be sure when your ally will turn into an enemy.

 _"No... but I've got a bad feeling about this place. Be careful, Master."_

"Could you please show me your Servant?" The tan man moved closer and asked.

"Huh?" Sisigou furrowed his brows at the strange question. "No, I don't-"

 _"Do it, Master. I need to be materialized to better protect you."_

"...Alright." Receiving Saber's affirmation, he connected their link and a knight of silver and red appeared beside him. Saber of Red was a Servant of small stature who was completely covered in thick armor. Her helmet has a pair of goat-like horns growing out of it.

"Hm?" The Asian priest frowned slightly and rubbed his eyes. _'This... I can't see her full parameters.'_

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Shirou smiled and gestured to his right. "Then, allow me to show you my Servant. Assassin, please reveal yourself."

"As you wish."

"What-" Surprised by the sudden action, Sisigou jumped up and distanced himself away from the bench... because Assassin of Red has materialized right beside him.

"Tch. Assassin, huh?" Mordred grumbled. When an Assassin gains entrance into this world, it obtains the Class Skill of Presence Concealment. While under this skill, and in spirit form, an Assassin can never be detected by others unless she moves to attack.

"I am the Assassin of Red, looking forward for our cooperation... Sisigou, was it?" Assassin of Red is a peerlessly beautiful woman who is wrapped in a dress as dark as midnight. Semiramis smiled in a friendly manner and a pleasing aroma spread out... but it instead received the opposite result she desired.

"Yeah, thanks." The freelancer stated and further distanced himself by sitting down on a bench near the church's entrance. He is a Necromancer, one who has walked with death his whole life in order to study his Magecraft. He is always near death, and recognize one who is surrounded by that aura.

The Assassin of Red reeks of death... in a wrong way.

 _"This Assassin... She's definitely not one of the nineteen Hassasn-i-Sabbah. The Hassans are purely killers, ones who take down their targets in secret. But she... she is completely different. She's like a venomous snake who prefers to manipulate the minds of men to do her bidding."_

 _"I agree, Master. She reminds me of Mother."_ Mordred stated in their mental link, so that the priest and Semiramis could not hear their conversation.

Mordred's mother, in other words, King Arthur's sister Morgan le Fay, is said to have attempted at bringing down the King and having Mordred take over the throne, and had been as powerful a Magus as Merlin. Given Saber's comment, Assassin must be quite the plotter as well.

"Please don't trouble our guests like that, Assassin." Shirou commented and the laughing Semiramis promptly dematerialized.

"I apologize for my Servants' action." The Asian priest offered them an apologetic smile and sat down on a bench near Sisigou. "Now, shall we go over the situation of the Holy Grail War? The Yggdmillennia clan already possesses six Servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, and Caster. It seems only Assassin has yet to join them."

"Have you discern the identity of any Servants?"

"At the moment, not one, unfortunately. Well, we have yet to engage them in combat, so I suppose it is only natural. However, we do have confirmation of the parameters of the six Servants." The tan man took out a few documents from his pocket and handed it to the bounty hunter.

Sisigou skimmed over the papers. The contents only stated the parameters and the Class Skills of the Servants, there were no critical information such as their Personal Skills and Noble Phantasm.

The greatest obstacles are undoubtedly the knight classes: Saber, Lancer, and Archer, each having the statistics above the normal Servants. Also as expected, they used the Berserker class to strengthen a weaker Servant, but with such low specs, it is unlikely to become a significant threat. As for Caster and Ride- Huh?

"What is this?" The frowning man pointed at the paper of the Rider of Black. "Are you sure these parameters are authentic?" He was not wrong. Typically, Rider are weaker than the knight classes in the physical department, and instead, the cavalry class will have stronger and more powerful Noble Phantasms.

"Sadly, it is. We wouldn't have gotten his parameters if not for luck as we only caught a glimpse of him once." A frown also formed on the Asian saint's face. "Initially, we believed that he may be Vlad the Impaler seeing that we are in Romania. However, the fifty hunters sent by the Association were 'skewered' by another Servant."

Heroic Spirit Vlad Tepes had been a great hero who fought against the invasion of the Ottoman Turks tooth and nail using guerrilla tactics. While famous for being the model for Count Dracula, within Romania his heroic aspects are emphasized. The boost he gains from his fame must be at the highest possible for a Servant.

"...The Servant who dispatched the fifty hunters could only be Lancer. There aren't any episodes with Vlad III using swords or bows. Berserker and Assassin are out of the question, and the possibility of him being Caster is practically zero, meaning it has to be either Rider or Lancer."

"Both Rider and Lancer specs are right for someone with a fame boost, but Rider was summoned after the activation of the reserve system. Although we have not confirmed Rider's weaponry, the Servant who took out the Mages was wielding a spear."

"So this absurdly overpowered Lancer is the Impaler himself, and we have no idea of whom Rider is..." Sisigou pulled out a cigarette, though he quickly returned it to his pocket after realizing that he was in a church and in front of a priest. "Alright, the news are good. So, what about the ones on our side?"

"Not bad at all. Your Saber can fight their Saber on equal grounds, while our Rider and Lancer both have the strength to oppose their Rider and Lancer." Shirou smiled, then realized the irony of his statement, that the strongest Servants all seemed to be matched in the same classes in this war.

"I'm glad. Well, see you later." Sisigou got onto his feet.

"Hm? Are you not going to remain? This church has great defenses and is under the protection of multiple Servants at all time. The other Masters are also present-" Noticing his targets leaving, the Asian priest quickly stood up and tried to stop them.

"It's fine. I work better alone, and I got lucky when I summoned Saber." Sisigou waved his hand without looking back. It's not that he's not on guard, it's just that he trusted Mordred who was watching his back. _"Yeah, no, how can I cooperate with someone who summoned that Assassin. This is way too fishy."_

 _"I wholeheartedly agree, Master. You have quite an instinct, I must say."_

"Thanks for the compliment." The bounty hunter whispered and stepped out of the church under the frowning gaze of Shirou and the concealed Semiramis. "Now, we go to Trifas. If worse comes to worst, we could be dealing with every Servant in the war. You okay with that?"

 _"Leave everything to me, Master, for I am Mordred, the only knight to have surpassed my father!"_ Saber grinned while Sisigou chuckled. It is said that, in summoning a Servant, a Heroic Spirit with a mentality similar to the summoner's own will be chosen. And she truly did resemble him.

Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, was one of those rare villains who, at the very end, managed to tarnish a glorious legend.

Having been left in charge while Arthur was out on an expedition, Mordred saw her chance, instigating the army and taking the throne that she so wanted. Upon the King's return, a battle immediately unfolded between the forces of Arthur and Mordred, what would be known as the great battle of Camlann.

Most of the King's famous knights were no longer present at this point and Arthur and Mordred engaged in one-on-one combat in the middle of the blazing battlefield. Even as she was pierced by the holy spear Rhongomyniad, Mordred dealt a fatal blow to the King.

Arthur commanded Sir Bedivere, who remained loyal to the King to the last, to return the holy sword. It is said that Arthur either passed away on the hill or was healed in the Isle of Avalon.

However, the only known fate of Mordred was that she was killed in the duel. But that is only natural. After all, Mordred is the antagonist who deceived the great Arthur Pendragon, the legendary King of Knights, whose name remains carved in Britain even today.

Back in the church, Semiramis materialized next to Shirou. "Shall we pursue?"

"No... it's too early to be creating internal conflict." The tan man shook his head. "I reckon we-"

 _BAM!_

The closed doors were once again forcefully opened. Out of the blue, a foppishly dressed man announced his entrance grandly by quoting his works, before bring them the awful news... of a loose Berserker.

* * *

No.

No. No.

I don't want to die.

The homunculus wailed. He knew, from the conversation between the one named 'Caster' and 'Roche', he was fated to die. To be consumed as the 'core' for his Noble Phantasm. Destruction means death, he, the one who was just born, the one who was fated to be a Prana tank, does not want to accept it.

No. No. NO.

Move. Move. Move. No matter how frail this body is. No matter how weak his legs are. No matter when he could not walk. Please... just move...! To escape from this terror, to see the outside world, move!

His Magic Circuits flared. For the first time, the homunculus decided to rebel. It didn't want to die, it didn't want to be a sacrifice who will be dumped away like a trash... so for once, why couldn't he be selfish?

He wished for the destruction of the reinforced glass that encased him. Answering his deepest desire, the innate spells within him came into existence. Yes, the container was analyzed, and his magical energy shall grant it its 'destruction'.

"Straße Gehe- Argh!"

" **Be silent.** " However, his attempt at escaping failed before he could even finish muttering the spell. There, standing in front of him was a silver knight. _Rider._ He knew who he was, as he was one of the many familiars, called Servants, summoned by the ones who created him.

 _'Why?'_ His eyes asked.

"Because the problems you'll cause are too great to ignore, homunculus." Fenric stared at the artificial puppet through his helmet's visor. "This is a gamble for me as well, but does it really matter since Astolfo is not summoned? No, the future has already deviate the moment Celenike found a catalyst that can summon me."

 _'What are you talking about...'_

"You are an unknown element, one who has the power and fortune to change too many stories. Every Servant, every Heroic Spirit is the protagonist of their own story. But you, you somehow found a way to transform a war between sixteen heroes into your own story."

"Sure, it may not happen without the full support of Astolfo, thinking it in this way, the Holy Maiden should also act like a normal Ruler without meeting you... What a joke, I will not allow the Holy Grail War to turn into a love story." Rider's red eyes glared into the homunculus' soul.

"That is unacceptable, no one knows how much problem that'll bring to us. In the end, the unpredictable shall be cut out first." Finishing his soliloquy, he opened his mouth once more as indecipherable words flowed out. " **Now... be obedient and become the core of Adam, Sieg.** "

 _Step, step, step._

"Um?" Hearing the footsteps, Fenric glanced at the staircase on his right and discovered Avicebron and his Master. "...Caster."

"Rider? What is going on?" The philosopher of Spain scanned the area and glass tanks before questioning the only other non-artificial being in the basement.

"You should increase the security of this workshop to your own's level, Caster. The homunculus you chose as the power source of your Noble Phantasm almost broke out." The silver knight touched the reinforced glass and prodded it, producing clanging noises.

"What? The core almost broke out?" Avicebron raced down the stairs, leaving Roche behind, and inspected the artificial puppet. "...Truly, it is as you said. The homunculus seemed to have woken up earlier, were you the one who sent it back to slumber?"

"Yes."

"I am grateful." Seeing Fenric's affirmation, Caster expressed his gratitude. "You are now welcome in my workshop, Rider."

"Understood." The silver knight nodded, and disappeared into the shadows. He knew that Avicebron was genuinely thankful for what happened.

The act of a Magus allowing another individual into his workshop is incredibly rare because a Mage values his workshop more than his honor and life. This just proves how important the creation of 'Adam' is to the twelfth-century poet.

In a way, Fenric and Avicebron are extremely similar. After all, they both mercilessly tramples anyone underfoot so long it is for the sake of realizing their dreams. However, there is one big difference between them.

Avicebron desires to create the perfect human, Adam, to erase all sorrows in the world despite saying that he hates human, while Fenric, the man who believes that he understands the value of life the most, ignored the cries of others, and simply wishes for the salvation of only one individual.

Truly, what a pathetic duo they are.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Still thinking if I should skip Sisigou and Mordred's assault on Trifas, and Siegfried versus Karna's scene from the original story. And yes, the story won't deviate that quickly, though the major headache is now gone~**


	26. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 3)

Yes.

The homunculus has finally been taken care of.

Sisigou and Mordred's assault on Trifas occurred shortly after, while Siegfried and Gordes have met Jeanne and Karna at the highway. As canon, they found her being attacked by Karna and the first battle between Servants in this Holy Grail War was fought.

The golems manufactured by Avicebron that Mordred defeated are merely the light-weight ones created for the purpose of recon duties. Despite seemingly weak, the Spanish Caster is surprisingly versatile.

That means Spartacus should reach the grassland plains soon.

Trailed by Achilles and Atalanta, he should come into contact with the Black Faction. The rebel who wishes to stop all oppressor must have heard from one of his allies that the Lancer of Black is the Prince of Wallachia or else he wouldn't be rushing to the Fortress of Millennia like he's on drugs.

The fortress is located north-east of Trifas and the three hectares surrounding it are forests. Trifas is situated on a plateau rising from west to east, so one can watch over the entire city from the highest point of the fortress.

The Fortress of Millennia encircles a portion of Trifas within its walls. Outside those walls are various constructions, the number of which have steadily increased over the past three hundred years or so. The castle is located at the easternmost tip of the north side of the city. Beyond that, there is a great forest and grasslands further to the east.

So far, I have not shown any of the Arthurian Noble Phantasms to the Masters and Servants of Black. The bow in my hand is the improved Moonlight Falling, and the dark purple sword sheathed on my waist is an entirely different weapon from the holy sword wielded by Lancelot.

It is merely an imitation created by reforging an incredibly old sword once wielded by a holy knight during the Eight Crusade. The weapon has almost seven hundred years of Mystery, so it is able to reach the level of an E-Rank Noble Phantasm after being enchanted and fused with Dire Miralis' dragon core to act as its power source.

It's nothing special. It can't shoot beams, or even Mana projectiles. I didn't even give it a name. It's just an incredibly sturdy sword that won't break down when blocking attacks from a Noble Phantasm unlike Sasaki Kojirou's Monohoshi Zao.

No matter how much I try, my works cannot reach the level of Shakespeare's because the items and weapons he produced are further improved by the tales he wrote. It is a literal 'Literary Masterpiece Endowment' only available to famous writers like him.

My armor is something I crafted by following the Lion King's example. There's no special effects, but the Phantasmal Beasts' parts make it's formidable enough to withstand blows from physical and magical attacks below B-Rank without being scratched.

My Servant data is also fake, fabricated by the System in order to mix me in with the other Heroic Spirits. They'll probably think that I have a continuous-active type ability that can hide my Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms permanently.

Unfortunately, the utilization of my stronger Noble Phantasms are limited by the current situation. I can't use Rhongomyniad, Arondight, and Avalon since that'll just give away my identity, causing them to be suspicious of my existence, especially when Mordred were to see them.

Additionally, the presence of Celenike and other Black Faction members are restricting my movement. I'll only be able to sneak out when they have their hands full... and thankfully, I'll be able to do that soon...

"The enemies are nearing, Rider." Celenike's voice came through my mind.

Have Spartacus made it to the forest near the plains? ...I doubt that Vlad wants me to rush in and engage him like what Astolfo did since they want to hold the information concerning me back as much as possible.

Although that works in my favor... this is a chance I cannot let go.

It's time to test the waters.

...

 _Crash!_

"Wait for me oppressors! You fiends shall lie in the cold earth as my sword is inserted into your arrogant selves!" Swinging the gladius too large for the average man to lift, Berserker of Red easily destroyed a golem almost twice his size.

The force behind each blow created a tempest. One by one, the group of bronze puppets fell to the might of Spartacus, the strongest gladiator and the ringleader who raised a large-scale rebellion of slaves in Ancient Rome.

"Are we seriously letting him be like this?" A young woman who was clad in verdant green questioned her partner.

"Do you think he'll listen to us in any way, Sister? That thing is just a mass of muscles that only lives to suppress the ones in power, there's no way he'll stop." A handsome man with green hair answered.

"My name is Atalanta. Do not call me that, Achilles." The Chaste Huntress of Greek Mythology replied without looking at the famous hero of Trojan Wars. Achilles has been attempting to make an advance on her since their first meeting, and she was not one to please.

"Oh, come on, it's just a bit of sibling bonding... Though I am also quite worried about you being hurt." Achilles chuckled. "In any case, this is a good chance to see what the Black Faction is capable of. We only need to support Berserker. On the other hand, Sister, have you seen your Master's Face?"

"No. I have only met-"

 _Whoosh!_ All of a sudden, an arrow came down from the sky and pierced Spartacus' knee.

"They're here." Atalanta spoke up calmly while an arrow was already nocked in her bow. **Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven** , the celestial bow granted to her by the gods and blessed by the goddess Artemis herself, was ready to fire the moment she marks an enemy.

It is not a Noble Phantasm, but it is an armament that rivals them. There is nothing its arrows cannot pierce, and drawn to its limit, it is able to perform a pure physical attack exceeding A-rank in power.

"Hahaha!" The mad warrior laughed, his smile never leaving his face. The pain did nothing to him. He pulled out the arrow and advanced, anticipating the taste of blood when he killed the Prince of Wallachia. The oppressed ones shall be freed, and the oppressors will die like dogs!

With the sounds of footsteps, reinforcements arrived as golems charged towards the Thracian gladiator. Rather than trying to punch him, the bronze puppets got near him all at once and embraced the mad Servant in a tight hug.

"Face me like a true warrior, coward!" Spartacus' couldn't resist the sudden assault. More arrows were raining down on him, making him helpless against the golems' onslaught. Suppressing the Berserker of Red, the bronze giants crushed him under their heavy weight.

As if on cue, Vlad and Avicebron's figure appeared from behind the treeline. The Spanish Servant snapped his fingers, and the earth puppet transformed into a liquid-like state, freezing the bound Spartacus in place.

"I shall... crush you, oppressor!" Spartacus howled, scrambling in the magical mud. However, he could not release himself. No matter how strong he is, there was no point in struggling when he could not even move his limbs.

"I have spent my entire life fighting against insurrectionists such as yourself. I destroyed them, leaving their meat to rot on my stakes..." Vlad the Impaler stated emotionlessly. Stakes came out of the ground, they ignored the Thracian gladiator's spiritual core, skewering the Berserker without killing him.

"...I understand now that I have come face to face with you. Your rebellion is the embodiment of your noble spirit. The strong will always trample over the weak... but you fight because you are unable to accept that. You fight until you have turned the strong into the weak."

He believes that it was truly worth the price of sacrificing half his golems in order to ascertain the man's dream. He fought not for the sake of the weak. The mad warrior would not have come so far for such pretenses of altruism. No, it was simply that...

"Do you dream of a world where all are equal? Yet your dream is but a flight of fancy. For the first time... I feel I must show my respect to those we call the rebels." Lancer nodded in satisfaction. "Now, then... I'll leave the rest to you, Caster." Lancer of Black gazed at his side, where a fierce battle between four heroes was happening.

"Yes, My Lord."

At the same time, Siegfried and Fran have began their battle against Achilles and Atalanta. The Rider of Red parried away all of their offensives with ease while a mocking smile formed on his face.

"...What's wrong, Saber of Black? Can't you even scratch me?!" Once again, he pushed Siegfried back with a straight jab at the man's neck. Although the Dragon Slayer was losing due to having weaker agility, his **Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon** rendered all of Achilles attacks into zero.

Meanwhile, Rider of Red's **Andreias Amarantos: Amaranth of the Brave** made him invulnerable to all of Siegfried's sword strikes, causing this exchange of blades to come to a standstill.

Yes, if any damage without Divinity or if any physical attacks beneath B-Ranks are nullified, then...

"Argh!" Without warning, arrows rained down from the sky and assaulted Achilles' position. Additionally, another arrow imbued with Atalanta's full strength was shot towards the chest of Siegfried.

However, Achilles was not one of the most famous hero in history for nothing. All but one arrow from the sudden barrage managed to hit him. "What? This is... pain? Did I take damage?" The demigod widened his eyes and stared at the direction where the arrows came from.

"...Achilles." Far away, atop the castle walls was Chiron and Fenric. Eyes glowing green, the great sage of Greek Mythology nocked his bow and released more arrows. To meet his student in this Great War... "What an ill fate..."

The silver knight had also shown his skills with the bow by disabling Spartacus without much effort. He then proceeded to assist the centaur. Creating one more arrow out of magical energy, this time, he invested a greater amount of Prana into it.

Pulling the arrow back, his eyes shined in a similar color to Chiron's. Then, he fired. Without waiting, his eyes glowed purple this time. As if guiding the arrow, the original speed and force beyond A-Rank was once again increased.

 _Whoosh!_

The projectile was like the brightest stars in the sky. It produced sonic booms in the air. The Rider of Black smiled in his helmet, watching his work fly towards its target without stop. It instantly destroyed the EX-Ranked arrow shot by Atalanta, making the green huntress exclaim in shock.

"Watch out, Achilles!" The lioness shouted in warning. She quickly prepared her bow for another round of arrows. This time, she focused on quantity over quality since they are now outgunned by the Black Faction.

Not letting go of this rare chance, Frankenstein dashed past the stunned Achilles and into the forest. Every flora in her way were trampled, and even giant trees fell down, protesting the mad warrior's cruel treatment.

The arrows shot by Chiron arrived at this moment.

"Damn it!" Achilles frowned in frustration, the projectiles were definitely focused on him. They bombarded him without giving him a room to breathe. Nevertheless, his blood was boiling with joy and excitement at this moment.

He had believed that the only enemy who could harm him in this Holy Grail War was Karna, and that guy was a Servant on their side. He would have to deal with the Black Faction first before finally getting a chance to fight someone as strong as the Son of the Sun God. But he has now found a worth enemy for him to kill.

A few meters away, the ever-silent Siegfried swung Balmung to get rid of the cloud of dusts to regain better vision. Spotting the struggling Rider, he raised his great sword and bolted towards him.

"Tch." Achilles clicked his tongue and blocked the holy sword with his spear while simultaneously grabbing an arrow that targeted his heart. Knowing that the hero of the Trojan War outclassed himself, the Dragon-Blooded Knight flicked his wrist and slammed the sword pommel into the man's stomach.

Despite taking no damage, Achilles was still knocked back several meters. The opening gave Siegfried the chance to follow up with another attack, and more precised arrows rained down on the Red Rider at the same time.

"UuuUuuAa!" Frankenstein's charge was unstoppable. Thanks to the assistance of their own Rider, every projectiles shot by Atalanta were warded off by him as if there was a wind barrier surrounding the artificial bride.

"The Archer of Black? In that case..." The Chaste Huntress furrowed her brows and increased the arrow count she was shooting. For someone who was especially confident of their own archery skills, the lioness was stumped after witnessing all her arrows getting destroyed in mid-air.

It's not like she wanted to boast about it, but Atalanta is considered one of the best archer in Greek Mythology. The act of countering all her arrows while they were still flying meant that the opposite team's Archer must be as strong as, or perhaps even better than herself.

Yes, it's an amazing feat, however... she underestimated him.

"Uh?" Atalanta glanced up at the sky. To break her attention during a battle was a fatal mistake, but there's something wrong. She could tell it, something was extremely wrong here. Call it a bad premonition, or her beastly instincts... Then, as if predicted by her-

 _Whoosh!_

"Watch out, Sister!" Shouting the same warning given by Atalanta earlier, Achilles frantically sped towards the female Archer. Without caring about his own well-being, he ignored all the blows from Siegfried, and he inevitably took three arrows in his back.

"Ugh!" Although the projectiles were embedded deep in his body, he did managed to avoid the lethal areas, causing the wounds to be not as bad as it seemed.

"Faster, I need to be faster!" Understanding that he was still too slow, the magical energy surrounding him spiked. **Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form** was promptly utilized and he arrived beside Atalanta in no time...

Unfortunately, he was still too late.

"...ATALANTA!"

* * *

Earlier the day at dawn, Jeanne d'Arc arrived in the town of Trifas... with a suitcase of ruined clothing and accessories.

 _'I'm sorry, Laeticia.'_ Sighing at her own blunder, Ruler first tried to find a place to stay so that her body could rest. Her summoning was an imperfect one, one which she has to possess a willing host in order to materialize in the world.

Having a physical body not of her own meant that she was unable to travel in spiritual form, she has to sleep, and has to sustain her body through nourishment of common food. Though regrettably, all three hotels that were available were full.

Unlike the less popular Sighisoara, there were a large amount of 'tourists' in Trifas. _'Mages.'_ Ruler thought. Several men and women she saw in the hotel lobby were already trailing her since she left the building. They were definitely spies from either the Yggdmillennia clan or the Mage's Association.

In any case, the hotelkeeper had pointed her to the small wooden church. "...I'm sorry, but we only have the attic left. Is that all right?" Alma Petresia was the sister's name. The gentle woman truly suited one whom was raised in such an idyllic place, a woman who needed nothing more than the love of God.

Although there were no extra rooms due to the church's small size, the sister has agreed to let her, a stranger, stay in the church for several days, and she is genuinely thankful for the woman's benevolence.

"Any place where I can rest would be enough. Thank you very much." She was in no position to make demands on luxury, and she did not much care for it in the first place.

"Um."

"Yes?" Noticing the sister's odd look, Jeanne stopped moving.

"Are you perhaps named Jeanne?" Alma questioned while examining the young girl's messy suitcase.

"Oh yes. May I ask how did you know my name?" Ruler flinched at the mention of her name.

"Ah! So you are Jeanne. Here, a gentleman told me that you are arriving at Trifas this morning and asked me to hand this to you." The sister took out a note and a big envelope from her clothing's pocket, and passed it to the confused saint. "Now follow me, I'll show you the way to the attic."

"Uh, thank you." The French girl nodded and glanced at the items with a suspicious gaze. On the way, the words spoken by the sister were slowly tuned out by her. She only remember accepting Alma's generous offer of free meals, and something about the device that could warm up food... microwave, was it?

Sitting down in the attic, Ruler decided to check the note and the envelope first before heading to the chapel for her daily prayers. "...Hm?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at the note for the second time.

It's blank.

 _'The note is blank... Wait, don't tell me...'_ She inserted Prana into the note, and soon, words started appearing on the piece of white paper. "...Be careful of the Red priest...? What does this mean?" Bewildered by the unusual contents, she picked up the brown envelope and opened it.

"...These papers are money, right? And this is..." The French girl raised an eyebrow and put down the 5,000 Romanian Leu beside her. "...Advanced Mathematics That Can Be Understood By All Simple Village Girls (Special Edition)...? Just what is this-"

Without warning, the note and envelope burst into flames. "Ah, hot, hot, hot." Throwing them into the air, Jeanne watched them burned into nothingness as not even ashes remained.

"Who...?" She stared into space, trying to make clues of the one who sent her the message. Even if she has a way to trace the note's origin, the evidences have already been incinerated right before her very eyes. Sighing at her dilemma, she opened the chunky textbook and skimmed through the subjects.

"Ah, I can actually understand this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You might not understand the reference of the last part if you only saw the anime version, and I definitely recommend reading the Light Novel because it's a lot better than the anime~**

 **I've been trying to make a chart on the power levels of Nasuverse so that I can write the story better, here's what I have so far:**

 **Ordinary tier: ordinary human, trained warrior**

 **Supernatural tier: Church's Executor, Magus, Psychic**

 **Superhuman tier: Dead Apostle, Monstrous Beast (Goblins, Kobolds, Slimes, Chimeras, Unicorns, Pegasi, Griffin, Lesser-Dragons)**

 **Illusion tier: Dead Apostle Ancestor, Servant, Phantasmal Beast (True Dragons, Medusa's Pegasus, Hydra)**

 **Planet tier: Divine Beast, Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit, Rookie Magician**

 **Universe tier: Ultimate One, Alien, Magician, Ones who are connected to the Root, G** **reat Old One,** **Outer God**

 **I was dubious of where to place Magicians at first, but considering that Zelretch defeated Crimson Moon, who is an Ultimate One, and Aoko started the inevitable destruction of an entire universe, I'm placing them at the top.**

 **Of course seeing that this is the Nasuverse, even a random six-year-old kid running around with scissors and a pair of glowing blue eyes can kill an Universe level being~**


	27. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 4)

Command Spells.

They are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a Master has over a Servant in the Holy Grail War system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the 'absolute condition for materialization', the authority of the Command Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning.

They are holy marks signifying a Magi's status as a Master, a system that was created by Makiri Zolgen after the failure of the First Holy Grail War. If they were to ever be lost, a Master would lose all authority over their Servant.

The miracles close to the level of True Magic, they are the trump cards of every Master seeing that they could get them out of any precarious situation without much trouble.

At C rank, the Skill **[God's Resolution]** grants me two Command Spells for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. They cannot be re-purposed for the other Servants, but that is still enough to be a major advantage.

Although they have around 80% of the power compared to a Master's Command Seal, what Master in the world would simply use two of them immediately to counter a Ruler's Command Spell?

The good thing is that the other two who have a great amount of Command Seals are all constrained by their own roles.

Jeanne does not dare to use them extravagantly because she's afraid that she will lower her morality's standards while Amakusa Shirou lost his Ruler privilege and is bound by his role as the Master of five Servants so he needs to carefully utilize them as strategic resources.

However, what if there's a third Ruler in this Great Holy Grail War? One who is not tasked to maintain a ritual or the leashing of a group of deadly familiars? It's a waste to expend such a precious resource... but for me, who has 28 Command Seals... what's the point of saving them when I have a chance to kill another Servant?

I need to be victorious.

Yes, to win, it simply comes down to how low someone will go.

To win, I'll shake my hands with the most heinous devils with a smiling face. To win, I'll transform into the most innocent and pure angel while blessing the masses with the sacred hymns of the Lord.

To win, I won't hesitate to cut down a child's parents in front of him before doing the same thing to him without changing my countenance even once. To win, I will betray my allies at the optimal moment and laugh at their foolishness for believing in someone as depraved as me.

Regrettably as it is, that is the man known as Fenric von Leiqritus.

"...What are you doing, Rider?" Chiron spoke up in surprise. It's not just him either. Fiore and Darnic, who were standing nearby also watched in surprise as Fenric took a wider stance with his bow. The dark purple sword sheathed on his waist was drawn, and he promptly nocked it onto the similarly-colored bow.

The imitation which took over a decade to manufacture screamed in protest, yet it expressed its delight at the same time knowing that the one it will pierce is a legendary hero.

What he was doing was a special act that no other Servants would ever perform. It is possible to sacrifice a Noble Phantasm, their ultimate weapon, for an attack that is one rank higher, which is called a **Broken Phantasm: The Destroyed Illusion**.

Vast amount of magical energy were injected into the crusader sword. Only before it explodes from too much Prana did Fenric released it to the skies. The Noble Phantasm, packed with enough magical energy to destroy itself found the Chaste Huntress as its target and howled for her death.

 _'By the power of this Command Spell, I order you, Archer of Red, do not attempt to escape by any means.'_

 _'By the power of this second Command Spell, I order you once more, Atalanta, do not attempt to escape by any means.'_

The crystallization of great magic was used to prevent the female Archer's escape. Then, an additional one was used to reinforce the previous command. Even if Amakusa Shirou were to see it, a single Command Seal would not be able to save her.

Nevertheless, Rider of Black was an incredible cautious man. He instantly activated a High-Thaumaturgy that would guide the arrow to its mark, he then utilized another three to increase the projectile's lethality.

The sword's flew faster in the wind, the air resistance disappeared, and sound created by the sonic boom was muffled. Surely, the Archer of Red would not detect it and she would definitely not escape alive.

However, even that was not enough. Eyes glowing purple, a huge quantity of Prana flowed, and his total focus was now on the soaring arrow as the Mystic Eyes of Force accelerated the shaft and further amplified its speed

Such a deadly attack created by the combination of a Broken Phantasm, High-Thaumaturgy, Command Spells, Mystic Eyes, and Heaven's Feel has reached the realm of a powerful certain-kill Noble Phantasm.

"...ATALANTA!"

Like a shooting star, the sword came down like a meteor and directly pierce through the Chaste Huntress' chest. Not even given a chance to cry out in pain, her heart, her spiritual core, was destroyed before the very eyes of Achilles.

A Command Seal from the Red Faction's Master was quickly activated at this moment... but they discovered that it did not work. She could not be save. No, she was already dead when the arrow hit her, consumed by the flames of a massive explosion.

 _'...Ah, how unfortunate this fate is... W_ _as I that wrong...?_ _I only wished for the salvation of the children... All children throughout the world, far and wide, happily smiling together...'_ Giving Achilles a parting smile, a yearning smile which included her hope to save all children, Atalanta quietly disappeared into motes of lights.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

"NNO!" Achilles held his hand out, trying to grasp the vanished green huntress. She was gone. She has already disappeared. She was _dead_. It is too late, once again, for the hero of the Trojan War to save someone close to him.

"...Sister." Staring at the space where Atalanta stood, Achilles crouched down beside the destroyed tree, in the open space created by the sword's destruction. All the trees in the area were fell by the passing projectile. The explosion have consumed them and left nothing behind.

The other Heroic Spirits present were similarly paying their respect. The cruel Vlad III observed the battlefield in silence. The isolated Avicebron inspected the sword's passage in interest, the nearby Siegfried lowered Balmung in sympathy, and the growling Frakenstein quietened down in the face of a hero's sorrow.

"...You were always a person who can't stand losing your loved ones, Achilles. That is fatal in a war... but my student, just for this time, I'll show my respect to the Chaste Huntress and not target your back." Chiron closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

On his left was the man who had killed Atalanta. Fenric stared at the deep crater he made. The weight of loss made itself known on his chest, as he gazed on Achilles mourning the late Atalanta.

Yes, he sorely regretted his own actions.

No, he was not regretting the death of the female Archer... he was simply regretting the fact that he'll lose all credibility if he were to shoot Achilles in the back at this moment.

Rider of Black is truly, a wicked individual who should be smote down by the Servants altogether.

If only he could nock his bow... he would have a high chance at taking the troublesome Servant's life. Achilles should be taken out early in the war, and he believes that Darnic would agree to his action in a heartbeat... though the soul-devouring Magus would probably condemn him afterwards in order to gain Lancer's favor.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Indepedent Action A]**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance D]**

 **Personal Skill: [** **Crossing Arcadia B]**

 **Personal Skill: [** **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment B+]**

 **You have received the Skill:** **[** **Crossing Arcadia B]**

 **[Crossing Arcadia]**

 **Rank: B**

 **The skill that allows for quickly moving over the field of battle.**

 **At this rank, it is possible to move while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies.**

 _'That's one down.'_ A smile formed on his face as he received the Skill suited for close range combat. Yes, it might have been an overkill since he invested everything he could into that attack, but it was well worth it to be certain of Atalanta's death.

Thanks to his helmet covering his face, Chiron, Fiore, and Darnic were not able to see his cold expression. "...I'm leaving." Without caring about the grieving Achilles, Fenric turned his back and went into the shadows of the fortress.

"-Archer of Black, I will remember today's act...!" Clenching his fists till they were pale, Achilles stood back up and called for his chariot. However, he did not know, that he has mistaken his own teacher as the one who killed Atalanta.

"...Master." It was a Command Spell, one which ordered for his retreat. He wished to stay. He wished to insert his spear into Archer of Black's flesh. He wished to annihilate him like what he did to Atalanta.

"This humiliation... I'll definitely pay it back several folds." Sensing their owner's sorrow and rage, the three horses loudly neighed. They thumped their hooves on the earth, and soon, took off to the skies and towards the direction of Sighisoara.

 _"Do we pursue, Your Majesty?"_ Darnic's voice sounded out in Vlad's mind.

"...No. That's enough bloodshed for tonight." Lancer of Black replied through their mental link and turned to the other Servants. Declaring their victory, Vlad III thumped his spear on the ground to get the others' attention.

"Servants of Black! Let us return to the castle... in triumph! For tonight, we have taken down both the Archer and Berserker of Red!"

* * *

 _Crash!_

Within the peaceful town of Sighisoara was a quiet little house. Without a care in the world, a young girl slammed the door open, alerting the only resident of the one-story house.

"Oh Jack, you're back?" An alluring woman with long greyish-green hair called out. She briskly took off the oven gloves and untied the apron she has on.

"Yes, Mother, we are back!" Jack the Ripper beamed and hopped onto a chair. Smelling the fragrance of the hamburg steak Rikudou Reika was cooking, her smile got wider. "Quickly, Mother, we are hungry."

"Yes, yes, I'm almost done with it." The smiling woman returned to the oven and picked up the metal pan. "Ah, don't forget to wash your hands first, Jack."

"Yes, Mothe-" All of the sudden, Assassin of Black's carefree countenance changed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Jack-" Reika turned around and discovered the white-haired girl sprinting at her. "What are you-"

"Stay behind us, Mother!" The scandalously-clad Servant equipped her knives and glared at the entrance to the residence. She has sensed killing instincts outside. The stuffy bloodlust was unbearably thick, wishing for the death of someone, and it was clearly targeted at them.

"...Good instincts, Assassin."

"!" A chill ran down Jack the Ripper's spine. The voice was relaxed yet solemn at the same time, similar to someone who was presenting her an irresistible offer during a business deal- No, the most concerning was that it came from behind her... at the spot right beside her Master.

"However, you are still too green. You shouldn't react to mere killing intent... No, that should be expected considering that you are merely a serial murderer who had never seen real combat. You have never experienced the critical life and death situations of wars in your lifetime."

"Who are you?" The green-haired woman took a step forward, closer to her Servant.

"Calm down. I am Rider of Black. We are on the same side, Assassin." As if to dispel the tense atmosphere, the speaker's tone suddenly changed to a more friendly one. "There, there." Rider materialized in front of the pair.

"...Rider? Are you a Servant as well?" Reika asked.

"Yes. I am here to negotiate with you... but why don't we wait for one more addition to arrive first?" Fenric responded by taking a seat at the table. "Ohhh, I smell hamburg. Do you have an extra portion for me?" He stated happily and gestured for the two to sit down.

"You..." The Servant and her Master were speechless at the intruder's shameless behavior.

First, he unleashed heavy murderous intents. Then he barged into their house by sneaking up on them. And now he demanded them to treat him as a guest. It's as if he owned the house and not them... well, they did kill the previous owner and stole it so they are equal in that aspect.

"What is it? Come on, I don't have all day." Fenric chuckled and appeared behind Jack, grabbing her and putting her on his lap. "Yes, before the other one arrive, I'd like you to hear my proposal first." He... no, she whispered softly. Taking off the helmet, the face of a mature woman with her long white hair tied up in a bun appeared.

"So, will you listen to me?"

...

Jeanne was running.

Sprinting through the forest, she approached the site where the first official battle between the two Factions occurred. Using the holy water she collected from the small church, she was able to locate every Servants in a 10 kilometers radius.

Ruler dipped her right hand into the cold water once more, and cast it into the air. The water gave a dim glow and then began to smoothly draw a three-dimensional map of the forest. The information displayed on it showed that there were no Servants remaining in the woodland area.

The reason she was in such a hurry was because she felt the death of Archer of Red. Yes, it's not strange for a Heroic Spirit to die in a Holy Grail War. It's normal... though it's unusual for one to perish this early in the war.

Arriving at the open space created by the explosion of Fenric's Broken Phantasm, Ruler crouched down and scanned the area. She examined the marks created by the clash of Servants, and soon reached the remains of the tree where Atalanta stood before her death.

"This is... a Noble Phantasm?" Jeanne retrieved a piece of sword fragment. Her Personal Skill, Revelation, chose to trigger itself at that moment and she realized that the fragment was shot by the Rider of Black.

"Why would he destroy his own Noble Phantasm?" She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the open space for a second time. There were several other bits of the crusader sword laying around the ground. Unfortunately, there were no other evidences which indicated how Atalanta died.

"Did the detonation take out Archer of Red...? No, I must find out what happened here." Closing her eyes, she utilized Revelation and found the direction of her target. But- "He's not in the Black Faction's fortress? This direction... why is he in Sighisoara?"

"...In any case, I must meet him."

...

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in." Entering the house, Jeanne's face froze. She did not expect to find both Rider and Assassin of Black at the same place. _'Are they performing recon duty? I can understand Assassin being here, but why is Rider- Huh? I can't see his full parameters...'_

She could not receive his true name, his Personal Skills, nor his Noble Phantasms. ' _That's weird... does he has the ability to counter a Ruler's True Name Discernment?'_ She tensed and stepped near the harmonious trio.

Rider was clad in his full body armor and teaching Assassin, Jack the Ripper, how to use chopsticks. Meanwhile, the Master of Assassin was sitting there with a smile as she listened to the silver knight's recount of his fight with a Monstrous Beast.

"Why don't you take a seat, Saintess? Lady Reika here has made the dish called hamburg steak which I believe you would appreciate as well." A pair of red eyes beyond the helmet's visor stared into her own's.

"I am thankful for the offer, but I do not-" _Grrr._ Just as Jeanne finished the sentence, her stomach growled in a surprisingly cute sound.

"Oh? Then what am I hearing?" Fenric quoted.

So much blood raced to the blonde-haired girl's face that it appeared as if she would pass out from the embarrassment she was facing. "I-I..." Ruler was reduced to a stuttering mess, unable to piece together enough letters to make a coherent word.

"...Y-Yes, then I'll graciously accept your offer and partake in dinner with you." Fighting down the embarrassment, Jeanne lifted her head back up and replied.

"Ah, but we already had dinner so you'll have to eat alone." A teasing smile formed on Fenric's face. Although his face was hidden, the Maiden of Orleans could tell that his features were poking fun at her.

"...Thank you." Ruler inhaled deeply and accepted a plate of food from Reika. The meat was still hot as steams were rising from it. It was inviting, and it smelled delicious. The fragrance lured her to finish the plate swiftly and she'll probably eat everything in one go.

She quickly chanted the prayers to her god, and then wolfed down the meal in a speed that could rival Rider of Red's Noble Phantasm. The taste was homely, and the seasoning was perfectly suited for younger individuals like her.

"You're quite a big eater, aren't you, Saintess Jeanne?" Fenric leaned onto the table and observed the legendary saint's massive appetite as she gobbled down two additional portions before finally settling down.

"Ugh!" As if receiving a fatal arrow to her heart, Jeanne froze and glanced at the man across the table while Jack and Reika giggled at her unladylike manners. However, she stopped for a moment when she realized what Rider has been calling her.

"...Do you know my true identity, Rider?" He has been calling her saintess for a while. Despite being an extremely famous hero, she has not once told anyone her true name up till now. Yes, it's common knowledge that all Ruler-class Servants are saints, but how did they figure out she was Jeanne d'Arc, the Maiden of Orleans?

Was it because of her gender? ...But there are many female saints in the history of man, so it could have not been a lucky guess. Then was it the design of her flag? Although there is a possibility, the chance of him knowing her identity through that alone was exceedingly low.

"I didn't, but you just confirmed it."

"You-" Yes, this man is genuinely a bad person. He definitely is. The instinct of a battle-hardened warrior, and the experience as an apostle of the Lord told her, that the Rider of Black is a villain who likes to watch refined ladies like her suffer from his satirical words.

What an awful first impression she has of him. A virtuous saint and a deceitful murderer, a village girl and a cruel Magician... However, she would soon find that change as they got closer and closer during the course of this Great War.

Will this be a love story between two individuals of great differences? Or will the similar scene of carnage repeat itself once more?

Only fate will know.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Warning to the readers: this story is dark, so prepare yourself. Have a flashback of Circe's suicide by drowning in her own blood if you will. Teehee~**

 **EDIT: Slightly changed the regret paragraph, thanks to** **Sam Maxwell's suggestion!**


	28. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 5)

"Rider?"

Controlling several golems masterfully with each of his fingers, Avicebron lowered the tool in his hand and moved the bronze giants to the back of the room. They were special golems, the best from the batch he's made, and he was storing them with more care than the others.

He has used materials like jewels for organs and parchment for all his golems, each at least eight hundred years old, in great quantities. Mercury was used for applying parchment, and the larger models needed their joints reinforced when it was applied.

Magic Circuits taken from living beings can be inserted for the creation of golems able to perform Magecraft. Since Magic Circuits could not be obtained that easily without killing a large amount of Magi, they were mostly harvested from the Black Faction's homunculi.

Nevertheless, the result of the products still varied, and the ones here are of the highest quality.

"Caster." Fenric entered the Spanish poet's workshop and looked around. Spotting his objective, he approached Avicebron and gestured towards the mass of muscles at the far right corner of the room. "Do you mind me examining Spartacus?"

"Hm. Go ahead. But what do you need from him?" The masked Caster and Roche followed behind his fellow Servant and arrived at a quiet Spartacus. "I was about to deposit him to the dungeons since the procedures have been completed."

"I merely wish to see the true Thracian gladiator close up. It's not everyday that you can meet such a famed hero, no, should I call you a rebel, Spartacus?" Fenric answered the Spanish poet and turned his head towards the bound Berserker.

"You. Are you an oppressor as well?" The ever-smiling mad warrior wide eyes stared into Rider's.

"Me? No, o'gladiator who loathes slavery, I am but a knight who swore to protect my mother nation." Rider of Black responded by removing his helmet and staring back into the giant man's mad eyes.

Spartacus did not reply, but Fenric knew that his unblinking eyes were questioning the authenticity of his claim. To be a knight meant to work for a nobleman or a king, and such an act indicated that he stood on the oppressor's side.

"I think you are misunderstanding me, Spartacus. I serve not a single man. I serve the people. To protect the civilians living in my homeland, I would not hesitate to cut down any enemies who dared to invade my country."

"Oh? May I ask what era did you come from?" Speaking up, Avicebron decidedly to sate his curiosity as the identity of Rider of Black has been shrouded in a veil up till now. Roche, who has already lost his interest in the conversation and moved back to tamper with a golem also perked up at this moment.

"...I lived in the age of knights, where magic has experienced a steep decline. An era where kings ruled nations as the absolute monarch, and wars were waged continuously for the greed of the ones in power." At Rider's somber words, the room descended into silence.

"It was honestly an awful period" Lying with a straight face, Fenric clenched his fists and resumed. "Innocent civilians, conscripted soldiers, clueless knights, willing to lose their lives to meager coins that could not even purchase a cup of ale."

"Young men discarded their lives to chase after honor in the hells of battlefields, only to learn the cold truth of reality. Finally, the crown fell under the hands of the dutiful knights. They rise up in a rebellion in order to put an end to the infallible king, closing the curtains of a foolish tale started by a pitiful young girl who abandoned her humanity."

Rider of Black narrated the true story of King Arthur. It was acceptable to tell them it, because Artoria Pendragon has not perished yet. Forever stuck in the Garden of Avalon, the King of Knights' gender will not be available to the Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes.

"...Your king, was she not an oppressor?" Unexpectedly, Spartacus was the first one to voiced out after the silence.

"No, Berserker, the king who I looked up to was not a tyrant who exploited the masses. She is a pure and benevolent saint who dreamed of an utopia. She sacrificed everything, including her own emotions, to saved as many souls as she possible could... though the salvation she granted unto others was not appreciated in the end."

"I see." That was the Thracian gladiator's final words. He did not speak up nor did he struggle for the next few hours, likely processing what Rider of Black has told him. A ruler who did not wish to oppress, a ruler who wished not for slavery but for the freedom of her subjects... such a king, if only she was the Emperor of Rome...

Unbeknownst to Spartacus, Avicebron, or Roche, Fenric has secretly utilized two Command Spells during his long narration. They were used on the bound mad warrior since he knew that a single one was not enough.

The Thracian gladiator lived his life for the sole purpose of defeating the oppressors. He, a slave who thirsted for equality of mankind, was the living embodiment of the concept of 'rebellion'. His rebellion made Command Spells to be not as effective as they should against him even though he does not possess high rank Magic Resistance.

The orders were simple. First, 'Do not feel enmity towards Rider of Black', and secondly, 'Find Rider of Black as an agreeable person'.

They were things that could be formed normally with a Servant through time spent together, however, Spartacus's psyche was too demented for logical exchange and a consensus could never be reached between the two under normal circumstances.

Suicide would be a waste of a precious possible ally and the chances of it backfiring on him was extremely high. Lastly, absolute obedience is tantamount to suicide as the Berserker of Red will bend his will to no one.

Thus, if he could not be commanded and was too valuable to lose, then why not subtly influence him to not target him during the chaos of the Great War? At maximum output, the mad warrior's Noble Phantasm, **Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast** , could easily annihilate Fenric's entire body.

Sure, he could survive the blast with Avalon or Heaven's Feel, but that would force him to reveal his trumps cards, and consequently, his identity which was dubious from the start would definitely be questioned by his enemies, allies, and the overseer.

A nameless hero who is not remembered throughout the history? That's entirely possible. On the other hand, a nameless hero who rivals both Achilles and Hercules in fame or power, and his legend was never recorded? Ha! Who are you trying to cheat? Did everyone seemed like an idiot to you?

And Fenric understood that, that's why he...

* * *

"I'll meet you at the designated rendezvous point, Master."

 _"Yes!"_ A feminine voice replied and Chiron sped up towards the forest. He and Fiore have agreed to regroup at a space near the outer zone of the forest.

Earlier the day, Fiore discovered the appalling news of a series of killing in Sighisoara. The newspaper stated that the serial killer was 'Jack the Ripper of Romania'... and that piece of information sent chills down her spine seeing that-

The Assassin of Black is the actual Jack the Ripper.

They have lost contact with the Master of Assassin, Sagara Hyouma, and the last time the man spoke to them was right before the summoning ritual. He has said something about sacrificing a prostitute in order to improve the chances of pulling the Whitechapel Murderer, and all contact was promptly lost.

At first they believed that Hyouma was ambushed by the hunters hired by the Mage's Association during the ritual, and as a result lost Assassin of Black to a member of the opposite faction.

However, the crux of the problem is that why is Assassin carrying out indiscreet murder in the town of Sighisoara? The deaths were in fact all Magi, they are the spies of the Yggdmillennia clan and the support units dispatched by the Mage's Association.

One of the killed Mages was her friend and classmate she met in the Clock Tower when she was still enrolled there before the secession of her clan. She was by no means weak, on the contrary, she is a first-class Magus who could easily overpower the second-rates, which is what the Yggdmillennia clan is mainly composed of.

Many on her level were sent by the Association as the supporting cast, and they were all effortlessly dealt by someone... 'something'. Therefore, Darnic ordered her and Archer to investigate the killings.

...And that was when she discovered the Assassin of Black fighting against the Saber of Red in the middle of a mist-covered Sighisoara.

Chiron took position on the pinnacle of the clock tower and sniped the clashing pair. He missed by an inch, and Assassin made her escape in the chaos. On the other side, Fiore went and attacked Saber's Master, Sisigou Kairi.

After a few exchange of spells, she was caught off guard by the experienced Necromancer, fortunately and unfortunately, Caules followed her and intervened when she was about to be killed by him.

 _"I am almost there, Master."_

Chiron moved in the shadows and retreated to the rendezvous point they agreed to earlier.

 _'...I have underestimated Saber.'_ Thinking that he could disable the berserk swordswoman for a few seconds with the mixed martial arts he mastered, Pankration, he engaged her in close combat and was wounded badly in return.

Additionally, Saber of Red's endurance and willpower are greater than what he expected. Despite being smashed into the concrete floor, she was already struggling to stand up the next second. Having no advantage in close quarters combat, he could only choose to withdraw. _'To underestimate someone like this...'_

"I guess I am still too green as well." Stepping into the forest, Chiron wryly smiled.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more to that statement."

All of a sudden, a voice came from his front.

"...Rider? What are you doing here?" He stared wide eyes at the silver knight who was waiting for him.

"I am your reinforcement, Archer. Darnic has asked me to ensure the safety of your escape. Don't worry, Fiore and Caules have been secured by Caster's golems and the homunculi. They should be on their way here right now." Rider of Black replied as a dark purple sword was grasped in his hand.

"You have my gratitude, Ride-" Chiron was silenced when Fenric swung his sword at him without any warning. Thankfully, his Skills, Clairvoyance and Eye of the Mind (True), discerned the opposite man's action.

With unequaled dexterity, his hands swiftly went upwards and grabbed Rider's hand, however- "What?!" His hands passed through Fenric... and his body did the same thing the next moment.

"A hologram? Wh-" Not even given a time to respond, an arrow was fired at his back. _'I can't dodge it...!'_ Recognizing his own predicament, he tilted his wounded body with all his strength and narrowly avoided the projectile, receiving only a scratch from the deadly arrow.

"Why are you attacking me, Rider?!" Materializing his bow, Chiron nocked an arrow and promptly shot down the second arrow coming his way.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

The sound of applause came from his front. "How are you, Archer? How do you feel?" Fenric stepped out of the shadows of the trees and greeted Chiron. Frowning slightly, the silver knight pointed at the ground beneath them.

"Magic Resistance sure is an annoying thing to deal with." To trick the great sage, Fenric had to establish a temporary 'temple' and invest a large amount of resources just to affect the centaur's senses with his specialized Bounded Field, Distorted World.

On the bright side, his plan worked.

"How do I feel? You traitor, I-" Chiron was never a man who tolerated betrayals well. He clenched his fists and glared at Rider, but then- "W-What-" He felt weak. "W-What is this...?" His body slowly went limp.

"What, did you, do to me?! You-" He fell down as all strength left his body. _'Don't tell me... the scratch from that arrow...?!'_ Not being able to speak coherently anymore due to having his body paralyzed, his shock and anger was instead expressed through the unflinching glare he was giving the opposite man.

"Here look, it's something you are familiar with, Archer." Fenric coldly smiled and withdrew a glass vial from out of nowhere. "You see this?"

 _'That, that is...!'_ He knew what was in the vial. Yes, even if he could not examine it, the great sage could feel the familiar substance contained in it. His glare quickly disappeared as his eyes were now filled with... fear.

"Ah, yes, it's _hydra's venom_. Are you surprise? For someone who died because he could not endure the pain of this poison, it must be quite traumatic to see it again." Fenric's smile got wider... before abruptly vanishing.

"Although it's not from a nine-headed hydra like the one you were afflicted with, it's still the venom of an adult six-headed hydra." The silver knight walked closer to the centaur and uncorked the vial. Without warning, he poured it all over Chiron's face.

"ARGH-"

"You're a loud one. _O' Field of Agony, grant tranquility to this man._ " The great sage's scream was muffled by a spell. Not caring about his ally's wail, larger glass jars filled with green liquid materialized and he splashed them onto Archer one after another.

"$#M*&%...!"

"These solutions are more diluted than the previous one, but they are still effective, aren't they?" Arms, legs, upper chest, and lower chest. Emptying the sixth jar, Rider of Black crouched down beside the centaur.

"You must be wondering that, why am I doing this?" He poked Archer's tormented face unemotionally and continued. "...It's because you know too much, Chiron. The Greek centaur who was given the wisdom by various Greek Gods, you are a variable element that must be eliminated."

"No, I believe that you are already questioning my existence. There's no way that you have not felt it seeing that I have a high level Divinity that rivaled Hercules, who has reached the Throne of Gods. The only reason you're not bringing this up is probably because I am on your side at the moment. Oh wait, let's do this first-"

"By the power of this Command Spell, Archer of Black, I forbid you from activating your Noble Phantasm."

"By the power of this second Command Spell, Chiron, I forbid you once more from activating your Noble Phantasm."

"There." Smiling, Fenric stood back up and glanced at the night sky. "The Sagittarius constellation... what a problematic attack it is. It's pretty much an ultimate trump card that could not be dodged. Although you can't move your fingers, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"&%^#%*...!"

"Ah, were you perhaps waiting for me to reveal everything before using it? Or is that a no? Yes, yes, I know that you are in too much pain to even listen to me, but at least give me a chance to say this."

"Hmhm. I finally understand why the villains prefer telling the heroes their grand plan. It's simply too exhilarating to watch the protagonist suffer while they are certain to have the final laugh... though that always seem to backfire on them."

"Oh, you don't have to be worry for me. I made sure that no one can approach this temple I erected with the amount of Bounded Fields and traps I've set. Yes. In the end, you're someone who must be eliminated seeing that it is certain that you will uncover my identity, or at the very least become my enemy."

"%!^&#...!"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, ignorance is bliss? That's the reality of this world. You're too smart, you know too much, that's why you're destined to die under my hands. But in any case, I just want you to know that it's nothing personal, Archer."

"^#&%*...!"

"You know, I wanted to keep you alive longer and have you pin down Achilles. Even for me, the hero of Iliad is too hard to kill. Sure, I can injure him with my A-Ranked Divinity, but the crux of the problem is not the amount of damage I can deal, it's the possibility of me hitting him."

"There's also his shield. Sealing his other Noble Phantasms, Akhilleus Kosmos can even block Anti-Fortress and Anti-Country Noble Phantasms. I can't follow his speed, I can't hit him because of the same reason, and my greatest trump card can also be blocked."

"What a bad joke this is... Oh hey, it's time for me to go." Noticing that the moon was moving further away, Fenric concluded his monologue. "Oh well, it was a pleasure working with you."

"May you have a sweet dream, son of Cronus." Arondight was materialized in his hand, and with both hands, he inserted it into Chiron's head before quickly stabbing his heart, destroying both his spiritual cores.

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For reaching the max level, you are now Prestige 2!**

 **For reaching the max level, a new familiar slot has been unlocked!**

 **You have leveled up x27! +135 SP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Independent Action A]**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Clairvoyance B+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Eye of the Mind (True) A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Divinity C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Wisdom of Divine Gift A+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [** **Antares Snipe: Heavenly Scorpion Single-Shot** **A]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Antares Snipe: Heavenly Scorpion Single-Shot A]**

 **[Antares Snipe: Heavenly Scorpion Single-Shot]**

 **Rank: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Classification: Noble Phantasm**

 **Effect: Conceptual materialization, target tracking**

 **Prerequisite: Fenric von Leiqritus, Chiron**

 **Description: The trump card of Chiron, the embodiment of the episode in his legend where he is said to always be aiming at the Scorpion in the sky after being turned into the Sagittarius constellation. It manifests as a sniping Noble Phantasm that "shoots a shining star", based on Chiron being said to have attained the ultimate shot an Archer can reach by piercing a star. It is a conceptual materialization of the constellation, but it is not limited to being activated when the constellation appears in the sky. It is not a shot fired from his bow, but a star that shoots a "comet shot", possessing a tracking ability to hit its target. It is capable of being fired the moment the target is decided by simply moving his fingers away from his already drawn bow, and it is unique in that it does not require its True Name to be released or for it to be filled with magical energy to activate. Despite having a high rank, it possesses low attack power, making it a weakness that it must be planned out as to fatally hit the target as much as possible with each use for maximum efficiency. It can only be used once per night, limiting its usage to around fourteen times in an average two week Holy Grail War.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not expecting Chiron to go out that early, did you? :3**

 **The wheel gave me the overpowered skill, Wisdom of Divine Gift, but I'm going to go with Antares Snipe since it's my favorite Noble Phantasms from Fate/Apocrypha, allow this author's selfish whim for once~ Isn't it just so awesome to call down a laser beam when you point your finger to the sky~**

 **And yes, I'm obsessed with Saber beams *o***


	29. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 6)

It was a miraculous scene.

Standing before the lake brightened by the setting sun was Caster of Black.

Sieg lied on his side, stuck in a dream that would never end, forced upon him by the Rider of Black. No, not just himself, his memories, his spirit, were all wiped by the Sorcerer in order to _defy fate_.

Grabbing the slumbering homunculus, Avicebron hurled him at the giant golem within the lake. The stone and earth that came in contact with Sieg liquefied and sealed his movements. Steadily, with a creaking noise, the homunculus was being absorbed into the innards of the golem.

The core is inserted. The power source is ready.

Watching from the sidelines, Roche widened his eyes at the miracle he was witnessing. _'...This is a golem? But how?'_ At first, Roche thought it was just a larger golem, exceedingly large, close to fifteen meters tall, and nothing much besides.

Even Roche, with his skill, would be able to craft such a golem were he to spend fifty years on its creation, though he would only be able to recreate its size. Its quality would be a different matter entirely.

Even so, such a creation would not be particularly rare. Roche had heard tales of a witch who once possessed something on the same scale, or perhaps even bigger. Considering the age of that tale, it could be inferred that that witch's creation would also be stronger, spiritually speaking.

Even the material used to create this golem was nothing particularly special, despite their cost, their best quality being their pristine state. However, Roche could not help but gasp in wonder. This golem was utterly abnormal on a conceptual level, though perhaps it was most fitting for Avicebron.

"This is a golem closest to its origin..." The common perception of a golem was that of a manmade existence birthed by some thaumaturgical method, but that was not entirely correct. The golem was a foetus, 'that which is without shape'. Golemancy was the arcane craft of the Lord to breathe life into Adam and thus mankind.

Many Magi would shape earth into their desired form and bring it to life, but no further. After all, that one step further into what was beyond was the dearest wish of all Kabbalists, and not one to be taken lightly. In addition, the more perfected a golem, the more it became an existence removed from the Magus' original design.

The ultimate golem represented the parousia of Adam, the king protector who would finally lead his people, after enduring many years of suffering, to Paradise.

 _"Born of mother Earth, let thee take in the Wind of wisdom, drink deep of the Water of life..."_

It was a prayer to Heaven to breath life into the earth.

 _"A brand of Fire shalt rest in thy hand, removing thee from the Devil of disease. Thy rancor shalt sunder thee, yet thy love shalt cleanse thy blood..."_

Earth, wood, and his own flesh, he offered them all to his Lord. It was the apex of esotericae possible only for this man who desired neither power nor fame.

 _"Let thee be a colossus, soaring amongst the highest peaks. Let thee be stone, unyielding and firm. Let thy form befit thine office... our guardian, our leader, our great foundation..."_

It was the crystallization of a miracle, the scale of which could no longer be defined as a Noble Phantasm.

 _"Thou art of earth yet not of earth, of man yet not of man. Thou shalt rest in paradise. Thou shalt rule it, for we would be led to its gates by thee. Thou art Dream. Thou art Hope. Thou art Love."_

It was the realization of the faith of those who had suffered through history, a recreation of His divine will, a pawn that would take up the task of _recreating the world_.

 _"Thou art the First Man, bearing the Holy Spirit... thy name be **Adam**."_

The lake frothed and seethed.

A massive arm extended from the lake. All the material used to create it, stone and earth and wood, were of respectable age and entirely natural, never having been employed as construction material or fuel. A third of Darnic's fortunes went into procuring them.

Finally, its upper torso appeared, like a citadel raising from the surface of the water. The golem's eyes became filled with light. It drew its legs up from the lake, its feet grasping powerfully upon the earth

The first miracle occurred. The earth upon which the giant stood firmly upon began to sing, spreading tree and grass. The trees the giant touched bore fruit, which fell to the earth and became more trees in return.

That was not all.

The birds and beasts that had been repelled by the Yggdmillennia's Bounded Field began to appear out of nowhere. Like moths to a flame, they approached the giant without hesitation, grasping onto it, and were broken apart without a single drop of blood.

They were absorbed by the giant, becoming pure energy. They could wish for nothing more, after all, unintelligent beasts had always been helplessly attracted to him.

Furthermore, the area around the giant became rejuvenated. The air was faintly filled with a sweet, honey-like smell, such that simply taking breath would fill one with utter bliss.

"Yes... this is Eden." This was the ultimate expression of the pinnacle of golems pursued by numerous Kabbalists. Its mere existence could replace the current world with a Paradise.

That was the true nature of the golem, Keter Malkuth, an autonomous Reality Marble. As long as it existed, the giant would continue to replace the world with its own Eden, the land granted to Adam and Eve by God.

"Stay here, Master, I shall go and eliminate _all_ the enemies." Avicebron flew onto the shoulder of his creation.

"Now... shall we begin the salvation of this world, my golem? You shall fight, and kill, and destroy, and build Paradise on this Earth. All other meaningless conflicts will end. All meaningless societies will cease to be." Smiling for under his mask for the first time since he was summoned, the Spanish poet declared the beginning of his dream.

Following its father's demand, the golem moved, transforming everything around it into the land of hope, an utopia with no sorrow, and marched towards the direction of-

The Fortress of Millennia.

* * *

It was a majestic scene.

Awakening from his dream, the hell he once walked through during the Shimabara Rebellion, Kotomine Shirou discovered the face of Semiramis. She seemed to have put his head on her lap and watched over him as he slept. It was an act truly unlike the queen.

"...Why am I on your lap?" Under the dissatisfaction of Assassin, the sole Master of the Red Faction rise up from the Assyrian queen's delicate touch.

"I am your Servant, does it really matter?" The Wise Queen giggled cutely.

"...I see." Sighing, the Asian saint got onto his feet and moved beside the throne where his Servant sat. As if on cue, the giant entrance doors opened and the Servants of Red entered into the room one by one. He turned to the Heroic Spirits and lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry for calling you all here at this time."

"What is it?" Achilles questioned coldly. He has been in a foul mood ever since the death of Atalanta. Of course, the others were affected as well because they simply did not expect losing the Chaste Huntress in a mere scouting mission.

"I apologize for the inconveniences. I-"

"In any case, everyone has gathered." Frowning at her Master's submissiveness, Semiramis interrupted. "Now that our preparations are complete, the time for us to attack has come. A war with merely repeated skirmishes is not interesting, and this war is a rare occasion. It should be conducted flashily, should it not?"

"No, well, that's true. But aren't you the one who made the preparations to expressly make this castle and barricade ourselves within it?" Achilles knocked on the magically reinforced wall beside him.

"Barricade ourselves? Rider, the premise of your assumption is mistaken. My Noble Phantasm **Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Gardens of Vanity** doesn't exist in order to defend. It's a Noble Phantasm for attacking." Seeing the others confused by her statement, Assassin smirked arrogantly.

"Assassin, please show it to us directly without that superior air of yours."

"Very well… Master, you are also comparatively excited about this, it seems." The Assyrian queen chuckled.

"I am a man, after all."

"I see" Semiramis said in understanding, and then laid her hand on the huge jewel embedded in the armrest of her throne. Instantly, the ground started shaking slightly. The other Servants exchanged glances, wondering if it was an earthquake. The trembling gradually increased in intensity... and then suddenly stopped.

"Fufu, go look outside." Following her words, everyone except her left the throne room and rushed outside. The earthquake just now had clearly been intentionally caused by Assassin. But what on earth was the reason-

"What?!"

Rider became speechless. Caster made an overly moved expression of delight and Shirou, who normally kept his expression calm as much as possible, also had unusually shining eyes of excitement. Even Lancer widened his eyes a little as he gazed down.

They were standing on a floor of stone that served as a balcon, and beneath it, there was just a wide expanse of empty air. In other words, they were floating. Just as its name implied, this garden of vanity was hanging in midair...!

"Then, let us prepare for battle, everyone. At this speed, we have about an hour until we're close enough that the ones barricaded in the Fortress of Millennia see us coming." Fighting spirit ignited within the Servants at Kotomine Shirous's statement.

Yes, this was what they were summoned for. To fight in a battle against other famed heroes. Even Achilles, who grieved for Atalanta's death, was excited and grateful at the chance of vengeance.

"Hm, we need something to hold back the cannon fodders as well." To help with trimming down the Black Faction's forces, the Yggdmillennia's homunculi and Avicebron's golems, Semiramis chose to create three thousand Dragon Tooth Warriors under the amazement of the other Servants.

"Normally, it would be impossible. But as long as I'm within these Hanging Gardens, nothing is impossible for me." Assassin smiled in clear confidence.

Yes, even if these Hanging Gardens traveled to another country, they were always treated as her personal field. All her stats were enhanced, and it even became possible for her to use Magecraft that stepped into the realms of Sorcery.

Of course, it came with a price. After all, this Noble Phantasm was almost foul play. Assassin of Red was rendered nearly powerless should she leave these gardens. But these gardens were a moving stronghold. It was unlikely that she would ever choose to leave these gardens in the first place.

"Then who shall cut through the enemy vanguard?"

"I will." Achilles swiftly answered Shirou's question as Lancer shook his head. Caster, who had no intention of participating, acted as if it had nothing to do with him.

Watching Caster with a bitter smile, Shirou turned his gaze towards the Fortress of Millennia, which was starting to become visible far off in the darkness of the night. His heart was beating noticeably fast.

Yes, he could tell. He could definitely tell. It was definitely there. The thing he'd sought, sought and sought for so long was in that fortress. He couldn't stop trembling in exaltation, and he desperately held back the corners of his mouth as they tried to loosen into a wild smile.

"-Even a man like you cannot hide your excitement when what you want is right before your eyes. You're still a child in that regard." His trembling and smile ceased at the same time. Shirou silently turned his gaze to Assassin next to him with a slightly pouting look.

"No, it's fine as long as you can hold yourself back from jumping in excitement. More importantly, Master, if you should die, I will die, and if I die, all of our plans will come to nothing. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, of course." The Asian saint calmly nodded.

"...If my plan is something that goes against God, then I will definitely be struck down on this battlefield. I might have the misfortune of fighting a Servant and dying, or I might let my guard down and be killed by homunculi or golems. I might even get caught up in the blast of an ally's Noble Phantasm."

"If that happens, I will solemnly accept my death. God couldn't forgive me. That is something that I can't do anything about. But if, if everything goes well..." Smiling, he looked up at the moonlit sky and spoke in a resolute tone.

"Then that means God approves of my deeds. That my wish for the Greater Grail, to love... and heal all humans is just. If I can be certain of that, I will no longer waver. I will know that there is indeed worth in betraying even what should never be betrayed."

"Hmph, honestly speaking, I can't understand it at all." Semiramis pouted. Sighing to her Master's view, she decided to end the conversation seeing how determined he was.

"Thank you." Amakusa Shirou stated in genuine appreciation. Immediately after, the Hanging Gardens gently came to a halt. The Fortress of Millennia was just ahead. Between the Hanging Gardens and the fortress was a forest that spread out to both sides and a grass-covered plain in the middle of it.

In other words, this was their battlefield. The Red Servants and the sole Master gathered at the prow of the Hanging Gardens.

"The other side is probably all frantic right about now." Caster laughed.

"Yes, no Servants have yet been sent out to intercept us." Kotomine Shirou agreed. "They all seem to be in a pani-"

Then, it happened.

 _CREEAA- CRASH!_

* * *

It was a bizarre scene.

 _"Return,_ _to your nostalgic homeland._ _The golden field that waits for you._ _There are no angels here, and your friends have all vanished in the wind as well._ _Behind the back of the attacking knight,_ _the warmaidens gently smile."_

Standing in the midst of the forest, Rider of Black glanced up at the darkening sky. He mumbled out words that would make any Magus broke out in a cold sweat as they realize the difference between their Craft.

Purple wisps traveled around the woodlands like lost sheep being chased by devils. The atmosphere was tense as the pressure of Prana materialized in the area. Indecipherable words and strange markings came into being from time to time, showing themselves to be the dominant predators who would bite down on the intruders.

 _"Now, return,_ _to the homeland of tainted souls,_ _to the country of blood and smoke where pain and insanity are born,_ _to the familiar battlefield."_

High-Thaumaturgy.

They are spells with the amount of power at A-Rank.

It not as confusing as can imagine. Simply reaching the designated level will automatically categorize such spell into a High-Thaumaturgy. Say, a simple Single-Action spell that can produce bubbles isn't even at the level of an E-Rank spell, but creating millions or billions of them can let such a spell reach the level of a specialized field.

There are also differences between High-Thaumaturgy evocations. Some are exceedingly powerful, while others may have zero offensive abilities and can instead provide extremely helpful support.

Magecraft of A+ Rank is said to be almost at the level of Magic. Of course, that is merely describing the power output. On the topic of miracles, they are far behind from the true Sorcery that only Magicians can wield.

 _"Shooting star that glitters dazzlingly even on the ground, l_ _et me grant the suffering of an adult, and the fear of a child._ _The hero who has lost his speed shall melt in this stagnant air,_ _and float between the sea of stars."_

Although Fenric is undoubtedly one of the best Mages of the modern era, he is above average at best compared to the powerful Magi from the Age of Gods if Heaven's Feel is excluded. However, the greatest thing about him is that he has knowledge on every branch of modern Thaumaturgy.

Alchemy, Summoning, Runes, Material Transmutation, Formalcraft, Curses, Jewelry Magecraft, Astronomy, to the likes of Witchcraft, Necromancy, Kabbalah, Puppeteering, and even the Church's Holy Sacrament, these knowledge makes him a remarkably versatile Mage.

Here, in this no man's land, he is showing the magical skills he had studied and mastered over the course of three agonizing decades. Thirty years of continuous training, thirty years of mental torture, thirty years of blood and sweat... his only freedom was during the time spent with Charlotte.

 _"_ _We, we are the skies. We, we are the earth._ _Face the might of us, the wilds. Face t_ _he judgement of you, the humanity._ _Return, t_ _o the mother earth we so miss._ "

The creation of a temple.

The construction of a massive Bounded Field chain.

The setting of a wall of spells weaved by runes and Divine Words.

The injection of unlimited magical energy from the Third Magician himself.

This, he can enact the miracles from the Age of Gods.

 _"Now fall, fall like the ones you are, fall, fall to us, the origin of you._ _I command you-"_

 _" **Fall.** "_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I stol- borrowed most parts from canon... because I'm too lazy~**

 **I was thinking of what would happen to Fenric if he gained the conceptual defensive Noble Phantasms of Siegfried, Karna, and Achilles. Honestly, i** **t scares me just remembering it.**

 **All attacks below B-Rank, doesn't possess A-Rank Divinity, or not from a same level Divine Construct, will be negated. Even if they succeed at piercing through those two, all attacks will be reduced to a tenth of its original value, and then whatever injury Fenric received will be instantly healed by Avalon.**

 **In the scenario that they somehow destroyed his body, he can simply Heaven's Feel the hell out of there and hop into another physical vessel, resetting all his enemies' efforts to zero.**

 **Of course he can also phase through all attacks that can't destroy the layers of the world with Avalon. At that point, literally nothing short of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception will be able to kill him.**


	30. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 7)

" **Fall.** "

A beam of light, a pillar of destruction summoned by the gods, created by pure Prana descended down on the flying fortress. A storm, a divine judgement came down on them as the pillar of light knocked the flying castle into the ground.

Trying to resist the sudden assault, the Hanging Gardens screamed in protest. The torrent of magical force crashed down onto the fortress, threatening to end its meager existence. It didn't stop, for however long, the Prana continued smashing onto the flying castle.

"That's absurd...!" Semiramis gritted her teeth witnessing the impossible event.

The quantity of magical energy used so far was equaled to the activation of multiple Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Such a crude method... was actually working. But who in the world was able to expend this insane amount of Prana just to do this?

Of course, Rider of Black is the only person capable of doing this. He knows the direction the Red Faction will take, so there was enough time for preparation.

In a battle between Mages, the most important thing was not only their skills, but also their magical energy. No matter how strong a Magus is, they won't be able to reach their full potential without enough Prana.

So what if he can't fully stop time? So what if he can't compress space? So what if he can't rival the Magi from the Age of Gods? He is the Third Magician, the master of Heaven's Feel. As long as he pushes a spell, no, he did not even need a spell, since mere magical force is enough, because-

"In the terms of magical force... no one in this world is equal to me." Gazing at the falling castle coldly, Fenric lifted his hand and hundreds of light rays formed from magical energy assaulted the flying fortress.

The beams of pure Prana bombarded the Hanging Gardens without stop. The main defensive mechanisms were the first ones to be destroyed. The giant panels were turned into fragments one by one, not even given a chance to prepare their powerful EX-Ranked magical attacks.

The exits where Semiramis' familiars were deployed were the next to be targeted. The three thousand Dragon Tooth Warriors and the flying Dragon Wing Warriors that acted as their reinforcements were easily obliterated by the light rays.

"Lancer, Rider!" Kotomine Shirou cried out pleadingly and the two Servants nodded with grim faces. Achilles immediately summoned his chariot and hopped onto it, turning into a shooting star in the sky. Karna levitated and dashed out of the prow, bolting towards the forest.

However, the two were quickly intercepted before they could reach the massive spells' invoker.

Stakes sprouted out from the ground. Thousands of them rained down on the flying Lancer, they forcefully stopped Karna's desperate search for Fenric, and pushed the Hero of Charity further into the depths of the darkened woods.

"It's your turn..." Sighing in relief, Rider of Black melted into the shadows and fled from his position. Who in the world would feel safe when you know you're about to face two top-ranking Servants at the same time? _"I'll leave the rest to you and provide support from behind."_

 _"You did well, Rider."_ Lancer of Black replied through the Yggdmillennia's link. _"To think that you could detect their attack and strike down that flying castle... you have truly impressed this king tonight."_

Meanwhile, the chariot in the sky was still chasing after the retreating Fenric. "You won't get away!" Achilles grinned excitedly and controlled the reins. He directed the three horses towards the fleeing Servant's figure and materialized his spear.

"But I'm not your enemy..." Spotting the incoming meteor, Rider of Black smiled in a teasing manner and pointed behind Achilles. "It's him."

Not given a chance to speak nor retaliate, a giant fist came down on the soaring chariot and smashed it into the ground. "What?!" The Hero of Iliad exclaimed in shock as a massive being materialized before him.

"The invisibility spell Rider provided is truly effective... I'll have to thank him for this." Avicebron mumbled from Keter Malkuth's shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the primordial golem's size has increased by many meters since its core was inserted. At this rate, it'll surely reach at least a thousand meters.

The giant who towered above the forest roared. He repeatedly punched the fallen chariot, each blows decreeing for the deaths of those who were under his fists.

"-Neigh!" Suffering the continuous assault, Pedasos, a fine and famous horse that Achilles pillaged from a city was instantly killed while Xanthos and Balius, the two immortal divine horses bestowed by the Greek sea god Poseidon wailed out in sorrow at their friend's death.

"Finish them." Avicebron ordered. Immortal horse or not, the golem itself is considered a 'divine' existence. Adam's strikes were imbued with Divinity, and they did manage to successfully harm the immortal horses.

"As if I'll let you!" Achilles gritted his teeth. He has been knocked off to a place not so far away, and witnessed the three horses being tormented. "Prepare yourself, Servant of Black." Lifting his spear, a green comet clashed with the golem's fist.

Adam's arm, which was as tough as steel and as powerful as a legendary blade was obliterated by a single thrust. Knowing that it was not the time to express its surprise, the primordial giant promptly calmed down and punched the Hero of Iliad with its other fist.

Keter Malkuth was intelligent. It was learning every second, studying every movements done by Achilles, processing the actions of everything surrounding it, and coming to the most logical conclusion that worked best in its favor.

Thus, before the second punch could connect, it froze and instead launched a kicked.

"What?!" Stunned by the stopped attack, the Hero of the Trojan War could not react in time and received a direct hit on his back. Fortunately, his spear's shaft blocked the golem and redirected its kick to his left. "...This thing... it's sentient?"

On the other side of the battlefield, Vlad III had lured Karna into the plains. With no obstacles to both his vision and stakes, an open area was the perfect location for the usage of his Noble Phantasm, **Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution**.

"Haah!" Thousands of stakes sprouted from the earth. They stormed the Lancer of Red, trying their best to penetrate the man's unblemished armor. The Prince of Wallachia was not standing still, he was riding on a mount created by Avicebron.

What Caster brought out was, naturally, a giant golem horse of metal. It was made of a combination of iron and bronze with an uneven design. Its eyes consisted of a red ruby and blue sapphire, which each carried a bewitching shine.

It was mount that satisfied Lancer. Although its resilience was second-rate at best when compared to Heroic Spirits like him, its speed did manage to reach the realm of Servants. Additionally, due to being an artificial imitation, it would never stop nor tire from running out of stamina.

"I got you, Lancer of Red!" Soon, the Impaler gained the first blood.

Stakes sprouted from within Karna's body and the ones he summoned cornered the Hero of Charity, pinning him into the ground. "Haha!" Yes, even if it did no damage, Lancer of Black did scratched the Red Servant with his spear earlier.

 **Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor** , the divine set of golden armor and golden earrings may be an invincible armor that protects him against all harm by reducing all damage to a tenth of its original value... but what if it came from inside his body?

If his spear hits the enemy even once, and as long as they're within his territory, it will cause stakes to be created from within the enemy's body and pierce them from inside out.

The true effect of the ability is not to 'create stakes', but rather that the Noble Phantasm itself is 'stakes stabbed into the enemy'. Once the enemy has received an attack within his territory, it matters not how much the body of the enemy is fortified because the stakes manifest in the state of 'already having pierced the enemy.'

"Ugh!" Karna coughed out blood and widened his eyes in shock. _'These spears...'_ This, this was his first time taking actual damage while clad in the armor.

"This is checkmate." Raising his arm, Vlad III declared his victory. Hundreds of stakes climbed towards the sky. They congregated into a mass of destruction. The manifestation of impalement rained down on the Hero of Charity. Surely, he would not survive such a strike.

However, Karna maintained his cool despite being cornered. "...O' Agni." Without warning, a massive explosion was created. The stakes were all blast away, and the ground caved in.

The scene looked as if the flame god Agni had descended upon the earth. A stream of fire formed around Lancer of Red. Although the heat from the flames alone could melt the ground, it didn't harm even a single strand of his hair.

"...Prepare yourself, king of this country-" Karna pointed his divine spear at his opponent as he annihilated every stakes in the field with his Skill, Mana Burst (Flames). "-for your life is mine."

...

 _"...Was that one of your Noble Phantasms, Rider?"_

 _"Yes, Master. It's a Noble Phantasm that grants me an unlimited supply of magical energy for a short duration... though I won't be able to use again since it's limited to once every three days."_ Fenric replied after hearing Celenike's voice.

 _"Is it?"_ The witch's tone was full of disappointment. Nevertheless, it was still an amazing Noble Phantasm, similar to the mirror of a certain fox wife from the Far East.

 _"Master, I am exhausted from the Noble Phantasm's activation so I will follow the plan and fall back to provide fire support when necessary."_ At Fenric's words, Celenike went silent. "Hm." What a heartless Master she was, not even giving her Servant some affirmations.

"Well, whatever." He smiled wryly and took position in the forest. The improved Moonlight Falling appeared in his hands. He checked the purple and black bow for any faulty and found it working perfectly.

Then, a white-haired woman stepped out of her hiding. Without delay, a formless being exited the Rider of Black and moved into her body. The woman's blank face gained a sliver humanity, while the Rider of Black's expression went blank.

"Without me... the body is merely a husk that barely reaches the level of a third-rate Servant... but it'll do." The woman, now Fenric, smiled and controlled the male homunculus to only attack when an ally is in danger.

"...I have something else to do anyway." She handed the enchanted bow to the artificial puppet and turned around. As she studied the war zone filled with the flashes and noises of battle, a set of silver full body armor materialized and covered her entire body.

"It's time to bring that thing out..." Moving her head to the direction of the Fortress of Millennia, a teasing smile formed on the beautiful woman's face. "Yes... she'll definitely find this present... more than satisfactory."

...

 _Clang!_

On the vast grasslands between the forest and the Fortress of Yggdmillennia, two silhouette clashed their blades with each other. _Clang!_ Metals pushed each other back with immense force while sparks flew for their repeated contact.

"What's wrong, Saber of Black?! You are lagging behind!" A mass of steel taunted its opponent and lunged with her sword.

"..." On the other side, the tall man with silver-grey hair was encompassed in a dome of solemn atmosphere. Yes, he has remained silent since the start of their fight, because he believes that speaking or laughing in battle may offend his opponent.

No one will be saved in a fight for their lives. Thus, at the very least, he wishes to pay respect to all his foes. Whether they are old or young, male or female, inexperienced or trained, the moment they step onto the bloodstained field of a war, they are equal.

"Tch." Seeing Siegfried's grave expression, Mordred clicked her tongue and pointed Clarent at him. "Whatever. This king doesn't like waiting. I'll kill a third-rate Servant like you real quick, and then I'll go and end all the Servants of Black by myself." Ending her sentence, the Knight of Treachery disappeared.

The Dragon Slayer froze. Then, he promptly lifted his sword and deflected a thrust at his waist. _'Fast!'_ He gritted his teeth and pushed the opposite Saber back. "Ugh-!" However, he did not expect her to simply drop her sword and kick him in the stomach.

"You actually blocked that?" Mordred picked up the white-silver sword and said, impressed at how Siegfried avoided a blow enhanced by her Mana Burst. "Hm?" Nevertheless, she furrowed her brows when she saw her opponent standing up.

He was not injured.

 _"Hey, Master."_ The female knight connected to her mental link. Her Master must have been watching the fight from their link or somewhere far away since she and Sisigou have came to the chaotic battlefield together before he decided to retreat after seeing how bad the situation was.

 _"What?"_ Sisigou's calm tone sounded out.

 _"Do you know Saber of Black's true name?"_

 _"No, why?"_

 _"He didn't take any damage from my strikes."_

 _"It's not like he's going to die from a few hits, just keep attacking him, he'll be injured sooner or later."_

 _"No, you don't understand what I meant. I am saying that Saber of Black has took zero damage from the fight. Ignoring the normal strikes, he should at the very least be hurt or scratched from a strike enhanced by my Mana Burst."_

 _"Zero damage? Are you sure about that? Is his Master healing him?"_ The bounty hunter's tone change.

 _"Probably, but it still doesn't explain how fast he's recovering."_

 _"...I see. Then it's highly likely that he is in the possession of a defensive, barrier, or healing-type Noble Phantasm. At this rate, it'll turn to a battle of endurance... and I am sorry to say this, but, you won't win."_

 _"I agree, Master. Now what should we do? Should I fall back?"_ Despite having a short fuse, Mordred was in fact an extremely cautious and logical person. No, in the first place, her emotions are her pride as she believed that a king must be temperamental in order to gain their subjects' support.

 _"No, stay and buy time for the Red Faction."_ Sisigou stated calmly. They have agreed to Kotomine Shirou's strategy of stealing the Greater Grail, so it would be advantageous to just hold the Saber of Black back. _"Even though I don't like that priest, this is an opportunity for us to lead the war and be closer to our objective."_

"All right, Master!" Mordred grinned and swung Clarent down once more.

...

"Master, what are you-"

"I will participate in this chaos, Assassin." Kotomine Shirou replied as his foot stepped onto the prow's railings. "Although the ambush and swift intervention from the Black Faction was not expected, we are in no way disadvantageous as long as you, Rider, and Lancer are alive."

That was true. The Heroic Spirits known as Achilles and Karna are one man armies who could defeat the entire Black Faction alone if given enough time and Prana support. In fact, the Hero of Charity would be able to end any foe immediately with the activation of his ultimate Noble Phantasm.

The Wise Queen of Assyria was similarly important due to her mobile fortress. With the assistance of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, they have the ability to easily transport the Greater Grail to any location they desire before setting it up as what the Yggdmillennnia clan did.

"But it's too dangerous down there! Lancer and Rider both have their hands full, they won't be able to rescue you." Semiramis held her hand in front of her chest and pleaded. The situation has gotten out of their control and the danger level has risen by several degrees.

Vlad the Impaler definitely would not let a powerful opponent run rampant on the battlefield while Achilles was being trashed around by a giant golem. Kotomine Shirou, no, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada may be a Servant, but he is in no way on the level of the other summoned Servants.

"I am sorry, Assassin, but this is something that I must do. Not as the Master of the Red Faction, but as a man who wishes to see his dream granted." The Asian saint turned his head back and saw his Servant biting her lips. "If god acknowledges it, I will surely be back."

 _'What if he doesn't?'_ Such an ominous question was sealed by the woman's lips. How could she ask something like that... when the person in question was about to head into a battlefield where heroes could easily fall.

"...Yes, I believe there is nothing I can do to hold you back." Closing her eyes, the Assyrian queen smiled. "But promise me, promise me that you'll return."

"I promise." Kotomine Shirou smiled in respond. Giving his Servant one last glance, he leaped off the prow of the flying castle, with a boisterous Shakespeare following behind him.

"...Liar." Semiramis sighed. She's not a fool. She understood that her dear Master has an incredibly high chance of perishing in the war zone ahead. However, there was nothing she could do to support him at the moment.

"And I need to repair the damages caused by that... man." The Hanging Gardens was harmed greatly by the Rider of Black's assault. Most of the fortress' offensive functions were disabled by the second attack, and it was barely maintaining its flight thanks to the power source her Master gained from spending sixty years in the human world.

"To think that there's a Servant out there that can deal such a hefty wound to my castle." The Assyrian Queen gritted her teeth and walked towards her throne. Laying her hand on the huge jewel, she examined the conditions of the Hanging Gardens and... widened her eyes. "What is that- Wait, that is-"

At the sky above her, a figure was laughing loudly. It may be unbelievable, but to the denizens of the Moonlit World, the ability to fly was extremely common, especially to any skilled user of the arts of Magecraft. Nonetheless, that's not the problem right now.

"Yes, yes, yes, just wait for me right there!" Surely, no one would be happy when they see the laughing man's face. "Now, fall with me-"

"-oppressor!"

 _CRASH!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a busy week~**


	31. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 8)

"-oppressor!"

The grey figure crashed into the flying castle. The earth trembled, and nature's tranquility was disturbed. The marble pillars, the ancient buildings, the serene gardens, the reversed waterfalls, they were all blown away by the laughing man.

Spartacus leaped out from the giant crater created from his free fall. With a single swing, the Babylonian house in front of him was obliterated. The rubble flew towards all four directions, the ricochets destroying everything in its way.

Like a natural disaster, the catastrophic creature in the form of a Roman gladiator smashed through the historical objects and structures. He has one mission: to dethrone the arrogant Assyrian queen and liberate the oppressed civilians.

"I cannot allow you to run rampant any longer, mad warrior!" An enraged shout sounded out. Magical energy flowed to the region and purple magic circles materialized all around the Red Berserker. Chains shot out of the glowing rings. They surrounded Spartacus, cutting all the possible escape routes he could take.

"These bindings... are merely another trial to my quest for freedom!" The mass of muscles flexed and bend itself. _Creeaak._ The chains gave out a strange noise. Then, they steadily crumbled under the pressure produced by Spartacus' legendary strength.

Yes, he must advance! Rider told him, told him that the ruler of this castle is an utterly despicable woman. The queen, the queen who oppresses the poor. The queen, the queen who abuses the masses. The queen, the queen who he will slay!

"Just, just what is this strength." Semiramis muttered in disbelief. The power that the mad warrior was showing has surpassed the level she's predicted. It was if he- No. "Don't tell me... his Noble Phantasm...?!"

 **Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast.**

It is a continuously active-type Noble Phantasm, converting part of the damage inflicted by opponents into magical energy and storing it within his body. The energy accumulated within can be used to boost his physical abilities and self-healing, and the efficiency of the conversion raises more as his physical ability decreases.

Due to **[Honor of the Battered]** , he automatically heals from wounds as time passes, and in the case of him facing a strong Servant, his body itself can transform under constant damage.

They were definitely a dangerous combo.

"Oppressor!" Spartacus gave out a battle cry. His gladius cut down the incoming chains, and his massive body slammed through the obstacles blocking him. He created a hole on the wall, and entered into the fortress' corridors.

All the traps laid my Semiramis were ignored. His body bloated after taking in all the damages caused by the various spells. However, this would not stop the mad warrior. This was a rebellion by Spartacus. A rebellion led by the Thracian gladiator who could not fall!

Soon, he arrived at the throne room.

"Oi!" With a single kick, the massive doors were crushed. He- No, _It_ stepped foot onto the marble floor and gave out a bone-chilling guffaw. His current state truly left Semiramis speechless.

At this point, the mad warrior was not even a human anymore.

He had eight arms. Three of them had no bones in them, let alone joints. They were like octopus tentacles, but when they were swung, they became like whips and smashed through the enemy.

His log-like legs had multiple insect-like legs sprouting out from them, most likely to divide the weight since two legs alone couldn't support him. His head had sunk into his neck, but upper and lower jaws like that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex stuck out from the top of his shoulders.

"...You traitor, giving me this much problem when I have to repair my gardens..." The Assyrian queen frowned after seeing the revolting creature. "Wait, what are you doing-"

 _'The time has come.'_ However, Berserker of Red ignored the woman's words. His body was battered. The Prana he gained from Rider's assistance and Assassin's assault has already reached its limits.

It was now the time for the finale.

 _'This blow will destroy the oppressors, it will annihilate those in power...'_ He was filled with euphoria that numbed his brain. His final attack would destroy all tyranny and smash all authority.

Of course, he was mad... and even he understood that he was mad. But he wouldn't stop. He was born with this personality that couldn't endure obeying anyone. No, that wasn't it. Being scorned and wounded felt good to him. Making the stagnating things inside him settle like sediments was an irresistible joy to him.

So he continued smiling. And when it reached its critical point, Spartacus rebelled. As long as there were oppressors in the world, neither his joy nor his anger could be stopped.

And now, after having been given a second life, he was trying to throw the most powerful blow of his life. His vision distorted and the pain of having his entire body rearranged by something tortured his mind.

But that was also at an end. This wasn't simply an attack loaded with all his power. It was what could appropriately be called the ultimate destruction that he couldn't achieve unless he sacrificed all of himself.

"This is, SPARTACUS!"

* * *

"Haah!"

Meanwhile, Achilles was trying his best at destroying the giant golem. His spear obliterated its head, arms, legs, torso multiple times, but all that he did was temporarily disable the primordial giant.

"What's wrong with this thing?!" The Trojan War's hero gritted his teeth and rolled away from a punch. Every injuries he caused were regenerated in seconds. It's as if all his efforts so far equaled to nothing.

"How should I kill this thing... Perhaps taking down its creator will work?" Spotting the Spanish poet, Achilles narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Well, I can't think of anything else so let's give it a go!" Without any delay, he infused Prana into his legs and leaped up. "Your head is mine, Caster of Black!"

"Hm. I have important tasks to complete, so how about you surrender and fall here, Rider of Red?" Avicebron noted the approaching Servant. "Strike him down, Adam." Ordering Keter Malkuth, the golem opened its mouth and gave out a loud cry.

"W-What?!" Achilles cried out in shock as he felt his entire body stunned by the noise. "This kind of attack-" As if colliding with a steel wall, he was thrown back into the air. He was then stepped on by the primordial giant and smashed into the forest floor.

"Argh...!" The Hero of Iliad coughed out blood. _'This... am I being pushed further down...?_ ' Things were not looking bright for him. He felt himself being forced deeper and deeper into the cold earth.

 _'_ _I can't push back._ _The golem exceeds me in department of strength.'_ Achilles took a deep breath as his eyes shone with resolve. _'I guess I must use that... I'm sorry, Master, but this is an emergency, please endure the Prana expenditure.'_

"...It's my turn!" Clenching his spear, a vast amount of magical energy leaked out from Achilles' hand and a buckler materialized in his hand. The spectrum of lights reflected on its metallic surface shimmered brightly, transforming the shield into brilliant light particles.

"Swirling ocean currents, benevolent Mother Earth... O' Gods of Olympus, may you bring glory and honor to this battlefield and grant us entry to Elysium." Achilles paid his respects in a soft tone as he moved the shield before his chest. "Behold. This is the world that I lived in-

" **Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky!** "

A miracle occurred.

"Be crushed, Caster of Black!" A world emerged from beneath the giant's foot. Without warning, it impacted Keter Malkuth and pushed it back before the very eyes of its creator. The trees in the region all fell down from the earthquake generated by the collision while Adam's Paradise was suppressed by the wisdom of Greece.

"This is the might of Olympus!" The situation has completely turned around. The azure world slammed the golem into the ground and gave it zero chance to retaliate... However, even that was still not enough to finish the primordial giant who was mankind's utopia's origin.

"...If I can't kill you normally, then I'll just have to destroy your whole body with the help of Lancer." Achilles frowned and contacted Karna through their link. Yes, he did not know the way to permanently kill Keter Malkuth, but he knew that the Hero of Charity possesses both an Anti-Country and an Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm.

 _"Hey, Lancer, I need hel-"_

 _BOOM!_

* * *

"Set."

At Kotomine Shirou's command, several Black Keys that were deflected by his opponent's mace stopped in mid-air. The blades turned towards the sprinting mad warrior and were promptly fired by the magic circles that materialized behind their hilts.

"UuuAah!" Frankenstein's monster gave out a battle cry and slammed her mace onto the earth. The forest roared, and the green electricity generated by **Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity** destroyed the Black Keys. Thrusting the mace forward, lightnings were called down and assaulted the Asian priest's location.

"That's impressive." The Red Master complimented. He avoided the discharged electricity and hurled more Black Keys at the aggressive Servant.

"Uuu!" Berserker of Black smashed the flying blades away. Green flashes illuminated the entire region as she charged at the smiling priest. It was Mana Burst, no, to be more exact, it was an emulation of the true Mana Burst skill of the Saber of Red.

Her Skill, Galvanism, allows her unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and any form of electricity. She can also absorb electricity to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement.

"Come!" Alerted by the incoming attack, Kotomine Shirou threw the Black Keys in his hand forward and equipped his true weapon.

Thanks to Shakespeare's Enchant, his favorite blade Miike Tenta Mitsuyo has reached the level of a C-Rank Noble Phantasm. It now carries the magical energy normally found in Noble Phantasms, and it allows him to damage Berserker of Black and receive her blows without damaging the sword at all.

"UuuAa!" The mad warrior slammed her mace into the Japanese katana. The earth groaned from their clash while rock fragments ricocheted all over the place. "Uuu-" However, she discovered that the Asian priest was properly holding his ground. He was smiling in a friendly manner instead of being knocked back like he's supposed to.

"You underestimated me, Frankenstein!" Kotomine Shirou revealed his opponent's true name. Gesturing to his side, six deflected Black Keys levitated and shot towards the struggling Berserker. They pierced into the young girl's back, making the disgusting sounds of flesh being cut.

"Aah!" The mad warrior ignored her wounds. Although it would usually incapacitate an ordinary Servant, she was not a living creature but an artificial puppet that could ignore fatal injuries.

Magical energy overflowed. Frankenstein discharged a massive amount of electricity and forced the Red Master to retreat from his spot. The wounds on her back were healing at a rate that was visible to the naked eyes while lightnings constantly bombarded the Asian priest.

"What a spectacular scene. What do you think, Caster?" Witnessing the young girl's miraculous regeneration, the smiling priest remarked in awe. He was not fazed by the bouncing electricity nor the menacing lightnings, because god was with him.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them! I completely agree, Master." Shakespeare quoted his own work 'Twelfth Night' and materialized on a tree branch not far away.

"Nevertheless, I can't allow you to recover." Kotomine Shirou dashed forward and tossed Black Keys, aiming to decapitate the roaring Servant. Seeing the flying blades blocked by the twisting green flashes, he enlarged them and dropped them onto Berserker.

"I got you." The huge blades encircled the mad warrior. "Set!" As a group, the previously deflected Black Keys floated and froze in the mid-air. They targeted the same places, the young girl's heart and brain, her spiritual cores, and fired all at once without any delay.

"This is the end, Frankenstein!" Following the Sacrament's movements, the smiling priest sheathed Miike Tenta Mitsuyo in order to execute a final strike. It was Battōjutsu, a Japanese combative quick-draw sword technique.

"UuuAaah!" The recreation of Eve howled. Her mace rotating furiously. She was preparing to activate the toned down version of her Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, **Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion**.

"Ooh! Such a magnificent duel!" Witnessing the climax of the battle, Shakespeare exclaimed in glee. "No matter what happens, I must write this down!" Apocrypha or not, he has the duty to record every fantastical moments in history or the name of Shakespeare would be smeared with dirt.

"Die." "UuAAAH!"

 _BOOM!_

* * *

"...It is, done."

It was a dark room. Shrouded by shadows and covered by stones and concretes, the hidden chamber was located beneath a cave near the Fortress of Millennia.

"Yes, you did a good job." A woman's voice answered the mechanical tone.

There were three people inside the chamber. A white-haired woman who was watching the state of the battlefield through the Remote Viewing spell. A young man who was standing beside her. And lastly, a young woman who was tied up at the back of the room.

"Ah, these are exactly what I'm looking for." Rider of Black accepted a pile of documents and a small glass orb from Caules with a benevolent smile on her face. They were extremely valuable, containing the information of the traps and secrets doors' passwords of the Fortress of Millennia. "Now, won't you be an obedient boy and finish the job?"

"Mmm, mmm! C-Caules!" The young woman, who was bound by ropes managed to pry off her mouth covering.

"...Please be silent, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia." Fenric manipulated the cloth and it shot towards the crying girl's mouth.

"Wait! No! Wh, why are you doing this, Ride- Mmmh!" Fiore cried out as tears rolled down her face.

 _'...How... Why did this happen?'_ A day ago, they were caught by surprise and taken down by the silver knight during their retreat from Sighisoara. The plants in the forest moved and attached themselves to the Mages, resulting in her and her brother's capture.

She also knew that her Servant, Chiron, has been killed by Rider seeing that their Master-Servant connection was abruptly cut off at the same time she was bound by the vines. _'Archer..._ ' She received no response no matter how many times she tried to talk to her Servant.

"Go ahead, Caules. I believe Frankenstein would be proud helping the removal of multiple Servants from this war as well." A smile akin to the grace of a saint formed on the woman's face.

"Y-es." Caules- No, he was no longer Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. He was merely a puppet, a half-dead revived by the smiling woman's Necromancy. Not an undead, nor a human, but a slave who is absolutely obedient to its master.

"I, order, you, Fran, kenstein's, monster." The mindless puppet lifted his hand. The red tattoos on the back of his hand glowed, signifying the usage of an absolute command. "Use your, Noble Phantasm."

"I order, you, again, Berser, ker." As the first Command Spell disappeared, the dimmed tattoos shined once more. "You must, kill Kotomine, Shirou, without fail."

I, order you, Berserker... Please-" Then, Caules spoke up once more. At the same time, tears fell down his face. Yes, he was crying. Despite being killed, cursed, and resurrected, he was not entirely dead yet. He could not go against Fenric's orders, but he could still feel the emotions of a normal human being.

"Survive."

"What?" The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes and immediately cut off the young man's head with Arondight. _'This... Did my spell fail? No way, that's impossible. On this level, it could be said that I have mastered the art of modern Necromancy. There's no problem with his soul either... was it his spirit?'_

"How troublesome." She frowned. _'This is why I do not like the concept of Mystery. I'd prefer to be able to completely understand a spell's structure before invoking them.'_ As if sensing her irritation, the air turned hot. The heat rise, and orange flames lit up Caules' body, turning him into cinders.

The Magecraft of Nasuverse is different from the magical system of other fictional works. It is based entirely on Mystery and Thaumaturgical Foundations. One's talent is determined at their birth, the usage of Magecraft is decided by the faith of the populace, and not on a Mage's ability and competence.

"Mmmh Mmph...!" Witnessing her brother being burned, Fiore widened her eyes and attempted to crawl to the corpse's remains.

"In the end, I must do everything myself." Fenric sighed and checked the battlefield's state. Her other body was raining down arrows on Karna in order to support the frustrated and cornered Vlad III. Shakespeare was watching Kotomine Shirou and Frankenstein's final showdown.

A grinning Mordred was struggling against Siegfried's cheat-like defensive Noble Phantasm, **Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon**. None of her slashes were doing any lasting damage on the Dragon Slayer's body, while Avicebron was-

 _'Oh? He used it already?'_ Achilles has used his Barrier-type Noble Phantasm. The azure world locked Keter Malkuth in place, like a prison with no escape.

Such an utilization is surely something that Hephaestus has likely never devised. The shield was being used to 'attack' as Achilles aimed to crush his opponent with the miniature world by continuously pushing forward after its deployment.

"And he's doing his job properly as well." The monitor moved to the Hanging Gardens. "She must have not expect something as crazy as that." Fenric has dropped Spartacus onto the flying castle... but not before injecting massive amounts of Prana into his body, his Noble Phantasm, to ensure the activation of Crying Warmonger.

"A pointblank hit from a blast equivalent to an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm..." The white-haired woman nodded in satisfaction. "She's not going to like that. Though she probably won't die from that.." Fenric could not be certain of Semiramis' death, after all, the Hanging Gardens is her domain.

On the other hand, the floating castle would not survive another devastating attack.

"Well then." All of a sudden, the dim chamber was brightened up by immense red lights.

 _'...Those are...!'_ The crawling Fiore flinched. She lifted her head, and stared at Rider's back. The smiling woman was giving off a crimson radiance. They are Command Spells. Not one, not two, or three, but over _ten_ of them were being utilized at the same time.

"...Let's end this farce, shall we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Really busy at the moment~**


	32. The Great Holy Grail War (Part 9)

_Wait for me._

 _I will be back soon._

 _This is a promise._

 _The only promise I will ever swear in this life._

 _No matter what obstacles stand in our way, I will see you again._

 _Wait for me, Charlotte._

 _...I am coming home._

* * *

"This is...!"

The young girl let out a surprise cry.

The impossible has happened. No, even a miracle would understate the situation that was happening.

Just as she was making her way to the battlefield where the Red and Black Faction clashed, she discovered the scenery which she would never forget.

As a Ruler, the overseer of the Great Holy Grail War, she had felt the abnormal circumstances during her summoning. Why did she need a physical vessel? Why was her instincts screaming at her? Why was her heart beating this fast?

It was at nearly the same time when the living miracles known as Servants fell into the cold earth one by one.

Frakenstein's monster, the Berserker of Black, was forced to detonate herself through her Anti-Army Noble Phantasm's self-destruction. The might behind five Command Spells, three from Caules and two from Fenric, shown its power by clearing over half of the forest.

Spartacus, the Berserker of Red, unleashed his final rebellion to the entire world. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon suffered a direct hit from a massive light ray on the level of an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and crashed into the ground.

Avicebron, the Caster of Black, found his hand through his own heart. He fell from his dream creation and shocked his opponent. The suicide command passed through the Spanish philosopher without any resistance and his spiritual core was destroyed.

Shakespeare, the Caster of Red, was forced to materialize and froze on his position. Not having any powers to go against the orders, he was caught up in Frankenstein's Blasted Tree and blown to smithereens.

Siegfried, the Saber of Black, was pierced through when a shooting star fell down from the starry sky before the very eyes of Mordred. His weak spot located on his back was perfectly penetrated by Antares Snipe and his heart was consequently crushed to bits.

Vlad III, the Lancer of Black, was forced to submit and stabbed in the back by a dark purple sword in the midst of battle. The traitorous silver knight has cleaned up the Wallachia prince's mess and decided to step into the chaos himself. His first victim was the ultimate defender of Romania himself.

Semiramis, the Assassin of Red, escaped from Spartacus' blast range while suffering critical injuries. However, she did not expect to be lost in the mists of London. The avoidable curse has forced out her innards, and two Command Spells made her take her own life.

Jack the Ripper, the Assassin of Black, was bound by spells that erupted from the ground. She discovered her connection to Rikudou Reika severed, and her own head was decapitated moments later by her own knives.

Kotomine Shirou, or Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the Ruler of the previous Holy Grail War, did not survive the explosion enhanced by five absolute commands.

Yes, this is a festival of blood.

The Servants were all killed swiftly. The Masters weren't even given the chance to utilize their Command Spells. Their deaths were all planned, completed in an instant, and with all their spiritual cores destroyed.

Additionally, the Masters of both factions did not end up with a great fate either.

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, and Rikudou Reika were all eliminated by the traps set up by the Rider of Black. The Masters of Red were also killed by his clone during the flying castle's fall.

Be patient, and strike at the optimal moment.

That was the lesson Fenric has taught himself since his rebirth. The words never left his mind even once during his growth, and the results have shown itself at the Great Holy Grail War. He has killed or assisted in the deaths of all the Servants and Masters.

He has not once underestimated his opponents.

He has the full information of every Servants. He has the knowledge of their hidden abilities. He understood the thought process of the Masters. He researched the topography of both Trifas and Sighisoara.

As such, only six figures were still standing.

Keter Malkuth, the recreation of Adam, has not yet fall.

Jeanne d'Arc, the Ruler of this Great War. An expression of pure shock has formed on her regular tranquil face.

Karna and Achilles, who he could not easily kill, were suffering from Prana exhaustion and would soon disappear from this world since they no longer have a Mage to anchor them into this world.

Mordred and Sisigou Kairi, the intelligent and cautious pair escaped from Fenric's assassination attempt with the usage of a Command Spell thanks to Mordred's instincts.

And lastly, Rider of Black, the nameless Heroic Spirit who was accidentally summoned and acted as the Black Faction's trump card. Blood was dripping down his holy sword, yet his expression did not change even after betraying the Romanian prince.

"You are..." The Maiden of Orleans stepped foot onto the grass plains where Karna and Fenric were. However, she was cut off when the Hero of Charity exploded out with flames and dashed towards the silver knight.

Fenric lifted Arondight and parried the strike.

"Why did you betray your allies?" Recovering from the blow's impact. the burning demigod questioned. From a single exchange, Karna fully understood the difference between him and his opponent.

His default parameters were inferior to the silver knight. On the other hand, his weapon skills vastly exceeded the traitor by several realms. It was the disparity between an expert swordsman and a figure from legends.

He could win.

No matter how powerful one is, one's strength does not matter if one's strikes could not land. There's no point of a fight when you have unrivaled strength but could not injure your enemies.

He was not wrong.

Parameters and Magic Resistance of a Saber, dexterous mobility of a Lancer, effective attack range of an Archer, high-level Noble Phantasms that rivals a Rider, magical mastery and versatility of a Caster, stealth and decisiveness of an Assassin, and lastly, Prana consumption that surpasses a Berserker.

Rider of Black was, in a sense, a Servant that composes all seven standard classes and the authority of a Ruler.

Therefore, Karna not could hold himself back. His next assault pushed his opponent back. The flames tried to surround and swallow the silver knight. It worked... but nothing happened. As the inferno subside, Rider of Black walked out from the charred ground and pointed his sword at the Hero of Charity.

"Wait, Lancer of Red, Rider of Black, stop fighting!" Jeanne yelled. Regrettably, she was completely ignored by the pair.

"..." The Son of Surya narrowed his eyes and thrust his spear forward. Fenric tried to avoid the blow, but he was hit in shoulder. Staggering from the collision's aftereffects, the silver knight was pierced by the divine spear.

5 minutes.

That's the amount of time Karna has left in this world.

Without a Master and anchor, they won't be able to continue manifesting in this world. Karna and Achilles are even top-ranking Heroic Spirits that consume magical energy as much as a Berserker-class Servant, no, in fact, they even surpass the Prana consumption of most Berserkers.

In the end, they are mere familiars that rely on a Mage's Prana. Fenric did not need to fight them directly. He could simply destroy their anchor and eliminate them with close to zero effort.

He only has to buy some time before they disappear.

"-I'm here to help, Lancer!" All of a sudden, a green comet traveled through the night sky and approached them. Not given a chance to retaliate, Rider of Black was assaulted by hundreds of blows and knocked into a ground. He was embedded in a crater formed by Achilles' attack.

"Rider." Karna nodded gratefully towards his reinforcement and lunged at Fenric.

"So he's the one...!" The Hero of Iliad clenched his fists and glared at his opponent. He didn't have much Prana left after activating Akhilleus Kosmos. With only sixty seconds, he chose to retreat from his fight with the giant golem.

No words needed to be exchange. They understood that Rider of Black was the one who killed their Masters. The silver knight must be killed.

"...That really hurt."

"Hmm? What? No way." Achilles widened his eyes. There were no visible wounds on Rider of Black, who managed to pull himself up from the crater and back on to the grass plains.

"Damn it. Lancer, I'll hold him back, so use _that_ spear!" There was nothing else that Achilles could have done. He could not use any Noble Phantasms due to the magical energy cost, and his Duel Field was useless if the other party disagree to its rules.

"...I understand." Karna nodded with a grim face. Then, his golden armor burned itself into nothingness. In its place, a massive spear was held in his hand. It shined brightly, giving off an unequaled radiance.

It was a divine blessing. It was the gods' judgement. Its name is Vasavi Shakti, the spear of light granted to him by the Thunder God Indra in the Mahabharata. The spear that could only be used when Kavacha and Kundala were sacrificed.

"As if I'll let you!" Arrows bombarded the Hero of Charity. The homunculus in the forest aimed his bow at Karna, not allowing him to use the spear. Each projectiles targeted the demigod's spiritual cores, preventing him from properly wielding Vasavi Shakti since he could no longer ignore the injuries.

'Stop, or I'll use my authority as a Ruler!', was what Jeanne wanted to say. However, she also knew that this was the last stand of the two Servants. Interrupting this battle meant inviting the inevitable deaths of those two, and lengthening their existence with her Command Seals would be favoring the Red Faction.

Frankly, she was confused by the chaos.

"-Go take care of the bowman! I'll hold this guy back!"

 _Bang!_ All of a sudden, a mass of steel crashed into the advancing Fenric and smashed him into the ground. "Your head is mine, Rider!" It was Mordred. Witnessing the dire situation, Sisigou has utilized his second Command Spell and ordered her to assist the pair in taking down the silver knight.

"I'm grateful for your help, Saber!" Leaving behind his words of thanks, Achilles turned into a green comet and headed towards the forest. This would be his last kill. After defeating the white homunculus, he would run dry of Prana and leave the material world.

Clarent was parried by Rider of Black. The silver knight frowned underneath his helmet, and light beams rained down on the flying demigod. Now was not the time to hold back, or else he would be destroyed by the divine spear.

He was not sure of Vasavi Shakti's full effect, but he definitely does not want to be hit by it. A spear that can slay gods... what if it has the ability to terminate souls?

" **Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution!** " Thousands of stakes sprang out from the ground and flew towards Karna. Under his disbelieving gaze, they pierced through him and created holes all over his body. They were weaker than Vlad's, but the quantity of Prana invested in them were far larger.

He ignored the wounds created from Mordred. Avalon was healing him and his Skills were reducing the damage he was taking. Divinity, Robust Health, Human Anatomy Understanding, Blessings from the Ends of the World, Mana Burst, Galvanism, The Honor of the Battered did their job and decreased all harm to the minimum.

Additionally, the Noble Phantasm he received from Siegfried was doing its job well.

"Mordred!" Without warning, Fenric removed his, no, _her_ helmet as her lustrous white hair cascaded down to the silver armor.

Her face caught the Knight of Treachery off caught, and she inserted Arondight into Mordred's chest before dashing towards the near-death Hero of Charity. An ash-white wyvern was summoned, and it bit down on the shocked Saber.

A Holy Lancer formed in her hand.

Yes, this is the end of another story.

The shining symbol of light which connected illusion and reality declared its brilliance to the world once more.

All risks must be avoided. All the Status Points she has gained from slaying the Masters and Servants were spent at that moment.

Faster! Faster! An Agility above 100 points. A speed that exceeded the sound barrier by two times. A divine lance that announced the ending of this Great Holy Grail War.

 **"Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World!"** The brilliant crimson spiral shot towards the man who rivaled the first hero and the world was drowned by the radiance of the light of destruction.

At the center of the grass plains, Jeanne d'Arc held her breathe and clasped her hands before her chest. It was a prayer to her Lord, a prayer for the Servants' fate.

On the other side of the battlefield, Achilles smiled bitterly and removed his spear from the homunculus' body. His legs have already dematerialized. "So this is it, Sister..." He lowered his weapon and glanced at star-filled sky wistfully. "You know, I wouldn't mind helping you achieve your wish..."

Within the crater created by herself, Mordred coughed out blood and wiped her blade on the ash-white wyvern's corpse. She will not fall...! Not before getting an answer from that woman...!

"Farewell, Hero of Charity."

Levitating in the air, Karna widened his eyes and quickly pointed his spear towards in approaching pillar. The speed Rider of Black has was beyond what he has seen earlier. " **Vasavi Shak-!** "

He was not fast enough.

The Holy Lance which was said to be able to pierce through any objects devoured the Hero of Charity. He was just a fraction of a second too late. Vasavi Shakti failed to activate because its owner was already dead.

Karna has reached his limits. In fact, it was a miracle that he has managed to last this far. Without any magical energy, without his golden armor's defense, without any time to dodge the A-Ranked magical bombardment, he managed to survive until the activation of his Noble Phantasm.

Fenric, not resting for a second, turned her back on the dying demigod and bolted towards the crater. Mordred was there, with her helmet removed. Her grave expression was completely different from her usual self.

"Who are you?! Why do you have Sir Lancelot's sword?! You, you're not my father...!" The Knight of Treachery scowled and hurled Arondight at Fenric. She raised the white-silver sword and glared at the fake imitation.

The space around her and the sword becomes stained with dark red blood, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of blood, gave off strange, violent and furious sounds and began to transform.

Changing from Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form, her great hatred transfigures the sword into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a 'demonic sword of calamity'.

To Mordred, Clarent was a weapon that possessed curse-like glory. She wouldn't permit herself to be defeated by anyone except her father, and even more, she wouldn't allow for this sword, which had delivered a fatal blow to her father, to fail to finish killing anyone.

"Die, you fake...! **Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father!** " With a flash of blood red light, a surging wave of crimson lightning was released in a straight line. The monstrosity of pure destruction rated at A+ headed towards motionless silver knight, promising to consume her in Mordred's rage.

Fenric's next words and action sent Mordred to further confusion and despair.

"This is the end of this story, Saber of Red." Not caring about the incoming attack, the white-haired woman simply summoned a golden scabbard and raised it before her. " **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia.** " The ultimate defense warded off Clarent easily as the blood red radiance simply passed through Rider of Black.

"I am fake? You are the fake one, so why don't you just die...?!" The sound barrier was broken once more, and Rhongomyniad easily passed through Mordred's chest. She grabbed the struggling Saber, and twisted the lance in her stomach while simultaneously destroying her spiritual core.

Yes, it was exactly like the legend when King Arthur used it in her final battle to kill Mordred. It is said that no matter the toughness of Mordred's armor, it amounted to nothing before the lance as it pierced her chest

"Rider of Black!" Ruler finally decided to step into the fray at that moment. This was too strange. She does not understand what's really happening, but she knew that the stakes Rider utilized earlier belonged to Lancer of Black.

"I order you! Halt your hostility." With a flash of red, a Command Spell was expended and the absolute command forced itself onto the silver knight. However- "What?" Jeanne widened her eyes when she discovered two similar flashes of red from Rider.

They weren't targeting her. They prevented Sisigou's last Command Seal which was Mordred's survival and escape. Not waiting any longer, Fenric kicked the bleeding Saber away and threw Rhongomyniad towards her. "... **Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me!** "

Within moments, the chaotic grassland turned into a fiery hell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter since I haven't been uploading for the past two weeks~**

 **And yes, Fenric cannot beat Karna in a direct fight.**

* * *

 **Masters and Servants (Black):**

 **Saber: Siegfried - Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia**

 **Archer: Chiron - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia**

 **Lancer: Vlad III - Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia**

 **Rider: Fenric von Leiqritus - Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia**

 **Caster: Avicebron - Roche Frain Yggdmillennia**

 **Berserker: Frakenstein's monster - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia**

 **Assassin: Jack the Ripper - Rikudou Reika**

 **Masters and Servants (Red):**

 **Saber: Mordred - Sisigou Kairi**

 **Archer: Atalanta - Rottweil Berzinsky**

 **Lancer: Karna - Feend vor Sembren**

 **Rider: Achilles - Cabik Pentel**

 **Caster: William Shakespeare - Jean Rum**

 **Berserker: Spartacus - Diemlet Pentel**

 **Assassin: Semiramis - Kotomine Shirou**


	33. The Great Holy Grail War (Epilogue)

"...Father..."

This time, Mordred was not able to retaliate at all. As if a nuke was dropped onto Trifas, the region was consumed by a wrathful inferno. The Knight of Treachery was incinerated immediately, and the hiding Sisigou Kairi did not escape the same fate.

"Rider...!" Witnessing the death of the last Servant, Jeanne cried out and protected herself from the flames.

This was the flag that protected her country, the flag which holds the hope of the soldiers in the battlefield, this was the dream which her and countless more chased after, her faith granted in the form of a miracle which protected all her allies, its name is-

" **Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me!** "

The heat of Brahmastra Kundala impacted onto the shimmering flag. The ground on the Holy Maiden's sides were burned away- No, they were literally removed from the material world. Nevertheless, the flag stood strong.

"I can do this all day, saintess." Fenric watched Jeanne coldly while Heaven's Feel ran at full power. " **Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me.** " Without giving she a break, Karna's Anti-Country Noble Phantasm was deployed once more and the blazing projectile assaulted the glowing barrier.

"The repeated usage of Anti-Country Noble Phantasm...?" The Maiden of Orleans clenched the holy battle flag.

The Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of the legend of Joan of Arc waving her flag on the battlefield and fighting to the very end with hardly any wounds. By planting it into the ground, tightly grasping it, and activating it as a Noble Phantasm, it converts her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm, both physical and spiritual.

The downside to the ability is that the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it, so naturally, she can't withstand an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm multiple times in a row, not to mention an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm.

" **Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me.** " The flaming projectile was launched the third time. The barrier creaked understand the pressure, and soon, it gave out to the combined power of the three divine flames.

 _BOOM!_

A huge explosion occurred. Leaping out of the flames was a lone figure. Jeanne d'Arc, while suffering minor damage, managed to break out of the Noble Phantasm's range after sacrificing her holy flag.

"Rider, why are you doing this?!" Ruler landed safely and shouted at Fenric.

"Don't be so naive. People kill. People live. People die. Struggling is merely a part of human nature. That's why everyone else will end up in the grave. I am merely accelerating such process, there's nothing wrong with-"

"You're the naive one, Magician!" The blonde girl clenched her fists as her damaged flag disappeared into motes of lights.

"...Is it Revelation? What a strange skill it-"

"Answer me, Rider of Black, no, Fenric von Leiqritus...!"

"...You should already learn of my circumstances, right? Is it your Lord? Is it Alaya? Or is it the Greater Grail? Whatever the case, I am merely a lost drifter." Surprised by her words, the white-haired woman smiled and transformed. The physical vessel was swapped, and he was back into his original body.

"I want to hear it from your own mouth! Why are you doing this? This... slaughtering. Look at Trifas. To sacrifice this many people, these innocent civilians, is it truly worth it to-"

"Go home. That's right. I just want to go home. It's worth it in my eyes. It does not concern me no matter how many strangers were to die. I will attain True Magic, and I will return home to where I belong."

"...Magic, Magic, Magic. All you can relate to is Magic? Shouldn't you have realize it already? That Magic is doesn't have to power to-" Jeanne swung her hand and stared at the opposite man pleadingly.

"Yeah. I know. I know that I am selfish. I know that I am a hypocrite. That's why I-"

"You don't know anything! She, your sister, she's already..." She bit her lips and looked at the opposite man sorrowfully. The word, which came out of her mouth was a cold hard truth. One that would never be forgotten by both her and the man she was talking to. "... ** _dead_**."

"...Ruler, even if you are a saintess who I respect, I will not let those nonsense go."

"You're the one who's daydreaming... Sorcery... You have already attained them. But peeking into the abyss of Mysteries will not save her, even for the greatest miracles, it is impossible to resurrec-"

"Jeanne d'Arc! This is the last warning! Do not talk rubbish. The words you are spouting disgusts me." Fenric inhaled deeply. His expressions froze over, his eyes telling the saintess that she would die if she were to repeat those words again.

"...Fenric von Leiqritus. You are a pitiful one... lying to yourself like this... That note, have you not already read it? That dream, have not already seen it? Her last will, your last request, that someday, for the third time-"

"Ruler...!" Not being able to suppress his calm for the first time, Arondight materialized in his hand and cut down on the gloomy village girl. That note, that note, that accursed note...! Why does she know about it-?!

"Accept the reality, Fenric!" With a resolute face, Jeanne d'Arc drew the Sword of St. Catherine and parried the blow. "...Why are you lying to yourself?! Why are you hiding behind that crumbling facade?!"

"What do you know? You, an outsider, a mere familiar and copy of the true Jeanne d'Arc, knows nothing about me...!" Arondight forced the blonde girl to go on the defensive, and then, a white-silver sword appeared in his other hand.

Clarent.

"Ugh." The sword that symbolizes royalty, the sword that should have never been stained with blood, the sword that was more dazzling than any dreams King Arthur wished for, pierced through the Holy Maiden's chest.

"...Fenric, please..." Jeanne, with blood dripping down her mouth, moved closer to her assailant and... gently caressed his face. Her gaze softened, and the whispers turned to one of nostalgia.

"...remember. Remember me. Remember us. Remember the dream we once chased after. Remember... that day, your true self." Giving him a smile filled with sadness, Jeanne d'Arc finally fulfilled _that oath_ she swore and departed from the Great Holy Grail War.

As if mocking the grimacing man, the System announced the acquisition of Ruler's Noble Phantasm. _God is here with me_. The holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life dropped down beside him, disturbing the silence he asked for.

"...Why did you have to remind me of that, out of everything..."

Yes, Charlotte was dead.

Yes, he remembered everything.

Yes, he understood the quest's true meaning.

Yes, he knew that true resurrection does not exist.

...Yes, he realized that he was merely a fake puppet, created by Fenric von Leiqritus, the creator of the System, and the man who sent him back in time to experience the pain that took his life.

The original and future him, who was reborn into the Nasuverse without any powers, managed to grasp the apex but became broken due to the cruelty of reality. That satirical System... was made so that he can be detached from the reality he so hated.

It was all fake.

This life.

This death.

This world.

This timeline.

This dimension.

This pitiful puppet.

Magic? Something like that was with him in the first place. That endless void, those words that System, _himself,_ spouted as if mocking him.

Yes, **Someday, For The Third Time** , the quest which started everything. The quest that the past him, the future him, the real him, has failed and regretted every since his eternal life.

The sole person that linked him to himself, dead by his own greed and thirst for knowledge.

In truth, he is simply scared of his own power. Magic. The Third defiles the death, the soul, and the afterlife, the Second destroys the destined timeline and all who are going to exist in it, and the Fifth begins the certain annihilation of an entire universe... this burden, just who can and wants to carry?

The First Magician struggles to find a sense of value of anything because he invalidated the law of Equivalent Exchange. The Fourth Magician fell out with himself, asking that why does everything even exist.

Choose.

Fake Charlotte, or, reality?

Choose.

Charlotte, or, every living creatures' proof of life?

Choose.

Charlotte, or, her peaceful eternal afterlife?

Choose.

Charlotte, or, the entire universe?

Choose.

Your dear sister's happiness, or... yourself?

Choose. Choose. Choose.

Is it worth it to created a fake _her_ and live your whole life lying to yourself?

Is it worth living with a fake _her_ and removing the innocents from history?

Is it worth it to make a mere copy and disturb _her_ death?

Is it worth beginning the inevitable destruction of an entire universe just to save a single girl...?

...Is it worth it... to be happy at all?

That future... that scenery that he wishes to never see again.

That note... that awful reward of a quest failure that informed him of the truth.

That unbearable pain... those words the village girl told me during my last Holy Grail War.

 _"-Perhaps if I never raised that flag, if I never left my hometown, if I never donned the armor and lifted my sword, I would still remain a simple country girl, and you might just be the kind of man I'd love to be married to."_

The burning city. The screaming children. The participants of the war who was beyond the strength of a tiny Magician.

That laughing young girl who seemed like a princess straight out of a fairy tale.

That kimono-wearing murderer who would not grant true death.

That cold warrior-queen who could even slay gods.

That arrogant Sumerian goddess who delved inside an artificial divine vessel.

That sun goddess who doesn't wish for the world's end.

That white princess who is oh so innocent despite being the last vampire ancestor.

 _"If only I have seen a happier world... a world where no sorrows and sufferings are forced upon the innocents. I want the kids to be able to laugh without worrying about the future. I want mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters to hold hands and live in warmth... Such a dream to be the wish of a Magus is quite funny, isn't it, big brother?"_

When has our sky turned this dark?

Why can't you just cry for once, Fenric?

...Really... Why won't you simply let me experience a peaceful death?

...Hey, will you remember me... _Charlotte_?

...

...

...

...

...

...

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Name: Fenric von Leiqritus, The Third Magician**

 **Level: 28**

 **Prestige Level: 4**

 **EXP: 23,759,771,394/26,843,545,600**

 **Strength: 28.4**

 **Endurance: 28.6**

 **Agility: 71.9**

 **Od: Infinite/Infinite**

 **Circuit Quality: EX**

 **Circuit Quantity: EX**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: Limitlessness**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Void, Distortion, Soul, Space, Time**

 **Sorcery Trait: Divine Chant**

 **Innate Talent: [Infinite Potential], [Absolute Composure]**

 **Titles: [The Third Magician], [The White Death], [Merchant of Death]**

 **Skills: [Analyze], [Heaven's Feel], [Blessings from the Ends of the World EX], [Robust Health EX], [Human Anatomy Understanding EX], [Riding A+++], [Presence Concealment A++], [Marksmanship A++], [Divinity A+], [Magecraft A+], [High-Speed Incantation A], [High-Speed Divine Words A], [Eye of the Mind (True) A], [Mana Burst A], [Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) A], [Torture Techniques A], [Protection of the Fairies A], [Territory Creation A], [Human Observation A], [Clairvoyance B], [Magic Resistance B], [Information Erasure B], [Mystic Eyes of Force B], [Presence Detection B], [Item Construction B], [Enchant B], [Familiar Creation B], [Bow and Arrow Creation B], [Protection from Arrows B], [Projectile B], [Dragon Slayer B], [Crossing Arcadia B], [God's Resolution C], [Golden Rule C], [Self-Modification C], [Galvanism B], [The Honor of the Battered B], [Numerology B], [Surgical Procedure E], [Baptism Rite B+], [Battle Continuation A], [Demonic Defender of the State EX], [Mana Burst (Flames) A]**

 **Noble Phantasms: [Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia EX], [Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World A++], [Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake A], [Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake A++], [Antares Snipe: Heavenly Scorpion Single-Shot A], [Desperate: Silenced Snow E], [First Folio: When the Curtain Rises, the Applause Shall Be As Ten Thousand Thunders B], [Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon B], [Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution B], [Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me A+], [Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father], [Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword C], [Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me A]**

 **Reality Marble: [Seas?: The Ever? (45%)]**

 **Familiar(1/4): [Zerureusu]**

 **Status Points: 140**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THE END**

 **Two chapters in a day~**

 **For those who are curious, Fenric's System Messages below:**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Master during the Holy Grail War +5,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War +30,000,000,000 EXP**

 **For reaching the max level, you are now Prestige 3!**

 **For reaching the max level, a new familiar slot has been unlocked!**

 **For reaching the max level, you are now Prestige 4!**

 **For reaching the max level, a new familiar slot has been unlocked!**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Mad Enhancement D]**

 **Personal Skill: [Galvanism B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Hollow Lament of the Falsely Living D]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion D~B]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Galvanism B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Mad Enhancement EX]**

 **Personal Skill: [The Honor of the Battered B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast A]**

 **You have received the Skill: [The Honor of the Battered B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Item Creation B+]**

 **Class Skill: [Territory Creation B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Numerology B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Golem Keter Malkuth: Royal Crown, the Light of Wisdom A+]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Numerology B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Territory Creation C]**

 **Class Skill: [Item Construction -]**

 **Personal Skill: [Enchant A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Self-Preservation B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [First Folio: When the Curtain Rises, the Applause Shall Be As Ten Thousand Thunder B]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [First Folio: When the Curtain Rises, the Applause Shall Be As Ten Thousand Thunders B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance -]**

 **Class Skill: [Riding B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Golden Rule C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon A+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon B]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon B]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Demonic Defender of the State EX]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood A+]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution B]**

 **Congratulations! For gaining [Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution B], you have received the Noble Phantasm: [Demonic Defender of the State EX]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Presence Concealment C+]**

 **Class Skill: [Territory Creation EX]**

 **Class Skill: [Item Construction C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Familiar (Doves) D]**

 **Personal Skill: [Double Summon B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Divinity C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity EX]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol B+]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Divinity C]**

 **For having a duplicate Skill, the Skill [Divinity A] has been ranked up to [Divinity A+]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Presence Concealment A+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Murderer of the Misty Night A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Mental Pollution C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Information Erasure B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Surgical Procedure E]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismemberment D~B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [The Mist: Darkened Misty Metropolis C]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Surgical Procedure E]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance A]**

 **Class Skill: [True Name Discernment B]**

 **Class Skill: [God's Resolution -]**

 **Personal Skill: [Revelation A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Charisma C-]**

 **Personal Skill: [Baptism Rite B+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing D]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation D]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence A+]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Baptism Rite B+]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Riding A+]**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Battle Continuation A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Bravery A+]**

 **Personal Skill: [Affections of the Goddess B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Divinity C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Troias Tragōidia: Tempestuous Immortal Chario A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Dromeus Komētēs: Comet Form A+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Andreias Amarantos: Amaranth of the Brave B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē: Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies B+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky A+]**

 **You have received the Skill: [Battle Continuation A]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance C]**

 **Class Skill: [Riding A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Discernment of the Poor A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Uncrowned Martial Arts -]**

 **Personal Skill: [Mana Burst (Flames) A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Divinity A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor A]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me A+]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death EX]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me A+]**

 **Congratulations! For gaining [Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me A+], you have received the Skill: [Mana Burst (Flames) A]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance B]**

 **Class Skill: [Riding B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Instinct B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Mana Burst A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Battle Continuation B]**

 **Personal Skill: [Charisma C-]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword C]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father A+]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father A+]**

 **Congratulations! For gaining [Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father A+], you have received the Noble Phantasm: [Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword C]**

 **For killing a Servant during the Holy Grail War, you will receive a random Skill or Noble Phantasm from the defeated Servant.**

 **Class Skill: [Magic Resistance EX]**

 **Class Skill: [True Name Discernment B]**

 **Class Skill: [God's Resolution A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Revelation A]**

 **Personal Skill: [Charisma C]**

 **Personal Skill: [Saint B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [La Pucelle: The Crimson Saint C~EX]**

 **Noble Phantasm: [Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me A]**

 **You have received the Noble Phantasm: [Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me A]**


	34. Afterword

**Hello, it's Mizukume, your favorite foxy waifu~**

 **Yes, were you perhaps surprised by the sudden ending of Limitless Eternity?**

 **I understand that the ending was rushed, but it's better this way because I rather write a rushed ending instead of giving you guys false hope of the story's continuity.**

 **To explain what really happen: The Fenric you have been reading about is a fake puppet created by the real Fenric von Leiqritus. The real one was born into the Nasuverse without any help, and got kinda cra-cra with all the 'Nasuverse mind-breaking situations.'**

 **In the end, he decided to create the fake 'Fenric' to see if Charlotte could be save and went out with a bang.**

 **The Last Holy Grail War was held in Fuyuki City. The Servant Fenric summoned was Jeanne d'Arc. The seven participants were Fenric von Leiqritus, Sajyou Manaka, Ryougi Shiki, Scáthach, Fillia von Einzbern (Ishtar), Amaterasu, and Arcueid Brunestud.**

 **Limitless Eternity started on the 8th of June 2018. I can't believe that I actually wrote over 100,000 words in the span of 50 days. My first story, World's Asylum, has more words than this story but it was kind of a boring failure that followed the original timeline too closely.**

 **I actually planned the crazy truth from the start, took the idea directly from my first story. The main reason I'm ending it is because I found my motivation dropping and continue writing it will probably ruin the story with countless plot holes.**

 **Sadly, this 'fake' Fenric ended up being forever alone. It's the author fault that they're not good at writing romance (Fufun, I'm not slacking off~).**

 **But don't worry! The sequel will be out soon. It will be revolving around the 'real' Fenric von Leiqritus, about what happened after the creation of the 'fake' Fenric. The Nasuverse will still play an important role in the new story (since I'm a huge Type-Moon fan).**

 **If you prefer cold, calculating, and ruthless protagonists, then the story will definitely interest you. It contains the same setting, RPG/Gamer system, and many cold-blooded decisions and betrayals? Eh? You don't like backstabbing people? Too bad!**

 **What is it about? Hint: Illimitable Until Death, Holistic Fantasy, Shoujo Grand Summoning, Unlimited Anime Works. Okay, okay, perhaps not everyone has read Chinese web novels so I'll tell you about them.**

 **It's basically a dimension-visiting plot, where the main character visits various dimensions and complete tasks given by the system. In this case, Fenric is going to visit worlds based on Animes.**

 **Here's an example of that.**

 **World: Fate/Zero**

 **Objective 1: Eliminate participants of the Holy Grail War**

 **Reward 1: 1,000 points per Master killed, 10,000 points per Servant killed**

 **Objective 2: Obtain the Holy Grail**

 **Reward 2: 10,000 points for recovered Lesser Grail, 50,000 points for recovered Greater Grail**

 **In any case, it's time for me to take a break.**

 **UPDATE (27/7/18): I'm contemplating whether to use Fenric as my new story's protagonist since it'll be more fun to create a new character. Also, I'll post an announcement when the new story is out so you guys don't have to check my profile everyday!**

 **UPDATE (31/7/18): Fenric has been chosen as the new story's protagonist.**


	35. Side Story: Someday, For The Third Time

The sky is crying. The earth is wailing. The people are dying.

"...Master." The young girl muttered. Stepping through the burning city, Jeanne d'Arc raised her holy flag to shield herself from the flames and searched the ruined buildings. "Master!" She removed the wreckage that blocked her path and called out for her partner. "Fenric, where are you?!"

Fuyuki was once a peaceful town. The ever-changing four seasons accompanied the beautiful city. Facing the vast ocean, the scenery of this majesty must have been popular enough to attract tourists from all over the world.

However, it did not survive the destruction caused by those seven figures. Stepping out from legends and myths, they are ones who are not supposed to exist on this earth. No, they should not be allowed to continue existing.

The participants of the Last Holy Grail War, imposed upon them by a mad Sorcerer who did not wish to live any longer.

Fenric von Leiqritus, the wielder of True Magic who went insane.

Sajyou Manaka, the princess who came straight out of a fairy tale and the one who is connected to the Origin of All.

Ryougi Shiki, the 'Void', and the owner of the Mystic Eyes that could kill anything even if they were to be gods.

Scáthach, the god-slaying warrior-queen from Celtic Mythology's Ulster Cycle who rules over the Land of Shadows.

Fillia von Einzbern, the divine vessel who housed the ancient Sumerian Divine Spirit, Ishtar.

Amaterasu, the origin of Tamamo-no-Mae, and an actual living sun goddess who still walked on this earth.

Arcueid Brunestud, the last True Ancestor and the princess of all vampires.

"...Fenric...!" Jeanne shouted in delight. She has found her Master. "Wait for me!" Abandoning the child's corpse she was carrying, the Maiden of Orleans sprinted towards a nearby rubble and pulled the black-haired man out.

...Cold.

Why is he so cold?

"Jeanne." Seeing his Servant's sorrowful face, Fenric glanced up at the sky and smiled wryly. "...I lost again."

"Hang on, Master! I'll get you out of here. I am a saint, I can heal these wounds, so please...!" She bit her lips and lifted the Sorcerer up. "Lord, please protect him, please don't let him die-"

Fenric von Leiqritus.

A sarcastic man who was reborn into this cruel world. He should not have stepped into the unknown and held hand with the supernatural. He should have just stayed home, remained a failure of a Magus, and enjoy his carefree days with his dear sister.

If a person not suitable to despair comes to possess Magecraft, the boundaries of the world will be crossed, leading to the disturbance of the laws of causality and logic. A life that has been saved by a miracle cannot be saved again.

This is his end.

It is lonely at the top. It is lonely to continue even living. It is lonely- Who will understand me? Who will spare me from this agony? Who will... save me?

This world that could only be seen through my eyes have always been black and white. The beautiful surface that all appreciates. The ugly underneath that all loathes... just who will acknowledge my selfishness?

This burden... just who will carry it for me?

"Charlotte... Why won't you come back?"

True Resurrection does not exist. Simple resurrection are common, from the standard Necromancy's Revival of the Dead to the ultimate Sorcery Heaven's Feel's perfect recreation of a soul.

However, no matter how hard one tries, one cannot bring back the original.

The First Magic, Denial of Nothingness, can produce a perfect imitation when the required resources are achieved.

The Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, can reach the same individual in another world, another history, another timeline, another dimension... but they aren't the same.

The Third Magic, Heaven's Feel, can perfectly recreate a deceased soul. As long as the mind which the soul delves in still exists, a copy's retrieval is possible.

The Fourth Magic, Removal of Existence, can recover the concept of an individual and paste it upon another physical vessel. Alas, it's a mere imitation.

The Fifth Magic, The Blue, can rewind time and save the one from suffering an inevitable death. Nevertheless, the intended timeline will be broken at that point and the original's destruction will become certain.

"...What an amusing conclusion. It is an end suitable for a pathetic monster like me."

"Don't talk anymore, Master! I will- I will definitely save you! If no one were to understand, if no one were to acknowledge you, at least I will... or else... won't you, as a person... _be too pitiful_...?" Jeanne hugged Fenric closer and walked on, towards the relentless inferno.

"...My soul is already crumbling. At this rate, it'll break apart in a few minutes. See? I'm the Third Magician, I understands souls better than anyone." Fenric gave out a bitter laugh and watched the star-filled sky. "...I see, the _second_ failed as well. History sure does repeat itself."

"-What are you saying, Master...! Please, don't close your eyes, please, stay with me...!" Feeling the black-haired man's stillness, Jeanne laid him against a half-destroyed wall and shook his shoulders.

"I-"

"Oh! There you are, Mister Magician! I was looking for you!" Out of nowhere, a joyful voice sounded out with a bell-like innocence. A young girl leaped out from a nearby building. Her blonde hair fluttered softly against the wind. Surely, it was as if a princess out of a fairy tale has decided to come and soothe their sorrows.

"You, you're the Master of Berserker!" The Holy Maiden cried out in alarm and stood in front of Fenric to shield him from the angelic girl. "Don't worry, Master, I'll protect you-"

"...Step aside." Uttering out the cold words in a grim tone, Fenric pushed his Servant to his right and glared at the smiling young girl. "...This is my end, Jeanne." He held her waist. The three Command Spells on the back of his left hand glowed. "Promise me, that you won't let _him_ suffer the same fate... even if you must force him to remember."

"What are you doing, Mas-"

"Goodbye, Jeanne d'Arc. It was a pleasure to meet you... This world is undeniably blessed to have birthed someone as kindhearted as you." The area flashed with a red light, and the village girl vanished from her spot.

"Are you done, Mister?" The silent Manaka spoke up at this moment.

"Yes. I guess I'll have to thank you for not interrupting us." A grimace formed on the dying man's face. "Truly... I can't beat monsters like you even after I have mastered the five True Magics and Magecraft from the Age of Gods. Mystery and Resistance... it's wretches me that I am not blessed with their fortune."

"Forgive me, Charlotte... Your grave, I'll have to use it." Giving the starry sky a last longing glance, the last Sorcerer declared the fastening of reality and illusion. The dream-like world that _they_ wished for, an utopia that does not suit a villain like him. "... **Season Eternal: The Everlasting Garden of Four Seasons**."

A tale which started off with a tiny miracle. Despite being an ordinary person, he managed to reach a realm only a few ever tread as he peeked into the abyss of Magic. And even when he mastered Sorcery one after another, he still moved forward and seek for more power.

In the end, the Mage had arrived at the edge of the world. He stepped ahead, towards that boundary beyond the horizon and till the land of Limitless Eternity. This was his proof of victory, the magical knowledge he amassed and used for thousands of years.

The power which should not exist nor should fall into the hand of a single individual. The pinnacle of the supernatural and the strength beyond gods. This is the end of his ideologies and search for unchallenged authority.

With a burst of magical energy, the world changed and they were on the hill surrounded by trees of all four seasons. The boundless ocean to the north cried out in joy. The ever-blooming cherry blossom stood tall at the center, showering the world in its kindness.

A lone coffin rested peacefully below the giant tree.

Purple lightning traveled the clouds as the skies cried out in rage. Thunder roared, and countless lightnings struck the young girl. At the same time, four massive tornadoes formed as they rushed towards her, promising death to anything that stood in their way.

The spells didn't stop as the earth cried out. The point of gravity shifted and the ground floated upwards, pulled by the force of the planet into the sky. Manaka felt the force and resisted with her best efforts, while the surroundings seemed to not be affected in the least bit.

Then, a sun was created.

Weaving miracles with his hands, Fenric waved a divine spear and flames shrouded him, creating a miniature star in the sky.

The scorching inferno traveled across the air and its heat destroyed the Manaka's spells, annihilating all the attacks she threw at him. Nevertheless, none of the ones present would have imagined what was to happen next.

Seeing her magic gone, the young girl merely smiled.

A book fell onto her hand. A magical tome, one of the many from an infinite library. She raised it up as the book flipped open, giving out a brilliant gleam. It was a holy tome from Heaven, written and created by a saint who was blessed by god himself. Its might, unequaled. Its destiny, unchallenged.

" **Angelos Faux: Pantheon's Guard**." The land was illuminated as six stone gates appeared in mid-air. The doors to heaven opened, and out come beings which should not exist in this world.

They have the head and the mane of a lion, and a total of four wings, with one pair of wings stretched out and another pair folded around them. Clad in a suit of shining armor, it was armed with a shield adorned with eye patterns in one hand and a lance of fire in the other.

They are cherubims, archangels of the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy that is only outranked by seraphims.

With their radiant entrance, the entire sky was covered with light. No... they were not light, but innumerable light spears created by their holy descent. The holy judgement fell down on the dying man, they were his punishment for going against god.

"Not yet...!" Fenric cried out.

"This world... it's similar to the Reverse Side of the World." All of a sudden, Manaka discover the presence of a limitless amount of Phantasm Species. "No... this is just an imitation... but it's infinitely close to the real one. It even houses more creatures than the real one."

That illusion-like world, inhabited by countless Phantasmal Species. The ones who existed in legends and myths. That world of bountiful life, that land of limitless beauty... signified Life. And if that beautiful world symbolizes Life... then this. This dilapidated wasteland of ruins... This pitiful example of a Reality Marble... represents Death...?

As if on cue, hundreds of creatures descended on the young girl. A phoenix cried out, its divine flames raining down on her. A three-legged crow manifested a second sun, threatening to burn every existence in the universe to cinders. A vermillion bird shrieked, transforming into a jet of fire that burned the air itself.

The ocean roared. Tsunamis were created as a massive leviathan charged up its radiance. The ground shook, and a giant magma wyrm rise up. A Dragon's Breath was already readied to fire... along side the thousands of Dragon Kinds in the area.

"...This is a fool's last stand." A bitter laugh sounded out. Fenric mocked himself and moved to the lone coffin's side. His back seemed extremely painful at that moment, it was as if he was carrying all the burdens of this world.

"I am sorry." He crouched down and gently caressed the casket. "I promise you-"

"... **That Someday, For The Third Time**..."


	36. Side Story: Charlotte

I love flowers.

Their growth show me the importance of life.

Their blossom grant me appreciation for this world.

Their decay explain to me the reality of a cruel fate.

The purity of a Lily.

The eloquence of an Iris.

The innocence of a Daisy.

The confidence of a Lilac.

The chivalry of a Daffodil.

The beauty of an Amaryllis.

The playfulness of a Hyacinth.

...and the heartfelt emotions of a Hydrangea.

I knew it from the first day I laid my eyes on _him_ , that he will become the most important person in my life.

A smile akin to the most gentle spring.

A laugh akin to the most radiant sunshine.

A voice akin to the most soothing bells.

Fenric was, big brother was, the kindest person I have ever met.

Growing up with him always by my side, I realized the false facade he has put on.

That mask... it is not a mask of hatred, negligence, or indifference. It is a mask he wanted, needed, so that he won't ever be hurt by others.

That's why, I wanted to cheer him up. How can someone live while disregarding everyone? This is not a virtual prison, but a boundless world that is waiting for us to explore!

Big brother, I promise, promise that I won't ever let you be alone.

Even if no one were to ever like you, even if everyone were to become your enemy, I promise that I will stand by your side no matter how horrible the consequences will fall upon us two.

The two of us, together, will definitely be able to overcome every obstacle.

...So please, please forgive me! I am sorry! I am sorry for leaving, I am sorry for not telling you, I am sorry for not protecting you, I am sorry for leaving you alone...!

You may not know, but I know that you have always been a person that is easily hurt.

When father chastised you during our lessons, you would hole yourself in your own bedroom while practicing Magecraft with tears in your eyes. When Karl abused you, you would clench yours fists and endure his harsh beatings despite the pain.

When I acted selfishly, you would smile kindly and follow every nonsense I asked for.

If I were to be given a second chance, if there is a god out there, please, promise me, and help me soothe his pain... or else, he might just fall to someplace far away, where even the most radiant lights can no longer reach.

I do not need your tears.

I do not need your sacrifices.

I do not need your apologies.

I just want you to be happy... for once.

When Mister Rain finally departs, our sky will turn brighter.

At that time... will you still remember our promise to be together forever, Brother?

I did not swear that so that you will wallow in despair.

I did not swear that so that you will remember me for an eternity.

I made that promise... because I wanted you to see the full colors of this beautiful world. Stop being chained down by me and become free. You are not so weak, you are strong, strong enough to shoulder all the world's burden!

...Bye bye, big brother.


	37. After Story: At World's End

_Step. Step. Step._

 **You have completed the quest: The Great Holy Grail War! +200 SP +100,000,000,000 EXP +A way back home**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **You have leveled up! +5 SP**

 **For defeating every other Servants and Masters, you have received bonus: +100 SP!**

 _Step. Step. Step- Crash._

"..." A black-haired man entered into a space shrouded by darkness. The stalactites on the ceilings gleamed eerily. They are illuminated by a large object resting at the middle of the area. "...The Greater Grail." This place was the underground cavern located right beneath the Fortress of Millennia.

"With this, I have a chance to mend my mistakes. Yes, even if I can't, he can redo everything from the start..." Touching the genuine Cup of Heaven with a yearning gaze, he interfered with the Heaven's Feel ritual and ordered it to open with the Third Magic.

An endless void greeted him. Swiping his hand to the side, the pitch-black darkness vanished and a blindingly radiance covered his field of vision. At the next moment, the world was reset and he discovered himself standing amidst a field of brightly-colored flowers.

It was a surreal scene.

Particles of light slowly floated upwards to the vast blue sky, as if millions of fireflies were dancing to the tune of nature. Crystal mountains were everywhere, decorating the serene plains with their unique magnificence.

The Saber of Black, Siegfried,

The Saber of Red, Mordred,

The Archer of Black, Chiron,

The Archer of Red, Atalanta,

The Lancer of Black, Vlad III,

The Lancer of Red, Karna,

The Rider of Red, Achilles,

The Caster of Black, Avicebron,

The Caster of Red, William Shakespeare,

The Berserker of Black, Frankenstein's monster,

The Berserker of Red, Spartacus,

The Assassin of Black, Jack the Ripper,

The Assassin of Red, Semiramis,

The Ruler of the previous war, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada,

...and lastly, Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc.

A glorious achievement. An unprecedented feat. With the souls of fifteen Heroic Spirits, and the ritual's completion by the Third Magician himself, he may just be able to realize his wish.

To Defy fate.

"...But is this enough to lead him to the path of True Resurrection? I am not the Spiral of Origin, I do not know or have an answer to this." Fenric lifted his head and the world changed. "Then I'll..." The flower field burned away, and only darkness remained.

"In the name of the master of the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel, I summon thee-" All at once, the void disappeared, no, they did not disappear, but they were being blinded by the light from thousands of magic circles. "My will creates your body, and my sword creates your destiny."

"I hereby declare. That I shall be the judge of the world. That I shall observe all evil in the world. From the Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardians of the Heavenly Scales!" For the first time, Fenric utilized the most powerful option of his Magic.

The magic circles gave out out an unequaled flash, and there, _thousands_ of legends were materialized.

"O' Holy Grail, please grant me my wish... Please, give _us_ another chance." However, they did not get a single chance to speak since they were all sucked into the hole within the Greater Grail's space. This was the center of the ritual, the ultimate territory of the Third Magician.

"With this, I have done everything I can do..." Giving a bitter smile, Fenric exited the Holy Grail and promptly stored it into his inventory. He did not know what would happen to his wish. He was betting everything on it, so he has to defend it with his life on the line.

 _RUMBLE!_

The earth trembled. The sky changed, transforming into a wrathful red.

"The Counter Force... It's already here?" He stared at the bleeding sky grimly. Nevertheless, he has already accepted the consequences of his action. "The will of the planet... or is it mankind? Whatever the case, they won't be happy when thousands of their toys were stolen from their toy house."

"You better fulfill our promise." Fenric removed the mystical tome from his pocket. It was the book he obtained from Aoko's grandfather and the object that caused his participation of this Great Holy Grail War. Magic Blue, the Sorcery which was the most destructive out of them all.

He did not care about the boundary of genuinity. He did not care about a better tomorrow. He simply wishes to save someone dear to him.

"...Then, I'll meet you once again at the world's end!"


	38. Side Story: A Puppet's Origin

**Scanning... Prototype's calculation has been completed.**

 **5 seconds.**

Let me share with you... a tiny happiness.

 **4 seconds.**

You. You are me, you are my wish that took form, you are my dream at the final conclusion.

 **3 seconds.**

My one promise, will you help me achieve it?

 **2 seconds.**

Look at these powers I am giving you. Surely, you are me. You will not ignore the choices I have entered. After all, emotions have always been the bane of mine- No, they are the bane of ours.

 **1 second.**

Now! This is our first meeting and farewell!

Live free, live happy, and don't forget your task.

I will do it. Even if I have to force the feelings into you, you will remember it!

 **Doll #0 has been activated.**

 **The World Egg has been altered and is operating at... 99.999% efficiency.**

 **The Simulation's details has been injected and is working with... 0% error.**

 **Doll #0 has been renamed to 'Fenric von Leiqritus'**

Now... shall we play a game? A game known as 'Life'!

 **[System] is now online.**


	39. Announcement: Ephemeral Dream

**Hello, it's Mizukume, your favorite foxy waifu~**

 **Unfortunately, I have decided to abandon a sequel in favor of writing a new story. Limitless Eternity got out of hand and writing a sequel will just worsen the situation, therefore, I want to write a newer and better story!**

 **You can find the first chapter here: /s/13022861/1/Ephemeral-Dream**


End file.
